Shrieks and Shadows
by skin2skincontact
Summary: Set in a Alternate Universe. New York has two new mutant groups. One led by the criminal mutant Shriek and the other led by a mutant named Beelzebub.
1. Default Chapter

Since the folks at fanfiction were nice enough to delete my story, I am reposting it. And I know the first parts confusing but I just wanted to get it down and the story moving. Try not to hate it to much after all I ain't editing just putting posting it up. Also to all my adoring fans, sorry it took me so long to repost. Second chapter should be up by tomorrow.

Disclaimer: Idon't own anything Marvel from this story.

**New York**

In the city of New York stands an apartment building that is filled with history. Atop the apartment building on the rooftop stands a large reflective glass dome. Inside the dome is the training center for the mutants that occupy the apartments below it. It is currently occupied the owner of the building who is enjoying a much needed caffeine fix. He decided when he was very young that his name would just be Jack. He stood at 6 foot, his jet black hair slicked back, and his eyes too were black, part of his mutation.

Today was the day, the day they would accept a new mutant into the apartment complex. Currently it held 10 members including him, but it was all about to change. And if the fortuneteller were right they would receive "1 mutant times 2."

Jack cursed under his breath as he finished the last of his cup. "Damn fortune tellers and their code." This meant they would receive two mutants today why couldn't she just say that? He wondered.

He had finally felt as though he was fulfilling the dream of his fathers. His father's dream was to have a safe haven for those who needed, whether it is mutants or super powered humans it didn't matter. They did not have to fight for anything, get a job, pay rent, or go to school if they needed a place for the night or their entire lives it did not matter.

It all started when Jack was just a child. He grew up in a small orphanage in the outskirts of New York. And one day when he was 10 it happened. His mutation had arrived and early compared to most of the recent mutants. His entire orphanage enveloped in a large black dome. This he would later learn was his mutant ability. The day he learned that was the same day he was adopted by the one he'd consider his father. The man helped him release the dome and light had finally returned to the run down orphanage and Jack was quickly told of what he was and who this man that had helped him was. That day Jack was adopted.

He trained with that man for many years getting his ability under control and learned to manipulate the dome the way he wanted, as big as he needed and inside his enemies would slow down and only see him and the others trapped in it. Jack, however, would gain speed and strength inside this dome. He also learned to blind his targets with a single flick of a finger.

By the time Jack was sixteen the old man who had adopted him had truly, in his eyes, become his father. The two attended a Hellfire Club banquet and there they met a young girl and her family. The girl was Kara, a mutant, her power was to control the minds of others and manipulate them to do as she wished. Her parents used this to try and gain entry into the Inner Circle, of course this did not happen and the parents 'mysteriously' disappeared leaving Kara alone. All this happened in one night and she too soon saw the old man as a father figure.

The years went on and the two mutants had of course become friends being the only teenagers they knew. Soon after their "Father" had bought an apartment building and had begun rebuilding it, creating a café on the first floor and refurbishing all the rooms. He told the two mutants of his plan for a safe haven for all mutants and how the apartment would be that. Shortly thereafter he had died. He left everything to Jack. The apartment had just been finished and once Jack reached the bank he found endless flow of money was in stocks, investments, and it was clear that there were a few things his father had left out.

Kara and Jack had many connections in the world thank to their adopted father. One day the two mutants had reached an unconscious man in an alley. Much to Kara's protests Jack brought him back to their complex and treated his wounds. The wounds however were more of a black liquid that covered his body from his shoulders to his feet leaving only his head uncovered. After running a few tests the man came to.

He told his story of how he had been one of a few soldiers to become super soldiers in S.H.I.E.L.D. testing. The group had been by all legal sense dead. The super soldier project was using a strange alien substance found on the moon which they dubbed a 'symbiote' dubbed that for it had a symbiotic relationship with the host. The symbiotes drained the soldiers of their life force, allowing the symbiotes to continue on without a host. This man however had been wiped clean of his previous life except of his missions, training, and association with the project. He was in a catatonic state for three weeks and on the final day the man had accepted his symbiote and the two became one in a sense. The man was the lone survivor of the super soldier project. He pledged his life to Jack, which then became a pledge to Jack's dream, the same as his fathers.

The three continued on for a few years before finally they opened the café on the ground floor of the apartment complex and the mutants began to appear on the scene and the Mutant Apartment Complex was opened.

Jack quickly snapped out of his daze with a small smile on his face when his watch's alarm continued to go off. He realized how he had gotten lost in his past; he had been doing that lately. He couldn't help but feel as though he had failed his mentor. Picking up his "World's Greatest Mutant Sexpot" Cup from an Ex the complex was enveloped in a large black dome. Twenty minutes later a large Sedan had pulled out carrying three occupants and sped off towards Canada.

**A bus station in Canada **

The small bus station was occupied by only a handful of people. Two teenage boys sat on seats across from one another, but in apart from all the other people it was just the two across from one another. One of the teenagers fumbles through his pockets looking for something and the other is looking at a picture in his hand, both seem oblivious to the other.

_Son of a bitch, where the hell did I put it? I slipped it in my pocket right after the ticket. God Da-_ His thoughts were cut off when his heavy pocket hit against his side. He pulled out his silver mp3 player and looked it over. It was one of the two things of his he did not sell for money for his tickets mainly this last bus ticket. He had sold everything from his hat down to his socks leaving only his underwear, for sentimental and clear reasons, and this mp3 player. The battery had died hours ago, the screen had a small diagonal crack and red blood stained the front.

He remembered the exact day he had received this gift. His father had bought it for him before the week after Zack had learned his father was not only a druggie but a drug dealer, he had gone clean and with his first paycheck bought his son an mp3 player, at the time they were expensive and few. The bill collectors had found his father just a month after and shot him. So the reason behind keeping this gift was more of holding on to his past. Each of his family had given it a special touch.

His sister one day after they had a disagreement, in anger grabbed a pain pen and nail polish and wrote, "I heart Mom" on the back. She expected her brother to be furious but Zack just laughed. After that day he had gone around saying I heart mom to people he met and those he knew. And now this act of anger had been the last thing he had left of her.

Then there was the crack in the screen. His mom had borrowed it for one of her outings for a self-help guru and had walked into the wall of the castle she was staying at causing the large crack.

He continued to look at it and let out a small laugh. _Piece of shit._ Rather pointless to keep something so beat up just for a few sentimental purposes, especially since he sold the headphones too. Thanks to his mutant ability of shape shifting he was able to make himself some clothing even shoes. He absent-mindedly looked at the bloodstains on the future paperweight in his hand. That was the night just before the battery power died. He had stalked the man from his job in Canada, a whole country away from him and found the man watching T.V.

Paul Stevenson the black haired boy still seemed oblivious to the other directly across from him, but he to was in his own little world. He was 17 and on his own. He had left the orphanage, much to the happiness of the children of the orphanage, to go to New York and try and make something for himself as a superhero. Paul was not one who had anything against mutants but he could not be a mutant. Could he? No of course not. It was his incident that made him this way. He'd have to get it checked once he made it to the states. For now he waited for his bus and looked down at the picture he held.

He was five when his parents died. He had conveniently blocked out how they died. He was sent to the orphanage where for five more years he mourned the loss of his parents. By 10 his school had offered a self-defense class allowing him to release some of his emotions into pummeling some loser in a padded suit.

It stayed pretty constant for four years. He'd get up go to school, defense lessons, homework and sleep. Of course fate threw him a curve ball at 14. His day was different that day, school was cancelled do to the snow, only he didn't notice the snow till he got there so he had to walk home in the snow which had begun to fall. Everything was closed or cancelled including his self- defense class. On his way home he took what he thought would be a shortcut and that's when it happened. A truck caring radioactive waste spilled its contents over him. The driver was found dead in the car and Paul was taken to the hospital to run tests. He was sent home with a clean bill of health and the memories of what happened.

That day would forever replay in his mind, detail per detail. The waste had altered him, his powers activated as a side effect from the waste. Electricity ran through his veins, he could control it, climb walls that were conductors of electricity and many things quickly happened such as an electric shield for protection. Another side effect, powers or not, was a photographic memory and every day from that moment on was incredibly detailed and remembered to the most insignificant blades of grass.

He told only the head of the orphanage about his condition and the man was fine with it and allowed him to stay. Just last month the head of the orphanage had mysteriously disappeared and Paul's secret was revealed in the head of the orphanage's journal and was shunned by the other children of the orphanage. He stayed till today. Today it would all change the small, shy, closed in boy from Ottawa was no more. He was now an average teenager who just happened to be a superhero.

With the sound of his bus getting ready to leave he quickly shoved the picture of he and his family back in his bag and looked across him to the other teenager who seemed to be rubbing something in his hand. He thought it would be his duty just to check, whether the person was rude about it or not. It would be the Canadian thing to do to be nice.

Paul rose to his feet approached the boy and cleared his throat. "Excuse me." he succeeding in capturing the teenagers attention and decided to continue on, "If your leaving on the bus out of here it's up." He said motioning with his head to bus behind him.

The boy's eyes widened in realization as he tucked his mp3 player away and pulled out a ticket. "Thanks buddy!" he said hurriedly as he stumbled to his feet and jumped over the row of seats to the line for the bus.

Paul shook his head and smiled slightly. "Americans are so rushed." He to made his way for the bus, pulling out his ticket.

Zack quickly took a seat in the only empty two seats on the bus. Two giggly girls pointed and giggled. Zack took the seat behind them and closed his eyes cursing at himself. "I almost missed the bus, after the money I paid for the ticket I would've had to…god damn it! I could have flown at of here." He said to himself, which only caused the girls to laugh more. "I said that aloud didn't I?" he asked rhetorically as he watched the same dark haired boy who snapped him out of his daze take a seat next to him.

Zack slid closer to the window and let out a breath. Canada was supposed to be beautiful, his grandparents raved about it, but here it was a desolate wasteland and smelled like ass.

"Where are you boys from?" Zack's head snapped back to look at the girls leaning over their seats smiling.

_Oh crap peppy…I so don't need peppy right now. _Zack groaned inside his head. "Cali." He replied hoping maybe they would be so nice as to leave him alone.

"Oh from the states huh? Cool. Do you like it there?" One of the bubbly blondes asking as she blew a bubble with the gum she was chewing.

"Depends. If you like the fact that every other country hates you and your President is gona get you blowed up, then yes I do." Zack said sarcastically hoping they'd get the hint he didn't want to talk.

Both just stared for a moment and turned to the other boy. "What about you?"

"O-Ottawa." He replied shakily.

"Ooh neat! Us too!" The blonde replied smiling.

"This is going to be a long bus ride." Zack groaned as the girls continued to talk to the boy next to him. _Jingle bells, Jingle bells, jingle all the way._ Zack began to sing in his head in a last ditch effort to shut out the people around him.

One person in the bus had, had enough of the girls talking. She didn't beat someone up for their ticket just to blow her brains out ten minutes later. She leaned over the seat in front of her occupied by two teenagers and let her animal instincts takeover.

"Will you bitches shut the fuck up? I've been listening to you babble on for ten minutes and if you don't stop I'm going to shove a drill so far up your-" She was cut off by the a large man across from the girls with an evil look in his eye.

"There a problem sweetie?" he asked in an almost growl.

"Daddy this girl called us a name." The blonde replied with a pout of her lip.

"Is this true?" he asked staring at the girl and he swore her eyes were unnatural but the girl had threatened his daughter this was not the time.

"Damn straight, the bitch just kept going on! I mean god! WHO CARES!" The amber-eyed girl answered not backing down and her hand pushing down on the head of the black haired boy in front of her.

"Girl you should watch your tongue!" The man bellowed as he attempted to stand up.

"That's it!" She exclaimed as she leapt from her seat at the man, but the bus coming to a halt in mid air sent her missing her target and landing into a seat.

"That's enough! Miss your off the bus!" The bus driver said as he got up from his seat and walked towards the girl who was preparing to rise to her feet. "Get up! Come on!" He ordered.

The girl quickly swept her foot under his with enough force that sent the large man onto his back as she jumped to her feet and cracker her neck on her left side then her right.

The father of the blonde girl got up from his seat and put his arms around the girl who had just assaulted the bus driver and was attempting to remove her from the bus. He was quickly kicked in the groin and then an elbow to his chest resulted in him releasing the girl and clenching his groin.

The teenager in the seat next to him pushed Paul out of his chair, as the other teenager had gotten up from his seat. He walked over to the man and pushed him back in his chair and grabbed the chair and slid it to the back of the bus, he suddenly froze realizing he had just revealed his mutant powers.

"Mutant! I'll be she's a mutant too!" yelled a voice from the bus and the bus broke out into anarchy as the patrons gathered around the boy and the girl.

"Sorry about that." The brown haired boy apologized as the two became surrounded. The girl however charged through the group and made a dash for the door. The boy was about to follow in her footsteps when he was lifted above everyone's heads and they threw him out of the door face first into the snow on the side of the road.

As he rose to his feet he watched as the bus doors opened one last time and out walked the black haired boy toting his bag as he, emotionlessly, stood next to the other teenager and watched as the bus drove off.

"Are they gone?" Asked a voice from behind the bushes.

"Yeah and I think the…bastards gave me frostbite damn it!" The brown haired boy replied as he rubbed his hands together then the skin on his face.

"Well that was fun." The girl said as she stood next to the two boys. "I'm Angela." She said with a smile.

The brown haired boy nodded "Zack." He replied as he rubbed his arms together. "Should've taken my jacket with me. I so hate people."

"Spoiled rich girls…ugh! Preppy little bitches would have loved to collapse their skull." Angela said with disgust. She became aware there was someone behind Zack and quickly voiced herself. "Hello, didn't see you there. What's your name?" she asked looking at the black haired boy who had been quiet during the entire commotion.

"Paul." The boy answered as he turned to the two next to him. "I believe you and I have something in common." He stated with the side of his left lip creating a small smile.

"Mutant too?" Zack replied as he once again kicked himself for forgetting something and changed his clothes to a warm gortex jacket.

"Well I have powers yes. I don't consider myself a mutant though." The boy replied sounding chipper, and full of energy.

"Super dude, just super."

"OH MY GOD YOU GUYS IS MUTANTS! Me too! Me too! Me TOO!" Angela said bouncing up and down.

Zack turned to Paul and quietly spoke "Twenty bucks says she's an escaped mental patient."

"I heard that!" Angela glared daggers at the boy and began to stare him down.

"Easy killer! Don't get all rawr on me now." Zack said throwing his hands up in defense. "Hey how much money u guys got on you?"

"I got like a dollar fifty." Angela answered pulling out a scrunched dollar and two quarters.

"I got a twenty. Oh and a breath mint." Paul replied sorting through the junk in his pocket.

"Not quite enough for a hotel…sleazy motel anyone?" Zack asked smiling impishly.

"Oh slumber party!" With a smile Angela began walking in the direction bus had left for. She had gotten a few feet before turning back to the two boys. "No funny stuff? You hear me!"

"I take it back, bi-polar mental patient." The three walked for a few steps before a loud groan broke the silence and Zack voiced a complaint. "Oh your both Canadian huh? So none of you are going to get my jokes." The only reply came a groan from the other two.


	2. Camel Spit

**Warning:This chapter is unedited. So it will probably be full of mistakes.** I must say I'm shocked that people actually liked my writing. So now to thank all of you who donated your OC's, thank you. I forgot to thank everyone in the first chapter so I do it now. And a big thanks to nasakea for giving the few extra characters and caring, it touched me. Just so everyone knows, fanfiction wont keep me down. I will continue updating until im done with this story! Along with my ban from fanfiction I had testing all last week so my creative drive was diminished. But it is coming back...I think. On with Chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel just my characters. If I did own Marvel would I be writing this? NO! Instead of searching for characters I would have been looking for actors to star in my movie!

Chapter 2 

**Camel spit**

Three days had passed and the three mutants Paul, Angela, and Zack had been booted off the bus and with a little finagling Zack managed to get them a room for one night. They then decided to try and pickpocket the money. For day three they were trying a different plan and were unaware of the fact they were being watched.

Atop a building a few blocks away rested two people, upon closer look it was clear these two were female. One was looking into a pair of binoculars watching a man insult the group of people surrounding the stage he was on. She gave a scoff at the way he did it for it definitely wasn't funny. She turned her attention to a place where a dark hair teenage boy was staring the at the crowd, she quickly drew her attention back to the crowd to watch a few wallets float from the pockets into the air and a form quickly gather them up and retreat slightly away.

The other figure sat on the building her feet dangling off the side. She was bored this mission was less hands on then she had hoped. She brushed a few strands of her deep blonde hair that managed to avoid the ponytail she always put it into. Her companion was watching through the binoculars so all she could do was wait. They waited for their superior to arrive and give the next order. Oh how she despised being bossed around by this girl.

A small wormhole opened behind the girls and out stepped another girl. She was their "leader" for this mission. Their leader, Shriek, had appointed her in charge for this mission and she never let her teammates forget. She was Erythra, or as the others called her Ghoul. She once fought alongside the ranks of Magneto, it was short lived as he sent her back out into the world and she had found that with Shriek and her team.

They were on a recruitment mission. This mission required a lot of "blending" in so the girls were required to dress the part. For Erythra it meant wearing contacts to hide her true eye color, and just scaling down her normal witch outfit. The mutant they were there to recruit was Angela though she did not see why, this girl didn't seem anymore special then the others. Hell, the others weren't that special…though they were forced to act as a team so each got along as much as they had to.

She looked at her two teammates on the rooftop, and wondered if they really had noticed her or merely ignored her. She looked at the one dangling her foot off the rooftop. This one called herself Doolittle her power was controlling animals. Her blonde hair was pulled in a ponytail like always and she had the eyes to match. Ghoul did have the unfortunate circumstance of calling her short and learned quickly to not do that again.

The other staring through the binoculars was a more mysterious girl. Her name was Atlanta and her last name was something she could not even spell, much less pronounce. She called herself Gaia, and in Ghouls opinion a strange name for a telekinetic, her powers were in part telekinesis and the other controlling the density and weight of objects. She rarely talked but when she did a bit of her French heritage and perhaps that was why she kept quiet. Her red and black streaked hair was straight to the end where she curled it. Her eyes were an amethyst color most of these girls hair had become a constant of irregular colors.

Her gaze drifted from her teammates as she began to stare into space. They recruited only girls for their team; even if the girls did not want to join they could change that. Which brought to mind something she considered a few times; was she one of the brainwashed? Did she really want to join? Now was not the time they had a job to do.

"Amateurs." Ghoul scoffed angrily. She had been watching the three mutants and their so-called "pick pocketing." They were horrible.

"Not everyone can be a 'master thief' such as yourself Erythra." Danny replied smirking. "Do you think she'll join?"

Erythra paused for a moment as her gaze shifted to two mutants moving down the street on a…camel? "No time to ponder that. Come girls." Erythra used her telekinesis and thrust the three of them into one of her portals.

Paul and Angela were currently riding on a form Zack had chosen as a get away animal. The reasoning for choosing a camel was beyond them and if Paul hit his groin against the hump one more time he was going to eat fried camel tonight.

"I still don't see why you picked a camel. We could have just walked away." Griped Paul as the camel slowed down into an alley.

"Because camels can spit! And they are only the most awesome animals EVER! Not to mention how many people I pissed off back there as a distraction we needed something fast." Zack replied as the two mutants on his back fell off and he returned to his normal state. He quickly became bored and changed into a pair of jeans and a leather jacket. "Damn it's cold here."

Angela pulled out the wallets and divided them up. They had only grabbed 12 so each got 4 wallets. "Well I don't know about you but I got lucky." Angela said beaming with a wide grin looking over the money she got.

Paul shrugged. He only had a few hundred nothing worth beaming over especially since it was an illegal activity they were doing. "I did okay."

Zack cursed. "Of course it's Canadian! How the hell is this going to help me when I get my ass back to America! I only got ten! Oh and a condom. Better save this for later." Zack slide the condom into his pocket and tossed his wallets into the street. He turned to Angela and gave her a seductive smile and a wink. "Hey Angela." His response was a resounding no to which he just shrugged off.

Angela had enough money to buy herself a black trench coat and combat boots. She had to do this, besides shopping would allow her to feel girly again, being with only two guys in a motel room had seriously made her wonder if she was more masculine then feminine. "Uh guys I'll meet you back at the motel…I have to get some girl things."

Both males shrugged and nodded assuming "girl troubles." Meant feminine products they did not want to be around. The trio parted ways and at the insistence of Zack they made their way to a rather large building.

"Zack dude, if this is your way of telling me you want to do me up the bum you could have picked a better place." Paul joked rubbing his arms.

"Oh if I wanted it I wouldn't tell you." Zack winked and gave a growl as he came into Paul's view.

"Okay your creeping me out…what are you wearing?" Paul asked as he looked at his fellow mutant who was dressed in what looked like chain mail.

"I'm going to see if my powers can help me fly, instead of being a bird or dragon. Or that one time a flying unicorn, don't ask." Zack replied as he walked to the edge of the roof.

"Couldn't you just like jump off the bed and test?"

"No don't be ridiculous, that's a bad idea. The chain mail is for your powers, metal conducts electricity…I think science wasn't my thing. Look if I'm about to die, pull me up with your powers."

Paul didn't respond just watched as Zack took a few steps back and leaped off the roof. He tried to think of a way to fly, wings, jetpack, fire propulsion but no nothing. Then he thought about how wind could keep the one the news reporters called 'The Weather Witch' afloat. His shape changed, the metal suit was gone. From head to toe he was covered in pink spandex that reached up to his neck like a turtleneck. From his waist down was a small tornado.

He had done it! He wasn't falling he was just floating in mid-air. He was currently screaming as he flew around in circles. "How the hell did you do that!" Paul called out to the mutant wearing entirely too much pink.

Zack flew right up to him and hovered there for a few moments. "Well it's way too much pink, even for me, but I like it. I'm going to call it Cyclone!" Zack put his arms at his side and wished he had a cape to flow behind him. But he could fly now without having to be an animal this was so amazing! "I wet myself from excitement time to go back inside." Zack landed on the roof and the bottom Cyclone was gone but his suit was still there.

"Get rid of the suit will you?"

"NO! I LIKE IT!" Zack kept the suit on just to annoy his mutant friend.

On the roof of clothing store the three female mutants, Ghoul, Gaia and Doolittle stood in a circle. They had finished half their mission. They had talked to the mutant Angela and now they would wait to see if she would join.

"Think she'll do stay with the others or come with us?" Danny asked as she chewed on her nails, a habit she had picked up since they arrived in Canada. It was always cold and chewing her nails helped her forget about the weather.

"We promised her a shot at her father of course she will. If not we have the option B." Ghoul answered still smiling impishly.

Gaia remained stoic for a moment then she lost control. "No one will be leaving with you, the whole slut thing just doesn't get the members you know?" Gaia froze. She had said that but she didn't make the effort.

"Yeah slutty is so unbecoming." Danny added.

"What?" Ghoul had begun to become infuriated. Her teammates turning on her this wasn't right.

A shadow appeared over the three and before they could look up down dropped a woman dressed in a long red dress, pink hair and pale skin dropped down next to them. Then in a flash of colors down dropped a man covered in gray. Ghoul immediately recognized them as their enemies, Kara and the symbiote two of the adult members of their rival team.

"Kara I should have known it was you." Ghoul growled ready to fight.

"Oh please, I may have given them the inspiration to say it but it was definitely of their own free will." The girl in the red dress replied smiling.

Ghoul was about to give her orders when all she saw was black. She didn't see her teammates, her enemies not even her own hands. She prepared to be struck but she was shocked to find the darkness gone, only to find her alone on the roof. She growled a single name, "Jack."

Zack had finally changed into the look he adopted earlier today of a leather jacket until Paul had forced the metal snaps and zipper to send a shock into his friend. Zack now dressed in a denim outfit without metal in it. The two were currently watching the news with a report about a family man murdered in his home in front of his daughter. The news anchor gave a description of the person with green eyes, short brown hair and had stone skin at one point. The interest was lost from both members as Angela came walking in.

She wore a black trench coat and combat boots now instead of her old dirty clothes, only she wasn't smiling or even acknowledging the others in the room.

"Hey A, did you get what you were looking for?" Zack asked flipping through the channels for something good on T.V.

The female mutant didn't respond she just went about pacing and moving her lips.

"Angela…are you alright?" Paul asked as he watched her continue to walk back and forth in a frantic state.

She stopped pacing looked at both of the mutants she had come to know as friends and searched for the words to describe what she was going to say. "Look guys, it's been fun but…I met some girls at the store and they offered to help me. I…I have to go." She said and without waiting for a response walked out of the motel room.

Both mutants leaped up and opened the door only to find her nowhere. They walked outside the room and looked on but still nothing. "I…uh…well…" Zack tried to find something to say but just shrugged. "Bye?"

"Yeah…bye." Paul agreed as the two entered the room again.

What the two missed was on the roof. Angela had quickly jumped to the top of the roof and watched as the two searched for her. She wasn't sure if this is what she should be doing but it was something she would have to do. She jumped back to the ground and took off into a sprint to the meeting place.

They had finally found them. Jack and his friends had tracked them down to the town and thanks to the girl they had found their motel. Jack opened his door stepped onto the street and quickly crossed into the parking lot. He had left Kara and Hawk alone with Shriek's goons. He couldn't have the girls interrupting him. He finally realized what the fortuneteller had meant. One mutant times two. There were three but they would only get two, unless he was wrong still.

He had not time to wonder about the riddle the there were still mutants to offer solace for. The Canadian would probably agree, and the shape shifter would go off without a hitch. He had read the police report this kid needed the complex.

He tapped his fist against the door and a teenage boy whose eyes seemed to cackle with electricity. This had to be Paul Stevenson. Jack took a deep breath and was about to give his speech but was interrupted by the mutant. "Zack its for you." The boy said as he walked away from the door and another teenager stood at the door and looked at Jack.

"Shit the cops. I swear she was pregnant before I touched her!" The boy threw his hands into the air in his defense.

Jack brushed the side of his tan coat; he was worried he'd look like the authorities. "My name is Jack, I run a place for mutants. And I'd like to offer you a home there." He said simply.

The boy standing the doorway looked at him up and down, "Really?" he cocked his head to the side and asked, "You don't like, you know, like little boys do you?"

Jack managed to give a stifled laugh. "No I assure you I am no pedophile. I offer you an apartment in my building, rent free, and no strings attached. It's free. You don't have to work, fight for our team, or even go to school. Though we do offer home schooling if you are interested."

By this time the boy with black hair had decided to return to the door and stood behind the teenager at the door. "You mean like…Xavier?" he asked. The other teenager, the shape shifter looked at the other boy as if he were speaking a foreign language.

"Something like that. But my place does not stop at mutants. All are allowed to live there. In fact we do have a few humans staying with us. We of course give you the choice, like Xavier, to join our mutant fighter group." Jack had even grown bored of his speech as if he were selling his apartment building.

The brown haired teenager threw his hands up. "Whatever, I don't care. I'll join if you stop with your pitch." He picked up something and slid it into his pocket and walked out the door. The other teenager however was still thinking about it.

"If your wondering how I've discovered you were a mutant, I have my connections. A psychic of sorts if you will, not to mention you two and the girl who clearly as joined the others, leave a big trail after you. I can clean that up for you if you wish." Jack figured that would pull him in.

Paul nodded and grabbed his clothes, through them in his bag and was walking with Zack and this man back to his car when it hit him. "You said others?"

Jack smiled. Took him long enough. "Yes a mutant, a bad one named Shriek has started a team of femme fatales. She's a strictly girl group. That's where your friend is going, it seems they've promised her something. We're going to try and stop her. But I don't have much faith, no offense but Shriek has her ways…" Jack finished with a bit of disgust at his last part.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked down to find the mutant named Zack the source of the hand. "She raped you huh? Sorry buddy." He said with a slight smile and quickly pulled his hand away to get in the back of the car along with Paul. "You say your rich but this is the shitty Sedan you got. Jeez it's a shock no one stole it."

Jack smiled as he pushed the button for the engine to start and they quickly sped off sending the shape shifter into the back of his seat and keeping his head against the seat.

**The Outskirts of Town**

Hawk smiled as he and Kara stood in outskirts of the meeting point for Shriek's forces. The girls where waiting for their newest recruit. But he knew they would stop them, if only Jack would hurry. He'd surely be able to hold a few off but the gravity girl was something that wasn't easy. Lucky for him and his other half there were two of him. His ever-present half on his chest quickly changed to a dark red and his symbiote color became red to blend in with the surrounding darkness. He would definitely have to get some more midnight training in at the Dome tonight.

They breathed through their noses to filter out their breath from giving the smoky appearance that would call attention. Kara held herself lower since her dress and hair would surely call attention to herself. But her hair was hers, like it or not it was her color. The dress however was the outfit she liked to use to stand out above the others. She popped into each of their enemies' heads, and the group was sure they would be coming. They would leave one behind to fight them off. This time would be Gaia last time they used Ghoul, and the new girl this Doolittle still hadn't been used. Shriek was quickly gathering more of her girls. Then she heard it, Jack crouch down beside her in his suit. Clad in black leather from neck to toe, his helmet however was something hard to describe. It was sort of shaped like an eagle, the neck and trim was white but the tope was a green glass, he could see out but they couldn't see in. He said it was cause of his mutant name, Beelzebub, that he chose the helmet. She felt the presence of the other two mutants, one was excited, but holding in his emotions and thinking of electrocution, the other was expecting to get his ass kicked, causing her to smile inwardly.

Angela approached the clearing. The three girls stood there waiting for her. Inside of her she felt excited about this, could this be her or maybe it was the thought of revenge. That would be her father's influence. Father meant respect he was no father…but she would make him pay! He didn't want her or her mother alive and the feeling was surely mutual. She would accept that part of her if it meant destroying that man. She approached the three and even though it was dark she could still see each of their faces.

"Welcome Prowl." The girl who had told her she was the leader spoke. Her smile grew and her white teeth shown bright in the darkness. "Now once I open the portal just walk in with us, I assure you all will be well."

Angela nodded and the large portal opened. They were about to step in but the one who opened the portal was shot back by a black liquid. A large hulking man leapt forward, his eyes lit up white, and on his chest was a large deep red artwork it looked like a hawk but in this light that could be sure. He approached her while the others tried to get the black stuff that clearly came from him off their friend.

"Angela you don't have to do this. Whatever they promised you, it isn't true." He spoke calmly and full of strength. It was kind of soothing but she had no time to process what he said for he was quickly pulled into a hole.

"Don't listen to him Prowl!" Erythrareplied then focused her gaze to Jack."Come on Jack, let us battle the old fashioned way. Since you surely got the boys how about you're newest against our newest?" The girl Erythra spoke aloud to no one. A man in a black suit and strange helmet stepped forward.

"Okay! If we win we get the girl, if you win you get the girl!" The man said. Angela thought he had to be Jack to give a reply like that.

The large man with the red creature on his chest reappeared from a hole and stood beside the other man "Jack."

"Prowl its time to show your friends what you're made of." Ghoul said pushing Angela forward and stepping back.

Kara was confused; if they were going to use Gaia before why change? Newest…that meant the two Jack had just brought back, were they really ready for a fight? Well now was the time to find out.

Zack and Paul stood there watching the events unfold. Zack gave a short panic but quickly pushed it aside. If he had to fight he'd do it. All those superheroes he grew up idolizing would do it so he would have to. Jack walked up to the two and Zack couldn't tell which he was looking at. "I'm ready." Zack said stepping forward.

Paul stopped him and stepped forward. "I was the last to join Zack. By about two minutes if I'm not mistaken." Paul smiled slightly and caused electricity to cackle between his fingers. "I'm going to fry that kitty!"

Zack gave a slight laugh. "Leave the trash talking to the professionals. Now remember man, that's Angela…she's not our friend any longer." Zack said trying his best at a pep talk.

"Not exactly, still go hard on her but if you win she comes with us." Jack responded as he walked with Paul to the opening in the field and stepped back with his team.

"They're going to run you know that right?" Kara asked Jack as they all stood watching the two mutants stand across from one another.

Jack did not respond just watched as Paula shot a large lightning bolt straight to Angela, she however rolled and rushed after him.

The fight had started with a shot of lightning and swipe of a claw but neither attack hit. Paul had started up his shield and pumped up his legs and arms and charged after Angela.

Angela had just received a punch to the stomach and retaliated by jumping on the electric mutants back and kneeing him in his spine and giving a scratch across his neck. Paul had changed his right hand into an electrical sword and begun with a punch and swipe attack. He got a cut to Angela's arm as she rolled back and her healing process closed up the wound. He hesitated seeing that which allowed her bring both of her fists down on him. He quickly put up his shield and grabbed her leg focusing all his power he could muster into one shock, which sent her flying.

As Angela came crashing down to the ground she was swallowed by one of Erythra's holes and quickly followed by the other two teammates leaving just Ghoul outside. "Well Jack until next time." She said and closed the hole after she entered it.

Zack was the first to rush up to Paul. "You did it! You won! High five! C'mon!"

Paul stood up and met his hand with Zack's only to give a little zap to Zack. "Sorry." He said out of energy.

Zack was shaking his hand and kissing it as the other three came up to him. The one in the red dress smiled at him and congratulated him. The man in the suit just nodded but Jack, Jack actually spoke. "You did good Paul. However our battles will get harder along the line I'm sure. Hopefully by then you'll have enough power to zap them like that and still fry an army." Jack said congratulatory. "Now shall we take you boys to your new homes?"

"Wait, are the girls hot?" Zack asked forgetting about the pain in his hands.

There was a groan from Kara as she turned around and walked back to the car. Zack had helped Paul to his feet and put the weakened mutants arm around his neck. Paul however actually wanted an answer. "Yeah are the girls hot?" he asked smiling slightly.

The group finally made it to the car. Paul had rested his head against the glass, Kara was in the passenger seat, Hawk was squishing the person in the middle who just happened to be Zack, and Jack was preparing to start the car up.

"Okay I get that he can use electricity, but where did he get all that electricity from?" Zack asked. The groups faces all went into shock and Jack quickly tried to start the engine, only to get no sound in response.

"Sorry." Paul said nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

Zack gave a sigh knowing what was going to happen next.The young shape shifterpushed Hawk outside of the car. Zack's shape changed into an Elephant as he walked to the front of the car. The symbiote fashioned a rope that he put around the Elephants neck and tied to the car. With that the car was towed to the nearest gas station.

(AN: Sorry I just realized I used a little too much Zack in this story. I really am sorry. So were the mistakes to terrible? I hope not. I just had to get this chapter up for the fans. hope you enjoyed)


	3. The Mutant Complex

Howdy everybody! Hopefully I haven't massacred any characters yet. If you thought last chapter was confusing wait till you read this one. Still no action in this one, but soon I promise. I must however address something about people's questions. Look I haven't finished putting in the characters yet. So just calm yourselves and wait. I'll let you know when they are all put in. Second, no one has really mentioned this but this is another unedited chapter. It got a once over from a friend but thats it. I just had to get this one out so that way the story can revolve around more characters and bring in new ones. Now on with the story.

Disclaimer: Well marvel didn't pick to make my story a movie but I continue on! Again I only own my characters, and the others go to their respective creators/authors.

**Chapter 3 - The Mutant Complex**

**The MutantApartments**

The live in residents of the apartment building filled with mutants are all resting for the day ahead except for a few members, in the room inhabited by the mutant Animala or Katie Sanders. She sits in the glow of her television set as she tries to keep herself awake, the excitement of Jessica coming in the morning has quickly faded as she fights to keep her heavy eyelids held up. Sleep quickly wins and she becomes unconscious with the T.V. still on.

In her room she is not alone however as a hooded figure steps out of the shadows and into the television light. The figure walks to the girl's room and fishes in his pocket for the reason it was in the girl's apartment. The figure pulls out a small black box and places it on Katie's nightstand and quickly returns to the television set. The figure turns off the T.V., picks up Katie, lays her down in bed, and pulls a blanket over her. The figure then leaves the way it came in, through a window.

**S&S**

On the 6th floor in the eight room is yet another insomniac. Her name is Bailey something or other. She was the most recent addition to the apartment building. It had been about three months and she was currently in the middle of her "ritual" for sleep. Which was actually just listening to the radio until she passed out, tonight for some reason though she could not sleep on the count of her mind being busy.

_What's it matter? He lied anyway he just wanted to shut me up like they all did._ She continued to think in her head. _All he said was we'd see each other again. It's not like it was romantic, I mean I was still with…let's not think about that. God! I…I need some sleep._

Bailey opened her eyes and blinked a few times as the sun peaked in through her blinds. Had she slept? Was it all some kind of dream state? Well everyone else would be up soon she might as well join them. After all the others left to for some new mutants they should be back soon. So it was decided she'd get up, shower, and try her hand at being friendly.

**S&S**

Katie woke with a yawn as she sat up and stretched. She felt rather energized for such few hours of sleep. She turned her head to check the time but what caught her eye was not the red colored numbers but the black box sitting next to the alarm clock. She picked up the box and opened it. Inside was the most amazing moon stone ring she had seen. There was no note, or sign of who had left it.

"I have a secret admirer." She squealed. Katie slid the ring on her right hand and jumped up from bed ready to face the day. "Oh my gosh! Jessica's coming to visit I must hurry!" And with that the young girl was off and to the shower.

**S&S**

_I hate…mon-no Tues-no Well I hate whatever fucking day it is today. Chill Bailey just breathe. _Bailey currently stood at her apartment door her hand holding the doorknob. She was not looking forward to turning the knob but she promised she'd go through a change and since all the people here had been so nice she didn't see why she wouldn't be nice. _All the girls are prettier then I am, and blonde!_ She took a deep breath again. She felt as a redhead she was at a disadvantage and being the person she was everything was wrong and everyone was better than she.

She turned the knob opened the door and stepped out. Her eyes widened, her jaw dropped and she was speechless at the sight before her.

**S&S**

Paul had just finished putting his stuff away into his apartment. He liked it. Better than his room at the orphanage. This was an actual **free** apartment! He jumped on the bed and rolled around on the sheets until static electricity kicked in and he ended up covered in the clothes he had just put away. With a groan he got up and began to put his things back.

After finally putting away his stuff Paul decided he'd go check on Zack and since he had chosen the floor below the shape shifter he took the elevator up. He counted the numbers. "1, 3, 5, 7, and…" At number nine on the sixth floor Zack was standing outside his door, slack jawed and eyes widened at a red head across the hall had a similar look on her face. He approached the two and waved his hand in the air, nothing. He jumped in front of them, nothing. Finally he gave a zap to Zack's hair and still nothing.

"Candy pants?" Zack asked finally blinking as his eyes tried to register the sight.

"Zack…" Bailey looked him up and down and he was just as she remembered though the clothes were different and he was a bit taller.

"Paul." The electricity manipulatorsaid with a smile, which quickly turned into a nervous smile. Neither the boy nor the girl averted their attention to one another. Paul sat there awhile until he felt uncomfortable and decided he'd get out of the hall. "Hey Zack got any food I'm starved." The mutant walked passed his friend and into the apartment. It was just a different decoration and color then his. Each wall was a different color. He made his way into the fridge and pulled out what looked like guacamole. "Better than nothing."

Outside in the hall the red head girl continued to stare at the sight before her. He was here but…how? Unless…he didn't lie, was that it? Did he find her? She opened her mouth to speak but the words didn't happen.

Zack was having an equally hard time. He had wondered if he'd see her again. He had gone back to visit but she had gone, no doubt here. He knew just to say. "I didn't lie." He said giving a small grin.

"You're here."

"Yeah, I wish it meant I kept my word, which I planned on doing! However, its simply fate. Jack picked me up."

Bailey felt a slight bit of disappointment to the fact he wasn't here for her, but he was here that was true. She began to speak but the words that came out weren't hers. It was someone calling her name.

"Bailey! There you are!" Called the small blonde Katie. Bailey knew her well enough. Nice girl, her power was talking to animals…seemed a little Power puff Girls to Bailey. "You're my sparring partner today. Did you forget?"

Bailey smacked herself on the head. She had forgotten. Even before this morning she had. Oh well she gave her word. "Later?" She asked looking at Zack.

The boy just continued to stare at space that was once occupied by the red head.

Back in Zack's apartment, which he picked cause of 6 and 9, he found Paul eating something with his finger over the counter. _Food? I didn't buy any food._ He shrugged it off thinking that food was supplied

"Pretty girl." Paul said with a mouthful of the guacamole he had found.

"Beautiful." Zack replied as he walked over to the island in the kitchen. He walked to the fridge opened it and found it empty, he turned back to Paul "You know…they didn't give us food and I didn't buy any." He said as he lifted the jar and read the words written on the piece of tape. 'Raine's Face Mask' "Well it's not quite food." Zack replied as he turned the jar around for his friend to read.

Paul stopped with his finger in his mouth as his stomach gurgled. "Oh man MOVE!" he rushed the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

"You know I don't have any toilet paper either, and turn on the fan!" The shape shifter's response was that of a groan and the sounds of a bodily function thereafter. "I'll get you some. Hang in there buddy."

**S&S**

**Elevator**

"He's cute." Katie said as she nudged Bailey.

"Who is?" Bailey asked playing dumb as she pressed the button to elevator again. She did not want to have this conversation.

"Don't play dumb Bailey. I saw the way you two were looking at each other. You like him. You want to marry him!" Katie continued to go repeating herself over and over.

"You forget one thing. My powers can be used to hurt you without animals, yours can't exactly do that now can they?" Bailey replied as she cracked a few knuckles.

Katie's attitude quickly changed and she shut up. She knew she wouldn't have to fight but this meant it was annoying her friend so she stopped. After all she was there to make friends, at least that's what she told herself. "Fair enough. So you ready for this? Cause I'm going to kick your butt!"

The elevator dinged and the girls stepped out into the room that was dubbed The Dome. It was the training center for the mutants that wanted to fight. It would run holograms that felt real enough. They even gave pain. They would mimic anything you wanted at any certain levels. The girls were not alone today, for another mutant occupied the Dome.

Griffin Riley or as he dubbed himself Knockout was doing what he does best, spending time alone. Today that included beating into a punching bag, even if the two girls interrupted it. He hadn't turned on the machine only to create a punching bag so there was no reason to keep others from getting in.

He was born and raised in Idaho and proud of it. At six he was left at a children's home and he always yearned for being adventurous and seeing the world. The one good time in his past was at age 10. The orphanage took part in the 'Big brother' and 'Big sister' program. Griffins 'Big Brother' was a 30-something amateur boxer. He began taking Griffin to the man's gym and taught the young mutant all he knew about boxing. Griffin remembered those days well. What ever happened to his 'Big Brother' he wondered. It didn't matter though he was at a place he could call home. Then he remembered the age of 16.

He ran away from his "home" of the time. He left on his BMX wanting to travel. Though he never really got the adventure he was seeking he continued onward. He was a sort of late bloomer his powers activated only a month after running away. He had run to a cargo train and made his way to Chicago. There he met a street gang who wanted his bike and when Griffin refused they were ready to kill. He put up his hands to defend himself and that's when his power kicked in. His fists began to tingle and there they were, his red force fields around his hands like his own personal boxing gloves. He hit one gang member, knocking him out cold, and sped off on his bike. He continued moving around, getting rides and food whatever way he could. Then when he arrived in Cleveland Jack approached him and offered him a home and that's where he'd been ever since, and as he looked back on it now it really was a good decision that was of course until Jason.

"Hey Griff." Said Katie with a smile and a wave.

Griffin had to laugh. The girl was always…happy, giddy and seemed to just jump around everywhere. She was a pain on certain days when you just wanted to be miserable. "Katie, Bailey." He said with a nod as he made his way to the elevator to let the girls do what they came there for.

"Ooh hey did you know? Bailey's got a boyfriend!" She yelled and was quickly met with a slap to the stomach forcing her to clutch her stomach in pain.

"Oh really?" Griffin asked as the door closed and he let out another laugh with a shake of his head. "Kids." He said and realized he was beginning to buy into this whole, 18 you're an adult thing but that was something he refused to do! He would worry about that later now he was sweaty and needed a shower. Today was the day where the new mutants would be there so he had to be ready.

**S&S**

The top floor of the apartment building is devoid of any living quarters it is however the laboratory, medical wing, sickbay, and the occasional control room for the Dome. It was run and practically lived in by the mutant named Chance. He called himself Scope, his mutant powers had to do with his eyes, his eyes worked like binoculars or a telescope zooming in and out, his eyes were able to see in the dark like night vision, he even had a twinge of heat vision. Though to him this was all useless since he couldn't go into battle. So he spent most of his time on the top floor.

A smile grew on the young 15 year old mutants face as he watched Bailey and Katie "spar" in the Dome. The truth was they were just sitting in a field talking. The boy changed the computer back to a program he was working on to create a pair of glasses that would do some of the things his eyes could do. There were just a few more kinks to work out and he'd have it.

Chance and his sister Lissa were the only relatives of the Mutant Apartments. They were also the first to be brought to the apartments after their parents had gone missing. It worked out for them because his sister liked to have a little too much fun back in their hometown and a few people were slightly annoyed at the girl.

Lissa's eyes were Gray where Chances were a swirl of blue, green, and the occasional red would shine through. Lissa's hair was long curly dark brown hair with light brown highlights, Chances was a messy unkempt light brown hair. At 15 he was 5'8 and growing so he had passed his sister up in that field, and that he would never let her forget. The powers were a definite distance. Lissa could hold her own in battle; she was regular Ms. Marvel, Superhuman Strength, Speed, Agility, and even flight. She had brawled with Jason the mutant who considered himself their leader.

The elevator door to the lab opened and out stepped Chance's sister smiling brightly. "Your being nice…what do you want?" he asked knowing she had something up her sleeve.

"I got another ticket. I need you to make it disappear." She replied still smiling.

"Fine. Just quit looking at me like that!"

Lissa wrapped her arms around her brother's neck. "I love you too. Come on it's almost time."

"Time for what?"

"The new mutants are here we got to go greet them."

With a reluctant sigh Chance stood up from his chair and walked with his sister to the elevator. "This is going to be a long day."

**S&S**

Jason Alan Morris, the self appointed leader of "his" group of mutants, was not himself a mutant. His powers came from his past. When he was a tiny baby the doctors gave him three months to live before his heart failed him. His parents did find a geneticist who injected Jason with a chemical that would have altered his body in order for his heart to survive. It clearly was a success but the chemical continued to alter him. It increased each of his five senses, and increased his entire physical prowess as well.

His parents sent him to this place when his powers became too much for them. He quickly adapted and appointed himself the leader of the team who was at the time only 3 young mutants along with the three older members. He had gotten into a few fights and he still continued to pick fights for only the one girl could stand up to him in his mind. He took in the sight of the cityscape and smiled. Today he would get two new mutants for **his** team.

Surprisingly he hadn't made any friends here. Maybe it had to do with hitting on each of the girls, picking fights, or as a few of the people have called him being pig headed. That didn't matter he was Sentinal and he had helped enough people. He threw on his clothes and made his way across the floor he lived on. No one else lived on the floor so he often would do what he liked. He made his way to the elevator and began his descent to the bottom floor.

**Streets of New York**

A limo pulled up to the apartments occupied by the mutant Jack and the others under his care. Inside a driver of no significance occupied the limo and in the back was a woman with shoulder length red hair and green eyes. A necklace around her neck connected to half of a medallion. Her name was Jessica Soranido a benefactor of the mutant apartments. She is extremely wealthy, though in the way she dressed it didn't show that entire well. The only sign was that of the limo that escorted her, though this would be the last ride for a while.

Jessica had taken over the duties of caring for the mutant Katie Sanders, after an incident in their hometown. Katie was left under the care of Jack and his mutants so they could make sure she'd be safe, for Jessica's job had her leave quite often for week stretches. She had just gotten back from one of those trips and was going to spend some time with Katie and the others.

"Miss. We're here." Called the limo driver.

"Thank you driver." Jessica said with a nod to the man as he opened the door for her and she stepped out. She took in a breath of somewhat fresh air of New York and walked into the Underground Café on the bottom floor of the Apartments. She helped pay for the café that, by the way things looked, was doing very well. She had let the children name the café, which they quickly came to the conclusion of 'The Underground Café.'

Jessica's ears were quickly assaulted by a giddy squeal, which was then followed by a tight hug from Katie.

_S & S_

**Paul's apartment**

Zack sat outside Paul's bathroom waiting for the mutant to finish what had to be his fifth shower today. They were expected to be on the ground floor or the café in just a few minutes. They would be late for sure if this continued.

"C'mon Stevenson let's go. It doesn't matter how many times you shower your still going to be ugly." The shape shifter stated hoping that would urge his friend to hurry up.

"Some of us have to make ourselves look good, instead of cheating and using our powers. Besides if it's that big a deal go by yourself." Paul replied through the door of the bathroom.

Zack smiled, it was true he was blessed with his power. "Yeah good times. But seriously, I'm not going on my own man they're new people and I get nervous by myself I need a wingman." He replied as he looked down at his watch.

The bathroom door opened and out came Paul and the strong smell of entirely to much deodorant and cologne mixed. Zack began to cough and wave his hand in front of his face to divert the smell. "What? Not enough?" Paul asked as he sniffed himself.

"At least your fully dressed. I thought all Canadians were always on time?" Zack answered quickly walking to the door and opening it walking straight for the elevator without looking behind him.

"Your like this cause of that girl huh?" Asked Paul as he locked his door and made his own way to elevator.

"Don't be ridiculous" Zack replied with a scoff. "Am I that obvious?" Zack asked as he began to rethink his attitude. Paul just shook his head in response.

**S&S**

Bailey and Katie made their way downstairs and just as the elevator doors opened Katie bolted out of the doors and immediately hugged a red headed girl Bailey didn't recognize. But from the stories Katie told this had to be Jessica. Bailey hadn't met her in the months she had been here, but the way Katie was hugging the girl the doubts were quickly gone.

"Did you miss me? Did you have fun? Did you buy me anything? How long are you staying for this time?" Katie continued to bombard Jessica with questions that made Bailey laugh slightly.

"You remember the new girl I told you about? Her name is Bailey. She's in love her boyfriend just came here." Bailey amusement with the girl quickly changed to annoyance and her face grimaced.

"Boyfriend? Aw do I have competition?" Asked Zack as he stepped next to Bailey grinning widely. "Cause I'll kick his ass." Zack punched his fist into his palm

"No, no competition." Bailey replied. "Hint. Hint." She said before walking towards Katie who had finally let go of Jessica.

"Time to face the jury huh?" Paul said as he and Zack looked at the group of mutant group inside the café.

**S&S**

The day had winded down the two newest members of the Mutant Apartments had been introduced and everyone had been introduced to them. Night had fallen, the day had passed and the newest members currently sat in the closed café on the ground floor of the apartment. With one light on at the single table the electric manipulator and the shape shifter sat recapping.

"Well that was…interesting." Zack said as he spun around the empty coffee mug on the table.

Paul stayed silent staring at his reflection in the table. Ever since his fight with Angela the day previous he had wondered how their former friend was. "How do you think Angela's doing?"

"Yeah I thought about her too. I'm sure she's fine she's got the whole healing factor thing going for her."

"I just don't understand why she went with the other team and not us."

"Maybe she's a lesbian." Zack replied with a shrug then lifted his head and began to stare off into space as he thought about it. "Oh man we should find out where they live cause if its true…growl!" Zack shook his head and looked back at his friend. Paul just continued to stare at the table. "If your worried you hut her she can heal remember? So she'll get you back for it she'll probably castrate you."

"Yeah your right. At least its us two here."

"That's right! Who needs a third person. We could always add..." Zack began to count on his fingers. "Uh alot more to our duo."

"Alright I'm going to go to bed and maybe have a little more of that face mask." Paul then got up and left the café and into the elevator.

**S&S**

Her mind was racing. It would not let her sleep or even keep her eyes closed. And so here she was, at his apartment, or his door to be precise. She had been knocking for a while now but he didn't answer. She said she'd talk to him later and since she was still up at this ungodly hour she might as well make the most of it. However it seemed the mutant on the other side of the door had other plans, or so she thought.

After ten minutes of knocking she had given up and made her way down to the café for some late night sustenance. The elevator door opened and she walked into the café hitting the light switch on her way.

Bailey quickly made her way behind the counter and began rummaging for something to eat. She became so occupied in the search she failed to see the figure of Zack asleep with his head on the table in a puddle of his own drool.

After settling on a bag of pop tarts she made her way out and flipped off the light. Then she heard a large crash followed by a groan. "Ah! Zombies!" She screamed and quickly activated her powers disappearing in a puddle of silver liquid.

Zack picked himself up off the floor and looked around the café only to find darkness, save for the few streetlights outside. His eyes finally adjusted and he stumbled to the light switch only to trip over himself and land in a puddle.

"Ow!"

Zack quickly got up and turned on the light and looked down to see a silver puddle that began to rise and take the form of something. It was Bailey! _Uh…_ Zack tried to contemplate what he had just seen. "Candy pants?"

Bailey now looked like her normal self stood in front of Zack glaring. "You fell on me!"

"You were a puddle! And you turned off the light!" Zack replied.

A few more choice words were shared between the two and in the end they were sitting at a table, Bailey eating her pop tarts and Zack just fiddling with his thumbs.

"So what have you been up to? Last time I saw you, you had hit me with your car." Zack inquired all the while smirking.

"That was an accident!"

**S&S**

Inside the mutant apartments one shadowy figure entered the room number nine on the sixth floor. Meanwhile in the apartment directly above another shadowy figure was creeping into the bedroom of Paul Stevenson. As both shadowy figures made their way to there objectives, the bodies of Paul and Zack, slight grins grew on their mouths as each body was grabbed by their feet and lifted into the air.

S**&S**

(Okay it looks like my dividers and such vanished...so I had to use the S&S don't worry next chapter I promise will at least look more professional.)


	4. Can You Say PMS?

First I wana thank nasakea again for your help with my character, for if you hadn't helped me decide well the next few chapters would've been hell. Great minds think alike huh? Okay folks just so all of you who are actually reading this story: Story will most times be updated from Thursday-Sunday. Thursday is the start of my weekend so its usually the time I'll upload or push myself to write it all in one day. Also, this was done on Sunday but since i was unhappy with the final product, still am, it took awhile.

I'm glad you liked the fight and how I'm portraying your character X, I try my best to not massacre them. To Blix: Glad the Bailey and Zack parts amused you, I was going for amusement. Shifter128: What character did you send in? I don't recall one by your penname, but if you send it to my email then I'll see if I can fit it in.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything Marvel. Just my characters and storyline the rest goes to the respective owners/authors.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**-**

**Out Manned**

**Outskirts of New York – Undisclosed location**

Angela or Prowl as she was now calling herself was putting the finishing touches on her room. After her fight with Paul her group of mutants exited one of the black holes and ended up at some mansion surrounding by woods. According to one of the girls, their boss Shriek had "accommodated" this house from a lonely rich guy.

"So the owner of the house she was living in was killed so they could live in it." Angela said with a shrug of her shoulders, after all she wasn't with this group for their views it was strictly revenge.

* * *

Danielle Finazzo walked through the halls of the teams recently acquired home. The house was definitely a step up from the places she had been living until the group found her. 

She originally was from Victor Vally, California. There she lived with her abusive father who was obsessed with being the best, from the best cars, best restaurants, etc. So when Danielle got a bad grade in school, he made sure she didn't eat until that grade was brought up to an A+. When she would receive a straight A report card, her father would boast about it to the neighbors. When her powers surfaced things only got worse, her father said she was a mistake and kicked her out of the house, but not before she got the family dog to do a little revenge for her. To cover up her absence, her father told everyone that she'd been accepted to a boarding school in England.

None of that mattered to her now, she was better off and he could die a horrible death, preferably dying to breast cancer. Now she would make something of herself. Shriek had promised her that she'd show her father he was wrong for what he had done. Though Shriek wouldn't elaborate Danielle accepted her invitation to work for her. In fact, now she was on her way to get the new girl Angela to meet with the group for a mission briefing.

* * *

Angela had begun lacing up her boots, when she got a scent in the air. Seconds later the door opened and in stepped one of the girls from the team she was now a member of. If she remembered correctly the girl's name was Danielle. Angela had planned on letting off some steam in the wooded areas outside the house, but she knew that would have to wait. 

"Ah your moved in. Good. Shriek needs us to meet her in her chambers. You don't want to keep her waiting." Dainelle explained, then after she said her business she left closing the door behind her.

This would be the first time Angela would meet their illustrious boss. After finishing her shoes, she threw on her trench coat and followed Danielle's scent to a pair of large mahogany doors, inside she could hear hushed conversations. She opened the doors and took in the sight.

The walls were lined with books showing the previous owner had a thing for books.A thin layer of dust covered them showing they hadn't read since the previous owner lived here. The floor was a hardwood floor with a large rug that spread across the room, from the doors behind the large oak desk. The desk was filled with papers, a pencil cup full of pens and things of that nature, a lamp, and a computer. Behind the desk was a large window that covered the back wall and reached from the bottom of the floor to the ceiling.

Behind the desk was a woman with dark black hair, her outfit matching her hair. Her skin was rather pale, it seemed to even have a slight blue tint to it. Her eyes were both blue, the left eye howeverwas surrounded in a black marking. She wore a shade of blue lipstick that matched the look of the woman.

"Now that all of you girls are here it's time to get down to business. After our last encounter with Jack and his lackeys" Shreik began as she eyed each of her team. "I have decided that we will show them a lesson this time." Shreik then stopped and let what she had just said sink in. "Now for which if you girls I will allow to fight tonight, once you see the location I think it will become clear." Shreik pushed out of her chair and made her way out of the room.

Angela stood in the study feeling slightly confused. Was she supposed to follow? Or perhaps stay? Her question was answered as each of her teammates begin to file out of the office in the direction of their leader, Angela quickly followed suit.

* * *

The gaggle of girls met with their leader on the steps of their current home. Shreik turned around to face the girls and then smiled again. "Now Erythra if you would be so kind as to open up one of your portals, we will be on our wayNew York CityZoo." 

Erythra nodded her head and did as her leader asked. After one of her black holes opened up from out of her hat Shreik had them step in one after the other. After Erythra stepped in the hole closed up leaving Shreik alone on the steps.

The steps of the manor grew quiet and the sun was beginning to grow brighter. Shreik took a breath and quickly sent her left elbow go behind her smacking something hard. She turned around to see a shadow figure in the shape of a large nutcracker. Her face changed to a happy one, "Finally some fun." She said aloud to no one in particular as she sent her fist into the stomach causing the shadow to dissipate. Suddenly she was surrounded by shadow figures many in the outline of humans, the only thing the showed besides black were the white eyes.

Shreik quickly dodged a punch and sent her fist forwardkickingher leg backwardtaking out two shadow figures. She then quickly performed a sweeping kick, again the shadows disappeared. For every one shadow she took down two more took their place.

This event continued for twenty minutes until it finally started to take its hold on the mutant. She however didn't stop she just let out a sonic blast big enough to obliterate each shadow figure, which it did.

"You've grown weaker." Shriek said calling out to the person she knew was there. "What is it you want?"

Out of the doorway stepped a figure in a black cloak. She stepped into the sunlight but kept her cloak covering her. "What do you plan to do with these girls?" The cloaked figure asked.

"What do you think?" Shriek replied as she approached the cloaked figure.

"That stunt didn't work with the Symbiote and the clone, what makes you think it will now?"

"No, my plans are different now. These girls are a good group and with a few new recruits my plan will come into play and not even Jack and his brainwashed kids will be able to stop us." Shriek walked into the doorway to stand side by side with claoked person.

The cloaked figure didn't turn her head but continued to stare out into the woods. "Stronger then your last group?"

"Yes…and this time we won't have a traitor, who forgot who taught her control." Shriek said her face turning into a grimace.

"I was no traitor. I just left."

"Before the time when your teammates needed you most? You let them die! For what? Huh! What?"

"Your alive too Shriek, both you and I lived. You know very well it was because of Jack, he saved both us. You were our...their leader. It was you who allowed them to die."

"It won' t happen this time, there are no men in this group to slow us down." Shriek had run out of patience. "We're done here. leave!" Shriek turned to face the cloaked figure but the figure had already left. With a growl Shriek slammed the door causing the sound to echo throughout the forest on the perimeter.

_S_**&S**

**(I may have typed Shiek instead of Shriek a few times, so if you notice I'm sorry. I'll also try harder next time)**


	5. Of Mutants and Zoos

Here we are another chapter. This will be longer then the last one hopefully. All I can say is thankfully I didn't do an X-men fic. I already have enough characters for one team I could only imagine adding each of them to the X-men and affiliated groups. I of course couldn't have done it without all of you well those that review since you're the ones whose characters are in here. So let's just get to it ya?

Glad your each liking it. **X01**: I know there are more 0's but I'm lazy so ones all u get. About a fight scene coming up, think again fight scenes and me don't mix too well as you'll soon learn.

**Blix:** yeah I hope it is rolling along. Keeping up the good work is a lot to ask but I guess I'll do it if I have to. I tried reviewing your story but it just didn't work. So ill do it here: Very nice and you even made it to the 69 review mark, you are so my idol at this moment. Really though great story I have to say the part that shocked me most was the Mystique and Kurt relation thing. Not that it was the best part but that rings out in my head as uniqueish…I think that works. Hope to continue reading soon.

**Sparrows Hawk: **Yeah your characters in there. Don't worry soon enough most of the female fighters will be going by their uh codename, specially yours since I keep spelling her name wrong. I just want to get each of them into the story a bit then start the transition and hopefully it won't be confused cause I got confused saying it. I'm glad you like the story and odd groups in ONE fic are my favorites but that's just me.

**AN: **It has been brought to my attention that Bailey is supposed to be a Kentuckian but uh since I'm not to familiar with that brand of "Twang" I don't think I can do it. However if it is brought to my attention again I will try. Until then can't we just pretend?

Disclaimer: Anything Marvel I don't own.

Chapter 5 

**-**

**Animals and Rooster suckers**

Mutant Apartments 

Bailey rode the elevator up to the sixth floor, where the mutant Zack occupied the ninth room. Jack had asked her to get Zack and Paul for a quick briefing and so she decided to stop off at Zack's first.

Bailey gave a couple knocks on the door. _Nothing. I'll bet he's in the shower. _ A smile grew on the redhead's lips as she quickly formed into a puddle and slit through the crack of the door, reforming once inside.

After reaching the inside she put her head up to the bathroom door. _No running water, damn. _ She continued on and opened the door at the end of the hall and found Zack hanging from the ceiling by black boots that swirled in color. She took in the sight before her, Zack dangling from the ceiling shirtless.

"Ooh no shirt you naughty boy." Bailey grabbed Zack's shirt on the floor and whipped him with it.

A few smacks of his lips Zack opened his eyes to see Bailey…upside down? He looked down but there was floor. He then looked down his body and found himself dangling from the ceiling. "Huh…I knew giving the hooker those keys was bad…oh hi Bailey."

"Hi. No shirt huh? You know tied up from the ceiling I could easily take advantage of you." She said as she whipped the shape shifter again with his shirt.

"Can't rape the willing." Zack then attempted to take off the items that bound him to the ceiling which appeared to be black boots but when he touched them the material jiggle and moved like it was alive. "Well I assume you know something about this?"

"It's sort of an initiation the boys do to one another. Though this one looks like Hawk did to you judging by your restraints." Bailey answered as she walked around Zack's dangling body.

"So that's why I thought I was being pulled onto the ceiling by my feet last night. Thought it was a something kinky. I must admit I'm disappointed." Zack said with a longing sigh. Then something registered in his mind. "Does that mean Paul is in a similar predicament?"

As if in response the television set in Zack's room flickered on and then with a crash Paul came through the ceiling taking Zack down with him. "Hi Bailey." Said Paul nonchalantly.

"You know man, when I said 'Drop by anytime' I meant through the front door or at least not in my room!" Zack then pushed his friend off him and watched as the black boots that confined him made their way out of his room and under the door of the apartment.

Paul looked over at the shape shifter's topless body then back at Bailey. "Bailey here in the morning, Zack without his shirt off, doesn't take a genius to figure out what went on here."

"Hey! I decided it was either shirt off or pants off and I think I did everyone a favor by keeping my pants on!" Zack replied defensively. "But yes we did have hanky-panky and it was the best ever." Zack then gave a wink to Bailey as his body adapted a suitable outfit. "And if you think this is embarrassing you should have seen her last time, she had me handcuffed with her pink handcuffs and in pink boxers." Zack smiled brightly. "Good times!"

Bailey scowled and blushed slightly. "Zack don't tell lies!"

Zack hung his head low. "Yes ma'am." He replied.

S&S 

Inside the laboratory level and the infirmary, situated inside the apartment building a large silver table comes out of the floor followed by chairs for each member inhabiting the apartment building. Inside the group sits and waits for Bailey to bring back the two newest tenants.

Zack and Paul walk in after Bailey leads them to the large table and immediately the one they met the day before known as Griffin Riley gave a small laugh, showing which mutant had pinned Paul to the metallic bracers that held him to the ceiling, of course metal and electricity made it easy for Paul to get down.

Paul set the bracers in front of Griffin and took a seat in an empty chair and Zack took the last empty chair, allowing their leader Jack to begin.

"Good morning everyone." Jack was about to continue but was cut off.

"Good morning Mr. Boss man." Zack said.

Jack gave a nod. "Now I trust you all slept well? Good. Now, according to a source Shriek's group" Jack took a deep breath and let out a sigh. "The Shriekers." He silently cursed at the unimaginative name chosen by Shriek. "They are currently in the New York Zoo. We aren't sure as to their intention but best we get to them and stop them before they do what they're planning." The screen behind Jack changed and showed photos of the Zoo.

"Now since the girls are going to the spa compliments of Jessica, Hawk and I will be accompanying you. We don't expect much, and you will outnumber them without Hawk and I but we are going just in case. Chance will stay with the car, Griff, Jason, Zack, and Paul will be red team and myself and Hawk will be blue team. We leave by sunset. Any questions?"

Zack raised his hand. "Yes uh can I go to the spa too? I mean I can be a girl it's real easy."

"No." Jack answered. Zack raised his hand again. "Yes Zack?"

"Why do men have nipples?" Zack asked. Jack however did not respond and with the meeting at an end the others began to leave. "Wait I was serious…"

The table and chairs sank back into the floor and Zack ended up landing on his butt. After getting up he dejectedly left the meeting room. After Zack was gone Chance made his way to the former meeting room as it changed to his lab and small tables appeared followed by a row of a variety of technology and gadgets.

He grabbed a box from under one of the tables and pulled out to vibro-guns formerly the property of the Shocker. After the criminals most recent activity Chance was one of the mutants to take him in and he came across the criminals cache of weapons and after 'confiscating' a pair he was left with finding everything about them, currently he had taken them apart and rebuilt them three times, today however he was going to improve them.

S&S 

Inside the now closed Underground Café Griffin Riley, Jason Morris, and Paul Stevenson stood in their gear. Each having their individual outfits, none more surprised by this then Paul who had his already in his closet when he got back from the meeting.

Zack was just a few floors from the Café; he was resisting the urge to pull the wedgies he had. He was in the elevator riding down with each of the girls and thought it might be rude especially since he was closest to the door in front of each girl. His outfit, like the others, formed to his body but the colors of gold and blue were not quite to his liking. Apparently, Jessica had picked it out and apparently she was the benefactor to this group so he didn't want to hurt her feelings, besides he was good at pretending to like things.

The elevator dinged and Jessica pulled him out as she displayed him in front of the other mutants. "Isn't he cute? These are so his colors." Zack was beginning to grow embarrassed but when she pinched his cheek his whole body temperature rose and he began to sweat.

"Not a word! She picked it!" Zack said as a warning to each of the others. Of course that didn't stop them as each began to laugh. "That's it!" Zack changed his clothes; he was now wearing a cape, a bra over his chest, and a bra on his head and a pair of sunglasses.

"Oh yeah that's much better!" Jason was now clutching his side from his laughter.

Just as the girls left Hawk made his way into the Café and his eyes were immediately drawn to Zack, who was smiling. "You look asinine, change!" Hawk ordered.

Zack hung his head low and changed back to his costume, only this time the gold color was a large 'Z' on the front and the back of his suit. Hawk was going to protest but Jack had arrived with the van and he chose to let it go.

Jack, dressed in his black spandex uniform, stood in front of the male group of kids and Hawk. He took a moment to look over the group. Paul stood with his hands behind his back standing straight up, Jason looked at each of the others and gave a scoff, Griffin stood indifferently, and Zack pulled at the crotch of his uniform.

"These suits really bind at the crotch." Zack groaned and realized Jack was standing in front and quickly stood up straight.

"Shriek's team is not to be underestimated. I have taken the liberty of making Zack and Paul a part of the team. Otherwise we'd be outnumbered. Normally I'd ask if there were any questions but after today's meeting I've decided against that." Jack then smiled. "Now let's go." He paused then made his way to the driver's side of the van and started it up.

Hawk opened the van's sliding door revealing the back lit by a dim red light with benches running along one side and half along the other. He motioned with his head for the kids to get in.

Inside the waiting van, Chance's leg was shaking with vigor. He never was too good before a mission and during he wasn't any better. But this time he was just going to wait in the van and if someone ended up hurt then he'd take his or her place, of course he hoped that wouldn't happen.

New York City Zoo 

The ride to the zoo was a quiet one. No one spoke, most tried to keep what they had eaten down, the air in the van was thick and full of nerves. Some were cocky and smiling, others were nervous and downright scared, and yet still some tried to make plans in their head on what to do. All this was cut short as the vehicle came to a sudden stop and the doors opened.

The group of six males stood at the gates of the zoo awaiting an attack of some sort but nothing came. From the communications device each suit had Chance's voice rang out. Causing Zack to give a girlish scream. "Nothing is on the scanners, no satellite's report anything. Perhaps our source was wrong?"

"No. They just want us to make the first move." Answered Jack as he took a step towards the gates of the zoo. The gates opened with a load creak allowing access.

Griffin charged up his powers over his hands as he walked with the others inside. He kept his eyes on the sides of the cages of the animals inside them ready at any moment for a fight or to fully charge a shield.

"Kids split up." Spoke Hawk quietly. He motioned in different directions sending each kid off on his own as he followed behind Jack whose eyes scanned every inch of darkness for any sign of the enemy.

Paul had made his way into the nocturnal hut and activated his electric shield just in case. Paul felt the hum of the lights, the moving of the security cameras, and the one incubator. Then something new came through. He heard the footsteps of someone and quickly jumped to the ceiling and feeding off the electricity clung to it.

He watched as a security guard walked by holding a large flashlight in hand checking the halls. _A security guard huh? Maybe we do have the wrong place. _Paul thought about this and decided to report it or at least get a second opinion he raised his hand to see if he couldn't work the communication device, but he quickly pulled away as he watched a shadowy figure drop from the ceiling and knock the guard out. The figure leaned over to bind the guard and her face was shown in the light, the unmistakable face of Angela shown in the dim light. He watched as she tied up the guard and began to drag him into the darkness.

Paul pushed a button on his belt and heard the sound of static, then clarity signaling he had connected. "This is Paul," He spoke loud enough for his team to here but quiet enough that anyone else would shrug it off. "I've spotted one of the enemies. She took out a guard, I'm going to investigate this further."

With that Paul, who was still attached to the ceiling, followed the turning ceiling of the hallway.

**S**

Jason quickly ran through the pathways of the zoo hoping to gain the attention of the enemy. He didn't want to be quiet he wanted to fight! However all he heard were the sounds of his own footsteps and all he saw were the animals in the cages around him. As a gorilla gave a roar at Jason he bent the bars and gave a small punch to the beast sending it against the cages rendering it unconscious. He gave a smile to the unconscious animal and turned around only to see someone else already there.

Ghoul smiled. "Hey there partner. Want to see what I can do?" She asked and tore off her hat then sucked him in and sent him away. "That was too easy." She thought to herself with a smirk. After mending the hole in the cage made by the mutant she had just taken care of she made her way to the recon point.

SS

Griffin Riley codename Knockout was following the path he was given. Each animal he walked passed was asleep and dimly lit lights draped the pavement he walked along. The light gave him enough sight to see if anyone was coming in front of him, as for behind him he had to rely on his senses and constantly looking behind him.

In front of him one of Ghoul's wormhole's opened up and Knockout quickly stepped out of the lights reach and pressed his body against an animal cage who hopefully was sleeping. The hole opened up and out came Jason Morris codename Sentinal came out being launched a few feet in the air to land roughly on his face, but thanks to his increased strength he wouldn't feel it.

Knockout stepped out into the light again and stood over the body of Sentinal who was using his hands to stand up again.

"Did that hurt?" asked Knockout not really caring whether it did or not.

"Of course not. I'm Sentinal nothing can hurt me!" replied Jason showing his cockiness.

"Except Force." Quipped Knockout as he turned and continued to walk down the path.

"I heard that." Replied Sentinal as he caught up with his teammate.

"I didn't say it quietly."

Sentinal and Knockout continued down the path keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. Knockout had to admit that he felt a little disappointed the team hadn't tried to fight them yet. Of course this meant a larger plan on the enemy teams part.

SSS

Zack had gone down his, that coincidentally did not have lighting and he accidentally stumbled into an animal's cage. When Paul's voice came out over the radio breaking the silence the shape shifter was startled and tripped over something hard falling onto his face. "Stupid darkness. Stupid mission." He kicked the ground hitting his foot on a large rock. "Stupid feet!" he continued to walk in the cage and trudging through the water when he heard a small growl.

He turned but didn't see any shape in the darkness and finally came to a wall that he had decided he would attempt to jump it. He gave a slight crouch and jumped but couldn't get a hand on it. He started to change his lower half into a spring but suddenly the growl turned into a roar and in the faint moonlight he saw a lion charging towards him. "Crap." He muttered as the animal leapt at him.

Zack was holding the lion off as best he could, his hands mostly pushing his head away but the claws clawed at him. The claws of the animal were digging into his skin tearing his uniform. "King of the jungle my ass."

The young shape shifter's arms were giving out, as the beast's mouth was pulling ever closer. Just as he felt death before him, something happened. He felt something blow air by his hands and then the lion was sent flying against the bars of his cage. Zack turned to look at a figure atop the cage wall holding a gun in the air. Zack eyes adjusted more so and he could see Chance in his uniform standing there.

"You go boy!" Zack said as he let his hands go limp and began to catch his breath.

Chance put the gun on his holster behind his back. "Need a hand?" he asked reaching his hand down. Zack got up from the ground and grabbed the mutant's hand and reached the top of the wall.

"What kind gun is that anyway?" Asked Zack as he walked forward along the wall.

"A vibration gun. Used to be Shocker's technology I just turned it into a gun." Answered Chance as he followed the shape shifter. "Where are we going?"

Zack just shrugged and hopped into another cage. "First I'm going to get out of this cage then see if we can't find any of the others." He answered as he hopped into the dark cage below followed by Chance. "Just make sure no other animals are going to come after me."

As if in response the sound of a snort of nostrils came and the sound of a stampeding animal came from the other end of the cage. "Son of a!" Zack was cut off as the sight of a stampeding rhinoceros crossed the light headed for the shape shifter. Zack was ready this time and was ready to counter the creature by mimicking the creature.

Chance watched as Zack's body changed into that of a rhino, and then sort of reverted to a human form. Only, his skin was gray, the rhino horns were still there, a tail still remained, his feet were those of rhinoceros but instead of front legs they were instead hands, and his eyes had strange goggle cover and his eyes were beady red dots. The shape shifter continued to charge the creature and in a loud crash they both fell. However, the mutant got back up where as the animal seemed to fall unconscious.

Zack groaned as he felt an oncoming headache. He reproached Chance, or considering he was in his uniform he'd be going by his codename Scope. He looked at the younger mutant who stared at him in disbelief. "What? Oh god my head's bleeding isn't it?"

"Uh Zack…you do realize your standing up right?"

Zack looked at Scope again confused by his question. Of course he was standing upright he was face to face with his teammate. He thought he changed to normal after taking on the rhino but perhaps he didn't. He took a look at his hands and they were not normal colored but the same gray skin color as the animal he had tried to mimic. He made his way to the water in the cage and took at look at his face. His mouth was covered in the same great material; his eyes were pretty much goggled with glowing red eyes, and two horns atop his head. He pulled on his skin showing this wasn't a costume but that was his skin. He tried changing back, but it didn't work. Again he tried, nothing. Again, still nothing.

"CRAP! I can't go back!"

The bars to the cage were bent open and Chance watched as Jason and Griff walked stepped in. Both took a defensive stance after glancing towards Zack. Before either Chance or Zack could say anything Hawk quickly dropped down from the sky in full symbiote form and the wings quickly reverted into his back. Jack then took a step through the gate of the cage.

"You guys do know there are doors to each cage right?" Mused Jack as he approached the group. He looked at the form Zack had taken on. "Zack?"

"I uh can't change back." Stated Zack hopelessly.

Jason scoffed. "Novice." He said with disgust.

"Cocksucker!" Zack replied quickly.

"Okay enough." Hawk ordered. He then took a quick head count. "Where's Paul?"

"His last transmission said something about a security guard and seeing one of the enemies." Chance answered.

"He's also pretty damn good." Said a voice as another person stepped into the cage carrying someone over his shoulder. As Paul came into the circle he laid down the body of one of the guards. "Angela, uh I mean Prowl, knocked him unconscious but I managed to get him out."

The group paused for a moment as the two elder men checked the security guards for signs of life, while the others stood quietly. Chance checked around the cage and changed his eyes so he could see someone's heat vision. He could see the 6 members of his team, the security guard, the animals, and just ahead in the center of the zoo he saw four female heat signatures.

"I found them." Chance announced as he walked to the door of the cage. "They're in the middle of the park. Near all the stands and food stalls." Chance took a seat as he adjusted his eyes again this time to night vision and could see the four girls standing around talking.

"You five go we'll take care of the guard." Jack ordered, the others nodding wordlessly.

**S&S**

The five teens were on their way to fight the enemy teens that were planning something in the zoo. Naturally, Jason had walked in the lead while the others walked behind them. Chance had kept his eyes on the enemy team and heard something crash to his right on reflex he scanned the nearest area and cages, which turns up nothing. As he looked back to the middle of the zoo it was empty.

"Everyone be on your guard." Jason ordered.

"No shit." Replied Paul as his shield went up.

Chance pulled out his gun, Griffin activated his boxing gloves, and Zack continued to try and get out of his half rhinoceros-half human form.

Once the group arrived in the center of the food court the lights around the area shut off, and the darkness seemed to grow closer. The sound of rustling grew louder and the entire zoo went quiet.

"Chance?" Jason called out as his eyes adjusted and he kept his guard up waiting to see if anyone came at them.

Chance took a look around the perimeter and watched as all of the zoo's caged animals were encircling them, well the ones that could walk. "Uh you don't want to know what's out there."

Zack nudged Paul and motioned with his head to the rooftop of the large gift shop in the center of the food court. "Someone's up there." He whispered.

The lights returned and the group looked at the sight around them as each animal looked at them with bloodlust in their eyes. The animals still kept their quiet the only sounds coming from them were their breathing. The animals didn't break the circle each was in sync with the others around them.

"You five are the enemy?" Asked a mocking voice.

From atop the gift shop stood a blonde girl of 5'1 she was grinning wickedly as the animals stood just feet from their enemies. "Normally I'd say this was pointless for each of you to fight me but tonight the boss has an agenda." The girl snapped her fingers and the animals were closer, a few gorillas with bloodlust in their eyes stepped around the group.

"Jack said not to hurt any of the animals." Chance said as he aimed his weapon at the gorilla nearest him.

"That just means don't kill them. Self-defense." Jason replied with a smile as he looked at the girl atop the gift shop. "Have fun boys." Jason took a few steps back and using his abilities he took a leap onto the structure in front of the female mutant.

"You just made a BIG mistake." She stated. She pulled back her fist and sent it forward at the man in front of her, only he didn't budge.

"My turn." He said with a smile as he grabbed her and tossed her off the rooftop. Jason quickly jumped down and picked her up again throwing her into a gift stall.

The four mutants Chance, Griffin, Zack, and Paul stood in a circle waiting for the animals surrounding them to attack. "Hey you guys there's something I got to tell." Zack said as the four waited for the enemies attack. "I'm not wearing any deodorant." There were not collective groans as the female mutant controlling the animals was tossed off her perch on the gift shop. The animals soon attacked. Chance pulled the trigger on his vibration gun, Paul and Griffin activated their force fields, and Zack with no other option used his new form to charge at one of the oncoming gorillas.

Paul had begun a small chain lightning affect sending a small group of animals unconscious, however they were up shortly after causing him to have to up his charges. The stronger the blast the longer they'd stay down they just didn't stay down for long.

Jason had hit the girl again for the fifth time. That made four stalls he had sent her through. She just kept getting back up. This was easy for him compared to others he had gone toe to toe with. He was about to send her through yet another food stall when something else crashed through it.

As a hand pushed off the roof, Zack pulled himself out of the rubble that the gorilla had just thrown him at. The shape shifter dusted off his body and was shocked at the sight that he wasn't in his half rhino form. "It's gone. I changed back! I changed back!" Zack was caught up the in the moment he failed to see the charging gorilla that quickly tackled him.

Despite the situation Knockout couldn't help but smile as he sent a punch into another monkey. He had taken down as many gorillas as were near him, thanks to his boxing ability. He dodged when he needed, punched when he needed the animals were surprisingly simple. Currently the little primates were surrounding him, though not posing much of a threat.

Zack subdued the attacking gorilla and beat his hands against his chest as he changed shape into a muscle bound, long haired man sporting a loincloth. "Tarzan no like getting ass kicked." The shape shifter gave a large leap and was back into the battle and was wrestling with a group of lions. "Tarzan wants his mommy!"

Chance ducked just in time to dodge the body of the young female mutant that Jason had been throwing into building after building. A very large crocodile was quickly upon him. Chance took the gun, aimed, and pulled the trigger. The gun gave a low hum but didn't fire. Again the mutant pulled the trigger and again nothing happened. The crocodile was about to bring its jaw down onto the mutant named after a mouthwash's head when it quickly made its way over to Sentinal who was about to bring his fist down on the female mutant Danielle.

Each animal, even the previously beaten were upon Sentinal with a matter of seconds covering him. Sentinal tried to retaliate but was quickly over come. Bites, punches, smacks and even some fecal throwing were used on him, The latter being the only one to affect him if only mentally.

The others stood in confusion, Zack had reverted back to his 'normal' appearance, Chance watched in disbelief considering he had nearly been killed, Paul charged up a lightning bolt just in case, and Knockout cracked his knuckles.

"I'm confused…do we help? Or is he still wanting his 'lone hero' moment to continue?" Zack asked as he scratched his head and began to pull on the crotch of his costume again.

"That's it!" exclaimed Chance. "I can't believe I didn't realize it. That's her powers to control the animals!"

"Well duh." Knockout replied. "But she looks to beat up to remain conscious how is it they came to her aide?"

"She must form a sort of bond with them at least for awhile." Chance then began to click on the vibration weapon again.

"Here let me see that." Paul said as he took the gun and pulled the trigger.

As the trigger was pulled a large blast wave was unleashed sending everyone around back, even the animals, most landing on their backs.

From outside of the darkness stepped the three other members of Shriek's forces, the Shriekers, Ghoul, Gaia, and Prowl. Gaia stayed on the perimeter of the former food court turned battleground. Gaia and Prowl walked among the unconscious bodies.

"Gaia keeps them down." Ghoul ordered. "Prowl if you would be so kind as to pick up little Danielle."

Ghoul stood over the body of Jason Morris and smiled. "Didn't expect that did you?" Ghoul took a look around at each enemy body. "We should hurry before Jack comes back for his team." Ghoul used her powers so she and her teammates had a way out, and then the only ones left were the unconscious bodies of Sentinal, Knockout, Scope, Paul and Zack.

Page break

Paul was the first to shake of the effectives of the blast, mostly because it was his interaction with the gun that created the blast. He looked around at each of his teammates slowly started to come to.

Chance felt consciousness come back to him and opened his eyes to see Paul's hand out and felt himself being pulled up. He shifted his eyes to heat vision and found every body to be giving off the heat even the animals.

Knockout groaned as he sat up. A large migraine was beginning to form and his neck ached tremendously. He was reminded of one of his boxing matches where he hadn't sunk in a single hit, that match he got the crap royally beaten out of him. It took him a rough couple of months on the road to heal up his ribs. Now however, his ribs were fine just his head would need healing.

"No beavers and ducks!" screamed Zack as he jerked awake and took some time to remember just what had happened. "Someone want to tell me what had happened?" Zack asked as he continued to sit on the ground and stop the spinning.

"Well..." Paul began but was quickly cut off.

"Paul's powers along with the instability of young Chance's weapon resulted in a shockwave. Though not to large for if it was any bigger would have destroyed parts of the zoo." Jack interrupted as he and Hawk approached the team.

"Oh sure you just happen to conveniently arrive after we get hit by the shockwave." Zack replied as he stood up and began to look in disbelief as each animal rose to their feet, paws, legs, etc.

Each of the younger mutants stared dumbfounded as each animal made their way back to heir cages in a zombie like state, the gates closing on their own behind them. Jack and Hawk paid no attention to the animals and made their way to the still unconscious form of Jason.

"Whoa he got hurt." Chance stated referring to the bruised neck, and the fact that Jason was still unconscious.

"The continual hitting from the animals must have made it hard for his powers to make up for it. You wear down something enough it will break. He'll be fine though." Jack explained as he nodded to Hawk. The symbiote clad man then picked up the body and slung it over his shoulder and began walking out of the zoo.

"Come." Jack said as the sounds of sirens began ringing through the night air. "We have much media attention to deal with." The boys followed behind silently.

"You know its very convenient that the girls got to go to this spa at night, while we…well had this happen." Paul pointed out as he took one last look back at the destruction they had caused.

"What I want to know is why my ass is sore, I could have sworn I fell on my back." Zack replied. As he and Paul caught up to the rest of the group. "You know we're gonna need names too."

"I already got one." Paul said with pride, he put his hands an equal distance apart and sent a large lightning bolt between them. "Call me Lightning!"

"Hmm…" Zack put his hand to his chin and begin to stroke an imaginary beard. "What about Super Zack?" Zack suggested. Paul shook his head and continued to walk down the path. "Zack man? OOH! I got it! The superhero formerly known as Zack! Oh come on that ones good!"

The media flooded the gates of the zoo as Jack his team made their way outside. Hawk continued on pushing past the groups of policemen and reporters to the van to drop Jason into, he never was much of a people person anyway. The others answered questions, while Paul and Zack showed off to the cameras.

Well what did you think? Bad? Good? Mediocre? I can't read your mind from this far away so just leave it in a review.


	6. The Mutant Draf Part 1: Four mutants and...

Chapter six. **Thank you all for reviewing.** The story is a lot easier to write now I must admit. I ain't that close to bringing in all the characters. Don't know how much longer I'll keep writing stuff at the beginning I just like to start off the chapters with a conversation with …uh myself. It's only scary when I start doing little voices for my conversations so I'm safe.

**A dragons wings: **Hopefully the name thing is cleared up however there may have been one instance that passed my sight, if so forgive me.

**X01 (again lazy): **Glad you liked it there buddy. This chapter was done at the same time as 5 but I had to make sure it was okay by someone's standards.

**Nasakea:** Hint hint? Why whatever do you mean? Don't worry most of your characters should be introduced by chapter 8. So it'll be an interesting chapter to try out.

**Blix: **Thanks for reviewing. Every time I go to read yours the fanfiction is always with the servers overloaded crap. I'm glad you think Zack is funny cause someone thinks he's a jerk, same someone who thinks Bailey is. I also wanted a character to not be all dark and "my lifes crap so lets fight" like alot of characters out there. I better stop before I make more enemies.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Marvel's stuff, or WB's X-men: Evolution.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**-**

**The Draft Part 1**

**New York – The Dome early morning**

Roughly 5:30 am the sun was close to rising soon, Griffin Riley continued to pound at the punching bags. He hadn't been able to sleep since the shockwave two days ago, he did however sleep through the day previous and today had woken up at 4:00 a.m., though very early he felt fully charged.

With a final punch from his hands the punching bag was sent across the room into a pile of punching bags. "Computer another one please." Griffin says as he wipes the sweat from his brow.

The computer's voice rings through the speaker "Knockout's limit reached. You are done." Replies the voice. "Hit the showers!" says a male voice like that of a basketball coach.

Griffin cursed silently. "Damn Chance." Griffin groaned. "Had to give the computer some personality." Griffin takes a deep breathe and decides to go take a shower and re hydrate. With a final look back to make sure another punching bag doesn't drop he steps into the elevator as it appears inside the dome.

As the elevator takes its occupant to the floor its programmed to the computer inside the Dome training room, a punching bag hangs in the air. "Just kidding!" The computer says though no one is around to hear it.

Griffin walks down the hall to his apartment and finds Jack standing outside the door. As Griffin approaches he looks to the man who had taken him in. "What's up Jack?" Griffin asks as he unlocks his door.

Jack startles from his sleep. "Sorry it's early even for me to be up." Jack says then turns to face the younger mutant. "Before you ask, I'm here to ask of your assistance for a mission."

Griffin looks at Jack strangely. "Uh…I'm part of the team I don't see why you have to ask." Griffin replies.

"Yes I know all that. This time it will just be you and Zack."

"Okay…and?" Griffin asks still not finding any real reason in asking him away from everyone and not in the planning room.

"There is a mutant in need of our help. Seems she's being recruited in a way and I want you and Zack to give her a shot. I've made all the arrangements just be outside in an hour to be taken to the airstrip."

"Okay will do. Just one thing why don't you and the others go it sounds pretty routine?" Griffin asks.

Jack nods. "I'm having Hawk take a few of the others on a recruiting mission too. However for the other one we may need more people. Jessica, and I that's assuming Katie goes with the others, will be going over business. There's much to be taken care of since she was last here." Jack finished and was on his way to the elevator when he realized he forgot one thing. "Oh Griff, consider this a covert operation. Try and blend in as best you can. The girl may be agitated."

"Do I need to wake Zack this time?"

"No don't worry we installed his alarm system already. It'll be taken care of." At that the elevator doors closed on Jack and he made his way down.

Griffin nodded and quickly made his way into his apartment and quickly showered and downed a water bottle, brining an extra for the wait.

* * *

The sun shone brightly on New Yorkwithout a cloud in the sky increasing the magnitude of the sun. The sun's light shined through the windows of the Mutant Apartments. Each room though had the curtains pulled over the window except one apartment on the 6th floor.

The suns light was in full glory over the sleeping body of the shape-shifting mutant, Zack. The sun's light had finally waked him up, his eyes blinking a few times. Each time there was a shape in the left side of his eye then the shape began to take a form and the teenage mutant quickly looked to see a blonde haired girl wearing a bikini top and a pair of ripped jean shorts.

"Uh…who are you?" Zack asked a little afraid of someone he had never seen before getting into his room.

The blonde girl smiled. "I am Sally." She answered with a bow.

"Yeah that's great and all but I want to know why you're in here or how you got in here."

"I am the A.I. of the hotel. I was just recently allowed control of your room." Sally answered with a smile.

"A.I. huh?"

"Yes Artificial Intelligence."

"I know what it means! But I didn't think you'd have a body and no I don't want to know why."

"You have precisely forty minutes to get downstairs for the taxi to arrive."

"What forty minutes? But it's…" Zack looked at the alarm clock on his nightstand and groaned. "Too early."

"Your presence is required on a mission. You and Griffin Riley are to be outside the café in forty minutes."

Zack got out of bed and scratched his bare chest and mentally kicked himself for not wearing a shirt. He walked into the bathroom and walked to the toilet before realizing he left the door open. "So where we going?" He asked.

"I'm afraid I do not know. It is not my place to know such things." Sally replied from her spot right next to Zack.

Zack gave afrightened yelpfrom finding her so close and quickly turned around. "God don't you knock?"

"Knock? I cannot do that. I am just a hologram." Sally answered resulting in a groan from the mutant in front of her. "I suggest you shower now, you don't know when you'll have a chance to do it again on your mission."

"Stop calling it that." Zack opened the shower door to find no dials and a large showerhead hanging from the ceiling. "That's interesting."

"_Water temperature?" _asked a robotic voice.

"The shower is voice activated." Sally informed him.

Zack took off his clothes forgetting about the hologram and stepped inside. "Uh…warm water." The showerhead above him poured warm water onto his naked body.

"_What music would you like?" _The computer voice asked.

"Ask Chance later and he will tell you how you can play music. For now you can choose from radio stations or the music from the library."

"Just some rock to wake me up please." Zack replied. _This is really starting to piss me off_. Zack thought as he heard this 'Sally' tell him that the shampoo too was voice activated.

* * *

Griffin checked his watch for the third time since he came down to the café ten minutes ago. He was waiting on both the cab and Zack, one more so then the other. He spun his coffee mug around the table again, they only had 10 minutes before the hour was up and if Zack weren't here in time he'd leave without him.

The elevator doors opened and out came a running Zack. He came to a stop at Griffin's table and quickly took a seat at the table. "Sorry I'm late. I had one of the worst showers ever. Remind me to talk to Chance about Sally."

Griffin didn't reply just sipped his coffee. Zack's lips continued to move; however the trained boxer couldn't hear over the sound of his headphones. They were playing Paint it Black and he just couldn't resist finishing the song. After which he pulled out the headphones. "Sorry did you say something?"

"No. Nothing about your mom or what you do in your spare time." Answered Zack.

The taxicab pulled up to the curb and the cabbie honked the horn. The two teenagers dressed in "civilian" clothing got into the back of the taxi and the car drove off to its destination without a word being said to the driver.

The car ride to the private airstrip was quiet, except the ball of phlegm the driver had been working on. As the taxi cut off the engine and got out, Griffin followed motioning for Zack to follow him. The two mutants followed the driver to a small private jet in a hangar and the driver pulled down the ramp and got into the drivers seat.

"Wait our driver is the pilot?" The door to the jet closed behind the shape shifter as he followed Griffin to the seats of the plane.

"Buckle up, the pilot isn't an expert and take-off or landing." The jet began to ascend bumpily and sloppily sending Zack into his chair. Griffin watched out of the corner of his eyes and picked up a magazine to read. "Told you."

The plane ride too was quiet and uneventful. Zack shifted in his seat trying to sleep. Why did they have to get him up so early anyway? "Man why did we have to leave so early?" Zack griped.

"Don't you know anything about time zones?"

"No!" Zack replied matter-of-factly. "Where we headed anyway?"

"Australia." Griffin answered continuing to read the magazine.

"Jingle bells, Jingle bells. Jingle all the…" Zack turned in his chair to see a small scowl from Griffin slowing his singing. "Way." Zack reverted to humming the song, this time Griffin unbuckled his seatbelt and jumped to his feet. Zack just looked at him confused blinking a few times.

"Get up. Were going to fight."

"What? Why?"

"Our relationship will be better. No animosity between us."

"Uh…do I have to?"

"I'll kick your ass in the seat if you like."

Zack sighed and stood up. He and Griffin stood in front of the other. The shape shifter sighed once again and the two drew back their fists and hit each other simultaneously, simultaneously they fell onto the floor of the plane.

"Well that I did not see coming." Griffin said with a laugh as he got to his feet and held out his hand for Zack's. The shape shifter used one hand to grab Griff's and the other held his jaw.

Zack glared at the other mutant and tried to say "I hate you!" but it was distorted when it came out for his jaw dangled from his mouth. With a wince in his eyes at the thought Zack popped his jaw back into place, causing tears to form in his eyes. "I hope that was worth it you…ass."

* * *

**Australia**

A black Lincoln pulls in front of a small house in Port Maqurie Australia, the only house for miles. In perfect sync two men step out of the black Lincoln continental dressed in black suits wearing black sunglasses. The two men, one blonde the other black haired, walk up a clearing to the front door of the house.

Twice the blonde man knocks on the door and a woman answers drying her hands off on her apron. She looks at the two men suspiciously. "Yes?" she asks continuing to look back and forth between the two men.

"Good morning man." The blonde man greeted with an American accent as he plastered on a fake smile. "We represent the U.S. Government agency S.H.I.E.L.D. we are here about your daughter ma'am. We know she's a mutant and as part of the newly passed law, you must give us to her." The blonde man's smile faded as his look became grim and serious.

The men were about to open the gate when their Lincoln's windows exploded and glass went everywhere. The two quickly sped off to their car.

The two S.H.I.E.L.D. officers were too occupied with their hurt car they failed to see the figure of a girl run quickly down the road in the opposite direction.

* * *

Though Griffin felt the so-called "animosity" between the two had been cured the plane ride was still filled with silence until the rough landing. Now however, the two mutants were in a strange country with no one but themselves.

"At least you can fly." Griffin pointed out with a smile.

The remaining light faded to darkness as rain began to drizzle, and then turn to a downpour. "Oh yeah Australia so wants us here." Zack says as he tilts his head up and takes the water into his mouth. "You know I'm tempted to run naked in this rain…"

Griffin looked down the road and saw a diner not to far in the distance. "Come on let's go." Griffin didn't wait for a response just made his way to the diner.

Zack watched as the older mutant walked away. The shape shifter had turned his head to an umbrella to block his body from the rain but still felt it on his expanded head. Two onlookers walked by staring at him in disbelief. The shape shifter bowed his head slightly. "Howdy." He greeted and shook his head to bring it back to normal size and took off after his teammate.

Zack took in the view of the diner. It was small and dimly lit, which made didn't make it much different from thee night sky outside of the diner. There were a few stools set up against the counter with a small cash register at the end of the counter. There were two booths on his left and one on his right. Each booth had large glass windows with the words Tom's Diner written in gold letters on their surface. The diner was empty and there was a glimmer of fire burning in the kitchen but no one was out working in the diner. There was a figure in the corner, through all the darkness the only thing Zack could see was his blonde hair and the occasional fire that seemed to come from a lighter.

Griffin sat in the only booth that had a light above it. He watched his teammate walk in and look around but he didn't call out. He just looked over the file Jack had given him earlier about the girl they were there to "check" on. Inside his pocket he felt for his phone and felt another one. He pulled out the second phone and set it across from him waiting for the shape shifter to notice him.

Zack finally took a seat across from Griffin and picked up the phone. "Griffin have you been calling any 900 numbers?" Zack asked in a scolding manner. "Cause if you have, you should be sharing the good ones!"

Griffin finally looked up from the file he had been reading over. "It's your satellite phone." Griffin answered as he once again looked over the file again. "Jack gives them to us to keep tabs," Griffin paused to choose his words. "On us." he finished and went back to reading.

Zack heard the sound of a lighter opening and closing and turned back to the blonde hair he saw earlier. This time the lighter opened and two tiny little fire figures began to move and fight. The blonde haired figure laughed as the fire's shape grew and the fighters became the size of a normal person and began to fight again.

Griffin turned to see the fire and turned back to Zack. "Here." He said handing the folder to Zack. "This is information on the girl we're here for."

The shape shifter took the folder and looked it over. It showed a picture of a light framed girl. Her light brown hair fell just passed her shoulders. The information gave a description of the girl and her powers. Her name was Ceada Mendara, her mother I American, but her father was Australian. Her dead died when another car hit his in a car crash. She lives with her mother now, however the file didn't give an address so the two mutants were out of luck there.

Below her information the file described her powers. Caeda's powers involve the ability to see sound waves and manipulate them to her will, such as create them, change them, soften, move, and destroy them.

Zack finished with the file and gave it back to Griffin who put it inside his jacket. "So she's a screamer." Zack said with a grin. Griffin however remained indifferent to the shape shifter's statement. "Sorry, silence scares me."

The fire from the kitchen went out, followed by the fire figures that had begun to dance instead of fighting. The blonde haired figure stepped into the light revealing a teenage boy, his hair was more orange then blonde like fire, he had a large grin plastered to his face. "Americans?"

"Yes." Answered both teens.

"Then G'day mates. I need a lift to America. Name's St. John Allerdyce but you can call me Pyro."

With a sigh Griffin knew they'd have to take him with them. "We have to take him don't we?" Zack asked in response to Griffin's demeanor.

"Yeah. It's Jack's way. Help all mutants. Even former terrorists."

"Great so it's settled." Said Pyro as he pulled a stool from the counter and took a seat at the table. "I know this great place with some of the best Sheila's in all of Australia."

Before either mutant of Jack's team could respond a black horse ran down the road kicking up dust as it went. Soon after a black Lincoln, without any windows was hot on its trail.

"Well there's something you don't see everyday." Zack stated as he watched the car drive beyond the window.

"Okay Zack it's time we have a horse too." Griffin stated as he stood up and smiled down at the shape shifter.

Zack gave a groan and with his head hung low made his way out of the diner and turned himself into a white horse. He turned his head back to the diner as Griffin stepped out followed by Pyro. "If it wasn't for me you'd be screwed."

"A talking horse!" Pyro exclaimed as he looked at the former human. "Let's burn it!"

"I will kick you in the nuts so hard if you do." The horse replied as it kicked its legs for added effect.

"Fair enough." Replied Pyro as he put his lighter back into his pocket and hopped onto the horse. "Giddy up!"

Zack didn't move and waited for Griffin to get on before running after the black horse being chased by the car. "You know those were guys in that car, didn't like Sheiks girls."

Unbeknownst to the trio a figure sat hunched over on the rooftop of Tom's Diner. He had just killed the work staff of the diner when that punk Pyro showed up. It didn't matter though he killed the staff and now he was going to do his job and get the girl on the horse, dead or alive.

The figure stood up to a very high height, his long hair flowing in the night wind, and let out a fierce growl and jumped off the diner, down to the ground where he took off at immense speeds after the girl, all the while keeping his nose trained on her scent.

* * *

Ceada was riding her horse Raven, running from the men after her. First they had forced her to leave home and now they continued to chase her in their car. Thankfully the car was too slow to hit her horse, thanks to letting the air out of two tires before leaving.

She finally made her way to a road devoid of any cars at this time of night. She and Raven had been traveling on the road seemingly losing the car that had been following them. However as she turned back she saw a white horse carrying to people on it trying to catch up to her. Then something happened.

Something leapt from the side and knocked her off her horse. As Ceada got up she looked around but could not see her horse. She was about to search for it when heard a growl and a large man had his hand around her neck in a matter of seconds. The trees began to blow with wind and moonlight lit up the large canines in the man's mouth. His hand tightened around her neck and Ceada began to feel the air not coming to her as easily.

Suddenly the man was tackled by something gray, the moonlight accentuating two horns and glowing red eyes. The thing looked like a cross between a rhinoceros and a human. Ceada fell to the ground as air once again filled her lungs, she quickly rose to her feet and began to run before either creature could come after her, she silently said goodbye to her horse as she ran into the city.

* * *

Back under the group of trees Zack changed back to his human form as he stood over the body of the man who nearly killed the girl. He had knocked him hard but he had the feeling the man was going to come back to life and try and kill the young shape shifter.

The body of the man didn't stir it just immediately was on its feet and had Zack on the ground in a matter of seconds as its hands choked the throat of the mutant. "You let the girl get away, you will pay." The large man growled as his hands tightened around his victim's neck.

Griffin and Pyro made their way into the circle of trees and stopped at the sight before them. "Zack! You okay?" Griffin asked as he powered up his hands.

"Just peachy." Zack gasped as he turned his body into stone and pulling the hands of the feral man on top of him off his neck.

"Hey it's Sabretooth!" Said Pyro. "How have you been kitty?" Pyro asked as he opened his lighter.

Victor Creed just growled in reply. He got off the now rock form of Zack and looked at each mutant. "I'll kill the girl, then come back for each of you." Sabretooth then jumped into the trees and began sprinting away after his target.

Zack shook off the rocks as his skin reverted to normal. "Nice friend you got their Pyro." Zack groaned as he rubbed his neck.

"The kitty? We aren't friends mate. We both worked for Mags." Replied Pyro as he continued to open and close his lighter. "So are we going after the Sheila?"

* * *

Ceada had made it into the city and began calling out for help and knocking on doors but no one answered. The placed seemed almost empty, though full of cars, lights on, and streetlights, everything a city had except people who cared. She made her way to a large brick building with many doors and leaned against the wall and took a breather to try and get her head on straight.

"Hey." Greeted a voice as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw a brown haired boy smiling down at her. "Are you alright?" he asked as he crouched down.

Ceada was still scared and she heard him call to someone else. _Someone else? Oh no he's one of them! No! _"You won't take me with you!" She screamed and using her manipulation powers she sent the boy through one of the brick walls and ran in the opposite direction.

Griffin and St. John made their way to Zack who was covered in bricks, in a section of the wall that revealed a classroom. "Zack?" Griffin called out as he and John looked at the pile of bricks.

The shape-shifting mutant lifted his head from the pile of bricks. "Every time. EVERY TIME WE GO ON A MISSION I'M THROWN AT SOMETHING!" He groaned as he stood up and dusted off the dirt from the bricks. "Go chase her I'll be right behind you."

The fire manipulating mutant and force-field creating mutant sped off after Ceada while Zack continued to clean himself. The sounds of footsteps became apparent causing the shape shifter to hide him.

"Now there are more. First its that little brat girl, now the other three?" complained a voice. Two men then came up to a brick wall. Both looked like businessmen with their suits, and sunglasses, only these ones had coiled earpieces attached to their ears.

The brown haired man nodded. "Yeah one of them happens to be one of Magneto's henchman. I hate them mutie bastards."

"Except that one girl, Betsy. Oh I would so do her."

The two men both paused as someone began ordering them through the earpiece. Both men nodded and quickly took off in the direction Caeda had left.

In their wake the brick wall grew large green eyes and blinked once, a mouth soon followed, then ears, and a nose until the only thing left was a hole and the form of Zack. His shape changed into pink spandex, his bottom half turning into a small cyclone he propelled himself into the air towards the direction of the others.

Ceada continued to run down the street until she was in front of an alley. She looked behind her and saw a teenage boy running up to her with orange hair. In front of her a dark haired boy stood, this left only the alley to run down. She was about to when she the other boy was finally behind her.

"You sure can run Sheila." The boy said catching his breath.

She looked at both teens and wondered what they wanted, but that wasn't important enough to stop her from going on the offensive. "What do you want from me?" She asked ready to strike at any moment.

"Easy, easy." The dark haired teen said putting his hands up in defense. "We…I and the kid you sent through a wall back there are here to offer a place to stay. You see we like you are mutants. We live in this apartment building in New York, and our boss wants to offer you a place. No strings attached you just come back with us to the U.S. and that's it, no pressure." He explained.

"Just a place to live? I don't have to?" She asked still ready to fight if need be. She was so caught up in looking back and forth between the two "harmless" mutants she didn't notice someone landing in the alley.

"Did you convince her yet? I don't really want to be sent into another wall." Ceada looked to see the same boy she had sent into the wall earlier. She continued to look at him prepared to strike if he decided to take revenge.

He quickly threw his hands up. "Please don't do that again. We come in peace." He said as he turned his body into a peace sign. "Did I take it too far?" The giant peace sign asked.

"Good guys?" She asked looking back and forth between all three of them.

The dark haired teen nodded. "Zack and I are, however John over there…were not so sure about."

Ceada looked around at each of them. The one she assumed was John however didn't speak just changed out of his peace sign. "I told ya mates, I need to get back to America. My days of evil are over. Honest!" However the voice came from the one next to her.

"So he's John, he's Zack and you are?" She asked pointing to each individual.

"I'm Griffin." Before any other words could be exchanged a roar stopped all conversations as the familiar form of Sabretooth began charging at the group. Griffin, Zack, and St. John were all pushed away leaving Sabretooth staring down Ceada, causing the girl to become immobile in fear.

Zack quickly got to his feet and was about to jump in and fight the feral mutant but was held back by Griffin. Griffin motioned for Zack to wait. "I have seniority so just do it." Griffin ordered. The two mutants stood and watched the battle unfold.

With another growl Sabretooth was sent backwards-tumbling head over feet. He was on his feet again in a matter of seconds and let out another bloodthirsty roar and again was sent back.

St. John had finally recovered and made his way to the other mutants who stood watching the fight. "The kitty always gets his ass handed to him on a plate." He said with a chuckle.

Sabretooth let out one final roar and quickly charged after Ceada, the girl was caught off guard and didn't have time to attack and just narrowly avoided a swipe from the enraged feral mutant.

The sudden click of guns caused the three male mutants to turn around to see two men in business suits and sunglasses, even in the darkness, pointing a gun at them. "Beg for your lives."

Zack gave a groan "Let's wait here, he says. I have seniority so we wait, he orders." Zack rolled his eyes. Griffin fired up his force fields, Zack disappeared, and St. John lit up his lighter and set a large stream of flame to surround the blonde man in a suit.

Zack in his shrunken form made his way behind the man that wasn't being swarmed in a spinning vortex of fire. His shape changed as he regained his normal stature and quickly hit the gunman over the head, causing the gunmen to lurch forward and fire a bullet before falling to the ground.

Ceada had begun to panic as she continued to dodge the attacks of Sabretooth. Her eyes, now red, grew panicked as she tried to think of a way to stop the madman. She had completely lost control and at the sound of the gunfire she sent the body of Sabretooth flying through the window of one apartment building. Her eyes reverted to normal as she quickly ran toward the others.

The bullet seemed to go in slow motion for Griffin as it came towards him. His life flashed before his eyes and on instinct he put his hands up in front of his face and closed his eyes. He felt something on his hands and opened his eyes to see his hands still covering his face. Zack and St. John both stood staring at him with their jaws open. Griffin looked down to see the bullet from the gun smashed and laying at his feet. His powers had blocked the bullet allowing him to live. He picked up the bullet and slid it in his pants pocket.

"DUDE!" Zack yelled at the sight that just happened. Griffin's boxing glove thingy had stopped the bullet from killing him. Griffin didn't say a word just continued to stare at his force field covered hands.

"It's been a long day." Griffin said with a sigh. "Let's go home." The mutant then began to walk down the road, followed by Pyro, Ceada, and Zack.

"Does anyone _know_ the way back? Cause I could've sworn it was the other way." Zack pointed in the opposite direction. Griffin didn't take it into consideration he just kept walking down the road; he was still trying to contemplate what had just happened. "Guess it was only me. I wonder what the others had to do."

* * *

Well that wasn't so bad was it? Next chapter we'll find out what the others are up to. I just need to find a way to start it. So what did you think? Come on be honest, I'm only talking tofour people here anyway. Should I keep Pyro or send him on his way? Readers' choice, I like the guy and I can still write the story just fine either way. Till next time, toodles. Did I just write toodles? 


	7. Are You A Disappointed Peanut?

Chapters 7 woo! Didn't think I was going to be able to get to this thing today, but I'm just gona BS my way through the beginning of 7. I just posted 6 and already people are reviewing so clearly I'm doing something right. So far its 2 for Pyro's staying. The group by the way is Friends of Mutants everywhere (thought I'd rip off the main mutant enemies and not to mention it kind of goes well, at least I think so.)

**Blix: **Glad you like the trio. Yeah I think there's a lot o' mischief coming up with Zack and John. They updated that story fast. Ceada is most definitely confused as hell. I'm also glad you liked the trio, which became a qu…uh quadro? You get what I mean.

**DarknessofDawn: **I'm glad you and the reaper like it. Hopefully the reaper won't be pissed off at how I portray her.

**A dragons wings: **Thanks for your kind words, and yes it was about twelve times that you said you were looking forward to this chapter and well here it is.

**Chapter 7**

**-**

**The Draft Part 2**

**Australia Port Maqurie**

Outside of Ceada Mendara's house the two mutants stand outside her house. The mutants Zack and St. John were told to wait while Griffin talked to Ceada's mother about her coming back with them. Zack being the newest member and not knowing much of the going-on, and St. John being a former terrorist, decided that the best bet would just let Griffin go it alone.

Zack was trying to turn his hand into something edible, while St. John was lighting something on fire. Zack gave up on trying to eat his hand and walked over to the fire manipulator. "What the hell are you doing?" Zack asked from behind Pyro.

"Uh nothing mate!" He answered standing up straight with his hands behind his back.

Zack pushed the mutant aside to see a small fire starting on a patch of grass. "You idiot!" he yelled quiet enough to show his anger and enough so no one else would hear. Zack took the lighter from St. John and crouched over the grass. "You light it like this!" He said as he took a piece of paper from his pocket and lit it on fire then tossed it on the grass. The person's front lawn they were working on suddenly went up in flames.

"Beautiful." St. John said as he gawked at the large fire in front of him.

"Oh shit, Griff's going to be pissed!" Zack said.

"Don't worry mate I'll take care of this." St. John turned the fire into a large bird and sent it into the air then down into the water. "I didn't mean to kill it." He said with a sigh and a tear.

"Yeah well if we don't move away from this lawn we're going to be killed." Zack stated as he pulled St. John with him to the front door of Ceada's as she came out, carrying a few bags along with Griffin carrying a few, her mom in tow.

"I'll miss you honey!" Her mom said as she fought back the tears and pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Aw!" Zack mocked as he wiped an imaginary tear from his eye, he of course did this quietly not wanting to get sent through another brick wall.

"I'll miss you too mum. I love you." With one last embrace, an exchange of goodbyes and I love you, the group was off.

"Here," Griffin pushed the bags into Zack's chest. "Carry these."

Zack was about to reply but Ceada gave him more bags as she and the others walked ahead and St. John continued to flick his lighter. Zack used his powers to grow two extra arms and equipped the bags to his arms, hands, and his neck. He then carried them back to the airport mumbling obscenities the entire way. One such obscenity was "Yeah well you have a head like a badgers ass!"

* * *

** U.S. Airspace**

Above the skyline of New York a large machine of flight known as the Dark Rose it was occupied by the mutants of the M.A.C. (that's mutant apartment complex) The Dark Rose soared through the air at high speeds. The Dark Rose was on its way to check on a mutant, Shriek's group "Shriekers" and even Xavier had sent a small team to recruit her. Hawk sighed as the group in the back continued to talk, he had hoped for peaceful silence.

Inside the jet the members Hawk, Bailey, Katie, and Paul sat in the chairs of the jet. Chance had stayed back to take care of Jason who still was recuperating from the battle at the zoo. Katie, after much coaxing, decided to go along with the group. Paul and Bailey were chosen since their powers could be used offensively and defensively. Hawk, being the only older member of Friend of Mutants Everywhere, was chosen to take the kids to give the mutants an option at coming with them without having to fight for the dreams of Xavier and Shriek.

As Hawk landed the jet in a small nowhere town in the Middle West he felt the presence of someone else outside. He was the first down the ramp and immediately turned his head upward to watch as the X-jet landed not to many feet away, he gave another groan. "This is going to be a long day."

The other members of Hawk's temporary unit made their way out of the former military jet. Hawk continued to watch the X-jet as the ramp descended and the members Rogue, Nightcrawler, Cyclops, and a very large muscled dark haired teen. Members were complete in their uniforms, which is something Hawk made sure his squad didn't do. Then he saw something very unexpected. Charles Xavier wheeled down the ramp.

"Xavier must be pretty gutsy to come without Logan." Hawk said aloud as he watched the world's supposed most powerful telepath scanned the area and quickly faced the man symbiote combination.

"Hawk it is good to see you again." He said with a smile. "I see you have come across some more mutants since the last time."

Hawk crossed his arms. "Yes the mutant population continues. You must be very confident to not bring Logan when you come with the kids." Hawk replied as he looked at the group of mutants who stayed near the X-jet except Cyclops.

"You don't have much faith in humanity Hawk." Xavier replied. "I assume if your here then Shriek must not be far behind."

Hawk nodded. "Her Shriekers are supposed to be here, after all it is two mutants within walking distance of one another. She wouldn't dare miss a double recruitment such as this." Hawk took a few steps forward closer to Xavier and his chair. "You know your going to stick out like a sore thumb with the get ups and the blue kid there."

"Maybe so, but I think your appearance will do the same."

Hawk responded by using his symbiote to give him his human appearance. Wearing jeans and a white t-shirt, and much to the man's dismay a pair of cowboy boots. "The alien still loves the cowboy thing. So who's the new kid?"

"His name is Colossus. He came to us recently asking for a place to stay for he and his sister. He has made a very invaluable part of the team." Replied the Professor as he turned with his wheelchair. "Give Jack my regards." With that Xavier wheeled off.

"Tell Storm I said hello." Hawk replied. He turned to face his squad again and found them separated.

Bailey was holding a baby sheep that came from god knows where while Katie talked to it. "I just love baby sheep don't you? They are so CUTE!" Bailey said as she hugged the small animal closer.

Katie giggled. "I'm sure he feels the same way about you. Says you'd make the perfect mate."

"Perverted little sheep."

Paul was currently walking behind the X-men and was about to make his way into the X-jet when he felt his body pulled back to where Hawk stood holding a long web rope. "Xavier is neutral. We consider him an ally, besides we cannot afford to have an enemy as strong as he and his students." Hawk explained. "So try not to screw with them too much."

"Troops! Move out!" Hawk ordered leaving no room for questioning he marched off towards the first city. He decided he'd work opposite Xavier and go after the other girl, this Danni Tollusky.

**

* * *

The Shanty Bar and Nightclub**

Inside the dingy bar a few people sat scattered about tables. They all watched and listened as a girl and her band sang on stage. To the untrained or in this case drunken mind the backup to the female singer was quite good and they didn't miss a beast. However to a telepath or a specially trained mutant the act on stage was nothing but a farce. The girl was no older then 15, her backup was not there it was nothing but empty space and the sounds were nothing but what the drunks' minds were forcing them to hear.

The singer was the girl Seraphim McCaylen; she was a mutant who called herself Mirage. As her codename stated she could create "mirages" in the minds of others. She had been ostracized by her family and shunned for life from her home so she came to this town with nothing and go a job at The Shanty by planting the image of herself being older than she was.

The door to The Shanty opened and a group of people, one of which was in a wheelchair, came in dressed in peculiar outfits. First it was the group of girls who had begun to stare at Seraphim, now these people. She had a feeling that today wasn't going to end easy; of course they never did for mutants.

In the corner a table was pushed into the darkness, the only light source coming from the candle on the center of the table, the girl group of mutants known as 'The Shriekers' sat watching Mirage sing. Xavier and his X-men had come in and Ghoul ordered her Angela to sit and be quiet, act casual. The group had split in two's to cover the two mutants they were sent to recruit.

"You grab the girl and I'll take care of X-freaks over there." Prowl nodded silently and snuck off back stage after the girls set ended. Ghoul stood up and slowly approached Xavier's team. She was about to send them away when she was assaulted by a red optic blast.

"Good job Scott." The Professor encouraged, he had read Ghoul's mind and knew she was coming.

Colossus, now covered in metal, walked over to the weakened body of Ghoul. He picked her up and lifted her above his head. "Oh, you're new and such a strong man aren't you?" With that Ghoul sent the metal man away causing her to land on her face.

A few miles outside of town the body of Colossus appeared. He turned towards the city and began to sprint back towards it.

Ghoul stood up and dusted herself off. She looked at the remaining X-men and her eyes noticed Prowl jump off the stage holding the girl in her arms and bolt out the door. With a smirk Ghoul quickly ran away from the X-men after her teammate.

* * *

The female mutant formerly known as Danni Tollusky sat in the confessional of the church. She had to admit it was rather ironic that she was in a church again. It was where it had all started.

She had attended church with her family just like every Sunday. She, her mom, her dad, and three brothers took their seats as the sermon began. This time however she found herself bored and her eyes lingered to the candles. She watched the fire dances and flicker and suddenly it flickered to black. Soon the entire church noticed this and everyone began to panic screams soon followed. Many screamed, "It's the devil!" As the priest began to chant and yell Danni lost control of the flame and the small flame turned to a large black fire and burned and killed many. She burned her younger brother, Tad, he was 6 at the time and she ran away not being able to face what she had done.

That was nearly 2 and half years ago. Within a half a year she would be 17 and she hadn't used her power since then. The church was empty since she had broken into it and she finally stepped out of the empty confessional and soon the doors burst open. Two girls stood in the doorway.

"That's her!" The small blonde girl shouted.

Danni became fearful of the situation. She was a mutant and she knew there were many who would kill her for it she just never assumed in a church. Then there was another bang as the two girls were blasted back by a large bang.

Paul had blasted the two girls back and made it to the steps of the church. He had run away from the others to arrive first. As he stepped into the church he felt himself lose control of his body as he was slammed into the ground and his weight increased tenfold. He tried to get up but his body just wouldn't allow it.

Gaia continued to hold her enemy down but couldn't react fast enough to stop the large silver blob fly towards her. It hit her, hard. She was sent back a few feet. The blob took form and Bailey stood in its place. Paul made his way to his feet and was immediately next to Bailey poised for battle.

Danny Finazzo, Doolittle, the animal controller was chasing her way to the mutant girl Danni Tollusky. She groaned as she realized to girls of the same name was going to be a pain but she wasn't about to disobey Shriek now.

"Do you want to chase her or stay?" Paul asked ready to either chase the enemy or stay and fight.

"You go I got this bitch." Bailey replied as she once again changed into her liquid form and began to fly around the room. Paul sped off towards the others.

Gaia tried to get a lock on her enemy but she wasn't fast enough until she pulled out one of the beams of the church and watched as it fell right through her target. "Hold still!" she uttered as she pulled the confessional in her targets way, which ran into it and sank to the ground in a puddle returning her to a solid state.

Gaia used her telekinesis and pulled her into the air. She spun her enemy around a few times for fun. "Sorry but duty calls that I must stop you." Gaia was forced to drop the girl when she was rendered blind. She pawed at a substance on her face causing her to drop her enemy.

Hawk stood in full costume in his stance from blinding Gaia. He looked behind him to make sure Katie was close enough; he wouldn't let her get hurt on his watch. "If there are any animals kid you make sure they don't kill us." Hawk continued to walk and wrapped up Gaia in a bit of himself then tied her up to a beam on the roof. Blind and bonded Gaia had no choice but to wait it out.

* * *

Doolittle found her target. The girl was hiding in the bathroom behind a stall. "Come on out. We're not the enemy. The others are. We're the good guy- I mean girls." Doolittle leaned against the bathroom sink as the stall opened.

"I swear if your lying…I'll burn you into oblivion!" Danni warned.

Doolittle pulled something from her side. "Easy, it's a gift from my boss." Doolittle then handed a pair of daggers to Danni Tollusky. "GO on take it Danni."

Danni took the blades in her hands and got a feel for them. "Good girls huh?" Danni asked, the other girl nodded, "Then call me Balefire."

Doolittle smiled at the other girl's response. The door to the bathroom burst open and in stepped Lightning. "That's the enemy." She said.

Balefire nodded and spun her daggers in her hands. Lightning created some lightning swords and spun them around a bit. She charged with one dagger, which he blocked, and she had the other stab but again he blocked.

"Your hot you know. We don't have to fight." He said with a smile.

Balefire was on him again trying to bring both daggers to his throat. Lightning narrowly dodged the attack by pulling his neck back and gave a zap to her arm. He increased his sword bulk and this time came at her. First using his left then his right, which she was ready for.

The fight took a different turn when a hole opened in the wall and in stepped Ghoul, Prowl who had her hand at a girl's neck. "Do it." Ghoul ordered.

Seraphim felt the hand around her neck increase its choking feeling. She had no choice. She had to use her powers.

Paul stood ready for action and slightly confused. Then, many armed guards marched in through the hole and surrounded him. Each gun aimed it his head one spoke up. "Surrender now!"

Paul watched as Balefire came close grabbed the dagger and sent it to his chest. The dagger tip got to Paul's chest but he quickly activated his shield, adding force to it the shield destroyed the soldier visions and sent each enemy unconscious. A slight cut on Paul's chest caused him to flinch, this resulted in his losing control and the shield dissipated.

Gaia stepped out of the wormhole and quickly lifted up each girl in the room and brought them into the wormhole. The hole disappeared after she pulled the last girl in. Paul stood in the ladies room alone a small trickle of blood dripping down his chest.

HE felt himself being lifted up and he opened his eyes and looked down to see himself on Hawk's shoulder. "Don't worry kid we'll get you home. You did good, did good."

* * *

Okay shorter than I wanted, but stuff came up so I had to cut it short. Sorry guys. Really I am. Hope you enjoyed it. The question still remains: Pyro in or out? So far two say he's in what about the other...two? Also it may be full of mistakes that I haven't realized yet so sorry if you notice it. 


	8. Drafting Part 3: Done

**X0001:**I think its four 0's. I hope we are going to see more X-men in the story. However in this chapter will be a X-men from the comics but in the Evo world. Can't give too much away until you read, which I have no doubt you will.

**Blix: **The sheep thing was funny? Good its what I was going for. I couldn't think of a way to extend it so I just left it at that. More perverted moments to come…giggle giggle.

**Lizbeth: **I'm glad you liked how I worked in the X-men, I wanted to put more in but I just couldn't quite do it. Yes Pyro is awesome he's quite fun to write for too. So you make 4 or 5 to keep him I can't remember. Chapter 9 is the deadline for him.

**Nasakea: **I'm glad you "loved" it. Chapter 8 is done. Hope you like the story with your characters in it. Enjoy.

**DarknessofDawn: **You may think that way now, no I won't be trying to kill her. Honest the way I see it I will only be trying to kill one character, but not saying which.

And thanks for reviewing to: Shifter128 and dragon's wings I think you reviewed anyway.

**Chapter 8**

**-**

**The Draft Part 3**

**New York**

Jessica's limo pulled up to the Mutant Apartments at 7:05 a.m. She stepped out and walked into the café at the same time Jack stepped out of the elevator. They exchanged a smile and a hello and both made their way to the coffee, since the ground floor was a café.

"Glad you're here. There's a matter I could use your assistance on." Jack said as he downed his coffee.

"This isn't about the girl again is it?" Jessica asked with a nudge.

"No of course not. I'm over her honest." Jack said as he poured some more coffee into his mug that read 'World's Greatest Mutant Sexpot"

"Oh really?" Jessica asked not believing her friend. "Is that why you named your jet the Dark Rose? Not to mention you still use the coffee mug she gave you." Jessica pointed out.

"Yeah…well AT LEAST IM TALL!" he replied.

Jessica rolled her eyes. He always did that when he couldn't think of a reply. "It's not the height that matters, its how you use it." She replied with a wink. "Now this matter you could use my assistance on?"

"Yes. I've got some interviews today for someone to run this café. It hasn't been open in awhile. Not since…well you decided to cook dinner here." Jack gave a shudder at the thought of that event. It had taken him nine months to re grow all of his hair.

"Very well. But I'll need your assistance too then. I need a lift somewhere."

Jack nodded in agreement.

* * *

**New York City Harbor – Warehouse 12**

Inside the warehouse, sun lit up the dank conditions. Sleeping bags and dirty mattresses littered the area. The stench of urine and death filled the small warehouse. A small group of F.O.H. members had cleared the area and killed one or two of the mutants that lived there. They pushed the rest into their vehicles to be taken to their holding cells.

Outside the warehouse on a dock a woman stands staring out to see. Her blonde hair reaches to her cheeks, her blue eyes scan the ocean. Her name is Violet Sanders. She had made her way to Bayville as a F.O.H. member and quickly advanced in the ranks, she was in charge of this mission. The deaths of two of the renegade group of Morlocks were not her wish but it had happened in self-defense.

She absentmindedly twirled the half medallion on her neck with her fingers. She let out a deep sigh and turned around to face the warehouse again. At 19, many of the members resented her for advancing so quickly but they all had the same goal so it didn't matter as much as their objective.

One subordinate approached her. "Miss." He saluted. "We have finished loading the mutants. We're ready to torch this place."

Violet nodded and stepped out of the building towards her escort. She looked at her watch and smiled. She still had time before her meeting. "Driver take me to a Starbucks." She said as she stepped into the car closing it behind her.

The Warehouse soon was lit on fire and a few of F.O.H. members had secretly huddled a few mutants and hand them on their knees with their hands behind their heads. They made the mutants watch as they burned the building then fired one round into each of their heads.

After each Friends Of Humanity member left the scene all that remained were the charred remains of the mutants home and four dead bodies, two children and two women. Two figures stood over this scene.

One dark skinned boy clenched his fists; his spike armor took on a more intimidating style. The other figure was a woman her age was had to determine she appeared to be early to late twenties. Her right eye covered by an eye patch and her black hair flowed in the sea breeze. She looked down at the dead bodies and sighed. "Come Spyke we have work to do." With that the woman turned on her heel and walked back to a manhole cover.

* * *

Jack and Jessica sat at a table waiting for their next interview to arrive. So far they had interviewed ten incompetent people. Jessica had lost nearly all her patience as she tapped her pen continuously against her paper pad. Jack on the other hand had pulled a chair in front of him to rest his feet on and set his hands behind his head.

"It's days like these you forget about being a mutant." He said with a satisfied smile. "Well unless your you." He said indicating Jessica being a normal human.

The doors opened and in stepped a teenage boy slightly smaller then Jack at about 5'8, his hair was a white blonde color, his eyes were ice blue, and he wore khaki's and polo shirt. He stepped in front of the two interviewers.

"Uh…" Jack was shocked. He looked at his notepad and was not scheduled for another interview for another hour.

"I saw the Help Wanted sign out front." The boy said.

"Very well. State your name and age." Said Jessica.

"Jean-Paul Beaubier." The boy stated. "I'm 17."

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Jack whispered into Jessica's ear. She just shrugged "So can you make coffee?"

The boy looked behind the counter and shrugged. "I don't see why not."

"Alright you're hired." Jack said standing up.

"Wait we're not going to discuss this? It is half my café."

Jack looked back at Jessica. "I said I needed your assistance. I didn't want to meet the kids alone." Jack shook Jean-Paul's hand.

"So when do I start?" He asked.

"Now. Better make Jessica a cappuccino." Jack answered.

Jean-Paul walked behind the bar and started up the coffee machine. "Better make it to go. It's your turn to assist me Jack." Jessica said as she slipped her shoes back on.

Jack nodded and walked with his friend out the door. He quickly ran back through the door and faced Jean-Paul. "I remember you now! You're one of the Beaubier twins! You and your sister Aurora!"

Jessica opened the door and stood in the doorway scowling and tapping her foot. "I am hungry you know!"

* * *

Jack walked into some restaurant for brunch; Jack didn't much care all he wanted was a large cheeseburger, some fries and something to wash it down with. Still she helped him with the interviewing. They took a seat at opposite sides of the table, allowing Jessica a full view of the restaurant.

Everyone was dressed upper class, dressed in suits and dresses that screamed snob. Jack looked over his menu and was saddened to find no burgers on the list. He recognized everything, having tried it all many times, but none were appealing.

The waiter stood at the table and looked at each person. "What can I get you?" he asked.

"Just some water thanks." Jack said handing the waiter his menu. Jessica gave her order and Jack understood not a single word of what she said to him.

The waiter nodded and came back with two waters and left again. Jack quickly downed his water and began to fill up on bread. "Yes brilliant idea Jess." Jack mocked.

"Your saying that cause you have no class."

The waiter came back with a tray of food and set it on the table. "There you are miss." He said. He left another water on the table for Jack. "There you are sir." With that he was off.

Jack quickly drank his water again. He became very aware of his bladder. "Looks like the coffee and water have finally sprung a leak. So pardon me madam." Jack bowed and made his way to the bathroom, passing by a table full of angry looking men and a blonde haired girl.

The blonde woman took in the man's black eyes as he walked by and her eyes fell to his table. There she saw a red headed woman eating her food. _The face, the hair…the eyes…it can't be. Can it?_ She then motioned for her subordinates to lean in closer to her. "The girl at the table. She's a mutie lover. Grab her, but don't hurt her." She ordered. The others nodded and all got up and walked in sync over to Jessica's table.

Jack took a deep breath and smiled. He felt considerably better after utilizing the facilities. Something was wrong and he saw a group of men approach Jessica. He recognized a symbol on one of the members' jacket. _F.O.H. _He thought to himself.

Jack was off. He picked up a plate from the table and smashed it on the face of one of the F.O.H. members. He grabbed Jessica's arm as he began to furiously blind everyone they came across. He pulled her out of the restaurant and back to the car.

Jessica was caught off guard when Jack pulled her off her seat and carried her out of the restaurant. Her head turned she caught a glimpse of a blonde woman. _Lettie? _

**

* * *

**

Chance sighed as he looked at Jason's medical chart. He had no idea what any of it meant but it made him feel useful when he read it. The human science experiment had left early in the morning, annoyed that he had allowed himself to get hurt since he's supposed to be invincible.

The doors swished open and in stepped Chance's sister. Lissa smiled at her little brother as she approached one of the computer terminals and activated the Internet on the largest screen.

"Do you have to do that here?" Her brother asked annoyed.

"Have to? No." She answered as she began typing away.

Then something struck the younger mutant. "Shouldn't you be with the others? I thought Hawk took all of you."

She just shrugged. "I 'disappeared' conveniently." Lissa hit a few buttons and the computer screen went red. "And now I will conveniently disappear from the computer." Before her brother could say anything she was gone.

**

* * *

**

The Sentinal, Jason Alan Morris, sat atop an apartment building looking down at the people below, he thought about many things today. Mostly his mind reverted back to his last mission at the zoo. He toyed with the idea of taking the fight to Shriek and her goons destroying them. Not knowing where they resided however would not allow that to happen. Not that it mattered, there were always ways to find someone or bring them to him.

It was then that he heard sirens. He looked around and directly in front of him the Laundromat was being held hostage. There were masked gunmen with their guns pointed at many of the civilians in the building. "Don't just stand around with your thumbs in your butts, do something!" Jason uttered to himself as he hopped off the rooftop to the ground. He looked forward and decided to take matters into his own hands.

He charged into the Laundromat and using his reflexes quickly disarmed the men. He then began to pound into each one and using their stocking masks he tied them together. "You know stockings are used for girls and cross dressers legs for a reason." He quipped as he made a final knot. Satisfied with the job he stepped out of the Laundromat and was assaulted by news crews and reporters.

Questions like "Are you a mutant?" and "Are you good or bad?" however he chose not to answer until. "What's your name and who do you work for?" asked on reporter.

Thousands of possibilities stood before Jason now. And he decided on the one he thought would serve him best. "My name is Sentinal and I work for myself. I'm New York's newest and greatest hero!" He said with pride.

**

* * *

**

**Colorado**

In the Rocky Mountains a small ghost town was erected in a crater of sorts. To each side were mountains except the large area inhabited by the ghost town. A few miles out of the crater was a small town, the town was called Cherry crater for unknown reasons.

A woman dressed in a pair of red sweats and a read jacket walked the dirt streets of the town. Her pink hair blew in the cold breeze that whizzed pass her. She shivered at the cold chill and cursed herself for not wearing something warmer. She was here for Jack. Kara the Manipulator had been deemed perfect for this simple recon mission. She took it for the reason that the mutant she was here to investigate was supposedly living in unbearable conditions, which of course was why she decided this far out.

The clouds that loomed over the city as Kara walked into a small food shop covered the sun, a small man behind the counter who read the paper, his feet resting on the counter, greeted her.

"I've come to understand you've been haunted by demons lately." Kara said approaching the counter.

The man put down his paper, folded it nicely and set it on the counter. He turned to look at the pink haired woman in front of him. "You going to buy something?" he asked.

Kara nodded and grabbed the first thing she saw, which was a nudie magazine earning her a weird eye from the man. "Now. About the demons?"

The man nodded. "You're the second city folk to come 'ere." He said as he leaned back in his chair. "The other one of course looked like a demon herself what with the pale skin and black hair not to mention her outfit." The man shivered at the memory.

Kara's eyes widened. Shriek was here? She was definitely not ready to fight the mutant. Shriek's powers consisting of feeding off peoples negative emotions made her rather a hard target to beat especially one-on-one. "Then we should make this quick, lest she come back."

The man behind the counter nodded. "You see 'bout once a month these zombies come into town. They scare the crap outta me they do. One skeleton and zombie, they come here first and grab some food. None o' us dare ta fight em or stop em, so they walk on outta 'ere. Scary stuff tis." The man then picked up his newspaper and turned back to reading.

"That's it?" Kara asked. "Not a 'we followed them one day' or a 'we killed one and it opened the portal to hell?"

"Nope." Replied the man nonchalantly he then spit into a cup. "Now you going to pay for the nudie magazine?"

Kara laid a twenty on the counter and left the store angrily. She stepped out into the street again only to stop dead in her tracks to see Shriek standing before her. The negative emotion feeding mutants smiled.

"He didn't teach you anything did he?" Shriek asked.

"No, the inbreed had no answers." Kara replied skeptical of Shriek's nicety.

"I didn't mean him. You know there was a small time when you joined me and believed in my path." Shriek replied.

"I was young, naïve, and just plain stupid. I'm not the impressionable little girl anymore!" Kara then calmed herself, the last thing she needed was to start a fight she couldn't win. "Look did you learn anything or not?"

Shriek scoffed. "Yes. The mutant **girl **is near. However it looks like I have the upper hand." Shriek the smiled and sent a sonic blast at Kara sending the mind manipulator into the side of a building.

Kara rose to her feet. Shriek was gone. Kara pulled out the satellite phone and called her ride.

**

* * *

**

**The Morlock Tunnels**

Remy Lebeau, the former mutant terrorist Gambit walked through the tunnels. After Magneto putting an end to his Homo-Superior dream, the Acolytes were disbanded. Gambit took to the tunnels. He did this part out of hiding and part for trying to make amends for something he did long ago in the tunnels.

He didn't see the girl among the Morlocks. He hoped it meant she escaped and was living a better life then she would have as a Morlock, but something told him he was wrong. That thought was quickly pushed aside. He was here for a reason. To look after the Morlocks in Callisto's stead. The former leader was away with Spyke only they didn't tell anyone what they were doing.

Gambit stopped to look at a pair of shivering Morlock twins. They had recently lost their parents in a warehouse burning; Spyke and Callisto brought them by earlier. Gambit took off his trench coat and put it over the slumbering mutants. He smiled as one of the mutants put his arm around his twin.

* * *

So what do you think? Too much? Not enough? Lacking? Too many mistake? So and so forth, deadline time folks Pyro in or out? You know I may not even care and just keep him anyway a perk to being the writer. 


	9. The tales of Crossdressing mutants

Chapter 9. Friends countrymen lend me your ears! **I AM NOT A GIRL GOD DAMN YOU**! I hate all of you. I'm going to cry now. Hope you all die horrible gruesome deaths. This would have been sooner if it wasn't for fanfictions overloadedness. Seriously though, DIE!

**Blix: **Yeah the Jack and Jessica was fun I want to try and incorporate (ooh big word) more moments like that into the story. Good to know you liked the Spyke and Callisto after the fire they and Gambit will tie in later along with another Morlock who I'm going to Evolutionize.

**Nasakea: **More original characters you say? I can see that but I don't really know where I'm gonna get more.

**DarknessofDawn: **Yes it is a slightly good thing to know…I guess? You'll have to wait to see if Pyro is in. Pyromaniacs and pizza actually work well together. Actually that's just my opinion.

**Lizbeth:** Between Remy and Pyro it just confuses me as to why the girls love em. Is it cause Pyro would easily burn the girls if they were flammable? I can kind of understand Logan cause supposedly females love the rough tough kick your ass kind of guy, course those kind of women are secksay! Okay I'm getting weireder better stop now. Thanks for reviewing I trust your okay with what I doneded to your character.

**Disclaimer: **Do I really have to do it? I mean it's not like anyone who owned anything Marvel would be writing this.

**Chapter 9**

**-**

**Homecomings**

**Mutant Apartments**

Griffin's team was the first back. Jack met the teens, after just arriving from the restaurant incident with Jessica, and took Ceada and St. John to his office to discuss terms. Zack and Griffin made their way to the café followed by Jessica who continued to rethink today's events.

Zack took a seat in a table and watched one of the many television sets on the walls. He looked around and took in the sight. He also found a white-blonde haired boy behind the counter. "How long were we gone?" Zack asked taking in the new look of the café.

Griffin too noticed this but could only shrug. "Clearly too long." His attention was drawn the news on the television. He pulled up a chair and turned up the volume.

The newswoman stood in front of a Laundromat and began to report into the camera. "That's right Diane and Phil, earlier today masked gunmen tried to rob this Laundromat and the superhero Sentinal saved them. He is new to the superhero scene and apparently works on his own."

"Oh boy, think Jack will be angry?" Zack inquired as he turned to Griffin.

"Sure now he leaves! He could have left all those years ago, now he leaves!" Griffin griped ignoring Zack's question. "I need to work out!" Griffin then stormed off to the elevator.

Zack shrugged indifferently and continued to listen to the news. "Hey bar hag can I get something to drink?"

"Excuse me?" Jean-Paul replied. "Bar hag! I will not hesitate to jump over this counter and kick your ass!" he then picked up a can of soda and through it at the head of the shape shifter, who turned sat indifferently as he stared at the TV. He turned his hand into a baseball mitt to catch the soda and tried to open it.

The reporter was at a restaurant talking into the camera. "It seems these men have become blind today after a renegade man, supposedly a mutant, caused it after smashing a plate in one persons face. He then abducted a red-haired woman."

"Sounds like something our not so little dysfunctional family would do." The soda can finally opened spraying the carbonated beverage all over the mutant. The man behind the counter began to laugh. "Yeah very funny bar hag!"

Zack used his powers to change into something more comfortable, dry, and clean. Just then, the café doors opened and in marched an angry Hawk in civilian form. The angry symbiote hybrid continued into the elevator and Zack only guessed he was going to see Jack.

The others came in shortly thereafter. Bailey came in first and her eyes grew wide and she took a seat next to Zack. Paul and Katie came in after. A man in a dark cloak stood outside the window and looked in for a moment before turning and walking, Zack just shrugged it off and turned to Bailey who was smiling. Katie took a seat next to Jessica who the shape shifter hadn't noticed in the room and Paul took a seat at Zack's table.

"Hi." Bailey greeted.

Zack smiled in return. "Howdy darlin' who are you?" he asked with a serious face.

Bailey's jaw dropped and she slapped him. She pushed out her chair and walked over to Jessica's table. "Drop dead."

"Okay but when I do I'm watching you in the shower!" Zack replied as he turned his attention to Paul. "What happened to sunshine back there?"

Paul moved his head its resting place on his arms. "We didn't recruit anyone, both girls went to Shrieks side."

"Oh…" Zack replied understanding. "Must have been a fun ride back."

"Wasn't so bad. Hawk just kept muttering 'We're down by two.' Though technically we're ahead and we just didn't recruit two."

"Uh actually…Griff and I got ours and an extra."

"Really who?"

Zack paused. "Pyro."

"The terrorist?" Paul asked in disbelief.

"Former-terrorist mate." St. John replied as he stood before the two. "Now I'm a member of the F.O.M.E."

"The what's it?" Zack asked.

"That's the teams name dude." Paul answered with a 'duh' look.

"Oh right, right, right, right! I must have missed that memo." Zack stood up. "Now if you gentlemen and Pyromaniacs will excuse me I have to a apologize to a certain mutant who's pants are filled with candy." Zack said as he walked towards the elevator passing up Bailey along the way that only glared at the back of his head.

Zack turned around and smiled at her. "Oh your right there." He took a seat next to her.

"I hate you." She said as she turned her head away.

"Aw come on CP." Zack put his hands a few inches a part. "I love you like this much."

"I hate you so much right now." She replied and gave a small smile. "Your such a jackass. Come on you can take me shopping."

"What? Ah crap!" Zack cursed as he was pulled out of the café. "Can't I at least find out why man have nipples first? Or why the bar hag has that 'I love dudes' look on his face?" Zack asked desperately grabbing on any solid object he could.

After the two were gone Katie continued to try and talk to Jessica, who still was in a world of her own. Paul didn't feel all too thrilled with working with the former Magneto henchmen; he pushed it aside for the moment however for now all he wanted to do was shower and changes his clothes. He left the café for his room.

St. John took a seat at the café counter and looked at the waiter. "Is your flammable? Or perhaps your shoes?" He asked as he flicked his lighter.

"Hey Jessie? Jessica." Katie continued to try and get her friend's attention by waving her hand in front of the red head's face, to no avail. She had nearly given up hope when the boy with the lighter walked over to her.

"Hello Sheila. Need some help?" He asked. Katie nodded in response to his question and the pyrokinetic grabbed a piece of the older girl's hair and tried to light it on fire.

Jessica snapped out of her daze. "Oh hi Katie."

With his job done St. John went off to find something flammable.

* * *

"Jack!" Hawk yelled as the elevator opened to Jack's office.

Jack was at his desk going over some paperwork for Ceada, who was sat on the chair across from him. "Yes Hawk?" Jack said as he finished up the paperwork.

"We didn't get them. Both went to Shriek." Hawk said as angrily.

"Hawk this is Ceada, she has agreed to stay here." Jack introduced with a wave of his hand.

Ceada felt even more confused by the appearance of the angry man. "Hi." She said in a near squeak,

"Hey kid." Hawk said with a nod. "Well we got one that's good."

"Hawk we are ahead with or without those girls, though they may be strong I trust in our team. Young Ceada here has not agreed to join our cause." Jack replied as he turned his attention to his flustered friend.

"I sense a but coming."

Jack nodded. "Jason has gone on his own. It is a loss but we will continue on without him, his dream and ours are different." Jack set his feet up on his desk and leaned back in his chair. "Griffin and Zack brought back St. John Allerdyce to make up for that. Not to mention our newest worker, Jean-Paul Beaubier, is a mutant. Though I doubt he'll fight for us he will be able to protect this place if need be."

"You always calmer then us." Hawk said with a small smirk. "We should hope to be as calm as you."

Jack's demeanor changed slightly. "Hawk…we? Remember you and the symbiote are two different people. You don't have to talk for it."

Hawk nodded. "I need to get some air." The former military man left the same way he came in still brooding.

Jack turned his attention to Ceada, "Sorry about that. You'll find your fellow members are…similar to Hawk. Come walk with me, I'll explain the happenings and take you to your room." Jack sat up and led Ceada out of the office.

* * *

**Shriek Manor**

Inside the Shriekers base the team awaits orders from Shriek inside her study. The newest members Mirage and Balefire had been slightly reluctant but after some alone time with Shriek were now part of the team. Balefire sat in one of the chairs in the study reading through a stack of books. Gaia herself was leaning against the wall reading through one of the books.

The other members were scattered throughout the room. Prowl had began to chew on her nails, Doolittle had fallen asleep, Mirage constantly looked around the room at her teammates trying to think of a way to escape, and Ghoul sat at Shriek's desk reading through a fashion magazine and writing 'whore' in red marker on each models face.

Outside of the mansion a lone rabbit hops onto the steps of the manor, it pauses and wiggles its nose before hopping into the air as it gets into the air wings grow atop its body as its fur is replaced by feathers. A black crow replaces the rabbit and lands on the roof of the manor.

The black crow hopped a few moments till it found the chimney, once it had done so it took flight to the opening. The crow hopped into the chimney and dropped inside in a nosedive. The crow changed to a small frog and began to slowly climb down the chimney until it was at the fireplace. Once again the animal changed, this time to a large wolf that broke open the small glass doors of the fireplace.

"What's this?" Doolittle asked as she walked up to the wolf. She tried focusing but nothing happened. "I can't control it." She said in a near panic.

Gaia held the wolf in place with her powers. The doors to the study opened and Shriek stepped in and quickly noticed the wolf and walked in. "Come on in." She called out behind her as a woman dressed entirely in black, her black hair done up in a bun. Shriek crouched down in front of the wolf.

"Hello. Tessa…would you mind?" Shriek asked as the dark haired woman. She walked up to the wolf and touched a spot on its neck. The wolf reverted to a girl with long brown hair.

"Our newest member has decided to seek us out. Which I admire in a member." Shriek said with a scowl to each of her members. "Now young lady what is your name?"

"Katie Killingsworth. Sh-Shifter ma'am." The girl answered.

A large smile came across her face. "Oh excellent. Now I have a job for you." With that Shriek took Katie by the hand and filled her in on what she was to do.

* * *

**Bayville **

On the horizon of Bayville mall a silver liquid bolt soars through the air, on its tail is the mutant shape shifter Zack in his 'Cyclone' form. He tries to catch up to Bailey but in her liquid flight form he's not match for her speed.

As the two land outside of the mall behind a dumpster to change to normal and not get spotted as mutants Bailey began to catch her breath.

"You know I secretly have a dumpster fetish." Zack said as he changed into some suitable clothes and looked at the dumpster before pulling his face away from the horrid stench. "Oh yeah the stinky the better."

Bailey smiled. "Come on time to buy me things, then you can buy me lunch." She said dragging her fellow mutant with her into the mall.

"Oh yay!" Zack replied feigning enthusiasm. "It's like a first date in hell!" This comment didn't discourage Bailey as she continued to pull her reluctant shopper along.

**

* * *

**

Back in the Mutant Apartments Jack had finished showing Ceada around and led her to her room, he then led Pyro to his room and the pyromaniac had chosen a room on the fifth floor. The pyrokinetic had also lit a few things on fire, attempting to light Jack's jacket on fire a few times.

Jack had finally settled down in the infirmary and lab quarters of the apartment complex. He looked around the lab for Chance but found no sign of him so he decided to wait. The leader of the F.O.M.E. took a seat on one of the lab chairs and begins to slide around the sterile room with a "Wee!"

The chair crashed into a table causing the mutant to fall and a pair of sunglasses to fall on his chest. After recovering from his fall he slid on the glasses and watched as a woman came up through the floor and he could see her unmentionables. As she slid them down he saw a woman in a hooded figure and he gave a grin. "X-ray specs. Better then the joke shop ones."

"Jack do not try and see me naked." The cloaked figure said.

"Nothing I haven't seen before." He protested as he cleaned up the area, which he had fallen. "You never come here without reason darlin' so what is it?"

"Your two mutants. The girl with the red hair and the shape shifter are going to be attacked by Shriek." She answered.

"What! By how many?" Jack questioned as he stepped closer the shadowed woman.

"The one. But it will test them." The woman replied.

"One? Test? Not this precog shit again." Jack groaned. He turned to face the cloaked woman, but she was gone. "Nice to see you too."

Jack awoke with a start. He had fallen asleep on his desk again. "I hate prophetic dreams." He griped as he stood on his feet and grabbed his jacket and made a dash for the elevator.

The doors opened, Jessica in them still looking dazed, Jack stepped in and pushed the ground floor button.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Jessica asked.

"Look I told you already, I'm over her!" Jack replied, Jessica just continued to stare. "Oh it's one of **those** questions. Sure, shoot."

* * *

**Bayville Mall**

Zack stood before one of the stores that were selling lingerie. _Why am I doing this?_ The question ran through his mind constantly, then the reason came a woman dressed in lingerie. _Ah yes, that's right Bailey in lingerie._

A saleswoman came up to the two and smiled. "Can I help you?" she asked.

Zack smiled, "Yes we need some lingerie. I went through mine today and realized that none of it fit the physique anymore."

The saleswoman nodded. "Well then right this ma'am." She said attempting at grabbing Bailey's hand.

"Uh actually," Zack interrupted. "I meant for me. You see my lovely wife and I here started a little role-playing a few years back and I realized that I just loved the feeling of a thong and brazier." Zack said as he grabbed a few random items and looked at them. "Yes, I'm getting all tingly looking at these. I'll take them." He said.

The saleswoman didn't know how to handle the situation, and did the one thing her training taught her. "I'm going to get my uh…my uh…yeah." She said and quickly ran as fast as she could.

Zack smiled proudly. "Oh I'm doing all my shopping in Bayville."

Bailey had been laughing so hard since the saleswoman left, her face has bright red and she gave a snort. "Okay let's go somewhere else. Maybe actually buy something in the next place." She said as she collected herself and took the shape shifter by the hand again and dragged him to the next place.

In the distance a pair of glowing eyes watched the two mutants move from shop to shop. The source of the eyes gave a growl at its target. _Soon your life will have ended. _

The clothes store had a multitude of things, the floor was a fake brick layout, and the massive sea of clothes and feminine products confused Zack. He followed one path of the floor only to get lost. "I hate shopping." He groaned after finally finding Bailey again.

Bailey sprayed a little of this and a little of that, then she finally found one that she liked. She turned to get a male's opinion but found him holding a t-shirt against his frame that read 'Slut'. "What do you think?" He asked.

Bailey was furious, "Zack I am not a slut!" She began to approach him ready to give him more of her mind.

"B not everything is about you. I meant what do you think of it for ME!" He replied as he changed his shirt to match the Slut one he held in his hand. It barely fit over his body and most of his chest showed. "Told you I was a slut."

"Smell this." Bailey sprayed a bit of the perfume onto Zack. "There now you dress and smell like a girl. Now all we have to do is get you into makeup again." She said with a giggle remembering the last time that happened and all the photos she took.

"One time! ONE TIME OF EXTREME BOREDOM! Not to mention I thought I was going to get something from you, I mean your friend for it." Zack paused and began to think. "That day sucked."

Bailey couldn't help but laugh again. "I don't know you seemed pretty happy in all that makeup." She grabbed the perfume and handed it to him. "Buy this for me, late birthday present." She said with a smile.

"Well I was going to get you something expensive, but okay." Zack ran off to the register.

"Wait no!" She cursed herself. "Could've had the big one Bailey, but no!"

On the ceiling of the store, unnoticed by all the others a figure rests covered in shadows, looking down on the mutant. It watches as the male returns to the female and they walk out of the store. As they leave a large pair of wings spread and the creature silently makes its way above the heads of many and through the blind spots of all the cameras.

Finally taking a break from the shopping Bailey and Zack take a seat at the food court to eat. A certain cocky speedster mutant interrupts the meal.

"Hey there beautiful, name's Pietro." The white haired teen greeted. "Now how bout you ditch your friend here and play with a real man."

Zack rolled his eyes, "Dude you should walk away now."

"Not without her." He replied with a wink to Bailey.

"No you really should."

"Come on baby whaddaya say?" Pietro asked placing his hand on the table and putting his other on his back.

At the Bailey quickly swept out his hand and stood up and began to hit his face against the table. After a few hits she left him drop. "See I told you. Should've walked away." Zack said as he searched the boy's pockets.

Zack followed closely to Bailey as she went into another store. "Hey Bailey don't take this the wrong way but I think I love you." He said with a wink. Bailey just shook her head.

* * *

The elevator doors opened and Jack stepped out. He turned back to Jessica "I'll look into it, but don't get your hopes up. The F.O.H. don't have the easiest barriers to break computers or otherwise. Nonetheless, I'll pull some strings." With a smile Jack smiled and walked into the café prepared to get the mutants in Bayville before trouble started.

The smell of smoke hit his nostrils and he couldn't see Jean-Paul anywhere. "Why does it smell like smoke?" He asked aloud. "Jessica did you cook again?" He called out and whirled around however Jessica wasn't there he was alone.

"Sorry mate the fire got away from me." St. John said bringing his head out from behind the counter. A small fire happened again on the floor of the café, which he quickly dispersed and gave a nervous laugh.

"Pyro I don't mind you living here, but try to keep your fires to your room hmm?" Jack replied. _This kid may be harder to deal with then I thought._ Then a thought occurred to him. "Actually I have a matter to attend to in Bayville, would you like to accompany me?"

"Sure thing boss, I just finished the fire. I'll need some more lighter fluid soon though." St. John replied coming from behind the counter.

Jack nodded. "Yes we'll get you some new attire too soon enough."

**

* * *

**

Bailey had run Zack ragged from shopping for the better part of an hour and he finally managed to take a seat on the stool of the makeup counter while his friend continued to shop. He carried no bags, just the perfume in his pocket, which made him thankful as his body started to ache. "Not use to this much work."

"So, Zack thought of a codename for yourself yet?" Bailey asked looking through the different assortment of clothes.

Zack nodded. "The boys decided Shift would work. And since I wanted Super Zack I went with their idea." He answered. "What about you?"

Bailey paused as she felt herself get slightly embarrassed. "I uh…no." She said simply.

"Well since you got the liquid dealy what about wet girl?" Zack suggested.

"OH yeah great idea. Someone can say 'Wet girl come here!'" She mocked. "Then wet girl and come would be in the same sentence."

Zack began to laugh. "Your such a perv I hadn't even thought of that." Zack continued to laugh then paused. "But I like it." He began to think about some more names for Bailey but his mind kept coming back to wet girl or candy pants, but since her power had nothing to do with candy and pants he left it out.

He was brought out of his stupor by a sudden whirl of air as it blew past him moving his 'Slut' shirt no matter how tight it was on him. He turned to see a frightening sight in front of him. A hybrid of sorts, it was a feminine body but it was covered in a sort of fur. The large wings continued to flap as the creature opened its mouth and sent out a scream. A bat. She was a cross between a bat and a human. Zack groaned then stood deadpanned at the creature's target.

A loud screech rang in Bailey's ear causing her to crouch and hold her ears in pain. A large bat-creature thingy flew over her and crashed into the wall making a large hole. The creature was on its feet quickly as screeched again and skulked to bailey.

The claws rose in the air and were about to be brought down on the redhead; it was stopped short by an oncoming charge. The creature was similar to her; it looked like a cross between a rhino and a human. "Challenge." The creature hissed. The creature crashed felt the half-breed crash into its chest as it was sent soaring through a few layers of walls.

"Bailey you alright?" Zack asked changing back to his human shape. She nodded and he helped her to her feet. Another screech and Zack pushed Bailey aside to take the force of the creature. It's wings flapping wildly it grabbed onto him and threw him through many racks of clothing. The shape shifter fell against a wall as pairs of pants covered his body.

With her enemy down the creature was free to go after the girl. It slashed its claws down but the claw went right through the girl, who was now a liquid form. With a screech it continued to slash, scratch and even gave a few chops of its wings, all proving futile. It lifted its claws and prepared to bring them down along with its wings. In a flash the girl was gone.

"Wait here!" The white haired speedster from the food court said as he began to whirl around the creature catching it in a whirlwind.

Zack pushed his way out of the clothes and watched as the bat creature was caught in an updraft. The creature held out its arm crashing into the throat of Pietro he fell to the ground gasping for air. The creature then continued its march towards Bailey. Zack's fists clenched, his arms and hands grew considerably larger and muscular, a large amount of hair growing from his arms to his knuckles, his legs bulked up, his clothes changed to a small jumpsuit with the name 'Max' on a nametag, a goalie mask covered his face. In a matter of seconds he was rushing after the creature that was about to hurt Bailey.

An axe hit the creatures wing resulting in a large hiss as another was thrown at its other wing. The creature was pinned to the wall and watched as a hulking man in a hockey masked approached it. He pulled another axe from his side and held it at her neck, but hesitated.

"Your downfall." The creature said in a low growl. It's wings repelled the axe and the creature gave a kick to the large man's chest. Then it grabbed his head and spun around a few times before letting go sending the man through the air.

Zack sailed through the air as his muscular hands fumbled for something to grab on to.

The creature watched its accomplishment as her enemy went into the air. It watched as the target became pink and its lower torso turned to a small tornado. The enemy then came flying back towards her. The bat creature took to the air and flew after her enemy.

Zack in his Cyclone shape raised drew his fist back and turned upside down passing under the animal the grabbed its legs and begun to swing it around himself. "Let's see how you like spinning around!" Zack spun around a few more times before stopping and throwing the creature into the ground of the store and changed to a large stone and dropped onto its back as it started to lift itself off the ground.

With one last deafening screeched the creature fell unconscious its "bat" look disappearing. In its place stood a near naked girl. Zack quickly took his normal shape and threw some discarded clothes over the girl's body. She looked like she possessed no strength, barely looked like she could hold her own in a fight. Zack took off his slut t-shirt and left it on her body. "A gift for the loser." Zack wiped the sweat off his face and flinched as he touched his eye. He felt it gently and knew the sign of a black eye forming, though he never had one before.

As Zack made his way to Bailey he found the now unconscious body of Pietro. He looked at the speedster and felt slightly sorry for him. The mutant then lifted his head. "That bitch where is she?" He asked as he looked around ready to fight.

Zack motioned with his head and pointed to the body of the girl. "She's naked though." Zack was about to continue to Bailey but stopped and placed his hand to stop Pietro. "Don't go looking for her. She may be naked but she's a shifter she'll bite back." _Literally_, Zack mentally added.

He found Bailey leaning against the wall of the store; she gave a warm smile as he approached her. "She got me," she said pointing to her leg covered in blood.

"Got my eye." Zack winced at seeing all the blood in Bailey's leg. He decided to pick her up and put her into his arms.

"You don't have to carry me you know."

"Have to, of course not. I'll put you down."

"No!"

"Okay then shut up and let me carry you." Zack said as he readjusted his grip on her. The doors to the store burst open as St. John and Jack came running in. "Your late."

"You guys lived. Hawk trains you pretty well." Jack said as he looked at the two. He looked at Bailey's leg. "Have Chance look at that when you get home won't you?" Bailey gave a nod.

St. John noticed the unconscious girl on the ground and Pietro closing in on her, the one time he actually moved slowly. "Hey mate. She's naked leave the girl alone."

Before any more words could be exchanged, and Zack leave, several SHIELD officers came in, including the infamous Nick Fury. He surveyed the scene and noticed the Brotherhood and former Acolyte members in the destruction scene. "Jack care to explain?"

"Pyro has decided to join us. My kids were in a fight along with Mr. Maximoff there, the girl I can only assume helped in this destruction." Jack answered.

"She was this crazy bat creature! Then she went after the girl over there and then me and nearly killed me and then …I blacked out." Pietro explained in his fast talking nature.

Fury chewed a bit more then usual on his cigar, _I hate kids_. He thought to himself as he tried to control himself. "Okay men pick up the girl, take her into the van and try and do this before the media arrives." Fury ordered as he walked towards Jack.

"She's naked." Zack piped as he readjusted Bailey in his arms.

Fury looked at the young shape shifter and nodded. "Men, let the women dress her, then take her away. QUICKLY!"

Fury and Jack began to talk; St. John approached Zack and Bailey. "So I missed the Sheila hurt Quicksilver?" John asked with a small frown.

"'Fraid so buddy." Zack replied. He turned towards the glass doors and watched as hordes of media crew began to fill the parking lot. "Oh crap."

"Don't worry you go ahead and get Bailey home. John and I will take care of the press." Jack said as he placed his hand on the shape shifter's shoulder.

"We will?"

"Want to prove you're no longer a terrorist? Then yes we will."

With that Zack carried Bailey off towards the apartments, on foot, sneaking out the backdoor and through the sunset. "God Bailey how many times a day do you eat?" A resounding slap was heard throughout the area followed closely by an "My eye!"

**

* * *

**

Paul stepped out of the elevator into the Dome. He saw Griffin hitting a few punching bags with his boxing glove powers, only he seemed to wait for the punching bag to come back down and blocked it.

"Most people hit the bag when it comes back down not try and block it." Paul said as he stepped further into the Dome.

"Most people knock before entering a room." Griffin replied.

"Yeah…its an elevator I can't exactly knock. But…" Paul walked to the glass of the dome and knocked. "If that makes you feel better." Griffin didn't reply just gave a slight glare. "Whoa! Chill man, I was kidding."

"Yeah…your right sorry. I just learned something knew about my powers and it's been on my mind lately."

Paul nodded. "No harm, no foul." Paul said with a shrug. "Just what are you trying to do anyway?"

"Block the punching bag as it comes back. A…sad attempt at dodging something I know. Not the same as dodging a bullet, its much larger and easier to dodge."

"I might be able to help you with that," Paul said as he shot a small electric bolt in the shape as a bullet. Griffin quickly brushed it aside. With that, the sparring started.

**

* * *

**

In front of the mall the two mutants Beelzebub and Pyro were "dealing" with the media. They were holding the media at bay so SHIELD could get in and out.

"What happened?" One reporter asked.

"A fight, duh!" Jack replied. "Next question."

"Is that Magneto's henchmen?"

"Former. Former henchman." Pyro answered as he thought about how he could light her microphone on fire. "Is that microphone flammable?"

"Who are you guys?"

"We're the Friends Of Mutants Everywhere." Jack answered.

"Mutants? Like the X-Men?"

"Something like them." Jack turned to see SHIELD already gone. "That's enough questions for now."

* * *

**Mutant Apartments – Bailey's Room**

Zack opened Bailey's breath and continued to pant as he walked her to her room and set her on her bed. The sun had been down for a few hours now and the walk from Bayville was long and sweaty. He began to catch his breath as he noticed her legs blood slow down. It sealed up and the blood nearly disappeared.

"Surface damage doesn't stay long with me." She said as she slid under her covers. "Thanks for…carrying me."

Zack smiled and nodded. "No worries." After a long silence, Zack spoke up "I'm going to go to bed now." He turned and made his way for the door before he felt a hand around his arm holding him there. He turned and saw Bailey holding onto him.

"Wait…would you stay? Please?"

Zack stumbled with his words. After another please and he looked into her eyes. "Okay." He nodded with a smile. "Okay tonight. But I'm keeping my clothes on!"

"Aw…" She pouted. "Okay. Thanks…" She said a tint of red in her cheeks.

The lights went off and he crawled in next to her and noticed movement from the other side. "You just can't keep your clothes on around me can you?" Zack heard a light snore and a head on his chest Bailey snuggled closer. Zack gulped nervously and tried to not sweat profusely.

**

* * *

**

**Outside of Bayville, SHIELD transport vehicle**

Down the dark roads of Bayville the single vehicle drove through the darkness to the new SHIELD headquarters, a closed down hotel. The driver inside Tony gave his third yawn of the night.

"Hey Bill you want to drive for me?" Tony asked. He turned to his right to see Bill.

Bill pulled off his hat and long hair fell from the hat and a female face shown in the moonlight. "Sorry baby. Bill was…fired in a manner of speaking. But I'll take over for you." With that the feral mutant known as Prowl kicked the man out of the vehicle and took over driving their newest member.

"Hey Killingsworth. It's Angela. So how do you like your new power?"

Katie groaned from the holding area. "My head hurts."

"Hah yeah. Shriek said that was a side effect of the power boost, don't worry both the effects of the serum and your headache should wear off."

"I lost." Katie growled.

"Yeah it happens. Actually we've been losing just about every time."

**

* * *

I HATE ALL OF YOU!**

Sorry your charrie got beat up here Shifter but I wanted to make Zack seem "Deep". Not to mention give him another form. This was 69 KB, just thought you might like to know that.


	10. Flammable Dresses n slutty shapeshifters

Chapter 10 thanks you all for reviewing. I hope the story is going well for each of you. Now get ready the next couple of chapters are going to be hectic, not this one though. I plan on bringing in a few events and maybe small twists. Sorry this took so long but I had to get a hold of an author for one of the characters codenames and a few other hellish things. I really had to put this one up so forgive me for any mistakes you may find and I can always fix it around. 11 will be up tomorrow for those of you who can't wait.

**Blix: **Glad you like the sparring thing from the last chapter and the Zack and Bailey stuff more to come on both of those soon. Thanks for reviewing.

**DarknessofDawn: **You don't like pizza? What is wrong with you! I find the hardest thing with pyromaniacs and pizza is they try and light it on fire when I want to eat it. Good to know people think the stuffs funny, unless everyone wants seriousness but it isn't quite my strong suit. Maybe things will go right for Zack soon, unless he gets pregnant.

**Shifter128: **Good it is nice to hear that you like the way I portrayed Katie. The fact that she has the same name as another character and Shifter near Shift allows me some mild humor in the writing so that's a plus. She'll only have a small role in this one so hopefully you'll like it. I see you've finally updated your story can't wait to read it.

**Nasakea:** Hope you understand it all now!

**I'd also like to say, to the one who reviews not through email or fanfiction but by phone and person, if you don't like the way I write why read my story? Yeah that's what I thought kiss my butt! Please don't hurt me!**

**Disclaimer: **Nothing Marvel is mine.

**Chapter 10**

**-**

**I see dead people! No honest I do**

**Mutant Apartments**

The sun was shining, birds were chirping and the many mutants of the F.O.M.E. were awake. Most accept two. Griffin was sitting in his room staring at the television set that wasn't on. After the teams most recent adventure to Australia he had blocked a bullet and had a near death experience, which he was still getting over. IT had only been a day but his mind hadn't coped all that well. He spent most of last night trying out blocking electric bullets from Paul which he had become quite good at, so it helped his mentality slightly.

St. John Allerdyce, the reformed mutant terrorist, had lit most everything he could on fire, without starting a large building fire, and had switched rooms. Luckily, for him, the room he burned was an empty one not the one he inhabited. Of course he had become extremely bored since his disappointment of no fighting last night. He'd only had half a battle in Australia since joining this group and it was starting to show.

Ceada stretched her arms out and gave a large yawn. She hung her feet over the bed and slowly allowed her body to wake up. She slid on some of her slippers she brought with her and made her way to the bathroom. This would be the first and possibly only time today she wouldn't feel overwhelmed or confused about the situation. Jack had tried his best to explain to her it just wasn't enough information for her to absorb. After finishing brushing her teeth she rummaged through some of her clothes.

Katie opened her eyes and sat up. "Ah another perfect day." She said in reference to the sun shining into her room. She got up and walked to the bathroom, on the way she stopped dead in her tracks after seeing something out of the corner of her eye. She turned to the living room where she thought she saw someone in dark clothing stand, but when she turned it was empty. As her heart rate slowed down she absentmindedly began to twist the ring on her finger around. She quickly made her way to the bathroom locking the door behind her.

Jack awoke from bed with a start; he had rolled off his bed to his hardwood floor below hitting his head on his nightstand. "Son of a bitch." He groaned from the pain in his head both from the night table and the fact he got into a drinking contest with Tony Stark last night down in the bar, "That heart failure reject sure can drink." He said aloud as his hangover began to pound. He stood up quickly and then fell back onto his bed. "Better have Chance bring me the cure."

Paul woke up differently today. Today all his clothes, sheets, blanket and pillowcases stuck to him with static cling. He groaned as he pulled everything off his body. Paul reluctantly stood up and jumped back a few feet at the sight of a blonde woman in her bikini stood before him. "Hi, I'm Sally." She said with a smile.

Inside the lab a beeping sounds echoing off the metallic walls. From the computer Chance hits a button all the while staring at the computer screen. "Lab." He says as he hits a few buttons and the screen zooms in on a girl. He had been watching her for the last few days; everyday she walked the same route, which he timed perfectly.

"Chance." Came a groan on the speaker. "I had an incident at the bar last night and I need some of that cure stuff you got."

Chance turned off the computer screen and took a look around the lab. "I told you Jack, its just tea. A certain tea." Chance said as he rolled his chair across the room to one of the cabinets and pulled out a tea packet. "I'm making you come get it."

There were a series of curses and crashing sounds from the other end, then the all-familiar sound of the elevator ding.

Bailey slowly opened her eyes and gave a few blinks as reality slipped back to her. She sat up, pulling the blanket over her body, and noticed her clothes on the floor. There was another pair of clothes next to hers and she felt herself panic. _Oh no_, she felt the panic creep up on her.

The bathroom door opened and Zack came out with a hand towel around his waist. "Your out of towels." He said stating the obvious.

"Zack…did we um you know?"

"No. You were kind of strange last night and then you got pretty naked. But I was a perfect gentlemen and only took pictures of you." He replied as he put his hand over his right side.

"Zack your heart's on the other side." The shape shifter quickly switched sides. "You going to turn around so I can get dressed or not?"

A screen came down from Bailey's ceiling and stopped a few feet above the foot of her bed as the head of Jack came on. He held a cup in his hands as he slowly sipped some and his eyes squinted. "Oh Bailey good morning. I trust you slept well? Now we have business to discuss. I know it hasn't been long but according to Kara we must move fast."

Zack on the other side of the screen began to panic as he tried to get his powers to make him some clothes, any kind but it wasn't working. _As long as the screen doesn't turn,_ Zack thought to himself. As if in response the screen turned to face Zack. _If there's a god, she hates me._

"Zack, though I usually like to see you in more clothes, I will not bother asking why you're here. I would like you two suited up and meet me in the meeting room as soon as possible. Oh an Zack I'm going to need you stop off at John's below you and make sure he stops lighting things on fire." With that the screen slowly slid back up into the ceiling.

"This place is really starting to creep me out."

"Why is it you were showering in my bathroom?" Bailey asked after Zack turned around. She began to find something to wear all the while holding the blanket against her body.

"Cause Sally scares the crap out of me. I swear she's going to kill me one day." Zack replied with a shiver. He picked up his shirt and sniffed it then put it on along with the rest of his clothes.

"You do know you can change her appearance right." Bailey replied as she looked at him. She smiled "I know something you don't! Bob!" After she called a lumberjack looking man walked in. "See."

"No competition huh?"

* * *

Atop one of the buildings of New York sits the brooding trainer of the members of the F.O.M.E., Hawk. His symbiote side was screaming at him to go somewhere to let it control him. All these years he had pushed it aside blocking it off from part of his mind, but today it was stronger. It had been growing stronger lately, he had lost control last night and nearly killed one of the thugs he found trying to mug a woman.

He inhaled the somewhat fresh air of New York. _Do I give in and see where it takes me? Or do I continue to fight it?_ These were his thoughts for the day. Could it really be that bad to let the symbiote control him at least for a little time to find out where it was urging him to go. He gave a scream as his head felt so torn.

There was the sound of a door opening and approaching footsteps, but Hawk continued to stare at the skyline. Someone took a seat beside him and he turned to see Jessica with a six-pack. She took one and opened it. "Beer?"

"Intoxication isn't my thing." He replied as he grabbed the open beer from her. "It shouldn't be your thing either." He said in his monotone style.

"Why cause I'm a girl?" She asked as she opened another.

Hawk crumbled the can with his hand and let it fall on the ground below. "No because you're too young. You're not twenty-one." He answered in a near scolding way as he took the beer she had just opened. "And it's only the morning."

"Then why are you drinking if it's so early?" Jessica asked as she watched his second beer fall to the ground below and narrowly avoids a brown haired photographer.

"Because I swear that each of those kids lives to piss me off. Training them is hell." He lied as he grabbed two more cans.

"I have a hard time believing Katie could be so hard."

"That ones the worst! She just screams most of the time as the other try to attack her!" Hawk exclaimed, a small smile spreading on his face. "You know she's not really a fighter, it's a shame she was thrown into this world where humans hate the mutants."

Jessica fell silent, he was right and she knew that but she also knew she'd have her in no other place, especially since Xavier has started charging some of the students, not that she couldn't afford it. "Hey Hawk do you think you could keep an eye on Katie for the next couple of days?"

Hawk nodded as he continued to stare out at the sky. "I always take her with me on the missions what more do you want? I can't be her bodyguard constantly. I'll do my best." He answered then stood up. "Remember no alcohol for you. Now I need to do some good before the kids I trained are the ones who have to kill me." With that he sprouted a pair of black wings and flew off into the air.

Jessica watched him fly before she realized what he had said. "Wait what the hell does that mean!" She called out after him.

**

* * *

**

Jack walked into the lab and pushed the button that converted it into the meeting room. He took another sip of the tea. _Three cups and I still don't feel any better._ He continued to walk through the room setting down a file, which was his speech he'd give to the kids. It was something he didn't want to do, but he had no choice. He had to send in a few of them instead of all. Kara would be going so they'd be okay and he'd give each of them the chance.

Zack was the first one into the meeting room and gave a quick mock salute to Jack before taking a seat and spinning in it. "Boss man you have got to tell me where you got these chairs." Zack said between spins.

"I must say, nice shirt Zack." Jack commented at Zack's shirt that read 'Slut'. Zack replied with a large grin full of pride between spins.

St. John was the next to come in. Jack had spent a lot of time trying to acquire the pyrokinetic's former body suit, only to find he still had it with him. Jack however had upgraded his flamethrower tanks, making them lighter and sleeker; they still however held the same amount as Magneto's. Jack hid them from Pyro to make sure nothing else burned he also kept the boy's lighter.

"Can I have me lighter back now?" He asked in pout. Jack pulled the small device from his pocket and rested it on the table. "Yes!" Pyro cackled as he began to play with his fire.

Katie came in followed closely by Bailey. Katie kept her head down and sat in a chair in the back. Bailey took a seat next to Zack, who was still spinning, and was grinning from ear to ear. Jack took into account her leg, though covered, and appeared to have no tissue damage.

Lissa walked out of the infirmary room in her robe and gave a yawn and stretched. She stopped in her tracks at seeing the group assembled in front of her. "Err, hi." She quickly took a seat in the back and crouched down in her chair.

Chance took his seat in front, Griffin walked in and took his seat, Paul soon followed suit. "Just one more." Jack announced.

As if on cue Ceada walked in and looked around the room in awe, "Wow." Ceada said as she took in the sight of the large sterile room. She wasn't paying much attention to where she was looking as she abruptly walked into Jack. "Sorry."

Jack smiled in reply. "That's quite alright Ceada, it happens. Please take a seat." The young Australian nodded and took her seat in one of the empty chairs. "Now," Jack started and clicked a button, on the computer screen behind him a picture of a girl with black hair in double braids, her eyes lifeless and black.

"Hello." Pyro spoke up, before realizing what he had said and went back to playing with fire.

"Yes back onto the subject at hand. This is Holly Marco. She's in the rocky mountains of Colorado, in a crater of sorts. A town that was abandoned long ago remains in this crater. The snow piles on the mountain but for some reason never reach the town. Your job, if you're willing to accept it, is to get in there and see if she needs some of our assistance."

"Is it question time yet?" Zack asked as he finally stopped spinning in his chair.

"Yes." Jack answered with a sigh.

Zack wasn't the first to speak up however. "What does the Sheila do?" Pyro asked stopping his fire play for the moment.

"A very good question Mr. Allerdyce. As far as we could tell-" Jack was cut off by the newest person entering.

"I could tell. You weren't there." Kara interrupted and smiled. She turned her attention to the group of super powered humans. "She can sense ghosts and conjure up zombies." Kara answered matter of factly. "So she can make zombies. Now who's ready to kick some Shrieker ass?"

Zack jumped up. "ME! OOH PICK ME PLEASE! ME!" He continued to wave his hand around.

"Count me in." Pyro said standing up. "Can you light snow on fire?"

Kara looked over the group and for some reason not everyone was jumping at the opportunity to join. "Chance your coming." Kara informed and turned her head to the rest. "Anyone else?"

"What? Why me?" Chance asked as he felt his body begin to shake nervously.

"The Shriekers will undoubtedly be there. So we will need your eyes and a few binoculars." Kara answered. "Since Jason's gone maybe this can be a slightly grab and smash mission?"

Lissa stood up. "I'll go. If my little brother's going, someone's got to make sure he doesn't get beat up."

"Or raped." Zack added quietly. He turned his attention to Bailey. "Candy pants?"

Bailey sighed and stood up. "I'll go if I have to."

"That a girl." Zack put his hand around her neck. "Don't worry I'll protect you."

"Yeah my superhero." Bailey replied, rolling her eyes.

Jack looked at the remaining four. "Ceada you can go if you like." He said. The girl just shook her head with fear in her eyes. "Very well. Force your in charge." Jack said. "Kara will be there just in case."

"Really? Come bitches!" Lissa ordered as she ran to the elevator. The other followed closely behind her.

Jack and Kara stood at the table. "Griff, Paul, Katie, Ceada. Are each of you sure you do not want to go?"

The group nodded. "I don't feel much like a team player today." Paul said truthfully. "I wouldn't mind a mission though."

"I'll take that into consideration." Jack replied.

Griffin desperately wanted to go but just couldn't see himself doing it or speak up for a chance. Once the briefing was over he continued to stay in the lab. "Hey Jack…"

"Yes?" The older mutant asked as he flipped the switched and briefing area reverted to the med lab. "What do you need?"

"I need a day off…" He said simply. Jack just shrugged and nodded.

"We all need those some times. That's quite all right, I have another meeting with a …lets just pretend he's a friend. So if you don't mind I must be leaving."

**

* * *

**

The Shriekers had made their standpoint outside of the abandoned town where their target Holly Marco was reported living. The girls however hadn't seen heads or tails of the female mutant.

"Do you see anything?" Doolittle asked from her spot on the snow.

"No." Gaia answered. She passed her binoculars to the smaller girl. "Your turn."

"Tell me when you see her, I'm getting bored." Ghoul said with a sigh as she hovered in the air. "This is so degrading to sit and wait here like this."

"No one is forcing you to be here." Mirage spat, she was still upset about being abducted and forced to help them. "You can go."

"Wrong newbie. You've met Shriek nothing good can come from pissing her off. She fucking feeds off our negative emotions for fucks sake!" Ghoul recalled one such instance where she tried that and shivered.

"Then why don't you just ask Magneto for help? Or his kids? You talk about them enough." The newest addition, Katie Killingsworth said.

"See, she just got here yesterday and she's heard your stories enough." Doolittle said with a snicker. She continued to look through the binoculars but still spotted nothing.

"Listen 'Shifter'" Ghoul started with a mocking tone. "I'm the leader and at least my name doesn't match one of the goody two shoes'. So just sit back, shut up, and keep your nose up for the scent of anyone."

"You PMS ridden bitch." Katie grumbled. She made sure the newly adopted canine snout was prepared to catch anything.

Angela leaned into Ghoul. "You do know I could sniff them out just as easily as her don't you?" She asked. Ghoul nodded and gave a cocky smile.

"What's the big deal? It's just one girl why do we have to be on guard constantly for?" Danni Tollusky, Balefire, asked.

"Because miss 'I'm to afraid to use my powers.' If Jack's team show up we have to be ready to fight and sneak the girl away from them, though without Jason they don't pack much power." Ghoul answered.

Katie growled inwardly. "As long as I get my revenge." Her nose picked up the faint scent of jet fuel before it faded.

"Oh yes, getting your ass kicked by the shape shifter with the same name." Ghoul snickered.

Angela and Katie in unison replied "It's SHIFT not shifter!"

"Ooh touchy!" Ghoul responded with a smile. "Look I don't much care what his name is, or yours for that matter, let's just get this over with. I'm going down there!"

"Wait!" Prowl said. "Their here." She said as she got a familiar scent. "Two of the scents of the one from Katie last night. Zack and …the red head, there are a few more…four to be precise."

"We outnumber them? That's a first." Doolittle noted as her binoculars were ripped off her and given to Balefire. "Ouch."

"Damn." Balefire cursed. "Where is he?" she continued to look at the other team as they filed out of the Dark Rose.

**

* * *

**

The mutants, Shift, Bailey, Scope, Force, Pyro and Kara the Manipulator walked out single file and slowly climbed the mountain.

There were four binoculars as each mutant laid down in the snow they scanned the area. Pyro searched for the mutant his choice, Bailey and Force were to look for the enemy, Chance backed each up with his eye powers and Kara surveyed the scene to check for avalanche potential. Zack lay in the ground and changed his hand into a telescope and began to look through it.

"Argh Matey. All I be seeing is snow, Arg." Shift said, his skin changing to a pirate look. "Argh those costumes really chafe and bind."

"Where are you Sheila? Come to Pyro."

Scope checked the outer rim with his heat vision and made out a few fate heat signatures from across the ridge. "Shriekers twelve o clock."

Zack looked down at his wrist. "It's not twelve, its nearly time for supper." Shift said as he changed out of his pirate costume. "I hate not having a pair of binoculars."

"You'd just use them inappropriately anyway." Bailey responded as she adjusted her focus, only to have the binoculars zoom in on the enemy. "Cool…"

"I would no…yeah okay I would." Shift replied as he thought about how he'd use the binoculars and laughed to himself. "Hey! I never got to ask my questions to Jack."

"Then ask." Kara said taking a step further on the ridge. _Come on show yourself…_

"But I got nothing smart to say."

"Then don't say anything."

"Why does glue taste so good?"

**

* * *

**

**City of New York**

In the darkness of the city a baby cries. Far off distant music plays, people walk the streets coming home from a long days work, cars drive down the street to slow to actually harm anyone they hit. Down the road a ways stands the lowly figure of Lightning. His day off has so far consisted of sleeping and now he stands in the middle of the street.

The song gets louder and starts out slow and Lightning begins to run down the street between the cars. The music speeds up and he hops over a car and through a couple walking down the street into an alley. Not missing a beat he grabs onto one of the walls of the building and begins to climb his way up the wall in a matter of seconds.

He continues across the building top jumping rooftop to rooftop. The music winds down again and Lightning hops off the rooftop onto the streets below ending in a roll in the middle of the street, all the while no one notices him and no cars stop to get out of his way, his rolls sets him just out of harms way behind a car instead of in front.

The music speeds up again and in no time he's from the car, to the glass of an apartment to the top again. He jumps from the first rooftop to the second. As he jumps to the next rooftop New York fades leaving him momentarily in the air. He lands on his feet inside the dome.

"What gives?" He asks aloud and stands to his feet. He sees Hawk leaning against the wall his face emotionless. "Oh…"

"Jack says you wanted a mission?" Hawk asks rhetorically. He pushes himself off the wall, "Okay you come with me, you don't ask stupid questions and you don't get in the way. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good lets go."

**

* * *

**

Kara had made her way around the mountainside with Force by her side. The two were going to lead an attack on the Shriekers. That was of course if they could get there before the female team noticed them coming up behind them.

She masked herself and Force hoping to give them the element of surprise. Only a telepath could discover their presence or possibly the young feral mutant. They would be moving fast enough to catch them by surprise hopefully.

The two female mutants slowly stalked their ways to the Shriekers. Force was the first up and quickly; using her agility she tackled Ghoul to the ground. "Hey bitch, how you doing?" She asked as she punched the Shrieker.

Gaia stood up and used her telekinesis to try and stop Force only she found herself holding back Prowl, then everything went dark.

Manipulator approached the group of girls in her red dress controlling the mind of Gaia. She used the mutant to stop each of the enemy group, holding each up with her telekinesis. She had Gaia begin to throw each girl down the hill to the abandoned town. First she threw Doolittle down, followed by Balefire.

"There's a reason we send each older mutant with our groups, so this doesn't happen." Manipulator said with a smirk as she continued to manipulate Gaia's mind.

Ghoul kicked Force off her and retaliated with a punch, but thanks to Force's super human abilities the older mutant didn't flinch. Force was beginning a charge at her, a perfect opportunity. "Sorry Force, but its over!" Ghoul opened a wormhole as an evil smile spread across her lips.

Force acted quickly, using her agility and flight she managed to grab a hold of Ghoul. "If I'm going you're coming with me." Ghoul was pulled into her own wormhole with her enemy.

Manipulator finished sending each girl tumbling then remained Gaia. This was an easy choice as she forced Gaia to throw herself. "That was too easy." Kara smirked. "Hey Force. Force?" Kara looked around but found no one.

**

* * *

**

"I got an idea. The Shriekers have to be down there. So Pyro you come with me, I got a plan." Shift said as his FOME costume disappeared and he was in his pink boxers and only those. "Damn its cold today." Shift quickly ran to the jet and came back with two cans of whip cream. "What? My stash was in there."

He quickly ran down the steep hill followed closely by Pyro who had learned that he could melt snow. They quietly approached the abandoned town and Shift ran into the middle of the road first.

"Hey ladies! Who wants to lick the whip cream off my body!" He called out as he sprayed the whip cream on his chest. "Ladies?" Shift looked around and found the place empty.

Shift and Pyro walked through the abandoned ghost town. "You know this looks flammable, I could just light it all on fire then the Sheila will be forced to run out." Pyro suggested "helpfully"

Zack thought about it for a moment then shook his head, "No, as much fun as that would be there are two problems with that. One you would try to play in the fire, second the boss man would probably kill us for it."

"Sheila!" Pyro called out. "SHEILA! YOU ALIVE?"

Shift and Pyro split up, the shape shifter went to check the buildings and the pyromaniac continued down the dirt road.

As Pyro approached a fire near the center of the town a voice spoke out. "What do you doing here? You back for more?" A very feminine voice asked. As the voice's owner stepped into the light a teen girl looking of the age 17 stepped into view. She appeared to be about 5'3; she wore long sleeve, shin length blood red dress, black leggings and black button boots.

"I asked you a question."

Pyro looked at her again. _I wonder if her dress is flammable? _He decided to speak up before she killed him. "Hello Sheila I'm St. John Allerdyce. I'm part of the mutant group the Friends of Mutants Everywhere. We thought maybe you could use some help and possibly join us in our fight."

"Are you aware you really ripped off the FOH's name?" she replied.

"Yes Sheila. It's a way to stick it to them don't you think? The bastards deserve it."

"Well St. John, you can call me Corpse, but I won't be going with you in your stupid crusade." The black haired girl replied as she stepped closer to the fire. "I'll stick right here…thank you very-very much." Corpse grabbed her hand and winced slightly before she began to teeter side to side before collapsing to the ground.

"Sheila? Shift! I found her!"

Shift followed the voice near a fire where the body of Holly Marco laid down, the fire out long ago. "Wow Pyro the ladies really _fall _for you don't they?"

Pyro picked her up into his arms and turned to Shift. "She didn't want to join us but we can't just leave her here."

Shift nodded. "Come on Johnny lets get the girl back to HQ, maybe Jack'll have some answers. Besides my boxers are not quite made for outdoor style." Shift took the lead and Pyro could see the name "Hunni Bunni" Written on the back.

"Hunni Bunni huh?" Pyro asked.

Shift quickly changed back into his battle suit. "Oh hey look snow!" Shift replied as he pointed all around.

Pyro looked down at the girl in his arms. The question once again crossed his mind, _is her dress flammable?_

**

* * *

**

The members of the FOME, Scope, Shift, Pyro, and Bailey stood watch in the Dark Rose sitting around checking on the injured girl Holly Marco. Chance had checked her vitals and said she was barely alive and lucky. Pyro continued to sit by her side.

Kara approached the Dark Rose in pretty good condition. Most of the girls she held back with the help of Gaia and she got out of there with only a slight mess of her hair. Force however had been sucked into that hole with Ghoul, she only hoped the girl was okay.

Kara walked up the ramp of Dark Rose only for her ears to be assaulted by an argument.

"No way She-Hulk is so much hotter!"

"Nuh huh Mate, Psylocke all the way."

"Ugh." Groaned Kara as she stepped further on board while the two mutants continued to argue. "Why are they arguing?" she asked as she looked down to Chance.

Chance was sitting in one of the chairs of the jet watching the fight. "I don't remember how it started but it's been like this for awhile now. They just wont shut up about it."

"Come on she's green, strong, her lips are green, her hair green, she's huge! I mean that is just HUBBA-HUBBA!" Shift argued

"No. Purple hair, English accent, nice chest, the suit I mean come on! She may be one of the X-Men but it doesn't deduct anything."

The pink haired mutant, Kara, made her way over to the unconscious body of Holly Marco. "Oh poor girl. You were fine when I last left what happened?" Kara asked as she brushed the hair out of the unconscious girl's face.

"SHE-HULK!"

"PSYLOCKE!"

The smell of fire filled the plane, Chance looked to Shift whose clothes were burned off his body. "I hate you." Shifter said as he dusted off some of the burnt remains of his clothes.

Kara laid Holly down on the floor of the Dark Rose, then place her left hand over Holly's temples and her right on her head.

The inside the FOME's jet was engulfed by the memory of Holly Marco as her last conscious moments played back for the inhabitants.

**

* * *

**

The sun rose like any other day and with it Holly forced herself out of bed. She checked her neck for her locket like she usually did. She made her way out of the building in her little ghost town that she made hers and threw another piece of wood onto the fire. She didn't quite know why but she always kept it going. The fire always seemed to dance and soothed her.

There was a sudden clicking sound and Holly spun around and found she staring down the barrel of a semi-automatic weapon. _Damn it I forgot to check the area_ she mentally kicked herself after realizing that fact. She was about to conjure up some help when the sound of more clicking was heard from every part of her.

She was surrounded and slightly panicked. She didn't know who they were or what they wanted but there were many of them and only one of her. "W-w-who is you? What do you want?"

"Shut it you mutie bitch!" The leading man in camouflage fatigues said as he hit her in the stomach with his fist. "Your kind disgust me!" he said as he spit on the ground next to her.

Holly keeled onto the ground clenching her stomach. Just enough time to allow her to summon something to help her, with her calling two zombies quickly materialized and began to attack the men who began to open fire. The gunmen who had punched her continued to stand next to her, his gun still trained on her.

"The FOH will wipe your miserable, pathetic race one by one."

The zombies began to fall only for others to take their place. Suddenly the entire city was swallowed in an orange light, as one by one zombies, skeletons, and golems of the element of fire began to rain from the sky.

The men went down one by one, their bullets being rendered useless. The one FOH member who continually held his gun at Holly's head continued to remain unharmed while his fellow soldiers fell to the same fate. The summoning of the zombies began to take its toll on Holly and she felt herself began to grow weak, her consciousness was fading and she wasn't sure how long she would be able to keep it up.

The gunmen quickly brought the force of his weapon into the mutant girl. As she fell to the ground the scene around them disappeared. The monsters and the orange scenery disappeared including the dead FOH members. The lone FOH member pulled the trigger of his gun into the mutant girl only to have the bullets come out as blanks.

"Son of a bitch! They gave us blanks!" He bent over and checked the pulse of the mutant girl. "No pulse good. The bitch is dead." He kicked her body once more and radioed into his commanders.

As the scene of the memory around them faded the Friends of Mutants members stood in awe at the even that had just unfolded around them. Kara set Holly's body back onto one of the seats and made sure she wouldn't suffer from whiplash.

"Whoa…can you make those into movies?" Shift asked his charred suit began to fall apart with each movement he made. "Cause if you can I got some great ideas in my head for movies. "Naked." He added quietly.

"Chance make sure she stays between life and death." Kara ordered as she approached the pilot's chair of the Dark Rose. "We'll leave once Force returns."

A wormhole opened in the top of the jet and the body of Force fell flat onto the floor, her suit ripped and torn, and her hair a mess, and a bloody lip. "Yeah that's right bitch, I showed you!" she called into the wormhole. She looked around at her teammates who each were looking at her strangely. "What?"

Kara flipped the switches and buckled her self in and let the Dark Rose ascend. "Bloody hell Sheila!" Pyro yelled as he tumbled out of his chair hitting the back of the jet.

Shift pointed and forced a laugh. "That's what you get for burning my suit you asshole!" The Dark Rose tilted in the sky-causing Shift to fall from his seat tumbling into the back of the plane to smacking into Pyro. "Don't worry, someone broke my fall!"

**SS**

As the FOME jet, the Dark Rose, flew off back to New York a lone figure stood on the rooftop of the abandoned town formerly inhabited by Holly Marco. Using her magic she was invisible to the female team known as the Shriekers. To those that could see through her magic they would see a woman with flowing green hair falling to her back, her skin matching her hair, sprouting from her hair were two spiraling green horns.

"Soon young Corpse, soon you will meet your destiny." A teleportation disc appeared around the woman and as she stepped on it she was gone.

**

* * *

Back in New York**

Paul had driven in the car with Hawk and the two pulled up to a small Mexican restaurant. "Follow me. Don't get in the way." Paul is told and he complies.

As they begin to walk towards the door Paul's phone rings. He fumbles for it and answers it. "Hello?" He hears Jack's voice on the other end telling him to do something. "Jack says to remember what he said, 'be nice. Go easy on them.'"

"Nice, easy." Hawk replies in a robotic voice as he opened the door and walks into the restaurant.

"Got to go Jack!" Paul hangs up the phone and walks into the restaurant. He takes a seat at a table after receiving a glare from hawk.

Hawk gets behind the counter, his clothes changing to a form fitting white tank top and a pair of jeans. Hawk leans over the counter and begins to chew on nonexistent gum. A man in a leatherjacket, black shirt, black pants, and black cowboy boots walks in. His muscular frame looks around the restaurant scanning it for something. He finds the man working at the counter and walks over with a smile.

"Hey you. Got my money? Protection ain't free." He asks as he pops his knuckles.

The man behind the counter looks at him with utter distaste. "Money, protection?" The man behind the counter scoffs.

Paul watches his mouth agape as Hawk takes the man's head and smashes it again and again with the counter hatch. Lifting it up and down, up and down again and again. "You understand? This is a family restaurant, if I see any of you and your people in here again your dead!" Hawk grabs the man's hair and tosses him to the ground.

"You'll pay for this! Mr. Fisk will make sure of that." The man says threateningly, Hawk however is unimpressed.

"I've dealt with hormonal mutants with more power than Fisk. You tell him Hawk is the one who did this to you." Hawk replies, arms folded across his chest.

The old woman who owns the restaurant approaches Hawk and shakes his hand smiling. "Oh thank you, thank you so much. We couldn't afford to pay them. Thank you." The old woman says on the verge of tears as she hugs Hawk.

Hawk puts the old woman's back. "No problem ma'am. It was my pleasure; remember if they come back here you come see me. I'll make sure they go away."

The woman smiles and nods, "Tell Jack I said hi won't you? And tell Griffin to come see me I'll make him something special."

Hawk walks out and stops by Paul, "You tell anyone what you saw of me being nice to that old lady and I'll make sure all they find of you is your skin."

* * *

Well I think that's plenty for now. The next chapter should be up within a day. I'll force it down onto this site by the end of Friday if its the last thing I do.

What did you think? Pyro a good member of the FOME since I forgot to ask last chapter? Any suggestions, problems, you think this story is the best ever and you want to have all 11193900981 of its babies? Too long of a chapters? Any mistakes? You get the idea.


	11. Danger brings people together

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It seems that everyone likes the way this story is flowing, however in this chapter you may not since I'm going out of the X-Men: Evo world and into my own little Spider-Man world. That's right Spider-Man enemy well enemies, shouldn't be a big shock.

**Blix: **Liked it did you? Good. Always the loyal reviewer you are. That deserves a pat on the head.

**Lizbeth: **193900981 of it huh? Ouch…but I hope that means you like the story and not that you have a fetish for lots of babies.

**DarknessofDawn: **Why did I put your name in here you didn't review. But for reaper should I put in the wolf? I know it's got a name but i'm too lazy to see what it is or memorize it. Ooh katori hah I did it!

**Naskea: **Hopefully we got this all cleared up. Me possessive of my fic? Never. And though it may seem like I was waiting for you to return before I updated, I swear its not that way. Yeah Shift does love the ladies doesn't he?

**Shifter128: **Glad you like it, here's the next chapter and sorry they took so long.

**Ghoul: **Sorry you got lost. Someone didn't like the way I portrayed his or her character so I had to scrap my first copy, which was more detailed. This time I lost my inspiration for chapter 10 so it wasn't done with a lot of fervor. I have no idea what you mean being a bitch about reviewer for you, cause it confuses me but still its ok. It's really good to know you like the way I'm portraying Ghoul, my portraying of characters is the thing I care most about.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the Marvel stuff, and the plot may not even be mine though I say I own it.

**Plugs: **If you like the characters Paul, Katie Killingsworth, Danielle Finazzio then check out Shifter128's story since they are in there. Then if you're like me and like the Loro stuff, growl! then check out Blix Howlett's Deliverance From Hell its so purty. And for a story I'm confused on read DarknessofDawn's one. Okay those were shameless but Darkness and Blix always review so I felt I had to do something and since I like OC story's with lots of peoples' I plugged Shifters, to those of you that hate plugs: It's the only time, unless I decide to do it again.

**Chapter 11**

**-**

**They put their what in your where?**

**New York**

_He's done it now,_ Hawk thought to himself as he looked over the wreckage of the restaurant he tried to stop Fisk's men from doing things to. He had however only escalated it, they had retaliated, and they trashed the restaurant. The tables, food, shelves, everything had been thrown around.

"How could they do this? We can't afford to fix this." The owner groaned. Though he seemed like a strong willed man he was on the verge of tears, his life's work flushed down the toilet.

"Don't worry I'll pay for all of this." Hawk said as he continued to feel the anger boiling up in him. It was his fault for not going to Fisk first. "I'll take care of it this time. Make sure it **_NEVER_** occurs again." Hawk said as he stepped out of the kitchen.

"Don't bother." The owner said in vein for Hawk was already in the sky towards Fisk Tower.

Hawk was on his way to take his quarrel up with Fisk himself. He would have to be fast and effective, especially since Fury was currently meeting with Jack about some 'secret' business and since Fisk is the "alleged" Kingpin of Crime.

Night had long since fallen, the night sky was a little hard to navigate in but he knew the way by heart. He continued to soar until he found his way to the top. Fisk had recently made a glass room for "relaxing" on the top floor. Hawk quickly crashed through the glass.

He dispatched of the guards quickly by breaking their necks. "Fisk!" He called out. He continued till he found the rotund man in a hot tub, a girl on each side. "Nice call girls."

"Ah Hawk to what do I owe this lovely late night visit?" Fisk asked as he sipped some champagne.

"You know damn well!" Hawk replied. Two guards tried to grab his arms but Hawk quickly sent his fists far enough behind them to hit them and knock them out.

"Oh the restaurant. Lovely place. Best Carne Asada-" Fisk replied but was quickly cut short.

"Shut up. You did it and now your going to pay."

Fisk just gave a hearty laugh. "You can't touch me, you have no proof." He replied as he smiled cockily and sipped his champagne.

Hawk jumped into the hot tub and with relative ease picked up the fat man by his skin neck and carried him out of the water, all the while staring into the man's eyes. "You know I have the alien as a part of me." Hawk said as he let the symbiote cover his face. "And we don't like you." They hissed.

"Just what are you doing? Unhand me!" Fisk demanded as he struggled.

Hawk used the alien costumes force to hold the man in his face. He slowly approached the hole in the glass he had entered. He held out the large man's body out of the window into the air below his nakedness feeling the cold night air. "The costume has its weaknesses and I feel its strength declining." Hawk said as the costumes face sank back into the rest of the body and Hawk lowered the body of Fisk.

"You wouldn't dare drop me. You'll be killed easily. They will come for you, my men won't let you leave this place alive."

Hawk smiled sadistically. The two girls from the hot tub approached the back of the man, they raised the empty champagne bottles into the air above their heads as they prepared to bring them down on Hawk's head. Once they were close enough the symbiote suit released tentacles from Hawk's back and wrapped the girl's bodies and pushed them out the window and held them next to Fisk.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR PROTECTION MONEY OR IF THEIR DAUGHTER IS A MUTANT! YOU WILL LEAVE THEM ALONE OR YOU WILL FACE A GRUESOME DEATH!" Hawk yelled sadistically his voice taking a more violent tone, the 'mask' of his suit once again covering his face. "We want to hear you agree."

"You will die here! You do know that!"

"Then so will you." Hawk said as he released his grip slightly, the body of Fisk sinking lower.

"Fine! Your little restaurant is safe." Fisk replied. "Just put me back in."

Hawk thought about it and brought the women back in and set them down. He however decided to let Fisk fall. As he watched the large man's body quickly fall his human side returned. _No, what have I done? _Hawk had actually let the symbiote control him. He jumped out the window in a swan dive and a small tentacle shot out of his costume and grabbed onto a support pillar in the building as he quickly found himself catching up to Fisk's large body.

* * *

**Mutant Apartment Complex**

The sun had just risen its light reflecting off the many windowed building of New York. Outside the apartment building occupied by the members of FOME a boy walked up to the building towards the Underground Café. He carried a guitar case, his long blonde hair fell onto his shoulders, and he was easily the size of a large adult. His black t-shirt and black cut offs swayed slightly in the morning breeze. He leaned against the glass of the café for a moment as he allowed himself to think.

The teen set his guitar case down and looked around as the streets of New York began to come alive, the streets filled with cars and the sidewalks with people. This place was the place where mutants would come as alternatives to Xavier's place and since they were the only two openly mutant accepting places to stay he figured this was a good a place as any to play his guitar. Especially if _she_ came by.

She of course was Amara Aquilla or as her codename said, Magma. He took out the guitar and strummed it a few times. He quickly tuned the guitar and began to play a song. He paused for a moment as the words to the song returned to him. He continued to play the guitar before finally opening his mouth to sing. He became drenched in water and looked up to see one of the mutants, his brown hair messy and glaring with green eyes.

"Some of us like to sleep in! Don't make me jump all the way down there and kick your ass guitar boy! GET A JOB!" With that person's head went back into the window leaving a bucket that was once full of water on the windowsill.

**

* * *

**

**New York**

On the streets of New York the busy people rushed by one another none paying any attention to the others. They bump into each other and continue on. In the center of all these people a hooded figure walks through bumping into each person seemingly on purpose. After it bumps into each person the people scream as they notice something is different. Each of their faces changes and become considerably ugly. Bumps, scales, broken skin appear on each of their faces. The figures hood blows in the wind and it reveals a smile as the figure changes each person into disfigured people.

**Somewhere over the U.S.**

Jack sighed as he looked out the window of the ever-mobile base of SHIELD. The flying base was quickly becoming retired for STRYKE, SHIELD was going to take a former hotel in New York and drastically change it. Fury had called him in after their meeting last night and he had been in the mans office all night.

The room door slid open and Fury walked in. Jack looked towards the one eyed man. "How did you get them to give you a window?"

Fury smiled. "They don't know I have it yet. My job has its perks." Fury replied with a smirk. He pulled out a cigar and lit it. "I'm sure your wondering why I asked you here?" Fury took a seat at his desk.

"Asked me here? Your men dragged me here. But yeah I was wondering why."

Fury smiled then put his hands behind his head. "Well Jack, I'm aware of your team growing in their ranks. And considering you are called the Friends Of Mutants Everywhere, why not attach SHIELD to the title."

"You want my team to become your mutant Avengers?" Jack asked skeptically as he raised his eyebrow.

"It's Ultimates now and sort of. You see what better way to boost the nations opinions of mutants then having them be a SHIELD team."

"Your grammar sucks Fury."

**

* * *

**

**Mutant Apartments**

Hawk let out another frustrated growl. He had been training each of the mutants and he felt them take a few years off his life span. Griffin and Paul were sparring, Paul's stray blasts ending up all over the place, Zack was running around in his half-rhinoceros form, which he dubbed Berserker ripping off one of Xavier's children, while St. John tried to burn the shape shifter, Bailey was in her liquid form soaring through the air while Ceada tried to hit her with some blasts. Chance was down in the lab; Jack was off somewhere, Kara, Jessica, Katie and Lissa all went out for the day leaving Hawk with the kids.

"DUDE NOT COOL! THAT WAS MY TAIL!" Shift changed to his human form and tackled Pyro to the ground and put him in a headlock. "Tell everyone you're my bitch and I'm your daddy! DO IT!"

"No way mate! Everyone knows you're the bitch!" Pyro replied as he struggled under Shift's ever increasing muscles. "Stop growing the muscles you cheater! I'll use my powers!"

Hawk pulled the two apart and held them off the ground. "Both of you! Hit the showers!" He growled leaving no room for argument, or so he hoped.

"But bossman number two I'm not really a 'bather' and I'm letting the scent of Zack soak in. The ladies love…" Hawk's eyes turned red as his symbiote costume took control. Shift quickly shrank in size and escaped the older man's grasp.

Hawk's attention turned to Pyro. "I love showers, water makes me feel…comfy?" Pyro quickly ran into the elevator.

The Dome's cover opened up and Hawk sprouted his symbiote wings and flew off into the air. The remaining mutants gathered around the opened practice arena.

"I didn't know that opened." Paul said as he watched their teacher leave.

"Should we close it?" Ceada asked.

**

* * *

**

Jessica was walking with Katie taking her on a shopping spree; she had been gone for so long she knew this would make it up. She could bond with Katie and get some things for herself as well. They were currently walking into a costume shop. Katie said it had just opened and was excited so Jessica figured they'd give it a shot. The one thing she couldn't shake was the feeling she was being watched.

"You know they say the devil outfit is a turn on for guys." Katie replied as she held the costume up to Jessica's body.

"Excuse me? You are much too young to be thinking things as that." Jessica replied as she brushed the costume away.

"I'm fifteen!" Katie replied and gave a small pout.

"My point exactly." Jessica looked at the group of people and saw a boy carry a few things into the back, his skin a sickly green. Her heart went out to him as it reminded her of Baltimore?

"You know these costumes are a jip. I could make them for free." A voice said with a scoff. Jessica turned to see Zack holding a wolf-man mask. "I mean really does this look like the wolf man to you?"

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her attitude coming off a bit harsher then she wanted.

Zack shrugged. "Hawk went all psycho and his eyes red, and that costume came on. It was crazy scared me and that ain't an easy task." Zack answered as he grabbed a Frankenstein mask and put it on. His whole body grew, his shoulder became more broad, his skin green. "I hate it when that happens."

"Hey Zack." Katie tapped the shape shifters arm. Zack turned to see her mask and gave a scream. "I thought you said it was hard to scare you." She said between giggles.

Zack reverted to normal and put his hand over his heart. "Well…I uh. I'm hungry. You guys want to get some food?"

"Chocolate!" Katie yelled as she dropped the mask and made her way out of the store.

"Don't worry we'll settle for sushi." Jessica replied as she slowly walked out of the store.

"Ah god. I have to got find a new group of people. Maybe I should join the lesbian team." Zack walked out the store as he stared off into space and walked into the glass wall then through the door.

As Zack followed behind Jessica and Katie to give them some distance and not be pulled into the "girl talk". He scanned the people around him, and none seemed to pay much attention but he still felt like someone was staring at the back of his head but as he looked forward no one was there and he quickly spun around, only to find no one there again. He tried smelling the air and only got a small scent that smelled like sewage.

The girls walked into the sushi restaurant and Zack quickly turned the block and came back around the corner running as fast as he could and turned into the alley and jumped forward tackling something to the ground. He lifted it up, which wasn't easy, and slammed it against the wall.

The person was covered in a black robe, its hood covering the face. Zack slammed him against the wall again the hood fell off and revealed several scars on the right side of his face. "Why are you stalking them?" Zack asked. The person didn't answer. "Listen buddy, I know stalking. I did it all the time, one of the advantages of being a mutant is I can hide easily, so I know stalking when I see it. Who are you!"

The scarred mutant was about to respond when someone began to call out for Zack. "Zack!" Zack's attention was diverted as he looked towards the street where Katie stood in the middle of street; the scarred mutants gaze to shift towards Katie.

A loud honk blasted and soon a bus was on a collision course for Katie. "NO!" screamed the scarred mutant as he tried to break free of Zack's grasp. As the bus nears Katie she's pulled back before the bus hit her.

"You didn't let me protect her!" The scarred mutant growled he grabbed a hold of Zack's wrists, "My name's Masque."

Zack felt his face change, but kept his smile hidden, he dropped to the ground and began to cry. "What have you done? I'm ugly! UGLY!" He changed his face back, which left him pretty drained and stood back on his feet. "PSYCHE!" He gave a small punch into Masque's stomach. "The hell did you mean by saying I didn't let you protect her?"

While Zack questioned Masque he failed to notice a tan skinned man appear from the brick wall behind him. His neck was longer then a normal humans, his brown hair was tied into a ponytail, his nose was part of his face his facial hair seemed well kept. The man stroked his small beard and quickly ran to the back of the alley and opened a sewer cover a large lizard creature stepped out.

"You should let me go now. Or things could get ugly." Masque said tauntingly, and a wicked smile spread on his lips.

"Uglier than you? Wow okay I'm scared now." Zack replied as he made his body shake. He felt a large hand on his shoulder and turned to see a large green skin lizard and a strange man behind it. "Crap." He muttered as the lizard creature grabbed Zack and threw him out of the alley into the street.

"Thanks Façade." Masque said as he rubbed his neck. "I could have handled it on my own."

The man named Façade smiled. "I'm sure you could have Masque but young Scaleface and I were worried that maybe your obsession would possibly destroy you."

Masque pulled the hood over his face again covering his scars. "It's NOT an obsession!" Masque yelled.

"My friend, why not just try talking to her? Certainly you wouldn't acquire so many…friends in that process." Façade suggested.

"A pretty girl like her could never like me." Masque replied in a half infuriated and half annoyed tone. "Even if she was nice to me once." He said solemnly and hung his head low. With that Masque grabbed one of the ladders and climbed to the top of the building.

"Hurry, we should get back." Façade said to Scaleface. The large reptile beast inhaled a gust of air and sent a large blast of fire at the shape shifter it had just thrown out of the alley.

Zack stood up and dusted himself off then turned his attention to the alley where he watched as the large lizard's chest seemingly filled with air. "Shit." He groaned. As fire came towards him he felt himself hit the ground a few feet away. HE looked up and watched as Bailey changed from her liquid form and her body reshaped.

Zack looked into her green eyes and smiled. "Hi."

"I saved your life." She stated as she poked him in the chest and smiled. "You owe me."

"Deal." A loud honk of a car snapped the two out of the moment and they both stood up. "Damn cars I wanted to roll around on the ground some more." A few civilians stopped in their busy schedule to look at the commotion, however more had plans of continuing their movements. Bailey began to chew on her lip as she held onto Zack's arm and looked up at him.

"Zack! Are you alright?" Katie asked as she ran across the street narrowly avoiding a taxi. "What happened?"

Zack paused for a moment as he recalled what had happened. "Uh…I was touching myself in the alley and Bailey came along…and well I think I just answered the question with my wording." Zack finished, deciding it was best to not tell about Masque and with the explanation Katie would never ask him things again. _Two birds with one stone, _He thought with a smile.

"Too much information." Katie grumbled.

Jessica followed suit and stood next to Katie, "You have an affinity for cars trying to hit you, and you know that." Jessica quipped as she caught her breath, two instances where Katie nearly getting killed by a vehicle was enough for her.

The light from the sun began to dampen and darkness began to spread through the streets of New York. Every person brought his or her gazes upward as the sun became eclipsed.

"Katie you and Jessica should get back to the apartments." Zack said as he continued to look at the darkened sun.

"Zack what about us?" Bailey asked as she turned him to look at her.

"Oh I think you know." Zack replied as he put his arms around her and pulled her close. "Wink, wink, nudge, nudge."

"Oh no, why whatever do you mean?" Bailey asked playing coy. She felt herself pulled from Zack's grip and swung through the air.

"It's okay, you're safe now." Spoke the person that had plucked her from the streets. She looked to see someone dressed in a red and blue suit with a small spider on his chest.

"Hey get your own redhead!" Zack switched forms to Cyclone and flew off after the man who was swinging away on webs. "Webs? This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder."

"Come on Katie let's go." Jessica said grabbing Katie's hand. As the two turned a trio of pink creatures stopped them.

The creatures were pink, for legs were nonexistent for their bottom halves were just blobs, their torsos were muscular, their arms stretched into clawed hands, their faces were a single circle with large white eyes and gnashing black teeth. Their pink color swirled and traces of black became mixed with the pink.

**

* * *

**

**SHIELD**

Inside the hovering SHIELD Base Jack had just subdued to agreeing with Fury's terms of his team. Jack would still be in charge, but in the event of his disappearance his team would become property of SHIELD. As Jack finally finished initialing his real name the door to Fury's office burst open.

"Sir! Sorry to disturb you but we have a situation in New York." The man said as he quickly brought in a laptop and laid it on Fury's desk.

Fury quickly turned it on and looked at the screen. "That's impossible. How did this happen!"

"Well Colonel sir, you see well uh…we don't know…"

Jack turned the laptop so he could view it and looked at the screen in horror. He turned his attention to Fury's window and watched as something exploded in the city below. "Fury! Let me down there!"

"I can't do that Jack." Fury said as he chewed angrily at the back of his cigar. "This is the perfect opportunity to put SHIELD's newest mutant team to the test." Fury replied as he looked out of his office window.

"That's insane! They could die!"

"They don't kill. At worst your kids would just become hosts."

**

* * *

**

**Rooftops of New York**

A seemingly random rooftop two figures stand in the newly darkened sky, one is the psychotic serial killer Cletus Cassidy and his symbiote Carnage, the other is the former Daily Bugle employee Eddie Brock AKA Venom. As the two continue to stand on the rooftop neither speak until a third joins them.

Hawk had given in to his symbiote side and let it take control and now it had dragged him, in the darkness, to a rooftop of New York. Once he landed he watched in shock, as he looked at the other two on the rooftop. One was covered in a red and black swirling costume; his white eyes were completely illuminated in the darkness. The other was covered in black with a large symbol on his chest; his eyes too were illuminated in the darkness.

"See we told you he would come, father." Said the red one.

"Cassidy we told you to not call me that!" The one in black replied his eyes turning to a glare.

"Why have you called me here?" Hawk asked, though he did not ask it in fact, he didn't even think it. _The symbiote is talking?_

"Ooh it talks. We're impressed." The who had been called Cassidy replied. "We have matters to do discuss with you. You are like us, and we like you. Join us in the war and we will take over the world!" Cassidy then let out a psychotic laugh that chilled Hawk to his bones.

"Or you could join us in the fight so we can stop Cassidy without the help of the Spider." The other one in black offered.

"Aw come on Venom, where's the old 'I hate humans' spirit?" Cassidy asked as he faced the other symbiote.

"Silence! You have no right to try and be our friend. We hate you for what you did to _HER_." Venom replied.

Hawk had no idea what to do, or if he even had a choice in the matter. He did know that his insides no longer felt like he was in a tug of war. He contemplated which to join and he knew that he should join the one in black; this "Venom" for his was not about world domination. The other side was this "Cassidy" his merging with the symbiote was tempting but the way they both referred to themselves as we made Hawk uneasy.

"BONZAI!" In a flash a blur of red and blue kicked Venom in the chest sending him across the rooftop. "I missed you Brock, you never returned my calls or emails. I'm beginning to not like me."

"Not now Spider. Not now!" Venom replied as he returned to his feet.

**

* * *

**

**Mutant Apartments-Lab**

In the lab area St. John sat on a chair next to the still unconscious body of Holly Marco. She was now in a small hospital gown after she had arrived a few of the girls slipped her into it and since John had tried to burn her dress and succeeded. He however hadn't been able to pull himself away from the unconscious girl; he had been here ever since he and Zack were sent away from their training session.

The door in the medical bay slid open and Chance came running in. "PYRO!" he yelled causing the Australian mutant to fall out his chair and his head on the metal bed as he fell to the floor. Chance quickly ran over to him and helped him up. "Sorry."

"It's quite alright mate. What do you need?" John asked as he rubbed his head.

"There's a situation outside. Haven't you been looking out the window?"

"Yeah mate its dark. That's why we call it night. The sun goes down…"

Chance gave a low grumble and led him over to the window. "It's not even six yet. The sun should still be up. It's been eclipsed and strange creatures have been attacking the city. We think its symbiotes but they aren't like Hawk. It's like the symbiotes don't need hosts any longer." Chance explained as he grabbed his suit from one of the closets and slide it on and placed the Shocker's former gauntlets and placed them over his hands.

"Oh right mate…I'm in." John said as he turned his attention back to Holly.

"Good." Chance replied as he passed the suit and flamethrower tanks to Pyro.

There was a groan and both teens looked to see the body of Holly Marco waking up. The now conscious girl took in her new surroundings and paranoia hit. "Where am I?" She asked to no one in particular. She saw two teenagers near her and she became scared. "Who are you?" She felt a cold shiver and noticed she was not wearing any of her normal clothes. "Where are my clothes?" Her voice quickly turned to fear and two zombies rose near her, does she need dead bodies or can they just appear? Freaked out enough for you?

Griffin had left Paul to gather up Ceada. Griffin had been briefed on the enemy since it was similar to that of Hawk, so he knew what he needed to do. He was going to try and hail the Shriekers for some help, they may have been enemies but now they both had a similar enemies. Even the X-Men and the Brotherhood and Acolytes have worked together at least once.

Griffin stepped outside the café into the chaotic streets in front of him. The symbiote blob like creatures were chasing down civilians, though mostly in vain, the one thing he couldn't see were SHIELD officers helping. _Sound and Fire_, the words that Jack had told him repeated in his head.

There was a girlish scream in the distance causing Griffin to activate his force fields and quickly spun around to face the scream. In front of him about 50 yards a large muscular symbiote a complete human form. As it turned to him its fists changed their shape to a pair of black boxing gloves.

"Oh bring it on." The symbiote quickly closed the distance between itself and the mutant within seconds. It gnashed with its teeth as large lines of saliva dribbled down its chin. Griffin quickly punches its jaw. "You keep the mouth closed!"

The symbiotes jaw became unhinged but the creature seemed unaffected. It quickly tried punching Griffin with its fist but he nimbly ducked and sent his own fist into its chest. The creature stumbled back, then retaliated by tackling Griffin causing the mutant to land on his back while the creature held him down with its body weight. Its dangling jaw snapped back into place and the alien opened its mouth weight wide preparing to eat the mutant it had held under it.

Griffin heard a large booming sound then the symbiote, that was prepared to swallow him whole, went flying. The creature clenched its head in pain and in mere seconds all that was left was an unconscious human. Griffin turned to the café and saw long blonde haired teen standing next to a guitar case.

"You did that?" Griffin asked as he approached the young man.

"Yeah, you're a mutant too so don't get all apprehensive."

"What? No. Sound and fire are their weaknesses. How'd you like to fight for mutants everywhere?" Griffin replied, _God I sound like a Jack, _he thought and decided he wouldn't want to recruit any others. But they really needed this kid.

"I don't know…" the teen replied. He would have rather joined the X-Men but that probably wasn't possible.

"Great!" Griffin said as he led the teen into the café. "So it's settled. You'll join. What's your name anyway?"

"A-Alex Rogers. Hey wait I didn't say I'd join!"

Paul knocked on Ceada's door. "Ceada come on! We got to go now."

The door opened and Ceada stood in full battle uniform. "Halcyon reporting for duty." She greeted as she gave a mock salute.

"Wow you work fast."

"Yeah the world needs saving and we need to do the saving, so lets go!" Before Paul could respond he was pulled along with the young mutant pulled Paul along with her to the ground floor.

**

* * *

**

Katie let out a loud shriek as the creatures surrounded her. Jessica tried to jump in front of her but the creatures swatted her away. Jessica tumbled and smacked her head on the gutter of the street. She managed to fight the pain long enough to raise to her feet, but when she got up Katie was gone and the creatures were advancing on her. Fear set in at that moment, not because of the enemies that would surely kill her but that Katie was missing.

One creature fell to the ground seemingly unconscious, the other two collided with each other with great force causing them to get up and stumble away. The female frame of the FOME member, Force, stood in the place of the fallen creature.

"Hey Jessica." Force said with a smirk. She brought her foot down onto the "skull" of the creature causing pink liquid to ooze out. "Think it tastes like bubble gum?"

"Katie, did you see her?" Jessica asked frantically as she began to search for the young girl. She continued to call out Katie's name, each time her voice trembling.

"Hey I'm sure she's fine Jessica." Force said trying to comfort the woman. "I mean if they had taken her she'd be dead or…" Jessica was paying no attention but continued her search.

Kara walked up the street with her red dress and stopped Jessica with her powers, and manipulated the woman into turning on her heel and walking towards the Mutant Apartments. "I'll take her to the apartments, her place would probably be unsafe." Kara walked with the mind controlled Jessica. "Coming with?"

Force looked to a group of teenagers screaming. "No," she replied with a shake of her head. "I want to see if they all leak from their brains." Jessica took off after the mysterious enemy.

"Hawk this better not be your doing." Kara said to herself as she walked with Jessica back to the apartments.

**

* * *

**

Paul or Lightning, which he went by when in costume, zapped another symbiote, the body began to sizzle and spark. "Gotcha!" he turned around and sent a bolt of lightning at another one. "Thirty-six!" he zapped another and continued his count.

He had lost track of the others a while ago and made his way farther away from the apartments and the Underground café. Then he fell to the ground. One of the symbiotes he had missed had tackled him to the ground and soon many other began to pile on top of him.

He focused and unleashed a large blast that sent each body soaring in different directions, landing into the sides of buildings, in the gutters, through windows, crashing into street signs.

"Aw come on is that it?" he asked in mock sadness as he looked at the group of sizzling purple creatures. A sudden thought crossed his mind. "Hope none of you were humans before…" he quickly ran off in another direction. He stretched out his arms sending large electric swords to knock down any symbiotes in his way.

**

* * *

**

On a rooftop of a random building in New York City Spider-Man sets Bailey down on the rooftop. "No need to thank me."

"Who the fuck would thank you, you bastard!" Bailey replied rather annoyed.

"No really, it was my pleasure." Spider-Man replied ignoring her reply. "Now I'm sorry but your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man must be leaving. I've got a date to attend to." Spider-Man spun a web and swung off of the rooftop landing a few rooftops away.

"Asshole." Bailey grumbled as she folded her arms across her chest. She turned and her frown quickly changed to a small smile as she watched Zack land in front of her.

"Where is he? I'll kick his ass. I was going to get some!" Zack asked as he put his arms on Baileys arms.

Bailey again chewed on her bottom lip. "Who says you aren't going to get some now?" Bailey asked as she pulled Zack down to her height. Their lips inched closer to each other's until a shout rang out. "BONZAI!" the battle cry of Spider-Man filled the streets of New York.

"Ooh comes on candy pants! It's our first chance at a real battle instead of those lesbians." Zack said as he quickly changed forms and flew off in Spider-Man's directions.

Bailey scowled and glared at Zack's flying form. "I'm going to kill him! I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!" with that Bailey turned to her liquid form and in a blur of silver she was off to the fight.

Spider-Man used the momentum of his swing to bring both his feet colliding into Venom's chest. "I missed you Brock, you never returned my calls or emails. I'm beginning to not like me." Spider-man quipped as Venom returned to his feet.

"Not now Spider! Not now!" Venom said after getting to his feet. He began his charge towards the Spider.

Spider-Man easily jumped into the air avoiding the charge of the angry symbiote. "Oh I'm sorry did you want to hug? Cause that face said kiss and well I'm afraid I don't like you that way."

Carnage walked to the edge of the rooftop and looked down below as countless number of symbiotes began to terrorize the civilians. "You should have joined us. Now you will face our wrath" Carnage laughed his homicidal laugh and prepared to jump onto the streets below.

"Whoa look out!" With a crash Zack, now in his Cyclone outfit, crashed into Carnage. As the mutant regained his composure he looked around the rooftop. He saw the costumed man who had taken Bailey, an angry creature covered in black with a white what looked to be spider on his chest and a large tongue coming from its mouth, and finally he saw Hawk.

"Nice pajamas," Zack said with a nod towards the still unnamed costumed man. He turned his attention to hawk. "Hawk? What in the…"

As Hawk spoke it was a voice that consisted slightly of Hawks and the other was one that seemed very inhuman. "We were drawn here. And we do not know why."

"This is all well and good but if you guys don't mind I think we should chase after Carnage." Spider-Man said as he pointed towards Carnage leaping to another rooftop.

"CASSIDY!" Venom yelled as he sent one of his own webs out and chased after his other.

"Well it's been fun fellas but I'm afraid Spider-Man must be going after them. It is after my bedtime." Spider-man replied. _It would be funny if it wasn't so god damned true, _Peter thought with a sigh.

"Afraid not young spider." Hawk said is his eerie voice. He spread his palm and part of his symbiote wrapped Spider-Man up.

"Oh so he's this 'Spider-Man', dude I am your biggest fan. Can I get an autograph?" Zack replied as he approached the tied up superhero.

"Not now. Not now." Spider-man replied as air began to escape him.

"You superheroes are so snobbish." Zack turned his attention to Hawk. "So why have we tied him up?"

"We want answers." Hawk answered simply.

"We do? Personally I want an autograph. I could care less about your answers." There was a growl and the same thing that had wrapped around Spider-Man now covered Zack.

"He's got the symbiote." Spider-Man said as he felt air fill his lungs again. "They say things like we, they kind of go insane. Much like a teenage girl and their love for the Backstreet Boys."

"Fags! COUGH!" Zack said as he felt the air escape his lungs. _So worth adding cough._ Zack thought as he felt part of his mind go black and darkness consume him. His conscious faded the last image he saw was a silver blur crash into Hawk and then he hit the ground.

Zack opened his eyes and found he looking up at Bailey's face and the costumed Spider-Man crouching looking at the streets below. Zack looked at Bailey and smiled, "You know all the times I imagined me in your lap I always imagined less clothes." Bailey smiled and once again began to chew on her bottom lip.

"So the big guy who nearly killed you, until liquid girl came and interrupted, friend of yours?" Spider-Man asked as he approached the two mutants.

"First, its wet girl." Zack replied as he used his fingers to count to one. "Second, he's our teacher."

"Teacher huh? Wow when I fail its usually just likes a slap on the wrists and another chance. They never try to end my life."

"Let me try instead of Zack, since his brain is in his other head." Bailey said.

"My BIGGER head!" Zack added.

Bailey sighed, and then continued. "We are mutants, of the mutant group Friends of Mutants Everywhere. We are lead by three people. They teach us to fight and the occasional lesson or two. Hawk is one of those, though he is no mutant but has the symbiote." Bailey caught her breath, talking like that without a pause was definitely not an easy task.

"Sounds like an X-Men situation." Replied Spider-Man smiling under his mask though no one could tell.

"Yeah but there's a difference between us." Zack said as he stood up from Bailey's lap. "Besides having the kick ass Zack on the team we differ from one other thing. Their bald leader is all about human mutant relations. We, on the other hand, are more about making sure us mutants don't get extincted in the mean time."

"Extinct." Spider-man corrected.

"I know what I said. Now about that autograph?"

* * *

This chapter had to be reworked too thanks to someone not liking the way I portrayed their characters. Didn't change that much though. Now what did you think? So on and so forth. It was going to be one chapter but I realized it was just too long! But no worries the next chapter will be up REAL soon. Also, sorry it took longer then a day, its been one hell of a fathers day weekend. Anyway I want your feedback and if your bored try and guess which comic book character I'll bring into the Evolution world. Don't worry it should be slightly clear by next chapter and I'll give a few hints. So go on, review. 


	12. Knight in shining armor

It seems most of you, well the like five that review, like what I'm doing. I feel accomplished. The overall response so far, which is 2, of chapter 11 is that you people like it. I really wanted to make the last one, just a single chapter but it just didn't work so here it is as two. This will help me reach my goal of at least 20 chapters, but don't worry I really want thirty. As always ill start with addressing

**Blix: **perfect blend of action, drama, romance, and comedy? Really? Gee thanks. All I could see was comedy but clearly I was doing something right if there was more and there must be for everyone reading it. Hope you enjoy the rest of this chapter.

**Shifter128: **did I update soon enough for you?

**A dragons wings: **yeah to me it wasn't a short time, but what motivates me to keep updating so fast is that people are reading and enjoying and I hate it when there's a good story that takes week for just a small chapter. I like to think I'm not human…makes me feel better about myself. Motivation for the story I can't quite explain. Of course when I started this story all I had were two characters which then grew to three and so on. Now look I'm on 12. If you can't be bothered by writing then clearly it won't work writing stories.

**DarknessofDawn: **Really toss one of mine into Broken Angel? Wow…that would be cool, so yeah absolutely. Which one though? Technically the only ones that are mine are Jack, Shift, Kara, Chance and one more i've introduced but not without the cloak so those are the only mutants of mine. So whichever you think will fit into your story. And a mutant hunter? Well of course I can put her in there, bad girl or good girl either way its easy. Two-chapter read, glad you liked that.

**Chapter 12**

**-**

**The Symbiote Saga part 2**

Scott sat alone in an empty booth at a newly reopened Mexican restaurant. The table lit by candlelight, tonight was his failed attempt at a romantic evening with Jean. With a heavy heart he left the now empty restaurant, save for a few workers, put on his jacket and stepped into the streets.

The city was in chaos. Men, women and children were chased by strange colored creatures. Scott Summers raised his ruby quartz glasses and sent a concussive blast at one of the creatures saving a mother who had thrown herself over her daughter.

"Run now! Quickly!" Scott yelled Jean would have to wait. These people needed help.

One of the creatures ran after him as it tried to punch him with a right hook. Scott quickly ducked and sent his fist into the chest only to have it go right through. He looked up at the creature in shock, the creature turned its body and Scott's body was sent into a dumpster. In the last second his glasses fell and an optic blast hit the creature in the chest. Scott then closed his eyes to not hit anyone else.

After what seemed like forever and countless amounts of screams Scott heard the familiar voice that would still bring him to his knees. "Scott? Scott!" Jean called as she quickly crouched down next to him.

"Jean? Oh thank god!" Scott said with relief, their link proving just who it was. "My glasses they fell somewhere." He explained then fell the familiar feeling of his visor sliding over his eyes and saw his soul mate through his ruby vision.

"The others are down the road. The symbiotes have grown out of control." Jean explained as she grabbed Scott's hand and walked with him in a brisk pace down the street.

**

* * *

**

Zack had used his powers to change into his version of his FOME uniform. He stood on the ledge of the building, to his left stood a nervous Bailey and to his right the web-slinging hero Spider-Man. "So are your pajamas dry clean only? Or can they be washed in the machine?" Zack asked as he turned to the masked superhero.

"My pajamas? What about your spandex uniform? Got a bondage fetish?"

Zack smiled. "Actually I do…whips and chains." Zack winked and gave a whip sound. "So who wants to jump down into the enemy filled streets below first?" After a few moments silence Zack decided to do it. "Fine just let the Shift man handles it. WEEE!" Shift hopped into the street below them.

The shape shifter looked down either end of the street; each way was empty save for destruction. He watched as a bum carefully walked down the street and began to curse at the phone lines. "Hey Bailey look its your dad!"

"You're an ass!" Bailey replied as Spider-Man swung her down on a web. "See that's a true gentleman." Bailey said as she looked to see Shift's hopefully angry reaction, however he continued to walk down the street.

"You know I really should go chase after Brock." Spider-Man said as he walked with the two mutants.

"Go then." Shift replied as he continued to scan the area. "We're not going to beg you to help us. You won't even give me an autograph so I could sell it on E-Bay."

Before Spider-Man could give his response a large explosion sent a car in front of the group. As they turned around they watched as a large group of symbiotes were closing in on them. "We could take them." Spider-man said nearly scoffing at the fact the creatures thought they could beat the heroes.

One by one the symbiotes began to pile onto each other and grow in size, become larger and larger with each merger till finally a giant sized symbiote creature was left in their place, it quickly changed into the shape of Carnage, only giant sized and its right hand becoming a large hammer.

"I think we should run." Shift said as he changed his shape and pushed the car out of the way. "NOW!" Spider-Man spun a web and swung away down the street. Shift turned to Bailey, as she stood immobilized by fear.

As the large symbiotes mallet hand neared Bailey's head she was grabbed and pulled out of the fray as the giant hammer crashed into the street leaving a large dent in its place. "Time to go wet girl." Shift said as he threw Bailey over his shoulder and ran with her down the street.

Finally catching up to Spider-Man further down the road, also battling three symbiote creatures, Bailey was put back on the ground. Spider-Man dispatched the enemies quickly and turned to the two mutants. "What took you so long?"

"Hey Candy pants, we're even. I saved you once, you saved me once." Shift said with a smile as he put his arm around Bailey's neck. "CP?"

Bailey shook her head and looked into Shift's eyes. "Sorry, yeah we're even." Bailey said in still dazed state.

With a loud roar the symbiote creature continued down the path towards the three super powered individuals. The three simultaneously began to run away. Shift ran down the street and ran into something hard falling onto his backside.

"Ow my ass!" Shift groaned as he looked up at the wall he had run into, only there was no wall. In front of him stood a large man. His skin metallic instead of the usual type, his hair and eyes too were covered in the metal material. His clothing made up of the colors red and black, yellow shoulder pads on the right and left side. "I found the tin man, now where's Tito?" Shift paused. "Wait…Toto? Ah hell just tells me where the red high heels are so I can go home." The metal man's face remains stoic. "What? Not funny? I admit I didn't try hard but on short notice it's the best I could do!"

The metal man turned his head behind him and called out. "I found a civilian!" Soon others joined his side, each in different clothing.

"Civilian?" Shift replied as he stood up. "If I was normal do you really think I'd be wearing this suit? NO! It binds at the crotch. What I would, however, be wearing is…" Shift used his powers to change his suit into pink spandex and a large pink heart on his head with holes for his eye sand mouth. Across the chest "I heart mom" was written in white.

A man, smaller then the one in metal stepped towards Shift. His outfit was colored in different shades of brown, on his head a mask, around the eyes colored in black. He gave a sniff and growled. "You smell like the symbiotes."

"Gee really? The city is under attack by symbiotes and I'm in a suit used for fighting them and I smell of them? Wow…you must be the brains."

The costumed man growled and lifted his fists, three sharp blade making a _SNIKT _sound as they popped out from his gloves. "Listen kid, I'm not in the mood for this. Why don't you go run on home?"

Zack gulped and kept his eyes on the large blades in front of him. "B-because my home is behind me and there's a large symbiote that way and I don't want to die today."

"Wolverine, still the people person I see." Spider-Man quipped from his spot on the side of a building.

"Friend of yours Spider?" Wolverine asked his claws still out for effect.

"Afraid so." Spider-Man turned his head to take a look at the X-Men. "The X-Men is full of the kids this time."

Wolverine turned his head and grunted. "Yeah. We had to bring Pebbles there on account of the fact these things are weak against fire." Wolverine finally slid his claws back in.

Shift shivered and sighed a sigh of relief. "Well I need a new pair of pants."

**

* * *

**

"God damn it!" Griffin cursed, simultaneously delivering a blow to the neck of one of the black symbiotes trying to kill the humans that had barricaded themselves in the Underground Café. He had lost sight of the newly recruited Alex Rogers. He briefly turned and saw Halcyon blast a group of the alien creatures.

Griffin used full force to drive his fist into a human shaped symbiote's nose instantly killing it. It shook for a few moments before it melted into a puddle and moved away. "Yeah you better run!" he continued to look around and noticed it was just he and Halcyon in the battle. "Where's Pyro? Where's Lightning? Scope?"

Halcyon turned to Knockout and shrugged. "Perhaps they quit?" She suggested as she sent a blast at the group of symbiotes, they too melted into a puddle and inched away quickly.

"Well if we don't get some backup soon, we may not come out of this on top." Griffin said as his gaze viewed a large group of symbiotes on their way towards the mutants. "Yeah that figures." Griffin groaned aloud at the sight in front of him.

Before the members of the FOME could respond the crowd of symbiotes were each knocked down by a large elephant, which then crushed them under its feet. It continued its charge before stopping in front of Griffin.

The elephant stomped its foot once in front of Griffin, in response the outfitted form of the Shrieker known as Gaia jumped gracefully to the ground below. Gaia stood next to the elephant without a word. The elephant began to shrink, and its shape reverted to its natural form of Shifter of the Shriekers.

"Halcyon! On my mark!" Griffin yelled as he raised his fists.

"You're the good guys huh? Did you not just see me stop those things from attacking you guys?" Shifter replied. "God. We're here to help, this time."

"We don't want your help." Griffin replied.

"But those people in there do." Gaia stated as she pointed her finger to the group of people in the café.

Griffin looked at the group of frightened people; some too were probably mutant civilians. Mutant or not they needed help and he knew that he and Halcyon could not do it alone. With a defeated sigh he agreed to a temporary truce.

**

* * *

**

"Fifty-six! Fifty-seven! Fifty-nine!" Paul continued to blast the symbiotes. He had run into a dead end. He turned down a street and now had his back to a house; the only way out was the way he came which was covered by hordes of the symbiote creatures. "I knew I should've brought someone with me." He said to himself. The only way out was to climb but the creatures were on him so quickly he had not time to scale a wall or building.

To add to his list of bad luck his blasts of electricity were become weaker and weaker the more he overtaxed himself. He had absorbed a few streetlights but now the only power sources near him were on the other side of the enemies. He zapped one last symbiote, knocking down a few others in the process, before finally all he could do was get a little cackle of electricity around his fingertips.

He fell to the ground in an exhausted heap. The creatures began to swarm around him. A group of five prepared to make him one of them and he could do nothing to stop it. He could barely lift his fist much less use any power. "Always thought I'd do when I was in love." Were his final words before he closed his eyes and prepared for his death?

There was a slight swish sound and a large thump. Paul opened his eyes and watched as the five symbiotes fell to the ground lifeless. He looked down at their heads, a large hole in each of them, at the end of the bodyline was a dagger stuck to the wall of a house. Paul looked in the other direction to see a very angry Balefire.

"Shrieker girl." Paul said with a nod, though he was very grateful to her for saving him.

"We voted for a temporary truce, because of the circumstances." Balefire replied as she pulled her dagger out of the wall. "Hurry up and recharge, Lightning, these bastards have killed enough people." Balefire drew both daggers and ran at a single symbiote stabbing it in the gut causing it to fall lifeless to the ground.

Lightning tried to recharge but just couldn't bring himself to do so. He watched as Balefire began to strike down symbiote, after symbiote with just her daggers. _Nice form._ He thought as he watched. Then he noticed something. As she drove her daggers into the body of a fallen symbiote the rest of the group had surrounded her. She was going to be attacked he had to do something.

Balefire withdrew her daggers and stood up. She was in shock to find herself surrounded by the alien creatures. She panicked, she quickly looked behind her for Lightning only his face resembled the fear in hers. She lost all control and fell to the ground in fear. She watched as the creatures opened their mouths, then there was a flash and each of the creatures was no longer on her. She looked up and Lightning stood in front of her a large shield around the two mutants.

"Time to go." He quickly picked her up and with her over his shoulder climbed up one of the houses.

**

* * *

**

The assembled X-Men team of Wolverine, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, Colossus and Magma stood with the single FOME shape shifter, Shift and Spider-Man. Spider-Man and Wolverine tried to formulate a plan.

Shift stood at the end of the street looking for Bailey. "Come on, come on, COME ON!" Shift said to himself growing impatient. "You better not be dead or I'll kill you."

There was a _BAMF _sound and the smell of brimstone. Shift turned to his left as a blue creature appeared from the smoke. "Hello." The demon greeted.

"Howdy." Shift replied with a nod. "Can I help you?"

"Ja. We are ready." The blue demon answered as he motioned towards the group of mutants and Spider-Man. "Need a lift?"

Shift shook his head. "No, I'm a good thanks." The demon nodded and with a BAMF was gone.

"So first the web head here will swing in and distract this thing, then the rest should take focus off of Magma so she can burn the mother fucker." Wolverine explained.

"The only good alien is a fried alien?" Spider-Man quipped. "I mean really Wolverine, must you use such language in front of the kids?"

"Hey web head you wanna focus?"

The super powered human group prepared to fight the large symbiote creature. Once they approached the area the sight in front of them was that of Bailey turning to her liquid form, taking into the air, and crashing through the body of the large symbiote. The creature stumbled back then exploded, raining down symbiote fluids everywhere.

Shift spit out a bit of the liquid form his mouth. "Aw man now I'm going to **have** to brush my teeth." Shift said as he took a few steps forward. "Candy pants?" Shift called out.

In a flash of silver the body of Bailey came crashing down onto Shift. "Yes?" She asked coyly.

"I'm going to be needing a shower. Naked."

"Alone?"

"No?"

"Ahem!" Spider-Man said in a cough. "Can we concentrate on the matter at hand? The fact that a large amount of alien creatures are turning New York into a war zone perhaps?"

Shift and Bailey stood up and nodded both getting a slight blush. "Ah Mr. I'm-to-good-to-give-an-autograph is jealous." Shift said trying to change the subject.

The symbiote fluids slowly reformed in front of the super humans. The fluids took individual forms leaving a large army in front of the group.

"I got it!" A voice called out. A large, long blonde haired, teenager stood in front of the army.

"Hey it's the jobless singer …in one of our uniforms?" Shift along with the others watched as the boy opened his mouth and sent a large blast the rocked the group of symbiotes, each falling to the ground clenching their heads in agony. Each then began to explode and turn into fluid.

"Alex Rogers, don't forget it!"

**

* * *

**

Lightning and Balefire had continued their walk along the streets of New York taking out whatever symbiotes they could find. Lightning had been able to recharge thanks to a generator.

"So why is it your not using your powers? It's always the daggers, even when it was just u and me battling that day." Lightning asked as they walked down the quiet calm street.

"We're not friends, I would tell you if we were." Balefire replied.

"The name's Paul Stevenson, I'm 17, I like long walks on the beach, being naked, and kicking the enemy's ass."

"Fine, I'm afraid of using them. And all this death around me doesn't help either." She replied coldly.

"There see now we're getting somewhere. So just what is your power?"

"Fire."

"They are weak against fire, just remember it would be able to kill them easier."

The two reached the Mutant Apartments where Griffin stood over one of the Shriekers, Shifter. Balefire immediately drew her daggers and prepared to strike Griffin.

"Uh Knockout, we have company." Lightning said as he prepared to blast Balefire into oblivion.

"What? You think I did this? Please. She'd be dead if I hit her." Knockout replied as he punched his hand shields together.

Balefire looked back and forth between Knockout and Shifter, then she noticed Gaia leaning against a wall. If her teammate wasn't attacking perhaps he was telling the truth. She apprehensively put the daggers back around her belt.

Shifter groaned and stumbled her way to her feet with a splitting headache causing her to lose her balance slightly. "Son of a bitch. That hurt like hell."

"You're a Shrieker you should be used to getting your ass kicked." Knockout quipped, the result being a loud growl from Shifter.

**

* * *

**

The X-Men, Spider-Man and the two members of the FOME made their way back to the Mutant Apartments where Shifter, Balefire, Gaia, Knockout, Lightning and Halcyon stood protecting a group of civilians.

"Honey I'm home!" Shift exclaimed as he collapsed onto the asphalt.

"I'm right here you don't have to yell." Replied Bailey as she pulled Shift back to his feet. "Come on you got to stay on your feet. Just in case I need protecting."

"Oh? You want me to be your knight in shining armor huh?" Shift asked, at the same time of asking he changed from his FOME uniform to a shining suit of armor.

IN the middle of the group of mutants Carnage dropped down and let out another maniacal laugh. "Now that all you kiddies are weak…ATTACK!" After Carnage finished his sentence, group after group of symbiotes appeared on the horizon, dropped from the sky and prepared to fight.

"Oh god we're all going to die! ITS OVER! GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD!" Shift ranted over and over at the situation. In swift action Bailey put her hands on his face, pulled him in close and kissed him.

After she pulled off Shift stood quietly with his mouth open. "What was I saying?"

The super humans instantly took a group of symbiotes. Lightning used his powers to grab Shift in his armor suit and swing him around knocking down as many as he could. The X-Men, being the more highly trained used the team aspect to their advantage. The three Shriekers too fought be each other's sides, while Spider-Man used his webbing and a series of flying kicks and punches to deal out damage.

Each time one symbiote fell it added itself to another and so on. The entire battle changed, as now there was nothing but a group of the large symbiote monsters. As others began to fall left and right there were a few standing. Magma had managed to burn through any part of the creatures that came at her, Wolverine, along with Spider-Man, had begun to pick up any fallen mutants.

Shifter fell out from battle after the electrified suit of armor wearing Shift hit her; Lightning continued to swing away though. The few large symbiote creatures would fall and join another, until finally there was one left. The multi-story alien crushed Lightning with a blow from its fists; Shift in result was consequently thrown into a street light, which then fell on him.

With only one option left, Balefire joined forces with Magma and together their fire attacks melted the large alien into a large bubbling puddle. SHIELD officers began to fill the area and not only managed to arrest Carnage, but contained the bubbling puddle.

"Now if you would have used your powers first, we could've avoided all of this." Shifter said to Balefire as she rubbed her head. "I wouldn't be in such excruciating pain."

Bailey pulled the armor helmet off of Shift and threw it to the side. "Oh the spin is rooming." He groaned as he turned his head to the side and vomited.

"Oh lovely. Just lovely."

After the battle was finished, the Shriekers quickly disappeared before SHIELD had their chance, the X-men had stayed, for reasons known only to them, and a helicopter landed in the middle of the street.

Out of the helicopter came Nick Fury and the leader of the FOME, Jack. The latter had a scowl on his face. Nick Fury lit his cigar and smiled to the groups in front of him. "Parker you did good."

"Don't call me Parker!" Spider-Man responded.

This only made Nick Fury smile larger. "Logan I see your team has improved and changed its roster a bit." Fury then turned to the assembled members of FOME. "You kids did…alright." His smile becomes slightly smaller. However, Jack was giving them a thumbs up and smiling, evidently proud of them disappointing Fury.

The doors of the Underground Café on the bottom floor of the Mutant Apartments burst open and Jessica quickly ran through. She ran up to Jack and grabbed him by the collar. "KATIE'S GONE! SHE'S MISSING! SHE WAS THERE ONE MINUTE AND NOW SHE'S GONE!" Jessica cried out, tears forming in her eyes.

"Easy Jess, easy." Jack replied. He tried his best at soothing the nearly delusional woman. "We'll have Xavier look for her. Right X-Men?"

"Normally we would." Cyclops said as he stepped forward. "However, the Professor is missing…"

"I can do it." Jean said. "It won't be as fast, but I can do it."

"Thank you." Jack said for Jessica who hadn't calmed down yet. "We'll send some of ours with you." Jack began to walk Jessica back inside, past the SHIELD members who were escorting the civilians out.

"Wait which of us?" Shift asked as Jack retreated into the building. "Crap, I'm going to get stuck with this, I just know it."

"Well then sounds like you've volunteered. Any other takers?" Spoke the deep voice of the symbiote owner, Hawk. He walked through the group of X-Men in front of the FOME group. "Stop staring, I'm all better now." Hawk said to each of the kids, minus Alex, who were looking at him skeptically. "We are better." Hawk corrected.

"I hate you so much boss man number 2." Shift said with a scowl on his face.

"I'LL GO!" Alex Rogers said eagerly. A few looks were given to him Hawk remained neutral and nodded.

"So its settled, Zack and the newbie will go."

Bailey pulled Zack aside and began to shake her finger at him, saying things the others couldn't hear, save for Wolverine who gave a small chuckle. "Girls gotta mouth on 'er"

"Wait where's Pyro and Chance? And Force? So we're down four?" Shift asked. Everyone's head turned upwards as the sound of broken glass was heard and the body of Pyro fell from the top floor. "I got him! I got him!" Shift exclaimed as he turned his head into a large baseball mitt.

Hawk who had used his symbiote material to create a safety net for him, though, caught Pyro. "I got him."

"The Sheila's zombies sure can hit." Pyro groaned before falling unconscious.

* * *

**Earth**

The smell of sewage and death filled the nostrils of the FOME member Animala or Katie Saunders. She slowly opened her eyes and immediately her head began to pound. She opened her right eye and turned her head to take a look around. She found herself in a dark room; a small mattress lay on the ground and an oil lamp next to the mattress.

Katie fought the pain in her head and quietly walked out of the room down a dark corridor. She followed the sounds of two people talking into a room lit entirely by sunlight from above. There was a dark hooded figure talking to a tall woman with green skin, green hair, and a pair of horns reaching out from her head.

"Thank you." The hooded person said the voice very masculine.

The green woman nodded, but said nothing. A large light ring appeared underneath her and in instant she was gone.

Masque turned and saw Katie standing in the doorway, frightened. His whole body began to shake he quickly took a deep breath and decided to give Façade's suggestions a try. He slowly approached Katie's cowering form. "H-hi." He said quietly in a near whisper.

Katie stood in the doorway, immobilized by fear. She somehow managed to speak, "Hello." She said fearfully. She honestly didn't know what to do or think. One second the pink creatures were about to hit her, then she blacked out and now she was in a strange place, alone with an even stranger person.

"Do not fear me…I mean you no harm." The hooded man said. "Here I got you some water." He walked into the darkness for a moment and came back with a cup then handed it to her. She looked at it skeptically as she held it in her hands. "It's fresh I promise. Its from topside."

Katie continued to look at the cup then as a wave of thirst hit her she drank it all quickly. "Thanks." She said quietly and quivered in fear. She wanted to run but her legs wouldn't run, she wanted to break the cup over his head but her arms wouldn't move.

Masque looked at Katie's face and recognized the fear. "Do not fear, I promise you are safe here. I am Masque of the Morlocks…I too am a mutant. That woman who brought us here to London was Margali Szardos or as she calls herself now Mrs. Sefton." The hooded man explained.

"London? How the hell did I get to London?"

* * *

Now Katie's in London so which comic X-Men will be Evolutionised? Here's another hint, it's a Generation X member or former anyway. Now what did you think? It was definitely shorter then I planned but for the life of me I just couldn't find time to do it these past few days. So I just finished the rest. Too confusing? Did you even like it? Come on let me know. Please humor me? 


	13. XXXMen withought the XXX

That's right everyone its Chamber. I may not put London in this chapter yet, I haven't decided. So don't get your hopes up. Sorry it's been so long. I went on vacation two weeks ago and hadn't finished this chapter yet. But here it is. Short I know hopefully you enjoy. Also I didn't edit this one much so it may be really bad, if it is leme know and I'll redo it.

**Blix: **Yeah I figured someone would get it, most likely you, and clearly I was right. You could picture the symbiotes everywhere? Good means I'm writing goodly enough. Thanks for the kind words, don't know if its well done as usual but it seems most reviewers think that. Hope you update soon.

**DarknessofDawn: **Yes I hate that problem. I thought Katori was a dude, can't say people thought the same for me the bastards. Well which group are the Renegades? Cause I figure there's really only two characters whose powers can be used offensively. Zack, who I'm embarrassed to say I have forgotten the last name of but whose mutant name is Shift. Or Jack, Beelzebub. I could always send you there uh…profiles if you like.

**A dragons wings: **Your reviews are always so detailed. It's about a paragraph a review. Thanks for the kind words though its nice to know what people like or don't.

**Lizbeth: **Not a fan of Spiderman? Well I'm sure there are a lot who aren't a fan of him. Me, personally, I like him. But that's just me.

**Nasakea: **There I fixed the problem you better like it or I'll kick your butt!

**Disclaimer: **This fic is not a movie or comic so clearly I don't own it.

**Chapter 13  
-  
The XXX-Men **

**London-Sewers**

Masque hadn't left Katie's side since he had brought her to London. She was still slightly frightened, but he had a feeling she was warming up. Night had fallen a few hours ago and Katie lay on the bed in "her" room. She continued to toss and turn, the springs in the mattress squeaking each time she did so.

Masque opened the door to check on her and saw her fiddling with the moon ring he had left for her on her nightstand. She finally sat up in bed and called out for Masque. "Hey uh…Masque?"

Much like a lovesick puppy he entered the room at her call. "Is the room not to your satisfaction? I can find you another one…"

"No it's not that." Katie interrupted. "The room is fine, thank you for letting me use it."

Masque nodded. "Then what is it? Are you thirsty, hungry? Some people need a warm glass of milk, I can try and get you some." Masque continued on like that offering many futile suggestions. "Are you not tired? I thought you needed a room, I'm sorry I just assumed, what with you asking and all."

"No its not that either, I am tired it's just…this is going to sound strange but could u stay in here till I go to sleep?"

Masque was completely at a loss. "I-I…" He wanted so bad to say yes, the words just wouldn't come out. All he could stutter out was I. Katie had a dejected look on her face, which made his heart sink.

"Forget it, its stupid. Forget it." Katie turned and lay down again.

Masque paused and briefly considered leaving, instead he left to get a chair and brought it back next to her bed and sat next to her. Katie rolled over and smiled at him. That smile. Oh how that smile affected him. Bits and pieces of his past played for him in his mind, but he pushed them aside till Katie drifted off.

As long as he could remember he had always been alone, always been ugly. At 15 his powers emerged and the orphanage he was in threw him out, after he "accidentally" turned one of the other kids ugly. From then on he was on his own, no place to call home, no friends or family, just himself. At 17 he had made his way across the country and was quickly spotted by the local F.O.H. branch, which then captured him.

The images of his past were so vivid it was he reliving them all over again. He was in a town he was unfamiliar with. He was tied to a pole by his hands and feet, his face in the open for everyone to see, the sun beat down on his face and body causing large amounts of sweat to perspire from his body and below him. The people of the town shouted obscenities and words like "Freak!" and "Mutant scum!" That didn't matter to him though, he had always received words like that and after the orphanage he was a mutant and the insults followed him. He may have stuck to the shadows but he finally got careless and now he was tied to a pole surrounded by a mob of anti-mutant people.

The sun had fried his brain and his mouth was so dry it could be used for kindling. "Water…water please." He begged. This in turn only delighted the citizens even more as they continued to scream about his thirst and tease him with offerings of water but he received none.

He hung his head low and closed his eyes and awaited death. The crowd fell silent, and the sun was blocked from his body. Masque looked up to see a young girl above him. The shadow covered her body, but he could make out slight parts of her face. To him she was an angel; either of death or life at this point it didn't matter. He'd welcome death or freedom, both would help him.

The young girl reached for Masque and pushed a water bottle to his lips and tilted his head so it would slide down his throat. The bottle had been half finished until it stopped. The young girl had been pulled back by one of the same people that had captured him. _Bastards_ he said mentally, to weak to say it outwardly.

"Mommy, why did Katie give the mutant a drink?" a young boy asked his mom.

"Katie…" Masque uttered. The name sounded so beautiful, angelic. He'd have to thank her some day.

"Shut up!" Growled a F.O.H. member. The man grabbed his gun and slapped the gun into the mutant's stomach causing him to pass out from pain.

The members of the F.O.H. continued to watch over Masque late into the night, the mutant had come back around and eyed each guard carefully. One of the members picked up his radio and began to talk into it. "Let's go men, there's a mutant sighting just a few miles down the road!" The man explained as he jumped into his vehicle.

"What about him?" One FOH member asked.

"I'm your leader, just get in!" The man with the radio said as he started up the vehicle. Soon Masque was alone, still tied up to the pole.

There was some tugging at his ropes and the mutant turned his head to see a red haired girl untying his legs and arms. He had lost all feeling in them long ago and knew he wouldn't be able to move right away. "What are you doing?" he asked exhaustedly.

"Didn't you hear? There was a mutant sighting. That means you're free to go." She replied as she finally finished untying him. Masque fell to the ground with a loud thump. "Hurry before they come back."

Masque turned to tell the girl his thanks, but she was gone. He stood up the best he could and felt life returning to his arms and legs. Using energy he didn't have, he made his way to a nearby payphone and to the phone book. "Katie…"

Katie let out a small snore and snapped Masque back into reality. She continued to sleep; only now she was holding his hand. Masque's stomach went crazy, butterflies everywhere, Goosebumps lined his whole body, and he felt like vomiting and jumping for joy at the same time. If anyone had been watching they'd see Masque's face blush behind his scars and a small smile spread across his face.

**Xavier Institute**

Zack and Alex had been given a spare room to share in the Institute, Alex had got up early but been to afraid to venture out so sat on his bed and stared at the wall. Zack slept on the bed with his arm dangling over the side, a puddle of drool on his pillow and his mouth agape letting out a loud snore.

"Zack!" Alex said in an almost whisper. "Come on let's go out there."

"Zack need sleepy." Zack replied as he used his hand to try and swat Alex away. "Mmm sleep." Zack then rolled over.

The door to their room opened up and the schools instructor Logan stepped in and quickly eyed the two teens. "Breakfast time kiddos get up!" He said and added a facial expression that left no room for questions. Alex quickly ran out keeping his head down. Zack continued to sleep.

Logan walked over to the sleeping mutant, put his mouth to his ear and yelled "GET UP!" The shape shifter just rolled over and let out a loud snore. With a growl the feral mutant picked up the teenager by his shirt and held onto the shirt tightly, and carried Zack downstairs by his shirt.

After arriving in the kitchen he dropped the shape shifter and took a seat at the table. Zack smacked his lips and looked up from his spot on the floor to see the assembled mutant inhabitants of the institute, minus Charles Xavier. He quickly stood up and nodded a hello. "Howdy." After his greeting the young shape shifter took a seat next to his fellow FOME member.

"Alright you rug rats, you got twenty minutes to eat before the others get up." Logan said as he made his way out of the kitchen.

"Why is there a time limit on breakfast?" Zack asked as he prepared himself a plate and began to shovel it into his mouth.

"Simple young, Shift." The group of mutants turned to see a man in red armor, and a large purple cape behind him standing in the doorway. "Since Charles disappearance the mansion has needed a bit of repairs, so we have let the homo-sapiens a chance here. So the school is now more of a private school."

Zack used his powers to expand his stomach to fit in more food. "Nice suit." The shape shifter replied his mouth full of food, some dribbled out as he spoke.

"The same to you." The red armored man said as he ran a hand through his white hair.

Zack looked down and noticed his white shirt and boxers. With a nervous laugh he used his powers to change into a pink bra and mini skirt. "Better?"

The man simply turned away and muttered something under his breath. "Something's up his ass." Alex said finally breaking his silence.

"Don't worry about Bucket head. He's just a bit cranky since he took over for the Professor. I do suggest you hurry up and eat the danger room session will be soon. The other students too will be up."

The table began to empty until it was just Zack and Alex left, the shape shifter continuing to stuff his face and the other just sat idly in his chair. "You know A Rog, you can go. I'll be fine alone." Zack said between bites.

"No it's cool, I don't mind."

Logan returned to the dining room and expectantly looked at the two remaining mutants. "Let's go! Let's go, let's go!" He yelled.

Zack once again used his powers to change into a shirt that read 'I hate people, so leave me alone.' Logan gave him a glare and the shirt changed to one that read 'Yipe!'

* * *

Jessica Soranido was riding the elevator down from the infirmary after receiving a check up. The elevator, however, went up instead of down opening on Jack's floor as he stepped into the elevator.

"Where you headed?" He asked.

"To Xavier's. Katie's out there and I am not just going to wait around here all day. I'm going to do something!"

"Oh…you sure that's a good idea? I mean Xavier isn't there so its…"

Jessica interrupted. "You won't talk me out of this."

"Wasn't trying to. It's just the school has gone some changes lately, wanted to make sure you were clear what you were up against." The rest of the elevator ride was spent in silence as it made its way to the ground floor.

* * *

Zack and Alex Rogers stood inside the Danger Room off to the side away from the X-Men minus Jean. Logan entered and the room grew quiet. He turned his attention to the two F.O.M.E. members. "Change." Logan growled at Zack who was wearing his usual getup. In fear he quickly changed to the X-men training suit.

"God do any mutant groups know how to make superhero outfits?" Zack asked as he pulled at the crotch of his suit. "I mean not only am I chafing so bad you could start a fire I can feel my tes…" The shape shifter quickly quieted after another glare from Wolverine.

Wolverine stood tall in front of the group and spoke in his no non-sense tone. "I know it's been hard since Charles has been gone and with the human but that doesn't mean our training should suffer." Wolverine paused and approached Bobby Drake who was flirting with Jubilee. "Icecube, shut up before I cut out your heart and eat it in front of you!"

After Wolverine's threat he finished his speech and exited the danger room. The room shifted and a destroyed New York took its place. Screams flooded the ears as a group of Sentinels landed in the streets and began to target the large number of mutants.

"Okay team destroy the sentinels and don't forget about the civilians!" Wolverine's voice ordered from somewhere in the room.

Cyclops began to divide the objectives between certain members, which they quickly obeyed. Zack and Alex stood back for a few moments. "What about us?" Alex asked confused.

"Why don't you go protect Lava." The shape shifter answered with a nudge.

"It's Magma!" Alex replied then blushed after realizing what Zack had done.

"Of course you'd know that. Now if you don't mind Shift is off, maybe I can find a grateful hooker to save." Shift quickly changed to his flying form and began to take people from the streets and out of harms way.

Alex watched as one Sentinel prepared to fire at Magma and quickly used his powers to blow the machine back into a building. He smiled and waved at the New Mutant but she barely noticed causing the mutant to become rather dejected.

The X-Men and New Recruits had wiped out all of the Sentinels while Shift continued to rescue civilians. Alex occasionally blasted but had pretty much stayed in the shadows. "68." Shift said as he flew down past Alex and grabbed someone from harms way.

"Good job kids, Shifty you should have fought more." Wolverine said over the loud speaker.

"I'm one away from 69 leave me alone!" The Destroyed city rocked as an all blue Sentinel stomped down the street. It's eyes turned red and it quickly shifted to a round body with four legs. A large laser cannon rested on its round surface and began to shoot at the mutants.

Shift got into the air and noticed a small girl in the way of the robot. The gun charged and Shift quickly flew down and pushed her out of the way just as the laser hit him knocking his flying shape away and his X-men suit ripped. "Aw man that was a rental!"

The scene faded and Wolverine hovered over the shape shifters body. "Sixty-nine." He choked out with a smile before coughing and wincing in pain.

"Get up kid you have company." Wolverine said before leaving the room again. "Okay X-Men capture the flag." His voice had an evil happiness in it.

Shift quickly jumped to his feet and ran out of the room just as the room changed. HE found Alex outside waiting. "How'd you get out so fast?"

"Uh I saw Wolverine and got scared." He answers.

* * *

Jessica continued to press the buzz button at the gate of the mansion for the hundredth time. "Come on! Come on…" She groaned. The limo had gone and she stood at the gate with only the clothes on her back. She continued to ring the buzzer until the familiar face of Zack walked up to the gate.

"Some people would find that annoying." He said with a smile as the gate opened and walked up to her.

"Did they find her? What's taking so long!" She asked feverishly.

Zack had walked to the buzzer and began to buzz it. "Some people find it annoying, I for one love it. Oh sorry. NO they haven't found her. Jean's been working since we got here though." Zack said continuing to buzz.

Jessica grabbed him and turned him around to face her. "What is taking them so long? Why can't they find her!" she asked on the verge of tears.

"I don't know I'm not them. I don't know how that damn thing works. Did you take your Ritalin today?"

"Come on I need to talk to Xavier." Jessica said as she grabbed Zack's arm and dragged him with her.

"Uh okay, he's not here but whatever." Zack said as he began to sing as he was pulled along with Jessica. "Jingle bells, jingle bells, and jingle all the way. I have got to learn the rest of that song."

The human students looked strangely at Jessica and Zack as she made her way to the Professor's study, like an expert. "Sure you haven't been here before?"

She pushed the doors open and was taken aback by the sight of a man with white hair and in red and purple armor. The man turned to face her his purple cape flowing in the movement. "Yes?"

"Where's Xavier?" She asked confused.

"Charles has gone missing, who are you and just how did you get in here?"

"UH I let her in." Zack said and quickly added "Uh sir."

"Oh so you're the one who is looking for the young girl. Well I assure you we'll find you."

"Until then, I'm staying here." Jessica said sternly. She quickly turned on her heel and left the room.

Magneto stood his mouth open. "What's her power?" Magneto asked as he looked at Zack.

Zack realized he didn't get pulled along with Jessica and wished he did, the man's armor that he always wore made him feel uncomfortable. "Jessica? She's not a mutant. She's normal. She's kind of like Katie's godmother. Plus she's rich so she helps out Jack."

Magneto sat down at the desk and turned to look out the window again. HE had been doing that a lot since taking over as headmaster of Xavier's school. After Apocalypse he had definitely changed. He started to see his oldest friend's point of view and when Charles called him on that fateful night to watch over the school he took the opportunity to try and make amends. Now in finding the Jessica woman, non-mutant helping mutants, he began to have more faith in his friends dream. "Maybe there is hope after all."

"Talking to yourself means your crazy doesn't it?" Zack asked. "Yes it does." Zack answered for himself and left the room.

* * *

Zack walked down the halls looking for Alex or someone he knew. He had met some of the X-men but not on talking terms. He heard some girlish giggling and images of girls in bras having pillow fights flashed in his mind and he didn't notice the blue furry mutant Nightcrawler come down the hall, both of them falling to the ground.

"Sorry about that." Zack apologized as he stood up and looked at the fallen blue mutant. "Oh no your…"

Kurt cut the shape shifter off. "Yeah a demon."

"No your sandwich fell apart. Such a shame, now I really feel bad." Zack replied motioning to the pieces of lunch meat and other condiments scattered about.

"Mein Gott I forgot about the food!" Kurt replied as he looked at his failed lunch. "Guess I better go make another." His face sank he touched a watch on his arm and his body changed and he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The phone on a small table next to Zack rang. He looked around and found no one in the hall so with a shrug he picked up the phone. "Home of the whopper what's your beef?" he greeted.

"Zack?" asked a female voice.

The voice was unfamiliar to the shape shifter who seemed to know him. "God? Mommy?"

"It's Kara."

"Oh hi how are you? I'm good thanks for asking."

"I didn't say anything."

"But you were thinking it."

"No I wasn't. Look Jessica is on her way there. And well she doesn't know about the terrorist mutant groups."

"Wait what?"

"Yeah so if you could try and keep her from that, it'd be great thanks."

"Why's it matter if she finds out."

"Because if she were she may not be with the group anymore. Not to mention she's a financial backer."

"I thought you guys was LOADED."

"We were. But there were a few bad investments in which the people took off with our money. She's pretty much been the backbone of our organization."

"Ironic."

"No it's not."

"YES IT IS!" before the Manipulator could reply Zack hung up the phone then left it off the hook defiantly.

* * *

The shape shifter had no luck finding Alex or Jessica so he made his way to the Rec room where the tv was on the reporter talking aboutthe symbiote event earlier. It quickly shifted to an expose on evil mutant groups causing the shape shifter to charge into the room and cover up the program.

"Hey get out of the way!" Yelled one of the human kids.

One girl in a yellow jacket glared at the human student. "It just badmouths mutant anyway." She said her voice full of disgust for the program.

"Exactly why I want to watch it!"

"Look the girl who just came in today. Small redhead, a temper and cant cook worth a damn. She doesn't know about the bad mutants so lets not let her watch this, hmm?"

"Why should I care?"

"Cause I'll break you in half, you want to try me?" Replied Zack as ne punched his fist into his palm, which caused him to flinch slightly. _Note to self, don't activate powers when your going to hit yourself._ He scolded himself mentally

Zack moved away from the television hoping it would change, it didn't. He sat down on the couch with a sigh. There was a small scream and a loud thud. Zack turned around and found Jessica unconscious on the ground, he quickly hopped over to the couch to her side.

"The one girl fainted." The human student called out, his concentration on the TV not breaking.

* * *

Thank god that's done major writers block with this one. I was going to make this one a long one again, but it would be too cluttered I think. So I'll make it two. Fifteen will have Chamber in which works cause I have to figure out how to write him. He'd probably only be in it for a few chapters since he is an X-Man and I don't know how well he'd work as a FOME. Now If I get a few facts from Evolution series wrong its cause I got this virus thing so I had to reinstall all my software so I lost my bookmark to the site that I had for Evolution. So if I'm wrong hopefully I'm not too off since I cant double check. What did you think of this chapter? Just leave a lil note or maybe things you'd like to see in this fic.

One last thing, which X-Men character is being brought in for the one chapter? Come on guess. I'll give you a hint. Everyone is using the character lately along with Psylocke. Got it yet? How bout in the Ultimate X-men (at least I think it was in there) this character had a bodyguard of sorts with Havok. Come on guess!

GO ON AND REVIEW ALREADY!


	14. Battle Of The Babes

Okay so its been a long while and I'll explain later, mostly writers uncreativity. But I had to throw in Emma since she won the Battle Of The Babes. Just some responses then I can get to the story. Again really sorry it took so long I hate when that happens but sometimes it just can't be helped, hopefully the rest will be done quicker.

**Blix**: You liked the Masque/Katie past connecting thing? That's good…though I really can't take credit for much of the stuff that happens with masque, Katie, Jessica and Violet, though I do take some creative license. Glad you liked it though. Good someone thinks Zack is funny. I feel kind of bad, it seems this fic is getting centered on him and so I'm sorry if that's the way it seems it is my first fic after all. 

**DarknessofDawn: **I know it was a long freaking time between updates I wish it hadn't been but it happens. After all it takes you forever to update, so hah! You shouldn't lose faith in me vacation just slowed me down. Yeah you shouldn't change the reapers gender, He might hurt you. Hope you got the email, and hopefully my chars weren't super bad. Thanks for the picture link thing that'll help for reference, good luck in Basic Training.

**A dragons wings: **Too short huh? Well I guess it depends on whom you're comparing it to. Australians haven't seen season 4 huh, interesting. Thanks for the kind words of encouragement.

**Nasakea: **You liked it eh? Glad you liked the Zack sandwich and shirt thing, thought it'd be fun to write. Alex likes magma yes, lay off the sugar. But the author of Alex asked me to do it and since Magma is easier then making Iceman gay, since people would kill me for that one, I did it. It's okay to be a nitpicker about your characters they are YOUR characters. Sometimes the whole rewrite part isn't fun though but it's why I do this. Thanks for the cookies.

**Disclaimer: **I only own my characters and the storyline or premise or what not.

**Chapter 14**

**-**

**Of Blondes and Redheads**

**Xavier Mansion**

Jean had been searching restlessly but she wasn't at the same level as Charles Xavier. It was a wonder she had been able to beat him when he was being controlled by Apocalypse. The feeling of that was so scary and exciting at the same time. She hoped to not have to feel that way any other time. She took off the helmet to Cerebro again and collected herself for a moment. She kept getting close every time, but then right when it was within her grasp she'd lose it and only feel drained. She closed her eyes for just a few minutes before she'd try it again.

Jessica had made it clear she wanted to be kept up to date on the search for Katie so she stayed outside the door to Cerebro at all times. She had been there for two days and she had not left for sleep or the bathroom in that time. Her mind had only one priority, no matter what.

The human students at the Xavier Mansion didn't pay much attention to Alex and Zack; the mutants gave a little more attention. Alex spent most of his time outside watching the New Mutants member Magma talk with a few of the other girls.

Zack himself had found the kitchen and spent his time between making large proportions for snacks and avoiding Wolverine. He had just finished eating a large sandwich and a bag of chips; he quietly snuck his way behind Alex, who wouldn't have noticed the shape shifter even if he screamed his name over and over.

"Hey A-Rog you know girls love it when you just stare at them all day." Zack said causing Alex to jump.

"It's not like I could talk to a girl like her." Alex replied his eyesight still not being broken.

"Then join the institute?" Zack suggested.

Alex's demeanor changed to a slightly more depressed tone. "I tried, but since Xavier's gone missing the school is charging new students."

"Well then you'll just have to stay with us till they find Xavier."

There was some silence between the two until a voice called for their attention.

'Zack and Alex please come to Cerebro.' Jean's telepathic "voice" said.

"Oh wow…that's cool." Alex said as he looked around for the source of the voice.

"Yeah cool." Zack replied sarcastically as he made his way over to Magma.

"Hey where you going?" Alex said as fear overtook him.

"We need to find Cerebro, who better to ask then a resident?"

"So I says to him, you better not put that there again." Tabitha said from her spot on the grass.

"Excuse me ladies." Zack said approaching the two girls.

"What is it peasant?" Amara asked.

Zack held back the urge to say a few choice words and feigned a smile. "Hello princess. Jean asked us to meet her at Cerebro and…we don't know where that is. Would you be so kind as to show us the way?"

"Sure, name's Tabitha and this is Amara."

"Howdy, we're Zack and the quiet one who looks likes he's about to wet himself over there is Alex." Zack said pointing to his teammate behind him, he leaned into the girls and quietly said. "He's shy."

As the two New Mutants led the two FOME members to Cerebro it was spent in silence, so Zack decided to speak up. "So what can you two do?"

"Amara here has the whole Magma thing with the covering and lava. I am Boom Boom." Tabitha replied as she created a small bomb and tossed it at one of the human students. "And you two?"

"Well I was blessed with shape shifting, so I'm Shift. And my friend here is uh…uh…" Alex didn't add a name for himself since he had not come up with one for himself. "He's A-Rog." Zack finished his face displeased with the name he made up.

"A-Rog?" Alex whispered.

"Well when you don't help me, I help myself. Be glad I didn't name you butt hump or numb nuts."

* * *

Jessica waited for her teammates. Her mind raced with worst-case scenarios. Jean had not been able to locate Katie, and Jessica felt all the hope fade from her. Scott had his arm around Jean as she leaned against him from the mental strain of the past two days had taken on her. 

Jean felt terrible. She had tried to find Katie and couldn't and now Jessica was distraught. Jean desperately wished she could have searched more but it was just impossible at this time. She leaned in closer to Scott and closed her eyes for a few more moments rest.

Zack and Alex walked down the hall and were met by Jessica, Jean and Scott in front of the Cerebro door. "So oh great head of mind control why were we called down here?" Zack asked.

"I've tried and tried to find your friend but I'm afraid I could not find her. I can try later but I am just to exhausted to do it now." Jean said with a long sigh.

"You did good Jean, no one could've done better." Scott consoled. "I'm sure they're very grateful."

"Oh yeah. I mean you tried and that's more then what we've done with just sitting around here. So thank you." Zack said as he nudged Alex.

"Uh I'm new here so I don't really know Katie…" Alex said which received a harder nudge to his ribs form Zack.

"You big fucker says something nice!" Zack said with another nudge.

"Thanks for helping, we owe you one."

"Good boy." Zack walked over to Jessica and nudged her lightly.

Jessica had been staring at the ground in a daze until she felt the nudge to her shoulder, which brought her back to the real world. "Yeah thank you so much. A-at least you tried. Excuse me." Jessica quickly ran down the hall to the elevator.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more." Jean said as she and Scott left.

"Don't you guys have a telepath?" Alex asked.

Zack nodded. "She wouldn't do it, she doesn't consider herself one." Zack paused then an idea occurred to him. "That's it! We'll ask Jack. That mutant mother…uh-great guy has so many connections he's bound to know someone.

* * *

**Mutant Apartments**

Inside the training room for the Friends of Mutants Everywhere, the Dome, the leader known simply as Jack was meditating on a rock in the middle of the ocean. The sea washed gently against the rock, seagulls crowed overhead, and the occasional whale song could be heard.

The moment of inner peace was quickly interrupted by the sound of his cell phone ringing. "I know I should've turned it off." Jack said to himself as he reached in his pocket and pulled out the phone. "Hello."

"Jack? Hey it's Zack." Zack repressed his laughter. _Giggle, our names rhyme._

"Yes I know." Jack replied as he hopped off the rock into the water that reached up to his kneecap. "What can I do for you Shift?"

"It's about Katie. Jean can't find her and she's real drained and well…"

"I understand. I …know someone who can help. She doesn't come cheap though." Jack said as he recalled his previous encounter with Emma Frost, which resulted in a cringe. "I'll be at the Institute in fifteen minutes, be ready to go by then." Jack said as he hung up the phone.

"Fifteen minutes? Hey wait how you going to get here that fast?" Zack shouted over the phone, but no one was on the other end.

* * *

True to his word Jack had arrived a minute early. The 69 Mustang pulled up to the front gate to greet Zack and Jessica. "Oh Jessica good to see your coming too." Jack said as he unlocked the door. 

"If Katie is out there I'm going to find her. No matter what." Jessica replied so Zack could get in the back.

"What? NO! That's barely a back, it looks like it was created with knives and a stick." Zack protested but the glare he received from Jessica left no questioning. "Right I love backseats, good memories in them." He said as he got into the back.

"We have to use this car just to see Emma. It's like a down payment just to speak with her." Jack said as he quickly flipped the car around and sped off towards his destination.

"Zack when we get there be on your best behavior, if she can help us we don't want to lose that."

"Maybe I should just stay in the car then."

"Don't worry about it Shift. Emma will be unimpressed no matter how you act. Just make sure you don't stare"

"Why is she hideously ugly?"

"She's got the best body money can buy."

The three mutants pulled up to a large mansion on the outskirts of New York. They pulled up to the gate where three men in suits wearing sunglasses and earpieces stood guard. Jack unrolled the window and handed them the keys. The men nodded to each other and the gates opened.

Emma Grace Frost stood in the mirror of her temporary room. Sebastian Shaw in one of the many mansions owned her, they were planning to make their way into the ranks of the Hellfire Club.

Emma looked at herself in the mirror again to make sure she was done the way she wanted. Her lipstick and nails done a slightly darker shade of blue than her eyes, Her white high heels actually a part of her white leather pants leaving a small V shape at the center, her white leather top continued the V shape leading to a cutout in the shape of a diamond showing off her cleavage. She clipped on her white cape to the collar around her neck. After her cape she pulled on her white gloves with three circles for her skin, one on the back of her hand, her arm just before her elbow and the final on her bicep.

After making sure she was perfect she slipped out of the room to the basement for the meeting.

Jack led Jessica and Zack, who was looking at the large car collection each car having its own supermodel on the hood nude. "Hey Zack, doors this way." Jack called just as Zack walked into the stoop of the mansion.

"I'm okay." The shape shifter said followed by a loud groan as he slowly limped towards the door holding his groin.

"Okay, there may be some dirty fellas in here so try not to look them in the eye. This is a meeting of the worst of the men of crime stupid enough to take on the Hellfire Club." Jack explained as he looked at Jessica and Zack. "So Jessica stay close, Zack don't stare at any woman's breasts you may see in here."

"Damn it. I finally get to see boobs and I hurt myself or I'll end up swimming with the fishes. Just my luck." He griped as they entered the large mansion. Inside, just as Jack had said, large amounts of men in suits, biker men, thugs, and one brown haired kid with glasses. At the sides of each, minus the kids with glasses, were women in strange outfits that either accentuated their bosoms or left their breasts in view for the entire world to see.

Jack and Jessica were led to the bottom level of the mansion where a group of men sat playing cards. Among the men were the two mutant men, Sebastian Shaw and Harry Leland. Sebastian took notice of Jack and smiled slightly.

"Ah if it isn't the Friends Of Mutants Everywhere leader, Jack. What brings you to the belly of society?" Sebastian asked as he threw in a few dollars.

"Where's Emma?" Jack asked not wanting to make time for small talk.

"Why she's on her way of course. Where's that bodyguard of yours…Hawk, was it?" Sebastian replied.

"Never mind about him." Jack quickly surveyed the room. Many large men stood in the corner ready to protect their bosses at a moments notice. Sebastian Shaw and Harry Leland had no such men.

"Oh but I can't do that. I hear he was behind the whole incident with the aliens that took New York by storm. Even SHIELD had no defense against them. Now with soldiers like that how could anyone lose?" Shaw placed his cards down gaining a collective groan from the men around him.

"Where's your little computer girl, Tessa?" Jack asked as he realized not only was Emma missing but also Shaw's little assistant type girl was missing.

"The men here would not come to this game unless she was gone, so I gave her the day off. She didn't know what to do but I think she found something. Enough about me who's the redhead with you?"

One of the men at the table quickly slapped Jessica's butt. "She's got a nice firm ass too!" he said with a big laugh as he slammed his foot against the ground. There was a thud as the man went down by a punch from Jessica. The man's bodyguard was about to strike but suddenly turned around and walked back to his corner.

"Aw Jack you came back for me, I knew you cared for me." Emma said as she entered the room and ran her hand around the side of Jack's face, before throwing the unconscious man from his chair and joining the game.

There were a few yells and the sound of a door slamming. After a few short seconds a large man in a suit was carrying a kicking Zack over his shoulder. "He was ogling the girls and got into a fight with Arcade." The man tossed Zack onto the card table. "He lost. What shall we do with him."

"That will be all. You may leave." Said Emma as she moved some of her cards around. The large man left the room. "So Jack, taking in strays now are we?"

"Whoa…nice costume." Zack said as he looked at Emma's cleavage.

"Zack get up." Jessica said in an angry tone.

"Oh right, sorry about your game folks." Zack leaped off the table and took a spot next to Jack.

"So you want me to help with Cerebro?" Emma asked.

"How did she-" Zack was about to ask but was interrupted.

"Reading minds again huh? Yes we need your help, won't tell you why. You know you're the only one who can help, after all it wouldn't be the first time you've been at the Xavier institute."

Emma Frost shuddered. "Don't remind me."

'Emma.' Shaw called out psychically.

'What is it Shaw?'

'Take the opportunity. This is the perfect opportunity for Jason to do what we were planning so we don't need the help of these idiots.'

'Fine I'll do it.'

"Okay you got yourselves a deal. But I will ask something in return."

"Deal! Whatever it is, just please find her." Jessica urged rather desperately.

"Okay you have yourself a deal, my price will be named at a later date. First I'll need my bodyguard so I'll meet you three outside." Emma left the room to go find her 'bodyguard'. 'JASON! Make yourself look like you're a bodyguard its time for a job.'

"Zack, Zack he's a Lego-maniac." Zack song for the fifth time as the three members of the Friends Of Mutants Everywhere continued to wait for Emma Frost and her bodyguard.

"Zack stop singing that!" Jessica groaned. "You've sang the same part over and over for the last five minutes."

"It was only five times." Zack replied and quickly ran behind Jack when Jessica raised her fist. "Besides everyone needs a theme song, and mine just happens to be an annoying one. That'll teach my enemies."

"What is taking so long?" Jessica asked urgently, every second they weren't looking for Katie was another second off the girl's life.

"Relax Jessica, I'm sure Katie's safe. How far could she possibly have gotten?" Jack consoled as he put a comforting arm around the distraught woman's shoulder. "She's probably right under our noses."

"Aw…GROUP HUG!" Zack changed his arms shape to stretch and hug both Jack and Jessica. "Jack…your hair smells nice…"

"Okay someone needs to go back to the car." Jack said as he nudged Zack off of him.

A white stretch limousine pulled up to the group and the back window unrolled to reveal Emma Frost covered by a white cape. "I'll meet you at the Xavier Mansion." Emma informed as she rolled the window up and the vehicle disappeared from sight.

"We waited around for that? I'll be in the car!" Jessica said with a frustrated growl as she walked off towards the car.

"Jack…didn't we give the car to these guys to get in?" Zack asked as he watched the angry red head stomp off.

"Yes, yes we did. Quick let's run now before she realizes there's no car!" Jack said as he ran across the front lawn of the estate.

"Hey no fair! I should've thought that! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE LEADER!" Zack said as he sprinted off after the "leader."

* * *

After the mutants Beelzebub and Shift in civilian form arrived at the mansion, without Jessica. They opened the doors and were greeted with the sight of Emma Frost and Jean Grey staring each other down. A few of the students, mostly the boys, were gathered around taking bets on who would come out victorious or if they would kiss, Bobby being the only one to think of that. 

"Oh this won't end well." Jack said as he took in the scene before him and left to go find Magneto. "Zack do something!" he shouted as he left

Zack nodded and ran up to the other boys. "What's the dillio?" He asked still watching the scene in front of him.

"The blonde hottie over there said something about Jean being second rate and a few other words that just made her seem hotter." The New Mutant Roberto said as he put a few dollars into Sam's hand.

"Yeah and were taking bets on who will win, strike first, and of course kiss." Bobby replied.

"200 dollars on the redhead." Zack said as he pulled out the only money Jack had given him since he arrived at the Mutant Apartments.

Most of the boys heads turned to Zack, "Are you nuts? Blondie is much more built…in more ways then one." Ray replied as his eyes drifted back to Emma.

"Yeah but they don't call redheads fiery for nothing. NEVER EVER make one mad…or you'll regret it…which reminds me we ditched Jess…" Zack replied.

Their was a collective gasp as Jean pulled her fist back and sent it into Emma's jaw causing the blonde to fall the floor limp holding her jaw. Jean breathed heavily then stormed off towards her room. The boys quickly ran over to Emma to be the first to have the chance to help her up.

Zack quickly took the money from Sam's hand before he used his powers to get their first. "I did something Jack," Zack said quietly as he counted the money. He left a 20 for the others that bet on Jean, though he knew they had paid more.

The shape shifter walked passed the boys and Emma as she pulled herself up without help. "You!" She yelled at Zack's back.

The shape shifter pocketed his money and turned to face the angry blond. "Don't look at me! You're the idiot who decided to piss of Red." Zack replied smirking.

"You should've been here to protect me!" Emma replied as she swung her hand for effect, causing the surrounding boys to move away as the hand came back.

"You have a bodyguard." Zack's response was Emma falling to the floor again with a loud thump.

Emma reached out with her mind and warned Jean not to trip her again. This time she put her hand out and each boy tried to grab it first, only it latched onto Zack's who had intended to scratch his head. He got her mid way off the ground before someone spoke. "Ooh hey Zack, someone named Bailey called and said that she and the others would be over later." Kitty said as she passed the scene in the hall.

Zack's face deadpanned and he dropped Emma to the floor again and ran off for a place to hide.

The money boys pulled up Emma off the floor, she thanked them with a little bow giving them a sight that made a few faint, then quickly walked off to the lower levels to Cerebro. '_Jason, hurry it up. That scene better have given you the opportunity for it almost cost us our cover.' _Emma sent telepathically with a wince as she touched her bruised cheek.

Emma put the helmet on and immediately Cerebro began its search. Emma grinned as she used the machine to search for the girl, for a few moments there was nothing, then the girl appeared out of nowhere. "Found you, Jason better be finished."

* * *

Wow…that took forever. It also wasn't that good in my opinion, after awhile I just stopped trying and just got this end result. Sorry I had a friend over from out of time, which would just not relinquish the Internet or computer so I had no chance to update, he also would not go home, however the next one will be up sooner then this I promise. Sorry again. So what did you think? GO on tell me. Come on…review, the faster you review the more it motivates me to start and finish the next chapter. 

Also I'm sorry if theirs mistakes and stuff but its 2:30 in the morning and I'm tired so forgive me for the mistakes, just let me know and I'll change them in awhile.

REVIEW! DOOO ITT! Oh right uh please?


	15. The beatings of Shift

Chapter 15 finally got here. Sorry if it's not what you were expecting, and sorry it's been so long between updates, but senior year is just a pain. Too much work for such a small prize, so it may be longer in-between updates, but don't worry the story will be finished one day. That's right I'll be finishing even if someone tries to kill me, you know who you is.

**Blix:** Good Zack's amusing; I try and clearly succeed slightly. Not an Emma fan eh? Well some authors have been giving her like a soul and stuff but in what I've read she doesn't exactly have that…but hey to each their own. Secretly, I kind of agree with u on the slutbag part.

**A dragons wings: **Okay fine do a short review see if I care. At least you did review though so thanks.

**DarknessofDawn: **Yes I live, though I'm not sure about the almighty part. Thanks for the kind words though, clearly enough people are enjoying the fic to keep me going. Love the characters…well that was definitely not the responseI was expecting (I mean that in a good way) but glad u liked them. If you want to use both of them then good luck to you with that. I'm using many in mine and I'm always forgetting one, guess which one everybody. Good luck in Basic.

**Chapter 15**

**-**

**The dreams of heroes**

**Xavier Mansion**

Emma had found Katie's location in London, however out of respect the assembled members of the F.O.M.E., Beelzebub, Shift, and Alex Rogers had decided to wait for Jessica's return before leaving. Alex was continuing his watching of Amara, or "stalking" as Zack continually dubbed it. Jack left Magneto's office in an aggravated mood slamming the door behind him, he called Magneto a few names and made sure the old man went blind when he got up causing him to trip and fall on his face. Zack was in a situation he too was uncomfortable in.

Inside the dugout for the mutant ball field Zack stood staring at his hand that he managed to convert into a small television. His team named the "Roberto Rangers." Had managed to tie with Ray's team the "Berzerkers." Zack had managed to snake his way out of ever getting on the field he had also not paid attention at all to the game, the rules eluding him, thanks to his television hand even though he could only see pictures of paintings he had seen. That's when it happened.

"Yo Zack, you're up. We're tied so you better not screw this up!" Roberto said from outside the dugout.

"What? ME? WHY! I don't want to play, I don't even know the rules." Zack replied as he changed his hand back.

"Come on its just like baseball, now get out there"

Zack got up grumbling, "I don't like you and I hate baseball. Assface." He approached the plate and prepared for the pitch.

"Bottom of the ninth, two outs, Bobby Drake feels the ball…" Bobby continued to narrate for himself.

"Hey Drake, pitch the damn ball before I come out there and shove that thing so far up your ahH!" Zack ducked as the ball was thrown at his head. "That's it." Zack increased his arm size and his legs strength. He waited for the pitch and swung in time and sent the ball soaring through the air. He quickly ran to first base.

"RUN! RUN!" Roberto yelled from outside the dugout.

'Oh I hate moving.' Shift groaned as he quickly changed to Cyclone and ran to second base letting his hands tag it, he made it to third and knocked down Jamie just as the boy caught the ball, as he fell he made a dupe of himself and had that one pitch the ball to home. Zack charged for home just as the catcher through off his helmet revealing Sam Guthrie smiling as he caught the ball and went flying after Shift.

The two took up to the air, Shift narrowly avoiding Cannonballs charging while Cannonball did his best to tag the shape shifter. Shift avoided Cannonball once more, he began to fly passed the New Mutant only instead of seeing him, and he felt the mutant crash onto his back sending both hurtling into the ground in a puff of dust.

As the dust settled Shift's foot fell onto home plate while Cannonball let the ball slip out of his glove before tagging Shift. There was some cheering, Shift only heard ringing while Cannonball shook off the after effects.

The ball field cleared leaving the danger room in its wake and the hurt shape shifter was pulled off the ground. "How ya doin'?" Sam asked as he set the mutant on his feet.

Zack reverted to his clothes and placed a hand on his head. "I feel like someone just used their superpowers to slam me into a metal ground that was supposed to feel like a baseball field." Zack replied keeping his eyes closed.

"At least yah won." Sam replied as he patted Zack on the back causing the shape shifter to jump.

"Oh the spin is rooming." He continued to groan and walk side to side as he made his way out of the danger room and onto the elevator. "Have to play in the stupid Danger Room instead of outside cause of the stupid human students. If I see one more human student I'll kick their ass." As the elevator door opened the said student ran passed Zack. "Next one." He groaned as he continued to walk.

Zack managed his way through the spinning mansion to the kitchen Ororo had finished putting the last of the food on the table for lunch. "LUNCH!" she yelled which was met by the sound of hundreds of feet each trying to get some food. Zack cursed and became trampled for the food.

"Up you go." Zack felt himself pulled up and looked to see Griffin holding him up, smiling. "Hah you got crushed! Novice. You can't eat here and just stand there you have to fight for it." Griffin said leaving Zack alone to get his own food.

"Hey wait what are you doing here?" Zack asked as he looked at the food but after getting dizzy again settled for a glass of water.

"Eating…" Griffin replied sarcastically. "Jack called us and said," Griffin lowered his voice and puffed his chest to mimic Jack's voice "Be ready for anything when we get to London, and Jessica's hissy fit when she gets back." Griffin replied as he walked outside and walked over to the pool passing by Alex Rogers.

Zack quickly followed. "Hey I've been stuck with Amara's stalker here this entire time, so stop moving so fast will you?" Zack said chasing after his teammate and patting Alex on the shoulder.

"Sounds like hell, so then I'm guessing you missed me?" Griffin replied with a smirk as he stuffed his face full of the various foods.

"Right team, wrong member. So no not you I missed, someone a little smaller and bigger boobs." Zack replied as he took a seat on a chair next to Griffin. "So care to give me a bit of a backdrop into the X-Men here?"

Griffin looked around as a few people made their way to the pool. "Okay there. The blue one, Kurt, his sister is Rogue the Goth."

"That's why she wears all that makeup? TO cover up her blue fur?"

"No, see she was adopted and Kurt's mom is Mystique. Mystique as an evil shape shifter, famous or infamous really depending on how you want to look at it, Kurt's girlfriend Amanda is actually his sister.

"I thought you said Rogue was his sister?"

Griffin let out a sigh. "Don't speak it goes by faster. Amanda is Kurt's sister from his adopted parents though Amanda's parents hid themselves so Kurt wouldn't recognize them or Amanda, hence the hating of Kurt and them not wanting the two together." Griffin paused as he ate the last of his food. "Yeah family is tricky when it comes to the X-men. There's Spyke of the Morlocks, he used to be an X-Man till his powers went out of control. He's Ororo's nephew. Then theirs the Professor's brother."

"Who?" Zack asked he had only met Magneto.

"The leader and financial backer to this place. Xavier, Professor Charles Xavier. Anyway, he's got this stepbrother Juggernaut. Evil dude powered by some gem so he's invulnerable, doesn't need to eat, drink or sleep. Basically unstoppable save for the one weakness of anyone psychics. Anyway giant criminal guy right, and has a hard-on for killing Xavier and his students. His name is Cain Marko."

Zack paused for a second knowing the name sounded familiar until it hit him. "Wait! The chick from the ghost town? Holly is the dude's daughter, XAVIER'S HER UNCLE!"

"Sort of, but yeah that one. Crazy shit huh? And she calls herself Corpse. That reminds me, do your boxers really say 'Hunni Bunni' on them?"

Zack nodded "And their pink." He replied with pride.

The silence was broken as someone shouting rang through the mansion grounds "ZACHARY!" Zack went pale and thousands of ideas ran through his head.

"QUICK! What did I do before I left? Come on damn it why does she want me dead!" Zack continued to panic, as Bailey's form appeared making her way to them.

"THERE YOU ARE!" She screamed as she pointed her finger at him.

Zack gulped and quickly jumped over a hedge and ran inside locking the door. He stood with his back against the door and breathed a breath of relief. Bailey materialized in front of him using her liquid powers to slip through the door crack. Quickly the shape shifter left again accidentally knocking over a few kids in the process as he ran up the stairs only to trip and fall before reaching the top floor. Suddenly everything slowed until it stopped; Zack got up and looked around his face full of confusion.

The people were frozen in time, including Bailey who he took extra time to look at; he looked out the windows but only saw black. Then before he realized it he was in a car in the passenger seat next to Jack. "How did you?"

"I'm the head mutant of the FOME, don't think for a second there is anything I _can't _do." Jack replied with a smirk as he put the car in neutral and drove off.

"And where are we going almighty master?" Zack asked as he buckled in his seatbelt

"I like the sound of that name, maybe you should start calling me that all the time. And we're going to stop a bank robbery." Jack replied nonchalantly as he drove off in the direction of the bank.

"I'm going to get shot aren't I?"

**

* * *

**

At the Xavier Mansion the sun sets casting an orange glow over the Institute grounds. In an instant a giant silhouette of a fiery bird covers the mansion, then as quickly as it had come it was gone. Nothing is affected, the only thing changed is Jean Grey's room where her windows are shattered and her light bulbs followed suit.

At the front gates of the Institute the two F.O.M.E. members Zack and Jack waited for a response from inside. Zack was continually hitting the buzzer on the intercom, Jack stood calmly at the gates.

"Come Zack, let's see just how well you can avoid death." Jack said as he scaled the gate and landed on the other side.

"How did you do that?" Zack asked with an incredulous look on his face. The young shape shifter quickly took flight in his Cyclone form and landed next to his leader who looked at the Mansion.

"Oh this is bad…" Jack said as he ran off towards the Xavier Mansion. "Find the others!"

"What do you mean find the others? And where are you going?" Zack called back, feeling more and more confused by the moment. He was about to give chase after his leader when from out of the ground the mansions defense systems arose and began to try and stop the young mutant. "Shit"

Zack burst through the mansion doors slamming them closed behind him and resting against them for support as his heart began to wind down. He turned his head to look at his shoulder and looked at the small bullet wound that was bleeding rather profusely. "First stop a bank robbery and get me shot then come back to a safe haven for mutants and nearly get blowed up." With a sigh he pushed off the door and made his way towards the mansion kitchen.

The kitchen was empty which was unusual for this place especially with Kurt living at the mansion. He turned to go back the way he came but was stopped by Jamie. "Hey little buddy where is everyone?"

"We've been looking for you." Replied Jamie, his face showing no emotion.

"Great, well I'm here now so where is everybody Jamie?" Zack asked as he followed Jamie to the mansions elevator.

"Oh I'm not Jamie." The young boy replied as the Jamie look faded and in its place stood the scantily clad Emma Frost. She grinned a wicked grin. "And your return is most unpleasant for my plans."

With a girlish scream Zack ran off in the opposite direction and up the stairs. He turned the corner down the girl's wing and was hit in the face with a large object causing him to fall to the floor holding his face in his hands and curse.

"That's for going to meet Emma Frost!" An angry voice yelled. Zack had been on the receiving end of that voice enough times to know it was Bailey. "This is for looking at other naked girls!" she yelled as she hit him again. "This is for gawking at them!" She continued to pummel Zack with the fold up chair she found in one of the rooms. After ten minutes of beating the young shape shifter she finally finished. "This is for running from me when I came here!" with that she gave one final smack into the teenager then threw the chair on top of him.

Zack rolled onto his back and using his powers got rid of his bleeding nose, his body and face were full of an assortment of bruises, cuts and scrapes along with the already bleeding bullet wound from the bank robbery. "I…love…you…too…" He managed to spit out between spitting up blood.

"Oh my god you've been shot!" Bailey screamed as she got onto her knees and pulled back his shirt to look at the small cut. "Oh you big baby it's a scratch. Now quit bleeding."

"Yeah that's why I was groaning…yes ma'am I'll stop bleeding on your shoes." Zack replied as he picked himself up and rested his body against the wall as he fell in and out of consciousness.

Bailey kicked him in the shin and yelled again "You got blood on my shoes!"

Zack groaned and fell on top of her and kissed her with his bleeding lip, "Now I bleeded on your pretty face."

Bailey laughed slightly, much to her dismay, and found herself kissing back. "Bleeded ain't a word." She replied.

Zack pulled himself off of Bailey and stood up. "Let's go kick that blonde bitch's ass…try and fool me will she." He put his hand up into the air trying to take a heroic stance only to have himself pulled down by Bailey back on top of her.

"Blonde later, Bailey now." She said as she pulled him in for another kiss.

A few more kisses and some rolling around later the two teen mutants were prepared for the mission at hand.

"They've got everyone in the holding cells." Bailey said as she began to walk towards the banister.

"Great…where are those?" Zack replied following close behind Bailey.

The redhead groaned and hit a part of the wall where a large capsule like elevator opened up. "Men are so useless."

Zack pretended to have not heard the girl's statement. "Ooh does this mean we get to be in an enclosed space together?" Zack asked as he looked at the small elevator.

Bailey stepped in and turned to face him, she smiled and pulled him in. "That's right and you better _not_ keep your hands to yourself." The door slid closed behind the two leaving them to their own devices.

The elevator they were in was specially designed for fast travel so Zack had no time to take his hands away from his self. As the door slid open he fell out onto his back. "That's it I so hope this mansion blows up, its been the source of way to many of my beatings."

Bailey walked right past the fallen teenage boy and made her way to where the others were being held. Zack got to his feet and followed behind her. The door opened and inside three Jamie's stood guard each looking angry.

Bailey whispered into Zack's ear, who began to fidget from the tickling feelings her whispering, was causing him to do. "So you go in there and beat them up." She said

Zack thought for a moment then shook his head, "I got a better idea, my way is much more covert. I just wish my theme song would play while I did it." Zack stepped back and turned himself into the mirror image of Bailey in a crop top showing a large amount of cleave and a mini skirt. He let out a very unlady like burp and began to tug under his skirt. "How can you girls where thongs they really ride up on you…" he groaned in Bailey's voice.

"Sexy" Bailey sighed as she pushed him into the holding cells where the male members of the F.O.M.E. were confused as to Bailey's attire.

Inside Zack's head as he pretended to be Bailey he sung his theme song to himself, "_Zack, Zack he's a Lego-maniac."_ And began to hum it as he approached the Jamie's. He pushed his boobs together and bent over slightly. "Hey boys." The Jamie's looked at "Bailey" then their eyes slowly drifted lower. "Bailey" let out a giggle then lifted up the top flashing the boys who then fainted. "Wait till I tell them the first boobs they saw weren't really a girls." The imposter Bailey said in Zack's voice.

As Zack reverted back to normal, though still in drag, he began to hit a few keys on the computer in the corner, to no avail. "Damn it!" He cursed and he paused then a thought came to mind. "Fuck this!" he groaned as he used his powers to increase his strength, causing his top to rip, and pulled the computer out of the wall causing the grid trapping the New Mutants and the members of The Friends Of Mutants Everywhere to disappear releasing them.

"Zack nice clothes…" Paul said looking at his teammate.

"Yeah mate, nice boobs too." Pyro replied with a small smile.

That's when it occurred to Zack everyone had just seen Bailey's boobs. "Damn it!" Zack cursed again. "Hey where are the real X-Men? Or the old folks?" Zack asked as he looked around at the people there

The New Mutants gave some small glares, them being slightly offended. "The X-Men are in the Danger Room going through training, the Jamie's figured it'd be best to keep them busy." Ray replied.

"Yeah and when I get my hands on Jamie…" Bobby said and an evil grin spread across his face.

* * *

Jack slid through the open window of Xavier's study and out into the open hallway where a stray Jamie Madrox was walking. He put his hand to the young boys neck, pinched the right nerve and he fell unconscious. He closed the door and made his way up the stairs knocking out each Jamie clone. He thought about using his powers but with the fact that Emma was doing something to further her own goals, using his powers could help her.

He made his way to Jean Grey's door and heard a few hushed voices on the other side. He sighed, and kicked the door open. "Emma dear, have you no originality? Keeping this girl in her room are you nuts?"

Emma Frost just turned to him and smiled. "That's enough Jason." She said as she placed her hand on a man kneeling at Jean's bed, as he turned the ugly face of Jason Wynegarde was shown instead of Emma's bodyguard. "You're too late Jack."

Jean Grey's eyes burst open as she sat straight up over her body a small fire outlined her. She felt immense malevolent power within her.

"ZACK!" Yelled a voice causing the shape shifter to jerk awake from the bed he was sleeping on at the mansion. He looked and saw Bailey standing there smiling. "Come on we're leaving for London let's go." She said with a warming smile as she walked away.

Zack shook his head to get out of the daze, his dream was so real and he felt like that chair had hit him. He scratched at his shoulder only to wince in pain. He pulled back his shirt to see a large wound scabbed over but a slight trickle of blood from where he scratched. "I'm going insane," he said to nobody as he left the room he'd slept in and passed by Alex Rogers who was hugging everyone goodbye.

"Hey A-Rog what's the dillio?" Zack asked as he noticed the newest member's demeanor.

"I'm staying here, to learn to use my powers and …other stuff."

Zack smiled. "Take care of Magma lady." Zack turned to the New Mutant Magma. "Hey princess lady! HE DIGS YOU!" with that the shape shifter left the mansion with his fellow mutants, leaving a blushing Alex behind.

* * *

Well I pretty much hate myself for the long updates especially since it wasn't writers block cause I have it all planned out already it's just I couldn't seem to bring myself to write…so hopefully it won't happen again but don't be shocked. The next chapter though will be super fast done since I wrote that one first. Some of this might be out of date since I've been such a jerk with so long between updates. Also if there is a difference between how I usually do mental discussions, thoughts and what have you it's cause I take so long I forget just what I used the last time. Now I must go get some sleep its 2:30 am, my cousins boyfriend just broke in the house so its either sleep or cops so I choose sleep for now… 

Sorry one last thing, sorry it got all confusing near the end but I just wanted to finish this chapter, like the other crappy ones before it, so forgive me won't you? Also I may have misspelled Jamie's last name I couldn't remember Maddox or Madrox…so I'm sorry about the confusion.

You read now review! If you don't its your fault the story takes so long to be updated, jerks.


	16. He's not ugly just facially challenged

Chapter 16, been done before 15 sort of just had to change some things. This is out later then I said but I'm afraid playing as Deadpool on X-Men Legends II just provided to great a distraction. Only two reviewers this time, so I give each of them 69 jellybeans sorry it's all I got and well I like that number…I wonder why.

**X00001: **Wow long time no review, glad you liked the chapter.

**Blix: **I do so enjoy writing Zack and Bailey "fluff" if it can be called that. It's still fun to write like that instead of all mushy stuff, mostly cause I can't do mushy all that good. More Zack and Bailey stuff in the next chapter, a bit here.

**Disclaimer: **Everything goes to their respective owners from Marvel to fan fiction authors.

**Chapter 16**

**-**

**Love makes you want to puke don't it?**

**London**

The assembled members of the F.O.M.E. sat in Jessica's flat. She was in her room after a strong suggestion from everyone to rest while they found Katie. The girls quickly left shouting about shopping leaving the boys alone in the flat.

"What the fuck is a flat anyway?" Zack asked as he rummaged through Jessica's fridge.

"Think of it as an apartment." Griffin replied from his spot on the couch where he sat flipping through the channels at super speed. "We should have gone shopping with the others.

"You insane mate?" St. John replied from his spot on a recliner where he sat playing with fire as usual. "Do you have any idea what that requires of a guy who gets suckered into that?"

"Yeah if you buy all the stuff and carry it, it means you get laid." Zack replied. "Well maybe just that one time…"

"Is everyone forgetting why we're here?" Paul, who up till now had been quite, asked. "Katie! We need to find her."

Jessica opened her door and looked at the boys. "Magneto would like us to bring his student back, have you all forgotten?" She asked. Jessica was the only adult member of the F.O.M.E. who came to London, Jack was to come but she convinced him to stay with the Hawk and Kara back in New York.

Zack raised his hand and jumped up and down. "I forgot! I forgot!" He exclaimed.

"In order to repay Magneto for Cerebro he asked we bring back a mutant named Jonothan Starsmore. So who wants to go look for him?" she asked looking at each of the boys, none of which jumped at the chance to go except Zack who still had his hand up though he was no longer paying attention to Jessica.

"Good Zack you can go." She said with a faint smile then closed her door again with a slam.

There was a collection of Good Luck's from St. John, Paul and Griffin. Zack on the other hand was still watching intently at the television. "Wait what did I agree to?" he asked.

An hour later and a small search of London the mutant Shift stopped at a small outdoor café to rest. He had been searching through the city looking for a mutant with the bottom of his face gone, it should have been easy, but in the mutant business nothing is easy.

Zack found each table occupied except one in the back where a guy with messy black hair was dressed in black leather pants, a black leather jacket and a black shirt, black ribbons were wrapped around his chin and seemed to go past his chest. _Pleasant looking guy_, Zack thought but figured they wouldn't talk and he needed a place to sit.

"Mind if I sit down?" Zack asked the person looked at him skeptically, "Look the rest of this place is packed and I've been on my feet all day looking for someone…so please?" Zack asked pleadingly.

The darkly dressed person nodded. He said nothing just sat at the table and read his book. Zack on the other hand was slightly bored and figured he needed someone to talk to. "Name's Zack." The shape shifter introduced as he stuck his hand out.

The leather clad man just sat there looking at Zack's hand. Zack continued to hold his hand out even though the other person was not going to shake it.

"_Jono_" he replied telepathically as he shook Zack's hand.

"Jonothan Starsmore?"

Jono froze; he knew eventually someone would come looking for him after what happened with whatever her name was. "Maybe…"

"I'm here to take you back to Xavier's Institute. Magneto let us use the big metal room dealy and in return we bring you back." Zack said, now that he had found Jono he could relax. He put his hands behind his head and looked around the city. People walked and talked, then he noticed something peculiar. Running along the shadows of the people coming towards the small café was someone wearing a hooded cloak.

"_Hello? Hey you!" _Jonothan "yelled".

Zack snapped out of his daze and looked at the other mutant. "Huh? What?" Zack looked over at a standing Jono who was looking at Zack with distaste.

"_I was asking when we were leaving._"

"Oh right…uh…after we do something." Zack looked back to where he said the cloaked figure but he was gone. He walked with Jono down the street back towards Jessica's flat. He took one last look behind him and watched as the cloaked figure ran down the street with a bag in its hand. "Come on sunshine!" Zack said as he grabbed Jono's Jacket and kept him even with him.

"HEY SCARFACE!" Zack yelled at the cloaked figure he knew had to be the same one in New York he saw right before Jessica was kidnapped. "I should've known it was him. Pick the lead up Jono!"

They chased the person down an alley where an open sewer cover rested behind a dumpster.

"_Clever, can we go now?" _

* * *

Zack stood anxiously at the manhole cover with the quiet Jonothan. They were waiting for reinforcements instead of traveling into the sewers alone. The duo continued to wait in silence; Jono sat on the ground while Zack continued to stare down the manhole.

"I haven't seen anyone in there since Scar face, can you sense anything?" Zack said moving his head to look at Jono.

"_No I don't sense a thing._" Jonothan replied in his telepathic voice which revealed a hint of boredom and angry.

"Okay look sunshine, I understand you don't want to hang around London and honestly I see why, but we're going down there, happy mutant or angry mutant. Choice is yours." Zack said as he too sat down on the asphalt.

Jono thought about that, he had been angry since Sugar Kane had just used him as a mutant pawn for her status. "_Fair enough. You ought to try lightening up._" Jono said telepathically.

"Was that sarcasm?" Zack asked his facing showing the shock from "hearing" Jono "talk" that way. "So how long does it take you to wrap that stuff around your face?"

"You called for backup mate?" Asked the Australian accent of St. John Allerdyce.

Zack got up and gave a high five. "Bout time you guys came…" Zack looked behind the pyromaniac. "Where the others?" he asked knowing the answer.

"Just me mate sorry. Who's your friend?" St. John asked looking down at the leather dressed mutant.

"_The name is Jonothan Starsmore but you can call me Chamber._"

"Whoa…"

Zack smiled at the reaction from his fire obsessed teammate. "Yeah that was my response more or less."

"Does he talk like that all the time?" St. John asked.

Jono groaned and climbed down the manhole into the sewers below. _Oh bloody hell_, he groaned inwardly at the stench of the sewer. He took one last look at the world above and shook his head as he saw the Australian hold the American in a headlock. _Looks like I'm on my own._

Above the sewers St. John held Zack in a headlock. "Come on say it, the sooner you do the sooner your free mate."

"I will not say it!" Zack said defiantly

"Come on it's a smart idea."

"NO! I will not say Psylocke is hotter!"

"Fine we'll just sit here and wait." St. John replied tightening his grip.

"Fine!" Zack used his powers to make his head small enough to get out of the headlock then quickly tripped St. John and sat atop the former-terrorist and pulled his head back. "Bailey's the best." Zack looked around noticing the absence of one mutant. "Chamber?" he then let his friend's head go and got up.

St. john stood up and adjusted his neck. The two mutants gazes drifted to the open manhole. "Guess we're going in. Hopefully Bailey won't mind you smelling like sewer." St. John said with a wry smile as he climbed in the sewer.

"Hopefully you don't mind a giant sized boot up your ass." Zack followed suit and jumped down into the sewer resulting in an outward spray of sewer water onto St. John.

"HEY!" he yelled as he spit out some excess water.

"Sorry." Zack said sheepishly. "Who would've guessed that was coming?"

* * *

Chamber had found his way to a large door that blended into with the stonewall of the sewers and made his way through the underground tunnels. He was in awe at the state of the place. The tunnels were dark originally but oddly enough he found a torch on the wall and managed to light it. Now illuminated the tunnels showed off an assortment of torches along a brown stone corridor along the walls were drawings of sorts, some of animals and peoples, other of more violent bloody scenes.

He heard two people coming so he put out his torch and took cover in the darkness. He listened until finally they stopped in front of him. He unwrapped and used his powers to corner them; the light from his powers illuminated the faces of a frightened Zack who had jumped into St. John's arms. He quickly wrapped himself back up partly relieved it wasn't a threat and partly disappointed it wasn't.

Zack quickly got out of St. John's arms and dusted himself off. "Find anyone?"

"_Have yah not noticed the darkness?_" Chamber replied telepathically as he motioned his arms around.

"Pyro give us some light won't you?" Zack asked turning to his teammate who began to search for his lighter.

"I'd love ta mate, but uh …I seem to have forgotten my lighter. MY LIGHTER!" St. John cried out in panic.

Zack thought for a moment and an idea hit him, using his powers he turned his clothes into an outfit of paper, ripped off the shirt and formed a paper stick, pulled down a piece of Chamber's wrappings lit the paper on fire then pointed it in front of St. John. "Now give us some light!"

After wiping the tears from his eyes after the realization of losing his lighter St. John used his powers to send a large stream of fire through the tunnel. The torches along the walls lit up illuminating the way for the three mutants.

Zack was forced to roll around on the ground after St. John had lit his paper pants on fire. "Stop drop and roll mate!" St. John yelled as he stomped on Zack.

"I'M OUT DAMN IT!" Zack yelled as he quickly used his powers to create his F.O.M.E. outfit.

The three walked through the halls of the tunnels, Chamber kept to himself as he took in the area around him, Pyro had grabbed one of the torches and was playing with the fire, Shift had gone ten feet in front of them hoping to find a way in.

After ten minutes of walking Shift leaned his body against the wall to catch his breath. "_You can't possibly be winded already are you?_" Chamber asked.

"Hey I was the one using my powers to search for Jamie! Still didn't find the little guy." Shift then pointed his finger at Chamber. "Then I had to deal with you and your "Woe is me" attitude." Shift then pulled his finger back angrily causing his elbow to hit the wall which then slid up and Shift fell backwards letting out a girlish scream as he fell.

Pyro and Chamber looked down the dark corridor. "Well what you waiting for mate go down." Pyro said as he urged Chamber.

"_Do you think I'm an idiot? You go down._" Chamber said as he pushed Pyro forward causing the mutant to tumble. "_Is it safe?"_

"Depends on your definition of safe is." shift groaned as he yelled a few curses followed by ordering Pyro to get off of him. Which resulted in Chamber sliding down, safely, onto the other two. "I hate all of you." Shift used his powers to make himself fill with muscles and pushed the other two off him.

The trio continued through the corridors until they came to a large dome shaped room filled with bones of animals and a few skulls that did not appear to be from any animals. Shift continued his muscle bound appearance, while Pyro looked around for any sort of flame, and Chamber tried searching for someone or something that might come out of the area to attack.

"Upworlders? What are you doing here?" A voice rang out through the small circular room.

"We're looking for someone. His face is covered by scars, wears a hood…" Shift said as he tried his best to see anyone through the small amount of light they were granted.

"I knew it was stupid for Masque to bring that girl in here." The voice said angrily. "Now that you know our location we cannot let you leave." The voice yelled in a harsh tone. "Hemingway!"

Shift looked back at his two companions and an idea hit him. "John, you and Chamber take one of the tunnels and find Katie maybe she can get us out of this."

"Are you insane? That Sheila was clearly pissed off and who knows what this Hemingway is like." St. John replied as he scanned the area looking for someone.

"Please how hard could he be? Besides we can't have Chamber getting killed you said that Magneto guy wasn't enjoyable. Don't want to make him mad so…" Shift picked the two mutants and pushed them through a dark corner. He turned around in time to see a large gray creature, maybe it was purple he couldn't tell. It hulked over him he was well over 10 feet, filled with muscles, a few spikes intending from his backside and forearms, his teeth, which were more like fangs were yellow along with his eyes. "Of course this couldn't be easy."

Shift made his muscle form as big as he could get however it was nowhere near the level of the gargoyle looking creature in front of him, so he did what any wannabe superhero would do, he charged. He let out a small wary cry and the creature grabbed his fists as he tried to struggle to overcome the beast that was barely flinching, all the way showing off its teeth. "Stop grinning!" Shift said while resisting the force that was going to crush him like a twig. He lifted his foot and kicked where the genitalia should have been only to feel his foot make a cracking sound and a large amount of pain to follow.

"Hemingway stop playing around and finish him already!" Yelled that same female voice.

_I'm really beginning to hate that voice _Shift thought then the next moment both his hands were held above his face and Hemingway's fist was thrown into his jaw. Shift was dropped and stood up, though albeit off balance for a few seconds before Hemingway sent his fist in an uppercut to Shift's jaw sending the shape shifter into the air and crashing into the wall. _At this rate I won't have a jaw left._

**

* * *

**

"_So what's this Katie bird look like?"_ Chamber asked breaking the silence best he could with his telepathy.

"A girl." St. John replied, not really remember what she had looked like, she never stood out much to him anyway. "KATIE!" Pyro yelled out.

Chamber rolled his eyes and groaned this was going to be a long day.

**

* * *

**

Above the mutants fighting, on the streets of London a lone FOME member walks up to the open manhole. She took a quick look around and noted the empty alley she was in. "Who would put a manhole in an alley?" She asked aloud. "I'll make Zack pay for this." Bailey groaned as she climbed into the sewer entrance, then following the torches she found the open stone door, sliding down that she made her way down the hallway where a fight was taking place.

"Zack?" She called out watching as the shape shifter was punched into the wall, the large creature hovering over him let out a laugh then turned to her. A small grin spread on his face.

"Another upworlder?" Asked an angry voice from somewhere. "Hemingway finish the other down then kill the girl!"

Hemingway smiled and brought his fists over his head and prepared to bring them down on the shape shifter's head.

Zack took his eyes from Bailey up to the creature standing above him, ready to kill. "Sorry to disappoint you big fella, but I was born naked and I'm-" Zack jumped to his feet then sent his entire body into Hemingway causing the beast to fall back. "Going to die naked. So unless you'd like to strip me it won't end here."

Bailey stepped into the circular room to check on Zack but was cut off when from out of nowhere a creature appeared in front of her. It was covered in a green substance almost like gel, inside the substance was its black skeleton, and its eyes, nose hole, and mouth were all glowing yellow. In a second it surrounded Bailey and she felt a small shock only with her liquid powers nullified the effects the creature was supposed to do to her.

"Bailey!" Zack yelled but was grabbed by the large fist of Hemingway who pulled the shape shifter back onto the ground and shook its finger at him. "Want to see why they call me Shift?" the mutant then proceeded to turn his body into a spiked rock, only to have Hemingway laugh and begin to pull off the spikes.

**

* * *

**

"Katiekins! Animala! Katester!" Pyro continued to shout out for their missing member.

"_That's useless you know? She's obviously hiding or gagged." _

"The Sheila has got to be here somewhere. Besides we don't know how long Shift can hold them off out there."

Down two corridors and through a room the F.O.M.E. member Animala wakes from her slumber, no idea that her teammates are in the middle or searching for her right now. She turns to face Masque who is not with her like usual but she quickly dismisses it as something important. She gets out of bed and approaches the room's door. Once she reaches for it she hears an argument from the other side the voices are slightly muffled but she can make out Masque's and some angry woman's.

"Are you sure I can't convince you to stay?" Masque asks.

"No, they have attacked our base here, Gene Nation will not sit idly by as they try to kill us mutants! Where is that teleporter? She is supposed to take us back to America." The woman spits back bitterly.

"Magik will not be able to take you back, she has done what she came here to accomplish." Masque replies.

"That woman and her Hellfire Club. We leave at dawn, now though I must make sure Hemingway and Sack have dealt with our intruders." The woman walks away leaving Masque alone.

Masque sighs and opens the door to Katie's door causing her to fall on top of her from her spot where she was listening in. "Katie good to see your awake…I uh got you s-some breakfast." Masque said finding the ability to hide his nerves.

"Who's attacking this place?" Katie asked as she stood up again. "Are they bad?"

Masque looked at the young girl. "No, they are…they are…"

"Yes?"

Masque took a deep breath; his time with her would be better spent with her happy then stuck down in the sewers with him. "It's your friends. They're here to take you back."

Katie squealed with delight, she had completely forgotten about them the past few days. But now she could go back with them and see Jessica again. "Yay! Can we go see them?" she asked with all the hope of a child on Christmas.

"Well Marrow and her Gene Nation are attacking them as we speak so I don't think they'll make it." Masque replied solemnly.

"Think again mates!" Pyro said as he opened his light and made a pillar of fire to surround Masque. "Chamber gets the Sheila!"

"No! Wait! You don't understand!" Katie yelled trying to stop Pyro from burning Masque.

**

* * *

**

"BAILEY!" Shift yelled as the green blob surrounded Bailey. Hemingway hit him again but this time he was up quicker then before. Running purely on adrenaline his body changed, his face lost its skin and other human features, and then his form disappeared and in place was a tank. The gun rotated towards Hemingway who only laughed in response. The cannon fired and a large white skull fired straight into the mutant's chest sending him crashing through the wall, a large chunk collapsing on him afterward.

Shift groaned as the tank disappeared and all that was left was Shift in his human form, his uniform tattered and torn in the most uncomfortable places. He turned to Bailey who was struggling with the green person in her own liquid form. Shift used the last of his energy to run towards the two fighting mutants.

As Shift leaps towards his teammates attacker he's grabbed around his ankles and pulled back then held upside down. Hemingway smiles a toothy grin at the shape shifter after grabbing him. Hemingway brings his fast back, but before he can hit he his blasted away releasing Shift's ankles to the ground.

Landing with a thud and a grunt Shift lays on the ground in pain. Jono arrives at his side and helps him to his feet. "Why did you do that? I almost had him just a few more…" Shift quieted down seeing Hemingway get up again. "Does he not stay down?"

"_Your head's bleeding."_ Jono stated unemotionally.

Hemingway quickly recovered and approached the two mutants and punched his fist into his palm in a threatening manner. Before Shift or Jono could react Hemingway and Sack both stopped, the latter letting go of Bailey. Out of the shadows out stepped a woman with bones growing in different directions from her body in a green top and green pants. Masque, Katie and Pyro followed behind her.

"We have other matters to attend to. We leave them." The woman said in anger as she looked at the others. "Sack, Hemingway we leave." The woman walked off into the darkness followed by her other two teammates.

Bailey ran up to Katie and hugged her, much to everyone's surprise. "Bailey? Hugging me?" Katie asked in surprise. "You do know I'm not Zack right?" Bailey slightly scowled but remained levelheaded.

"Yeah you know if you want to hug me well…" Zack pushed away Jono and pretended to lose his balance. "Don't know how much longer I can stand up."

Bailey put Zack's arm around her shoulder and walked with him out of the sewers. "So you got pretty worried about me back there any special reason?" She asked, Zack just smiled.

"Well Katester let's get you back to Jessica so she will stop trying to kill us all." Pyro said motioning for the younger girl to follow him.

She looked at Masque then back at Pyro and Jono. "I won't say I don't want you to stay but this Jessica seems…scary." Masque said hoping she'd decide to stay with him.

"Come with us." Katie said "Please?" She urged.

Masque didn't what to say, sure he'd wanted her to stay but he never thought of going with her. Granted he'd be happy to go with her but he wasn't a fan of people and never had been. This was Katie…Katie… "Okay." He said surprising himself. He knew this would be a better idea but he this was Katie he'd be near.

* * *

Alright I made a few mistakes grammar wise, I saved them for last and well can't seem to find them, hopefully not bad enough. Chapter 17 will be a while longer, not as much as the others but a bit while I come up with it. Mostly I'm bringing in the Reaper and my jerkface of a friend deleted the picture so I gota use my memory. Hopefully you enjoyed it, sorry about the fight scenes not my specialty.

Also sorry to the Chamber fans out there who didn't like my portrayal. It's been awhile since I've read any of his stories and considering a bit over half of this was written so long ago parts didn't match up. So if this gets enough bad reviews I'll rewrite.

NOW REVIEW! READING ISN'T FREE! No seriously review.


	17. Why The British Hate Americans

Thank you all for the reviews, this one took a while too I know. Now to respond to all you kind folk out there (three).

**Blix: **Yeah Jono's great and I'd like to write for him, however my Jono comics are few if any so I'm afraid I cannot use him without totally messing up his character. And I'm not entirely sure the AOA version is the same as the 616 version so hopefully I can get him through with this chapter.

**DarknessofDawn: **Hopefully I did all right in my description of her; I couldn't find a way to describe the picture so I just went with the description from your submission info. Though if you think a good enough job with her I'll try and describe the outfit next time I use her.

**X01: Glad you liked.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own X-Men, Marvel, Evolution. **

**(AN: There will be some fighting in here and hopefully it's not terrible, but unfortunately writing action is not my strongest attribute. And hopefully the OC is done to the owners liking.)**

** Chapter 17**

**-**

**British Hate All Things American **

"I'm not saying I'm gay or anything, but if I was I would so be with Seal. I mean he's just a dreamboat." Zack explained. "I mean he can sing amazingly, looks pretty damn hot, and if he can bag that supermodel obviously he's packing."

The other assembled mutants, Paul, Bailey and the X-recruit Jono, sat around the table of a café, Paul and Bailey used to their teammates rants, Jono looked incredulously at the shape shifter. "_Is he always like this?"_ Jono asked the other two who nodded in response. "_And how do you get him to stop?"_

"Like this." Bailey answered. The redhead turned to Zack and looked him in the eyes, "Zack yesterday during the fight you fought for me and afterwards…" the girl stopped and fought the urge to blush, "Well why did you do that?"

Zack's face went to the same grin that always happened when bailey talked to him, "Well you see I'd been hit pretty hard and well…I thought you were a jellybean."

Bailey's jaw dropped and with a growl she stood up from her chair. "Are you calling me fat?" She screamed. When Zack didn't reply she stormed off angrily.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Paul asked as they watched Bailey walk off.

"No today was my turn to mess up the relationship and tomorrow she'll say something and I'll pretend that I'm angry about it and pick a fight." Zack replied.

"So Paul how you been, it's almost like someone forgot about you and just left you out for a few chapters Err uh missions."

As Paul and Zack began to converse Jono continuously looked over his shoulder. He was picking up, with what limited telepathy he had, some odd thoughts from someone. The thoughts weren't clear but more feelings directed towards him. Then he felt something dangerous causing his instinct to kick in. "_GET DOWN!" _He ordered as he quickly ducked underneath the table, just in time for a small dagger to fly past him embedding itself in the wall behind him.

Zack and Paul turned to look at the person who had thrown the weapon. Standing in the middle of the street was a menacing woman. Her eyes would be unusual to those who were not mutants for they were dark crimson optics; her black hair fell down past her shoulders. She wore a red tube-top that tied behind her neck, her black pants were just long enough to cover the top of her shoes, the right pant leg was marked with silver flame curling at the bottom and the left was ripped away at mid-thigh.

"I think this is the first bad girl that hasn't dressed completely like a slut." Zack stated as he changed his shape to his F.O.M.E. outfit.

Shift and Lightning charged the girl; Shift had changed to a charging rhinoceros where Lightning sent a large bolt of electricity at her. Using strength that neither of her enemies thought she had, she quickly grabbed Shift and threw him into Lightning's attack and Lightning. She made her way past the two fallen teammates and to Jono.

"_And Just who are you, luv?" _Jono asked preparing to blast the girl into the next country.

"The Reaper's come to collect her dues." The woman replied cryptically.

"_Come again?_"

"Gayle Edgerton, the girl _you _put in a coma. Her parents seek retribution!" The woman then pulled her hands back and a scythe filled her hands.

Jono couldn't move. That name Gayle…the woman he had loved the most in his life then came the horrible day when his powers manifested during a more romantic moment between the two. He hit her so hard Gayle never woke again, now she resided in a hospital bed in a coma. Instead of getting up and running away he lowered his head and prepared for death. He deserved it.

"I think you meant to say attribution!" Shift yelled as he increased his mass and grabbed the woman from behind and threw her behind him crashing into Lightning who had just gotten up only to be knocked down again. "Come on Sunshine, snap out of it." Shift slapped Jono a few times in the face but the mutant did not move he just stayed there with his head bent ready for death.

The woman was on her feet in a matter of seconds, her face turned to a sneer as she looked at the back of the shape shifter, now she had two targets. "Who are you to think you can stop me? I'm the reaper!" she boomed.

Shift turned around to look at the angry woman and with a smile said, "I'm the root of all that's evil, but you can call me cookie." He quickly ran up to Paul and pulled him up. "Can you blast the bitch away?"

Paul shook his head no. "I need a little down time, distract her. And I'll snap Jono out of it."

"Oh sure leave it to the shape shifter." He turned toe the Reaper who looked like she was about to explode. "Don't like bloodhound gang? How about some small talk then?" He ran at the woman and tried to punch her in the face only to be blocked and kneed in the stomach.

"You will die slowly…second." She merely pushed him to the side and created a Scythe again and walked up to Jono and Paul, the latter erecting a force field in the last second.

Shift stood up again; in the shape of a female Spanish dancer with a rose in her mouth "Let's tango!" he then began to tango by himself to the villain. He jumped on her back giving a girlish scream for a battle cry.

The Reaper merely flipped him over onto the ground and placed her foot on his neck. "You continue to annoy me."

"You haven't seen anything yet." Shift replied as he turned his foot into a large hammer and 'kicked' her with it causing her to lose her footing and stumble away from him. She charged at him hitting him with right hook followed by a left then she kicked him in the shins, all the while the shape shifter continued to stand.

"You know the band My Chemical Romance?" Shift asked, his opponent remained quiet, "Of course you have. Well I hate them so much. They've got what two CD's? And they are called geniuses? More like jizzeniouses."

"If I ever meet them again I'm so castrating them with a rusted tin can, you know for tetanus." The Reaper just growled sending her head against his, causing a bloody nose on the teenage boy. "Oh fine I'll just begin to sing."

Shift pulled a way and grabbed her by the hand, causing momentary confusion on the enemy, and brought his other fist to her face this time hitting her. "Hello my name is Jimmy popping I'm a dumb white guy." He ducked to avoid her fists then kneed her stomach like she'd done to him.

"I'm not old or new but middle school, fifth grade like junior high." With another angry growl the Reaper sent Shift to his knees and began to drain his energy. "Perhaps now you will SHUT UP!" She said kicked him in the face causing more blood to spill from his nose. After the last move she continued her way to Jono but when she turned back to where he was, Jono was nowhere to be found.

She grabbed Shift by his collar and held him to her face, "Where did he go?"

"All the pretty little ponies…hey did you get the license plate number from that big dyke who kicked my ass?" He asked before falling unconscious. She dropped him on the asphalt and began to walk away, angrily.

After the woman had left Jono and Paul reappeared in the same area outside the small café. "I didn't know you could do that." Paul said in amazement.

"_Neither did I_" Jono replied.

"You didn't luv, don't flatter yourself." Replied a female voice. The two mutants turned to see a girl with long purple hair looking down at the two. Her hand was at her waist, and her foot tapping. "Now do you three mind telling me what your doing destroying my town?"

"Because we have to fight for our right to PAR-" Shift began but once again slipped into unconsciousness.

"She was trying to kill Jono." Paul said motioning to the mutant behind him.

"I gathered that, but my family happens to own this restaurant you destroyed." The woman responded pointing to the café that lay in differing phases of destruction.

"We'll pay for it" Paul replied as he grabbed a pen and wrote down Jack's number on what he thought was a napkin. "There call that number and it will all be taken care of, Ms…"

"Braddock, and I suppose the person on that number is going to pay for the table cloth you just wrote on?"

Paul nodded as he and Jono helped Zack to his feet. "Hey, hey Paul next time, you be distraction I be hero." Paul nodded, "Hey, hey Paul, did I win?" Paul shook his head, "Oh well when we get back let's tell everyone I ripped her arm off."

"Why would we tell them that?"

"Tell me what?" Zack asked his face mimicking his confusion.

"That you ripped her arm off."

"Who's arm did I rip off?"

"Nevermind! GOD!"

"Her? Oh god! DID I RIP BAILEY'S ARM OFF? SHE'S GOING TO CUT OFF MY PENIS AGAIN!"

* * *

Zack was laid on the couch where he tried to heal, and a large stream of drool dribbled down his face onto the couch. Paul was using his powers to change the television channel without a remote, Griffin sat on Zack's back, which oddly enough changed its shape to make a small armchair for him.

Inside Jessica's room she was still holding Katie. "Don't you ever do that again!" The older woman said in a squeal manner.

"But it wasn't really my fault and if it wasn't for Masque I probably would've died." Katie replied still stuck in Jessica's arms where she had been for the last few hours.

"Don't even get me started on him. Where is he anyhow?" Jessica asked.

Masque stepped out of the dark area of Jessica's room still in his cloak, which shielded his face. Jessica finally let Katie out of her arms and walked over to the mutant. And hugged him. "Thank you for keeping her safe." She said. She then sniffed then wiped away the tears. "Now about taking her away…"

The sudden screaming and the amount of curse words that were in each sentence startled those on the outside of the room. Paul accidentally caused the TV to explode, Zack woke up with a start causing Griffin to fly forward onto the floor, his soda and sandwich ending up all over him, and Jono who was in the bathroom accidentally caused a small hole in the wall to appear, inconvenient considering he was on the toilet.

"Zack thinks she doesn't like scar face." Zack said before rolling over his face to the back of the couch and went back to sleep.

"FIRE! FIRE!" Screamed St. John as he accidentally lost control of his flame and managed to set his arm on fire. He ran into the bathroom inconveniencing Jono even more and put it out in the shower.

After the girls returned from another shopping trip Bailey brushed off Zack and went to the room she was staying in slamming the door shut. The shape shifter however was sleeping in a chair when she had walked in only to be awoken by the door slamming.

"You got the brush off, go apologize to Bailey." Griff stated, not looking up from his magazine.

Zack groggily walked to the door and knocked. "Bailey, Bailey." He said in a singsong voice. "BAILEY!" he screamed.

"What?" She replied coldly from the other end of the other door.

"You going to let me in? I'll apologize for what I did."

"What did you do?" She asked.

"Um…said your sister was hot?"

"I don't have a sister." She replied.

"Oh okay, I honestly have no clue but can I still apologize?"

"NO!" She yelled back from the door.

"Fine then I'll sit outside the door all night." Zack then put his back against the wall and slunk down then sat and waited.

* * *

Thanks to Jessica picking up the bill at the Braddock's café the group was invited to their daughter Betsy Braddock's restaurant, which meant dressing nice which was a stretch for quite a few of the members since they'd yet had a need for dresses or suits.

Caeda walked down the hall and saw Zack knocking on Bailey's door with his back against the wall still waiting for her to come out. "Bailey…Candy pants…come on I was just thinking about impregnating you…"

"What are you doing?" Caeda asked, stopping in front of him.

"Probably make her angrier with me." Zack answered with a shrug.

Caeda just walked on to her room with a shake of her head. Katie walked through the halls, closely followed by Masque, and opened the door to Bailey's room. "Hey roomie." Katie said with a wave to Bailey who was sleeping on her bed.

Masque stopped at the doorway still watching Katie. Zack glared at him before walking in. "You were asleep!" Zack yelled astonished.

She smiled and looked up at him. "Sorry but the sound of your begging was just so relaxing that I just couldn't help myself." She replied as she batted her eyelashes.

Zack held back a small and rolled his eyes and kicked the ground. "Fine I forgive you." He sat down next to her and put his face inches from hers and burped. "There's a kiss for you." Which resulted in a slap to his face.

"You two are so cute it's sickening." Katie replied as she opened her closet and pulled out an elegant dress. "You two coming with us, cause you're going to need to change."

Zack and Bailey looked at each other then back to Katie, in unison they said, "We don't like people."

* * *

On top of the clock tower Big Ben the two mutants Bailey and Zack sit with their feet dangling. Bailey kept her eyes skyward to not feel vertigo or feel like she was going to fall. Zack on the other hand was looking at Bailey's cleavage.

"Bailey I have something I need to tell you…" Zack said as he looked down the many stories to the ground below.

"Okay…" Said Bailey in response as she turned to face the shape shifter.

Zack let out his breath in a long hiss, "I don't know how else to say this so here it goes, I'm pregnant."

Bailey did the exact opposite of what Zack had expected, instead of laughing she groaned. "Boys can't get pregnant stupid."

"I know that's what they say but I'm late…I haven't had my period in fourteen years."

"Fourteen huh? So those first three years you were constant?" Bailey replied, resisting the urge to smile.

"Yeah, I just don't understand why this baby won't come out. My boobs are sore, my belly is bigger, and like I said I'm late."

"Zack, we've never had sex, let alone kissed how the hell can you expect me to take care of this baby?"

"FINE! I'LL JUST GO SEE THE REAL FATHER TOMORROW! If he's still alive, he was such a kind old man, hung like a stallion too." Zack bit his bottom lip and smiled shaking his head.

"Shut up." Bailey shoved her friend then rested her head on his shoulder. "It's pretty here…I wish we didn't have to go."

"We don't." Zack replied resting his head on top of hers.

"But what about Jack and the others? Or the mutants? We can help them, those like us so we can all live happily."

"Or we can stay here and be happy or see Paris, city of love."

Bailey let out a long sigh. "My, my, my. The superhero Zack not doing the right thing?" She asked as she moved off his shoulder and turned to face him.

Zack looked out across the darkened sky not looking Bailey in the eyes, avoiding eye contact always worked better for him. "I never do good when people make eye contact you know? The superhero thing is great but…" He turned to look at Bailey who continued to look at him expectantly, "never mind. Just…come on let's get back I don't trust that Masque fella."

"Just a little longer." Bailey said inching closer and closer to the shape shifter. "You know Zack…you ending up at the apartments couldn't have been an accident, not while I was there too. And I was thinking-" Bailey was quickly cut off by Zack turning to face her only to have their lips meet to which she initiated a kiss, causing the shape shifter to fall on his back of the roof.

There was silence as Bailey pulled away and turned her face away from the dazed boy lying down. "I uh…" She said trying to find the words.

Before she could find the words Zack spoke first. "I WIN!" He yelled as he pumped his fist into the air and his shout echoed a bit in the darkness below.

"Excuse me?"

"I knew you couldn't resist my charms for long, and I got you to kiss me first, therefore I win."

Bailey laughed slightly and pushed Zack again, only this time instead of him moving slightly he fell off the clock. "ZACK!" she screamed as she watched him fall.

IN a flash of pink Zack was fully suited and flying in front of Bailey again. "I'll bet you lose all your boyfriends by pushing them off of clock towers don't you?"

"Very funny."

"You know what this means don't you?"

"You're an idiot?"

"No silly," Zack replied as he pulled off his Cyclone helmet, "You have to be the father of my child."

"And that was the second time we kissed." Bailey replied.

"Sorry what? I needed a minute to catch my breath.

* * *

Inside the restaurant the Friends Of Mutants Everywhere were sitting down to a nice meal, each dressed up in the appropriate night out attire. Of all the assembled members Griffin was having the worst time. Jessica had forced him into a tux and gelled his hair, remembering that she could beat him up was all he could do to keep him from beating her up with his powers. Pyro too was having a hard time, however his was because Jessica wouldn't let him bring his lighter.

Betsy Braddock sat at the head of the table next to the soon to be New Mutant, Jonothan Starsmore. "You know Jono, luv, I'm flattered and all but my eyes are a little north of where your staring."

Jono was looking lower then Betsy's eye level, though his eyes were set past her to the men behind her carrying large weapons. "Don't flatter yerself Bets. Ain't looking at yer." Replied Jono pointing at the men behind her.

"They're just S.T.R.I.K.E. men." Jono looked at her like she was an alien. "Our equivalent of S.H.I.E.L.D." She finished with a long sigh.

"What kind of restaurant is this if you don't have any matches?" St John asked incredulously.

"You're friend has a problem." Betsy said as she watched the Aussie go through withdrawals.

"_He's not my friend. They just happen to be my ride to Xavier's School._" Jono replied as he spun his glass of water.

"Oh really? Then we'll be seeing a lot of each other, I'm the newest X-Member, Psylocke." Betsy said with a small smile, Jono groaned inwardly.

The dinner continued calmly until the last course where the S.T.R.I.K.E. agents interrupted and pulled the members of the F.O.M.E. up from the table. "Ma'am I'm afraid your team is needed." The agent said to Jessica.

"What do you mean needed?"

"Classified."

As each of the mutants was ushered up Jono also stood up, but was only pushed back down by one of the many agents. "Team members only."

"Don't worry Jono I can give you a lift to Xavier's." Betsy offered eagerly.

"Thanks Bets." Jono said with a small tone of dread/

* * *

Inside a van wait a few assembled cross-country members of S.H.I.E.L.D. wait for the final members of the mutant team F.O.M.E., Zack and Bailey. As the two mutants make their way down the street hand-in-hand the agents step out and stop them.

As the two mutants are stopped Zack looks at the imposing men in trench coats and throws his arms up. "Look I know I haven't returned that movie to Blockbuster but I just have never finished the Pokemon movie. Every time it gets near the end I can't help but cry, you can just feel love and…" Zack puts his head down and covers his face with his hands and sobs quietly.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. business, please come with us." The two mutants were then put into the van and driven off to their next destination.

* * *

Sorry if it's a little short/slash uninteresting. I really tried with the action but even I got mad at myself for it being so short, then after that I kind of lost interest in this chapter. So hopefully the mistakes aren't overflowing for I decided to read it over, besides I hate reading my work. Now if the reviews slow down even more its cause I got some moving to be ready for by January. So in January expect a major slowing down of chaps for a while. I know it's been a bit since I last updated but the truth is I just found this finished chapter today. I'd had it written some time ago and just now remembered it.

Also to DoD with the reaper the optics thing, its embarrassing I know, I could not find it again though I know it's the beginning so I couldn't change the description to be …well more descriptive. Sorry for all the mistakes in this chapter, I think there might be some inconsistencies on my part so just point them out and I'll change them.


	18. Robots are people too

All right finally got to 69 reviews! Sure it might be a bit over but was 69. I've never been one to listen to people telling me what to do so this will be the last time I respond to reviews in my chapters, hopefully it won't be warning number two, so on with it.

**X00001:** Sorry buddy but I always forget the amount of 0's. Good to know you liked the story and the bit at the end, I almost went on but I figured I should just end it there.

**Shifter128:** It's all right, I understand about not reviewing in awhile. At least you reviewed at all.

**DarknessofDawn: **Oh good I was so worried I wouldn't describe her right, but now that I know I did it's a huge relief. The biggest thing is to make sure I portray the characters right. Hopefully when she shows up again it will still be in character. Again, I know I said it but great job with that chapter.

**Kiarda: **Hello, it's always great to get review from a new reader, especially someone who enjoys the story as much as you seem to. It's okay that you didn't catch me near the beginning, it's harder to fit in characters now but if you like just send in your character to my email check my profile for it and then I'll find a way.

**Nasakea: **I know you changed your name but I forgot what it is and I am much too lazy to check on it. Quite the detailed review, don't get many of those and I'm not complaining. Now if I remember right Masque joined in the chapter where the group found Katie, the Jessica violet stuff will be put in soon I just got to get it all down right. I know you put in more but I don't remember all of it, forgive me its late and its not as easy as looking in my email for what you last said. Hopefully soon the rest of your questions, hopes, etc will be addressed.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Marvel stuff. **

**Chapter 18**

**-**

**FOME meets FOH  
**

**New York**

The city of New York is a battlefield. Fires rage from over turned cars, buildings are missing roofs, windows, and in a few cases their sides. Cars explode from the destruction and the giant metal robots known as Sentinels destroy any and all things in their path for their mutant targets.

Normally the X-Men would handle situations such as this, but just recently Erik Lensherr and Scott Summers put a gala together for the X-Man Jean Grey who was accompanied. At the meeting Jean accidentally killed all the members of the Hellfire Club Xavier's students were reprehended shortly thereafter. So the task of saving mutant lives cannot fall to the X-Men.

Through the streets a single alley cat runs down alleys, under cars and over buildings to a small house on the outskirts of the city where the destruction has not yet reached. The cat skillfully climbs through the tree branches and into an open window landing gracefully on its feet in front of the fireplace where the cat changes from the feline it was to a female.

The female is none other then Shifter formerly of the Shriekers, a female criminal group. The leader of the group of girls, Shriek, had gone missing and the girls had been leaderless until a woman calling herself simply Rose took the mantle.

Rose had pale skin and dark black hair that fell to her back, she adopted the gothic look though she didn't need the makeup she still used it making her looking even more ghostly. Her power was the ability to make shadow "soldiers". She could create an army of shadow creatures to fight or whatever she desired. Since she had been in charge she changed the girls criminal persona to that of a "good" girl team, much to the teams dismay.

Rose sat behind a large mahogany desk applying makeup over a small moon shaped tattoo at the corner of her eye as Shifter switched from a cat form to her more human form. "The Sentinels have destroyed everything in their path, people are rioting, kids crying but on the plus side the pigs are getting what they deserve." Shifter reported giving a mock salute to Rose's direction.

Rose stopped applying her makeup and looked at the teen. "Gather the others its time you girls help the humans." Rose ordered as she stood up and pulled her cloak over her.

* * *

Above New York City's skyline a single black helicopter flies above a small intersection in the war zone that is New York. Inside the helicopter the mutant teens of the F.O.M.E. sat waiting for their moment to exit. None were ready to fight the mutant hunting machines the Sentinels but they were now under S.H.I.E.L.D.'s command thanks to their former leader who is now MIA, Jack.

"Listen up kids!" The commander ordered as he stood in the helicopter looking at each mutant. "The sentinels are hunting your kind and destroying New York in the process. Your mission is to stop them before they hurt any more civilians."

While the commander continued to give orders St. John Allerdyce, who's lighter was now in the hands of S.H.I.E.L.D., turned to Zack who was next to him. "Psst! Did you and Bailey make babies?"

"Making babies? Must you use such a vulgar term? I prefer to think of what we did as bumping uglies." Zack replied and stifled a laugh at the look on the Aussies face.

"Hey Sheila! You owe me twenty bucks, they did it!" St. John yelled out, none of the girls gave a response and Sheila was rather vague. As he turned back to Zack he received a fist to his jaw. "Crikey!"

"We're here! Remember some of you must get back to your base for outfits and or weapons. Do that quickly!" The commander yelled. Zack was the first up and looked out through the open door of the helicopter, which was still nowhere near the ground for a safe jump.

"Me first!" the shape shifter yelled before realizing it may have been a mistake, which he did a few feet from the ground. He landed in a puddle of himself.

While Zack reformed himself from the puddle to his Shift persona, Griffin slid down on a rope from the helicopter with perfect grace landing in front of Zack. "Show off" Zack griped as he formed his left leg completing his outfit. Griffin smiled cockily in response.

Bailey, Caeda, St. John, and Paul slid down on ropes with little or no problems. Masque came down next catching Katie in his arms and setting her down on her feet. They smiled feebly at each other Masque looking away first.

"Listen up team," The SHIELD commanders voice said from a speaker in the helicopter. "We're taking Ms. Soranido with us, hope all of you live through this."

As the team of mutants took in the sight before them they were taken aback by the sight before them, except St. John who was used to such destruction from his days with Magneto, buildings were missing chunks, apartment buildings had walls and windows stripped off, cars were over turned and on fire, other fires were spread throughout their field of vision.

"Well at least its not r-" Before Shift could finish the sky lit up with lightning and thunder rumbled and rain came down in a large downpour. "Raining…"

"Mutant Signature Detected"

* * *

Throughout the streets of New York sentinels attempted to capture as many mutants as they could, if the mutants had been more than teenagers or had been trained in the use of their powers then there would something resembling resistance, however the case was simply frightened children who had no training and so fell victims to the large robots.

Cowering in an alley a young girl who was no more than 10 cried hugging her knees and rocking back and forth soaked from the rain. She hid in the darkness sobbing uncontrollably; the metal monsters had ripped off the wall to her family's apartment and taken away her mother and brother leaving her alone. The robots flew off with her family than the men in suits came after her and she ran to the dark alley hiding from both the strange men and robots that took away her family.

The sound of large metal feet echoed through the dark alleyway. The robot came closer and closer and the young girl quickly ran behind a dumpster for cover and prayed that it wouldn't find her. Soon the alley lit up from the red eyes of the robot as it detected her and she cried louder clenching her eyes shut.

If she had opened her eyes she would have noticed the eyes pulling away and the sentinel stand up straight. She however did not open her eyes and did not see the black axe that chopped off the feet of the sentinel; she did however hear the sound of the robot falling down onto the street lifeless. She opened her eyes and looked around the dumpster to see a shadowed figure of a man. The young girl became frightened at the though of those men in suits coming back for her, so she scampered to the back of the alley and hid in the shadows as the man stepped into the light.

He was not a man though; he was something different than a man. He stood taller than any man she had ever seen, his arms, legs, and chest were trimmed in a gray colored substance that reflected the light into the darkened alley. From his chest to his head a black color covered the rest of his that was not covered in gray, his eyes glowed a bright white. The man held his hand up and a long bright green tentacle disappeared into the back of his hand. He used that same hand to reach out for her.

The man was definitely scarier than those robots and she cringed from his reach. She only had two choices, let the creature that was nothing short of an alien take her to his leader or use the gifts her mother told her about, the same gifts that were the cause of the robots. She stood up, turned away from the monster and ran straight into the wall in front of her.

Back in the alley the "creature" looked through the hole in the wall. Inside each hole was another all the way through the buildings; the girl was definitely a mutant. The creature's head changed to the human underneath, Hawk of the F.O.M.E. was the "creature". He sighed, he changed his look to more symbiotic but it only brought fear everywhere he went. He brought the symbiote to cover his head again and stepped out of the alley. The sentinel he had destroyed from before had turned away and was crawling towards him.

"Non-Mutant signature detected. Threat level 0." The sentinel begins to slowly inch its way past Hawk. Hawk's eyes became smaller taking on an angry look, his arm changed to a large spike he pushed it forward and it pushed straight through the robots head then returning back to his hand. He walked down the street to protect more mutants.

* * *

The femme fatales the Shriekers, though without Shriek, were protecting a group of mutants from the Sentinels. Of course the non-team players that the group is made up of they were not entirely happy with the idea of protecting people in a small electronics store. Their new "leader" was a woman calling herself Rose. She had pretty much come out of nowhere to lead them. Though she could create an army of shadows to fight with the woman rarely went into battle.

So far they'd taken down two sentinels barely. Most of them couldn't work with each other, each trying to be the field leader. They did a so-so job at keeping the mutant's calm, but many-lacked compassion for those that had managed to get caught by the robots. Of course they had never been on the receiving end of a sentinel hunting you down from your home.

Though all members of the girl battalion considered themselves leader material, none more so than Erythra Nefarious or as she forcibly made everyone call her, Ghoul. She currently was raiding the small electronic store. She was taking anything of value, that she hadn't already stolen, and sending them back to her room.

"Hey Ghoulie." Greeted Shifter with a smile.

"I told you to call me Ghoul." The older girl responded coldly.

"Yeah whatever, Prowl says she sees something on the horizon and you might want to know about it." After hearing the message Ghoul immediately teleported herself to the roof where Prowl watched the horizon.

"Something on its way looks military, possibly SHIELD." Angela explained using her great eyesight and hearing.

"How close are they?" Ghoul asked as she looked at the horizon seeing nothing.

"About 30 seconds." Angela replied.

"Great. Are you sure? I don't see anything."

The feral teen growled and grabbed Ghoul's head and pointed it down the road in the direction of a small military convoy on its way. Ghoul broke free of Prowl's grip and opened the door to the rooftop and screamed for the team to get on the roof.

With the group assembled on the roof Ghoul opened up one of her black holes ready for escape. "We got trouble and its time we make our leave."

"What about the mutants down there?" Danielle Finazzo, Doolittle asked.

"It's the government coming for us, screw them. It's run and live or stay and die." Ghoul replied.

"Surely you do not think they will really kill us?" Gaia said calmly, trying to be the voice of reason. "I will admit arrest would seem obvious but really death?"

"Whatever! Don't you get it? Cops plus fugitives equals RUN!"

"Someone failed math." Doolittle mocked.

After some more arguing and yelling the girls decided it was best to run and did so. Just as they disappeared to another section of the city the large army truck pulled up and out stepped the leading mutant of the girls, Rose. She pulled back the hood of her cloak her black hair moving ever so slightly.

The few agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. escorted Rose into the building where the group of mutants huddled together for safety and warmth. "I thought you said your charges would be here," Nick Fury stated through the radio on one of his subordinates.

"Clearly they saw the army vehicle and got scared. Told you it was a bad idea." Rose replied as she helped one of the children up.

"Men take the mutants to the Triskelion." Fury ordered before ending radio contact.

"It's just a hotel Fury." Rose said as she helped the mutants to the escape vehicle.

**

* * *

**

The members of the F.O.M.E. that didn't have their gear made their way through town to their home. Shift stayed behind since he could create his costume anytime. He was walking through the streets with no sign of sentinels, which he was grateful for, currently he stood in front of a jeweler. One item in particular caught his interest, a pair of rings.

Focusing on his hand its shape turned to a small hammer, which he used to break the glass. Looking around to make sure no one was around he reached his hand in.

* * *

Back at the apartment building the mutant members of the FOME called home they made their way through the café and suited up. Pyro was the first to dawn his gear and flamethrowers, mostly due to the fact he was going through fire withdrawals. Outside he was greeted by a group of men in strange clothing.

"Die mutie!" Screamed one man as he pulled out a gun.

"The Friend of Humanity will not let your kind live any longer! This is your D-Day!" Another yelled.

As the man with the gun pulled a trigger a zombie arose from the ground intercepting the bullet. The men paused momentarily the opening was enough for Pyro to use his powers to burn the men badly. He turned to see Holly Marco walking towards him.

"Boy am I glad to see you Sheila." He greeted with a smile.

"Your welcome handsome. It's about time you show up New York has gone to hell. That so called leader of yours is missing, the pink haired girl left with the eye patched man, and Force and Scope don't even get me started!"

"Your face looks like fire when your angry, and lucky for you I am sexually attracted to fire." Pyro said with a wink.

* * *

Now I know there are some bad grammar mistakes and just plain confusedness this chapter but its been so long since I updated I just **had** to update. Next one will be up sooner I promise. 


	19. Please tell me whats a Hollaback girl?

Thanks for all the reviews and as you know I must not respond to reviews in my chapters so I won't be doing that this time. This may be the last chapter for a while, I'm moving in February so I'm not sure when I'll have Internet once I move. Don't worry I will still be able to write chapters just not update.

Okay I know I've been late with this one too but stuffs happened and so if my writing gets a little more negative I'm sorry but it is just how I feel lately.

**Chapter 19**

**-**

**My robot can beat up your robot**

Standing over the now cooling bodies of the FOH men the assembled mutants Knockout, Lightning, Hyacinth, Animala, Masque, Bailey, Pyro and Holly Marco a.k.a. Corpse stood in a sense of debate. They wondered if they should feel bad for the death or happy since they were about to kill Pyro.

"We don't kill you know." Knockout said looking over at Pyro who seemed the least affected by the dead bodies in front of him. "But that's the price you pay with a former terrorist. Okay team move out!"

"Griff who made you leader?" Katie asked.

"Woman please I have been here the longest who better to lead the team than me?" Knockout replied still continuing to move forward even though no one else was following.

"Uh-huh I've been here the longest!" Katie yelled back. "So I should be in charge!"

"Fine! YOU be in charge of watching the hotel with your chipper boyfriend!"

Katie growled and through her hands up frustrated then marched into the café, Masque close behind her.

"Come on you lazy Sheila's let's go before trouble arrives." Pyro walked slowly to catch up with Knockout.

Corpse, Bailey and Hyacinth slowly followed behind the two men, Corpse staring intently at Pyro's backside.

"You know you might want to close your mouth and wipe the drool from your face." Caeda, Hyacinth, said walking next to the older girl.

Holly looked at the younger girl confusion on her face. "What do you mean?"

"Oh please, you looking at our fire boy is like Bailey when she's around Zack." Hyacinth answered all the while smiling wide.

"HEY!" Bailey yelled angrily.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Corpse said and quickly walked away from the young Australian. Leaving Caeda alone with Bailey, the latter being eager to "talk".

**

* * *

**

Walking away from the broken window of a Jeweler's shop the shape shifter Zack, or Shift as he called himself when in uniform was having a crisis in his mind. He had stolen something and what pissed him off more was he actually cared! He always bragged, mostly to himself since no one was listening, that he didn't have any sense of ethics or a soul. Now, however, much to his disgust he actually cared. The teenage mutant turned around and walked directly into the shop and placed money in the cash register for what he stole and then walked out feeling better about what he had done.

Stepping out of the store the rain began to pick up again and Shift heard a loud crashing sound coming from in front of him. As he turned in the direction of the sound all he could see was a small shape coming towards him. Then the shape hit him sending him through Jewelers store.

Shift groaned from the pain of whatever hit him. His head had gone through the counter of the shop as he pulled out his head and set it against the desk the cash register fell onto his groin. "OW! I hate karma." Suffering from both a blinding migraine and slightly broken groin he managed to look around the shop for the source of what hit him. Much to his surprise standing in front of the window in dripping wet clothes was a young girl whose eyes were full of tears.

Ignoring the pain Shift stood up and hobbled over to the girl. "Hey are you alright?" He asked kneeling in front of the young girl. She seemed slightly delirious as her eyes looked around her taking in the street. "Hey little girl!"

The young girl jumped as she realized someone was in front of her. It was a boy about her brother's age or the age he was before the robots took her brother and mommy away. She was alone now and that monster could be chasing her along with the robots and the men in suits. It was too much and she through her hands around the boy's neck and cried.

Shift had to brace himself from the girls hug she packed some strength, he heard her cry and felt the tears on his neck and did the only thing he could think of, he hugged her and patted her back. "There, there. Why are you crying?"

Between sobs the girl found the strength to tell him about her mother and brother. She couldn't bring herself to let go even after the tears stopped. She was so scared and her thoughts went back to the monster and she became scared again. "The monster's coming! He's going to get me! Please don't let him get me."

This was it, one of those superhero things that Shift was supposed to do. Someone was in trouble and needed help exactly what he'd signed on for. There was also the fact that the girl reminded him of his sister only a bit older. "Okay little girl I'll keep you safe." The young girl's tears had stopped and her body stopped shaking but she still could not release the death grip she had around Shift's neck.

"It's ok now, you can release me." With minor resistance Shift managed to pry the young girls grip off of his neck. "There now, I'm Zack what's your name?"

"Olivia." She replied as she began to shake again.

"Well Olivia I promise we'll get you safely back to your family okay?"

With a sniff of her nose she nodded and reached for his hand. The two mutants walked quietly through the streets careful to keep an eye out for the Sentinels.

**

* * *

**

Standing on the rooftop on a small house in New York City Paul Stevenson waits for a Sentinel. He being in control of electricity he waits for a Sentinel to come at him and obliterate it. They'd killed too many mutants and he for one was not about to let them continue to kill.

On the streets around the house Paul waits on symbiote owner Hawk walks along the street doing much the same as the younger mutant, waiting. He waits for a sign of the robot menaces, any stray mutants, or the missing Jack. Kara had left to look for him the day before and he'd lost track of Scope or Force. The sentinels began their attack and he was the only one available to help. So now he did what he was trained to do fight.

A black hole opened in front of Hawk and out fell out the femme fatales The Shriekers. Letting out a heavy sigh Hawk had to fight the urge to scream this he did _not _need. "This I do not need." He said looking down on the girls who fell down on top of each other in a pile of bodies.

"Wait! We're good now!" Shifter yelled jumping to her feet and throwing her hands up.

"Yeah you are looking at the new and improved Shriekers. We're all for helping Homo-Inferior and cleaning up their mistakes." Ghoul said angry for their new position and angry she couldn't fight Hawk whom she owed a black eye.

"Then go off and clean up." Hawk said walking past the girls leaving them behind.

"Shouldn't we be helping one another?" Balefire asked knowing fighting the sentinels would not be easy especially with her team.

Hawk hated the thought of working with the girls, no respect for authority, no team ethic, and the last time they'd met they were enemies. The threat of robot menaces was a bigger threat to handle by themselves, sure he could take care of himself but Jack would have helped them. Defeated Hawk turned to the girls and nodded. "Fine."

As the reluctant team walked down the streets, Paul followed along jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

**

* * *

**

Shift sighed, he had taken the apparently mutant girl Olivia with him, Olivia however would not let go of his arms and would scream at any moment she saw a shadow move. The shape shifter tried and tried to break his arm free yet he could not for her grip was too strong.

"So Olivia you ever heard about Santa Claus?"

"He's not real, Richie from my school told me so." She replied matter-of-factly.

"The hell he's not. He's one of the greatest mutants of all. Hell he's even the first mutant team leader."

"What are you talking about? HE'S NOT REAL!" She screamed, her grip growing increasingly tighter on Shift's arm.

"No really how else could he deliver all those presents and the reindeer…they all fly! Mutants. Then there's Rudolph, I mean come on he's got a red nose for crying out loud. Mutant!" Shift got no response and felt satisfied with their conversation. As the two approached a street corner he stretched his neck and head to check down each street corner.

His head reverting to normal size he nodded to Olivia and walked with her down the street he deemed safest. "So is your giant head your power?" She asked eyeing his head.

Shift paused. His first instinct was to either smack the girl or give a smart-ass remark but he chose the higher ground, he laughed. "No, and I think you know that too." Shift looked up as the two came to another cross. "Huh this wasn't here last time."

"We're lost aren't we?" Olivia asked her grip increasingly the limit and Shift felt his arm go numb.

"No, we just don't know where we are. Could be because someone won't let go of the death grip on my arm." Olivia blushed slightly and released his arm standing on her own now.

_Mutant Signature Detected! _The mechanical voice of Sentinel said as it released a large cable from the palm of its hand to grab Olivia.

"Son of a bitch! Let go of my arm I said, damn me." Shift ran up to the sentinel and began to hammer away at the robot to no avail of course.

Olivia screamed as the cable sent waves of electricity out of her before she fell unconscious and her world went black.

On the ground Shift was blasted back a third time by the Sentinels laser. As he got up he felt a sharp pain in his side, something was definitely broken. He had one last choice; he just hoped it wouldn't kill him. "Hey Tin Man! IF I die tell Bailey that I'm sorry!" As the teenager ran at the behemoth in front of him he focused his powers inward and restructured the entirety of his anatomy and leapt after the Sentinel's feet. His entire shape turned into a large circular saw blade cutting the robot's feet off in the process.

**

* * *

**

The other teenage mutants of the F.O.M.E. were bravely fighting wave after wave of Sentinels. Bailey was acting as bait, in her liquid form she provided the perfect distraction to keep the robots off the young, nearly defenseless mutants the monstrosities were hunting.

Each member was to play a specific role in taking down the robots. Bailey with her unique molecular structure was to be the decoy, keep the robot busy, Holly Marco a.k.a. Corpse was playing pretty much the same role though every so often she'd send a zombie to fight the robot. Pyro and Hyacinth used their powers in the offensive to combat the machines the best they could. Only Griffin Riley a.k.a. Knockout was rather useless in the battle. He'd do the best he could punching the robot, but he would not even make a dent, so he tried his best to save the mutants.

Unfortunately the mutant team was incredibly uncoordinated. Bailey had begun spinning so fast in her liquid form around the Sentinel's head that she had lost control in her spinning and crashed into a dumpster.

Hyacinth was rendered unconscious by a blast from the hand of the robot, Corpse was crushed from a piece of debris from a building one of the Sentinels had blasted, the sentinel had launched one of its fists off colliding with Knockout sending him into the alley that housed Bailey's dumpster.

Pyro, however, having the most experience fighting the Sentinels as former member of Magneto's Acolytes, was flourishing. His fire creations had managed to save him from harm many times and even get in a few hits. The other thing he'd learned from his days in the Acolytes and having a price on his head was how to avoid taking damage, run!

Pyro ran away from the fight as fast as his feet would carry him. Down the street he ran into the middle of a four way split. He slid in mid run to try and turn as a Sentinel landed in front of him, as he turned around another landed in his way until he was surrounded.

_Mutant Signature Detected._ Came the monotone voice of the robots.

Pyro created a towering fire giant to battle the Sentinel's only to have it smoldered by the one of the machines. "I surrender!" He screamed throwing his hands into the air. The robots all pointed their weapons at Pyro and prepared to fire on the fire manipulating Aussie. Pyro closed his eyes and prepared for death. "At least where I'm going there will be fire everywhere."

Pyro's eyes grew wide as he watched the robot's crumble from some sort of attack and fall down all around him. Cocking of guns, many guns, around Pyro, interrupted the momentary happiness. He kept his hands in the air and sobbed a little bit.

"Stand down men! This is St. John Allerdyce, Fury want these mutants _alive!_" Ordered one of the soldiers.

"We so would be dead if we were X-Men." Joked Hyacinth as S.H.I.E.L.D. agents lifted her out of a pile of rubble.

**

* * *

**

Olivia groaned as she slowly came to. She tried to sit up but the throbbing pain in her head caused her to instantly lie back down. Slowly opening her eyes she saw that she was lying in the front seat of what looked like a car. She reached for the side lever and the chair lifted her up into a sitting position. In front of her was a large giraffe, she immediately forgot about the pain and opened the door and ran out only to run into a large gorilla. But when she hit the gorilla she found it was plush.

"It's not real…?" She looked back to the "car" she was in, it wasn't a real car but an up to scale replica. The giraffe along with a few other animals around her were stuffed animals. "Toy store?"

"Ah good you're awake." Olivia turned to see a doctor with a large round metal thing on his head. "Thought maybe I'd lost you there."

"W-who are you?" she asked flinching a bit as he came up to her and flashed a light in her eyes.

"I'm not a doctor but I play one on TV." The doctor said with a smile, his face changed to match that of Shifts.

"Oh its you…what's with the metal thing on your head?" The young girl asked as she pushed the light away form her eyes.

"Back in my day doctors always wore these when my mom watched her stories." He said with a shrug as he changed from the doctor uniform to his FOME outfit. "Good to see your up, thought maybe that robot put you in a coma."

"Where are we?" the young girl asked as she looked up at area they were in toys was on every level and all around.

"Well after you blacked out I picked you up and ran to the nearest building. I think the store said EAO Schwarz. And what better place to hide from evil robots than in a toy store?"

"So what do we do now then? Do we just sit and wait for this all to end?" Olivia asked jumping into the lap of a large stuff animal.

"Yep." Shift said with a nod. "Of course we don't just have to sit here." Shift smiled an evil grin and grabbed Olivia's hand.

"WEEE!" Shift screamed throwing his hands up in the air, well up as high as they would go in the motion simulator. The shape shifter had discovered it while waiting for Olivia to recover. At the moment he was on his 69th time, Olivia sat outside the machine sighing. The simulator was using the 'Mine of the Future' simulation.

The doors swung open as the simulation ended and Shift tumbled out. "WOO! I got to do that again!" He exclaimed as he stood up only to fall down just as fast as he could stand.

"Why? You've already been on it a bazillion times!" Olivia asked showing her distain with the situation.

"68 times, not a bazillion. Besides I just need to go on it one more! It's my lucky number. If I get on it once more no more harm will come to us tonight." He said smiling as he tried to get up only to fall down again.

Olivia gave a defeated sigh, "Fine. Just try and turn off the music. Who would have guessed that the mines of the future would play techno country music."

Shift stood up and was about to step into the simulator a final time before he saw a group of men in suits and glasses in the reflection, the sounds of guns cocking caused him to turn around. "Olivia run!" he yelled, and immediately changed his shape to a large muscle bound form and tackled all the men he could down.

He quickly stood up and began to fight; exchanging punches and kicks with the men. It didn't matter whether he'd win or not he was just meant to distract. He quickly changed his hands to larger heavier fists and hit the men's head as hard as possible causing them to fall unconscious. He looked over at the rest of them as he caught his breath. _Olivia! _His mind raced as he quickly jumped over the ledge of the floor landing on the main floor. "Didn't think that through" He groaned as his feet gave out sending him falling to the floor.

Again the cocking of a gun, only this one was pointed directly in front of his face. "I'm sorry Bailey." Shift said then closed his eyes prepared for the bullet.

"Die mutant scum!" The man said, spit landing on Shift's face. Just as he squeezed the trigger the man was tackled, the bullet shooting off into the ceiling.

Shift managed to open his eyes in time to see what he figured was Olivia tackle the man, he was thankful but when he looked to find she had crashed through two buildings and stood above the unconscious man a few buildings away. Shift quickly ran after her.

The man sat in an unconscious heap; Olivia could not take her eyes off the man. He was the same dress as the others who came after her and her family. She hated those men but she didn't want to kill them, and yet this man could have been dead. A tear ran down her cheek as she continued to look at him.

She didn't move when Shift kneeled in front of the man and checked his pulse; she didn't stop him from searching the man's pockets. "Do you have to steal his money? He's already dead!" Olivia asked sniffling and wiping away a tear.

"He's not dead. Merely unconscious." Zack replied as he took the money from the man's wallet. "Besides I'm not stealing his money," Zack lied. "Just taking his ID." He grabbed the man's belongings to him then changed into a pink outfit and with Olivia he took off into the air.

"Why are we flying away?" She asked as she looked down below her as the man came to and a group of others approached him.

"Kid some questions just shouldn't be asked, like 'What's a Hollaback girl?' they just can't be answered. No matter how bad I want to know and ask many people No one knows." Shift continued to ramble on about a hollaback girl until he neither crashed the two mutants into a telephone pole.

**

* * *

**

Under Hawk's direction the Shriekers managed to take down every Sentinel that came into their path. He wouldn't let them know it but he was smiling ever so slightly under his symbiote costume. With another Sentinel down he let the girls take a break, they couldn't fight if they weren't rested.

"You have done good ladies, but if it wasn't for my intervention with the last few ones a few of you would now be at the hands of whoever is waiting to dissect you! So you may be doing well, but without me you'd be dead! Don't forget it." Hawk said in his form of a pep talk.

As the team moved on they didn't notice one of their own members, Balefire had been left behind. When the team set down to rest she had passed out from exhaustion. Once she had come to and found herself alone panic set in. Fear, overwhelming fear caused her to sit on the curb and caused her to not fight back as a group of human-size sentinels touched down around her.

"Die mutie!" one sentinel yelled in an almost human tone as it raised its palm and along with its teammates fired upon Balefire.

The first blast managed to burn her snapping her out of her fear. This time the fear was pushed aside and replaced with the will to live. The rest of the blue projectiles came just inches from her before bouncing off. Balefire wasted no time wondering what happened and immediately attacked them with her firepowers.

The Sentinel's began to burn and Balefire noticed that they had skin over their faces. _Part human? That's_… her thoughts were interrupted as another group of human-size enemies surrounded her. Again they fired and again the attacks bounced off. This time she looked around, turning around to look behind her she saw Paul Stevenson a.k.a. Lightning standing behind her. He was what had saved her.

The two mutants nodded at each other and set off into combat. Lightning would drain one robot and attack another with the electricity he had absorbed. Forming two electric swords he set off to chop the robots up into pieces.

Balefire managed to take down all the Sentinels around her before collapsing in a heap on the street. Paul quickly picked her up and created a chain lightning effect taking out the remainder of the enemies and sprinted with Balefire in his arms away from the enemies.

"Why did you…help me?" Balefire asked breathless.

Lightning looked down at her and winked, "Couldn't let a pretty lady such as yourself get hurt now could I?" he replied still running away as fast as he could.

Those were the only words exchanged until the two mutants reached a cross street where Pyro stood in the center of falling Sentinels.

"Stand down men!"

**

* * *

**

Shift had managed to drop Olivia in a bush before his Cyclone shape faded and he plummeted in human form in a dumpster, the lid already on the dumpster he created a hole in the lid and landed with a thud on something soft.

"Stand down men!" was all Shift heard before his hearing was reduced to the inside of the dumpster which was full of groans, his and…someone else's?

"Get off…please." Groaned Bailey, whoever was on top of her was going to get their ass kicked then she'd get Zack to finish the job. She shoved the person to the corner of the dumpster under a hole in the lid of trash receptacle. "Zack!" She squealed seeing his face in the faint light. Immediately her arms were around his neck and she kissed his face over and over.

"Hey…you know I've always had a dumpster fetish." Zack replied giving a suggestive wink and sending Bailey onto her back with him on top of her and returning the kisses.

Lightning carried Balefire over to one of the medic units of S.H.I.E.L.D. and joined the rest of his team who were being collected from what was left of the battle. Pyro still held his hands in the air, his face portraying the look of someone who was wetting him or herself in fear. Corpse was saved do to her zombies who had pulled her up, Hyacinth had medic units surrounding her checking all parts of her, while Griffin was laid out on a stretcher.

"So all that's missing are Zack and Bailey right?" He asked as he looked around at the team not seeing either of them.

"Bailey was sent into the trash." Groaned Hyacinth as she pushed away the medics.

As Lightning approached the dumpster, and heard the faint sounds of giggling and…well he didn't want to think about what the other sounds were. "Zack! Bailey! You can come out now."

Zack grumbled something in the dumpster and the immediate image of a large hand flipping off the Canadian came out through the top of the dumpster. Taking this cue Lightning turned around and walked to the rest of the team who were more or less coming to.

"One of you seems to be unaccounted for, a miss Jessica Soranido." One of the SHIELD officers stated looking at their clipboard.

"The men of yours that brought us from England had her last." Griffin replied as he sat up holding his chest.

"WE did not send any men." The officer replied. "Our men have all been here dealing with the robots."

The FOME members all looked at each other in confusion.

**

* * *

**

"Hey driver! Where we going?" Jessica asked looking out the window of the SHIELD vehicle she was in. She should have been back at the apartments by now but instead she found herself in unfamiliar territory.

The car came to a slow stop and the doors unlocked. The door opened and in the darkness Jessica could make out that it was a woman with blonde hair. "Hello Ica." The woman greeted. Jessica's eyes went wide.

* * *

I know it's late folks, real late. That doesn't mean you shouldn't review still. There were only about two or three the last time, so come on it can be a new years, Christmas, and Valentines Day present. REVIEW DAMN YOU!

Also there may be some confusion and I am sorry, I just had to get this done though so forgive me for this chapter.


	20. White is not just for virgins anymore

The next two chapters will be shorter than most, and they won't be much to do with the story. I just figured I'd show a bit into the lives of the mutants and what happened after the sentinel incident.

Thanks again to all of you that reviewed all three of ya'll. To those three readers I'm sorry this is so late.

**Chapter Twenty **

**-**

**Queen's Return**

**New York, F.O.M.E. apartment building**

Zack, the mutant shape shifter Shift, slept peacefully on the couch of his apartment. The mutant he had rescued last night during the Sentinel attack, Olivia, did not trust any of the other members or S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, so she was Zack's roommate. Sprawled out on the couch he slowly rolled over falling off the couch and hitting his head on the coffee table.

He opened one eye at a time as he looked around his room and frowned; in his dream he was on an island entirely made up of naked Bailey's serving to his every whim. Anyone who knew the two mutants would know that Zack's dream was more farfetched than Logan regaining his memories back much less the same feral mutant getting a shave.

As the teenage mutant stood up he groaned at the sigh of the dawn. The day would be there soon and he hated to watch the sun rise. He thought about going back to sleep but one look at his couch bed made his head throb from the coffee table it had hit earlier. He looked over towards the fridge where an old woman materialized and smiled.

"Not now Ma," Zack said walking right through the A.I. for the apartments. He turned her from the blonde bikini woman Chance had lusted over for a woman with graying hair, bringing what he could of his family into his new life.

"Miss Kara requires your assistance, Shift." Ma stated before blinking out of the room.

"Just like the real mom, leaving before I can even be a smartass." Zack walked out of his apartment in a pair of underwear and a white shirt pausing in front of Bailey's door before deciding she wouldn't want to be awoken.

* * *

While the sun continued to rise, elsewhere in the apartment buildings housing the F.O.M.E. mutants Griffin Riley a.k.a. Knockout was sharpening his boxing skills. Inside the Dome, virtual simulations of punching bags would appear before him. Though each bag would grow heavier and more resistant to his attacks they all would fall to the same fate as the others, being destroyed by Griffin.

As yet another punching bag soared across the room a familiar feeling of déjà vu struck Griff as another person entered after he finished off a punching bag. Katie waved and stepped out of the elevator closely followed by the ever-watchful Masque.

"Katie." Griffin greeted as he switched from punching bags to a full gym, punching in a few commands on a treadmill he began to run.

"Hey Griff, have you seen Jessica? I haven't seen her since the helicopter ride and I'm starting to get worried." Katie hung her head low at the though of Jessica being in danger. Masque instinctively placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, causing the young girl to smile.

"Sorry haven't seen her. I'm sure she's fine though, she's a crazy bitch if you piss her off." Griffin replied and seeing his humor wasn't helping the situation decided to try something else. "Did you try calling her or perhaps tracing her phone?"

Katie ran for the elevator with newfound energy, Masque following matching her strides. "You're welcome!" Griffin called out, but his voice fell on deaf ears.

* * *

Zack had followed Kara into a car to join her on her errand. She wouldn't explain anything until they got in the car and Zack had fallen asleep anyway, in fact he had sleep walked all the way into the car.

"So you want to know why I asked for your help?" Kara asked waking Zack up from his slumber. "With all the happenings with SHIELD your useless." She states simply.

Zack gives her a dirty look "I see you know how to get people to help you." Said Zack sarcastically as he turned away from the older woman to look out the window sadly.

"Hawk needs to stay and watch the kids, Griffin is trained any many forms of attack and knows the inner workings of our little group, Paul's power levels are off the charts especially for an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., Bailey's powers allow her to get into places others can't, Force is a one woman army," Kara stopped when she realized Zack was ignoring her.

Zack with large earmuffs covering his ears and a Do Not Disturb sign around his neck continued to stare out the window. "I got it, I'm useless."

Kara came to a quick stop causing the shape shifter, who was not wearing a seatbelt, to hit his head on the dashboard. "We're here." She said stepping out of the car and walking around to the street.

Zack got out of the car rubbing his forehead where a large bruise mark had appeared. He muttered a few curse words and walked up the steps of the building where Kara knocked on the door.

"Zack I need you to do me a favor…" Kara said, then whispered into the younger mutants ear.

This time the door was buzzed and a voice responded. "Yes?" a female voice asked over the intercom.

"Door-to-door porn, buy ten get sixty-nine free!" Zack replied, now in a suit and tie holding a briefcase presumably full of porn.

The door immediately swung open where a woman with black hair and a small moon tattoo under her eye stood. Once the woman saw Kara her face fell and she turned around leaving the door open. "Come on in." The woman said. "Take a seat in the living room I'll be right with you."

* * *

Paul Stevenson stood staring out of his window looking over New York, he had felt drained when he woke up but thanks to a small recharge from all appliances in Caeda's room he was good as new.

He watched, without excitement, as a green man flew by his window on a purple glider followed closely by a man in red and blue tights. His gaze drifted down below where a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents pulled in front of the apartments and each piled out forming a circle around Nick Fury. Paul had no interest in working with them he was still unnerved by the fact that Jack was missing now S.H.I.E.L.D. was their "leader".

A white stretch limousine drove down the street slowing before the apartments that housed the mutants. Paul kept a watchful eye as the door opened he was about to get an even better look.

Behind the Canadian the Australian mutant Caeda had come back for revenge for what he had done to her apartment. She let out a small scream sending Paul to crash through his window and down the to the street below. Caeda's eyes widened as she slowly backed out of the apartment and ran back to her room like nothing happened.

Paul had fallen out of his window and landed on a now crushed sedan. His head was pounding but other than that he was unscathed. He rose to his feet and dusted himself off he was a lucky SOB today. Then he saw something that would change his luck.

Stepping out of a pure white limousine a blonde woman, dressed in a white leather suit that left little to the imagination, stepped out and looked around at the apartment building. With a look of disgust she stepped forward so her bodyguard Alex Summers could step out.

Emma glanced in Paul's direction and walked towards him, trying her hardest to be seductive. With a gulp Paul nervously and shyly greeted the blonde.

"I wish to speak with Jack. Where is he?" The scantily clad woman asked.

"He's not here Emma, can I take a message?" Nick Fury replied standing in front of the door of the underground café. Emma's face immediately fell seeing the director of SHIELD in front of her.

"Nick darling, I require assistance of these mutants. I helped them a few days ago and I come to cash in on a favor."

Nicky Fury, ever suspicious of nearly naked woman, chewed on his cigar as he scanned her bodyguard with his good eye. "Afraid not Miss Frost, I know your dealings lately with the Hellfire Club. This team is not going to going to become criminals."

"I do believe this is up to them, as I recall SHIELD is not entirely mutant friendly and this team was not created for your department." Emma trailed off as her eye caught sigh of one of the FOME members getting a coffee in the café. The girls shoulder length red hair fell over her eyes and Emma smiled devilishly.

* * *

"If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends," Zack, Shift, of the FOME sang while waiting for the lady to return. He had been "recruited" by Kara because he was useless; he now knew why she was called the Manipulator. While sitting on the couch he had grown and in simple Shift fashion he had begun to sing Spice Girls.

His singing suddenly stopped and his own fist came clashing into his face. Letting out a curse or two he held his face in his hands. "Thought that would stop you." Kara said smirking.

"That was you? Oh thank god, I thought I'd have to quit my Spice Girls cover band, after all the lead singer can't keep punching himself while singing can he?"

The two conversations were cut short by the entering of the woman of the house, whose name had not yet been mentioned. She brought two glasses of lemonade and offered them to the two mutants. Zack grabbed a glass and drank from it, while Kara turned it down.

"Now what can I help you with Kara?" The woman asked pushing her black hair behind her ears.

"Rose, its Jack." Kara said simply.

This was enough, for at the mere mention of the name the woman, Rose, became gloomy. Her face fell and tears began to well up in her eyes. Zack thought for a second of Bailey and how he always imagined that the red head would do that when he wasn't around, of course if it was true and he found out he'd tease her to no end. Then of course Bailey would beat the life out of him.

"What is it?" Rose asked grabbing a tissue and drying her eyes.

"He's gone missing, I figured if he'd go to anyone it would be to you."

Rose's face didn't change nor did she offer a reply. She merely shook her head and excused herself. Kara and Zack let themselves out and entered their car.

"That was a waste of time." Zack stated as he put his feet on the dashboard.

"No it wasn't. Jack wouldn't just up and leave the team, and since he didn't go to Rose for some relations that means one thing…"

Zack began to laugh not listening to Kara; in fact she had lost him right after she said relations. "You said relations. No one says that any more. Jack went to get some loving!"

"You idiot," Kara groaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose, "He wasn't there! That means he's been abducted!" Kara finished filling in the shape shifter with a slap to the back of his head.

"Oh!" Zack responded. "The great and mighty Jack stolen? Hah!"

"It's not really shocking, it is probably the same people who nabbed Xavier. If they can take the world's most powerful telepath then its no wonder they got Jack."

Though the mood was rather solemn Zack continued to laugh, or giggle as he called it, to the fact Kara said relations. The Manipulator opened the passenger door and pushed Zack out a block from the mutant apartments.

* * *

In a fancy restaurant Bailey sat at a table in a full-length dress, her hair put up, lipstick, eye shadow, the works put all over her face. She picked up a regular fork for the salad only to be scolded by Emma Frost. "No, no, NO! Use the salad fork for the salad you pathetic excuse for a woman!" She scolded.

Bailey grabbed the steak knife and leapt at Emma. The restaurant faded leaving just Emma and Bailey inside the Dome atop the Mutant Apartments. The knife to faded so Emma easily turned and avoided Bailey. "You're lucky Havoc wasn't here he surely would have blasted you."

"I quit!" Bailey groaned and marched towards the elevator.

"You can't quit!" Emma Frost yelled as she followed the red head. "I helped your team and you owe me!"

"Not me! I didn't want to help the X-Men and their stupid teammates, all those girls with their perfect hair, breasts, skin" Bailey continued to rant all the while Emma smirked at the younger girl. "And we could have found Katie without you!"

Bailey's complaints continued until the elevator reached the ground floor. Alex Summers who was momentarily distracted by the FOME member Force who was cleaning tables and bending over to pick up trash. When Emma stepped into his eyesight, Katie had come up to Emma to thank her for her assistance with finding her. Alex mistaking the young girls thanking as something more blasted the ground.

Masque quickly pulled Katie of harms way and was after Havoc in a matter of seconds. The younger Summers brother blasted the disfigured mutant back, causing his hood to reveal his scarred face. Masque got up again and prepared to attack but was held back by Zack who had shifted his arms into ropes to hold back the mutant.

"Easy scar face! Don't attack without a plan. It was an accident and she wasn't hurt!" Zack exclaimed struggling to keep the former Morlock back.

"Yeah? He hit Bailey." Masque replied, before he had finished his sentence Zack had released him and attack havoc, only to be blasted back. Quickly the shape shifter was up and at the blonde mutant again, and again.

"Sometimes you need a distraction." Masque said to himself as he came up behind an unaware Havoc and pinched a nerve causing the mutant to fall to the floor limp.

Zack got up again, though a lot more slowly and looked angrily and Masque. "I wanted to do that!"

"I lied, he never touched Bailey." Masque defended before taking his side by Katie.

Zack walked over to a still fuming Bailey to assess her situation. "Hey thunder thighs what's wrong?" he asked, the nickname earned him a glare and an elbow into his stomach.

"I'm trying to teach this white trash girl how to act civil." Emma replied, winking at Zack making Bailey angrier and Zack to stare at her confusedly.

The wink reminded him of that dream where Bailey beat him with a chair only this time he could have sworn it wasn't a dream. He instinctively reached to rub a bump on his head, which was there. He shrugged it off as something that happened during his scuffle with Emma's bodyguard.

"So why's the blonde slut here?" Zack asked still not understanding.

He was filled in on the reason why Emma was there. Ned Buckman was the current head of an organization called the Hellfire Club. Emma and her associates want their place in the Hellfire Club's highest ranks, the Inner Circle. Ned Buckman has a weakness for girls like Bailey, young, redhead, naive. Bailey is to act as a distraction, to keep Ned busy long enough for Emma's men to take control of the Inner Circle.

Bailey was yelling about the naïve comment and how she was to be used, however she still reluctantly went back into the elevator with Emma Frost for more lessons. Zack stood staring at the glass of the Underground Café, deep in thought. "Bailey…" He said looking back to the elevator doors.

* * *

Later on that day, at the Hellfire Club's annual dinner party, Ned Buckman was shaking hands with the rich and powerful until he noticed a short red head at the bar. He excused himself from the gentleman and walked over to the owner of the head of hair.

"Whatever she's having, put it on my tab and get her another one." Ned said to the bartender who nodded and got another soda. "A soda at this kind of event?" Ned asked.

The young woman turned to him, a shrimp in her mouth. "Can you keep a secret? I'm under age." She put her finger to her lips in a quiet motion. While she was talking her mouth was full of shrimp.

Ned smiled, underage and a slob this would be easy! "Well I'll keep your secret…if you give me something in return…"

The bartender looked at Ned with disgust, but when the man slipped him a wad of cash he turned the other cheek, against his better judgment and slipped a special something into the lady's soda.

Bailey walked with Ned into the elevator and to his office.

* * *

"No! No! All wrong!" Emma Frost yelled for the hundredth time. It was late and she was still trying to get Bailey to act civilized. This was becoming quite the ordeal for her. They'd been trying for so many hours and she was still no further than when they had started.

"Don't you have to go suck someone's blood? Or perhaps you need more silicone?" Bailey asked angrily. Times like these she really hated working for the team.

Emma looked at her watch and cursed. "Damn you! We're late! Come, we must hurry. The event is starting!" Emma grabbed Bailey's had and led her into the elevator.

The two met with Havoc and made their way to the car. Once at the door to the Underground Café the door was swung open and Zack stood in their way. Only the shape shifter wasn't quite himself. He was shorter than his normal 6 foot height, in fact he was just a few inches taller than Bailey, his hair was half red down to his shoulder, and half messy short brown, his eyes were the same grayish, lifeless colors as Baileys, he wore a cocktail dress with the strap falling off, high heels adorned his feet and he had mascara running along with makeup smeared around his face and lips.

"Zack?" Bailey asked in disbelief at the way her boyfriend looked.

"I don't want to talk about it!" he stated, before walking to the elevator, limping and walking like something had happened to his rear.

"That was odd…" Jean-Paul said watching Zack leave. He continued to clean the coffee mugs from the day.

Emma was about to usher Bailey outside when her phone ring. Groaning she pulled out her white cell phone and answered it. "Shaw this better is I'm- What do you mean where am I? I'm on my- What; no I didn't bring the girl. What do you mean we got the Inner Circle?"

* * *

Well there you are. See not as long and not much to it as much as the others. I did say though that this and the next chapter were going to be shorter or was it uneventful? Oh well either way, its done. Hope you enjoyed it, please do review and let me know what you thought.

Come on you guys and gals! REVIEW! PLEASE!


	21. The Longest Wait

Hello trusty readers this is going to be the last chapter for a while I'm afraid. It will be the same as the last chapter in the non-plot thickening, short chapter sense. I am not proud of this chapter mostly cause I finished most of it then just put it off for way too long and this junk is the final product. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything marvel, or X-men evolution.

**Chapter 21**

**-**

**Relationships suck**

**The Mutant Apartments, New York**

Night has fallen over New York City. inside the apartments most mutants were occupied with their own lives. Zack had been in the shower where he had been for the last two hours muttering, "Not clean, not clean!" over and over again. Bailey sat in her room in the dark grumbling and cursing at Emma Frost, who was long gone from the apartments. Zack's "roommate" Olivia was talking with Jean-Paul who she had a crush on, of course Jean-Paul could not return such feelings.

Katie slept in her bed while Masque watched over her. Force got ready for her date and tried her best to get her brother Chance to go out and have some fun, no such luck. Caeda was quietly trying to sneak out of her apartment to not run into Paul after their incident earlier that day. Griffin and St. John were in the bar playing pool, St. John and his fire abilities were giving him the upper hand.

Paul was rummaging through Zack's closet looking for some nice dress clothes, he never owned anything considered nice or formal. The only thing he could find that was clean was a pair of tuxedo pants and a white button up shirt. He sighed and chose to wear it.

"Zack I'm borrowing your clothes!" Paul yelled into the bathroom door.

The door swung open and a naked dripping wet Zack stood and looked at the Canadian. "I have something clean?"

Paul quickly put his hands over his eyes and ran to the sink to wash out his eyes. "Not cool! NOT COOL MAN!" Paul groaned.

Zack's skin changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "Sorry about that, so where you headed that you got to borrow a pair of clothes from the Zackster?"

Paul stopped rinsing out his eyes and looked at Zack, "Zackster?" He asked then shook his head after the shape shifter smiled and nodded his head. "I got to go." Paul said before leaving the apartment.

"HEY! You never answered my question!" Zack called out losing his concentration and becoming naked again. He watched the Canadian step into the elevator than felt the breeze of the open air.

The door to Bailey's apartment opened and she stared wide-eyed at the naked Zack before her, before her face changed and she smiled. Zack nervously smiled and covered himself up; of course he covered up his "boobs" too all the while blushing feverishly. He was immediately grabbed and pulled into the redhead's apartment the door shutting closed behind them.

* * *

**The Underground Bar, underneath the mutant apartments**

"Eight ball, corner pocket." Griffin said, taking his shot and missing causing the eight ball to bounce off harmlessly.

St. John took his cue, smiled and prepared his shot. "Left pocket." He said as he pulled the stick back and sent it forward just as the jukebox malfunctioned and made a loud screech causing him to miss. "Crikey! That doesn't count!"

"Hey Griff!" Paul called out as he stepped into the bar and walked towards his two teammates.

"It was you wasn't it? You used that power deal of yours to short out the jukebox!" St. John yelled.

Paul shook his head, "No, sometimes that happens though. Listen Griff I need you to give me a ride."

"I don't have a car." Griffin Riley replied as he lined up his shot. "Left corner."

"What do you mean you don't have a car? You've been in New York for years, how can you not have a car!" Paul exclaimed, his powers going a little haywire causing the cue and eight ball magnetically stay in their place.

Griffin growled, turning to Paul with a glare he explained, "It's New York. Have you ever seen the traffic? New Yorkers don't buy cars we walk or take taxi's, cars are only for the rich and insane, oh and the drunks."

On cue one of the patrons of the bar was cut off from her drinks. "Hic! I have a car if one of you four will give me a-hic-ride." She said, there were only three boys but with the magic of double vision she was seeing two of Griffin and Paul. "My driver has gone home." The woman then fell forward onto her face.

"You kids going to take miss Van Dyne home?" The bartender a big hairy man with gorilla arms and feet asked.

The two FOME members shrugged and picked up the drunken woman. As they lifted her up a pair of bug like wings came out from her back. They looked at each other, "It's a mutant bar and your shocked?" the bartender asked in disbelief before shaking his head.

"What about the game?" St. John asked, "I was going to win!" he griped.

Paul used his powers to sink the eight ball into the left corner pocket, which made Griffin the winner.

* * *

Driving the limousine with the license plate with WASP spelled out in capital letters, the two FOME members Griffin Riley and Paul Stevens were "escorting" Miss Janet Van Dyne back to her place of living. Janet had become heavily intoxicated at the Underground bar and needed a ride home, and Paul needed a ride.

"You know boys hic I just went through a divorce…and there's a position open." Janet said with a wink before she vomited.

"Mmm! I'm sorry ma'am but I'm underage, but my buddy here just happens to be legal." Paul replied with a large shit eating type grin.

Griffin gave a deathly glare to Paul but the glare was interrupted by Janet's face coming through the partition to look at the mutant. At the corner was a bit of throw up. She snaked her hand over his chest, "Ooh, so what do you say big boy?"

Griffin put on the brakes and Janet went forward a little, except for her wings saving her from going into the windshield while Paul's head hit the dashboard. "I say Paul gets out."

The younger mutant looked outside the car and smiled, this was the restaurant he had to be at. "Thanks for the ride Griff!" Paul said as he stepped out and the limo quickly drove away.

He entered the restaurant and saw his date and with a smile he picked a bouquet of flowers from the table and walked over to her.

* * *

Undisclosed Location

In an average looking skyscraper, identical to the many others that adorn the New York cityscape, men and women walk the halls carrying guns and other weapons used for detaining prisoners. Under the building are hundreds of cells to detain the most dangerous of creatures, mutants.

Today one such detainee has no special abilities. Two guards pull the body of Jessica Soranido into the walkway. The redhead kicks and tries to break free but the two men are stronger than she is.

As she continues to be pulled to a fate unknown the mutants catch her eye. A large sense of familiarity ensues and she asks without thinking "Why do you have the X-men?"

The elevator carrying Jessica and her abductors left the mutants alone in their cells. The assembled X-Men were in low spirits. What else would you expect from prisoners? The X-Man Rogue sat in her cell, her power dampener around her neck she stared through the bars into the cell holding her brother Kurt Wagner.

The other X-Men each in their own cell were no better off than her brother. Scott and Jean held hands through their separate cells, Kitty was huddled on her bed hugging her knees, Kurt was praying or crying she couldn't tell, and Bobby just lay in his prison bed facing the wall.

Rogue's eyes drifted to her lap and her eyes widened at the sight, a queen of hearts card lay between her legs. She picked it up and twirled it in her fingers. Could it be? It couldn't. "Swamp Rat?"

The lights went out and the X-Men were surrounded by darkness. Rogue quickly tucked the card into her shoe and approached the cell doors. Using what light she could make out she searched the room for the source of the power outage.

"Step away from the bars chere." The voice was riddled with a thick accent. Rogue did as told and stepped back as her cell lock began to glow before exploding and making a loud crashing sound on the floor.

One by one the rest of the cell doors were each blown off their hinges setting each mutant free. "Now Cherie for Gambit's reward." Rogue felt an arm snake around her waist and pull her close.

The power returned causing the lights to once again illuminate the room. Gambit, who still was preparing for his kiss, opened his eyes and noticed the X-Men surrounding him rather angrily.

"Get your hands off my sister!" Kurt yelled as he began to charge at the Cajun mutant.

Scott stopped Kurt in his tracks. "I don't like him anymore than you Kurt but we could use his help." Scott said pointing to his power nullifier.

"Gambit can you help you wit dose." Gambit said one of his arms still around Rogue's waist.

Once all the power nullifiers were off the door to the cells burst open as guard after guard poured into the room to take down the mutants. With each mutant ready to take control the guards were easily outmatched.

"So Gambit just what is gumbo anyway?" Bobby asked as he iced a guard's gun.

SSSSSSSSS

Wow that took forever for just that little bit didn't it? Sorry my three fans but stuff kept getting in the way. Moving being one of those. The other reason would be the fact that I uploaded this a week or so back, however, it seems to have not gone through! I hate it when that happens! So here it is, I don't know when the next one will be done.

I know it's been a long time so why not review for old times sake? Come on! Just do it.


	22. Senseless Hellfire and angry Drunks

Hello again readers, or more specifically X0001, here is the final chapter for a while. I still haven't moved but I'm almost fully packed so this time I can actually say it will be the last for some time.

**Disclaimer: **Still Don't Own Any X-Men Or Marvel Related Materials.

**Chapter 22**

**-**

**Things are changing**

**Central Park**

As the sun rises in Central Park the F.O.M.E. member Shift sits on a park bench sipping from a cup of coffee. Very few people are out on the streets at this time of day and even less are in the park allowing Shift to swap between his human shape to a neutral green colored version of him.

"I liked you better with brown hair." Paul Stevenson said with a smile holding a jacket over his shoulder.

Shift following his namesake shifted back into human form and handed his teammate a cup of coffee as the Canadian took a seat next to the shape shifter. "Yeah and I'd like you better with big breasts."

Paul rolled his eyes and took a drink from his coffee. "Ah hot." He said trying to cool off his tongue.

"Yeah that never happens. Who would make coffee hot?" the shape shifter asked sarcastically. "So have a good night?" Shift inquired nudging Paul with his elbow.

"A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell."

"So I hear. I will remind you though that you have that shit eating grin on your face." Shift stared off into the distance while Paul moved his hands over his face to see if he did have that smile, he did. The two sat that way for a while in silence drinking their coffee. "Something's coming."

Paul nodded. "Well it is the morning people usually begin to move during the morning."

"That's not what I mean! Seriously something's going to happen and I know it. Something BIG."

Paul couldn't help but scoff at the statement. "This from the guy who hits on anything he isn't related to."

"Hey that's not true! I once hit on a cousin."

"That's my point how can you be in touch with the universe to know something's going to happen?" Paul then got up and threw his coffee away and began his walk back.

Shift sat on the bench still looking off into the distance as two armed men stole a car and sped away. "Something is coming…I know it."

* * *

At the office of agent Drew of SHIELD the assembled team of FOME teens Paul, Lissa, Zack, Bailey, Griffin, Hyacinth, St. John and Holly Marco stood waiting to be briefed. Agent Drew smiled at the teens standing and waiting for their orders.

"Welcome team, I know you are not happy with the new arrangements of SHIELD running things but I assure you in time you'll grow accustomed." Standing up the agent approached the group. "The group of you and miss Marco has been called here for a mission. As I'm sure most of you will notice that you are paired with a teammate of the opposite sex, and this mission will require you to work together."

Before Agent Drew could continue a hand shot up, it was Zack's. "Is this mission one where we can go off into dark corners for uh…down time?" Zack asked putting his arm around Bailey's shoulder.

Completely ignoring the question agent Drew continued, "Miss Frost of the Hellfire Club has asked for your services. She needs each of you to come and work security but you must be very discreet. This is simply a way for her to show that she and the Hellfire Club are not dangerous but we know otherwise. You have till eight tonight to be ready. Dismissed."

"Does this mean we have to dress up?" Asked Griffin, already knowing the answer but hoping against hope. Agent Drew gave a simple nod each person giving a collective groan.

"Can I go naked!" Zack asked raising his hand again. This of course earned him a deathly glare.

* * *

The first mutant into the Underground Café Zack waited for his teammates. Thanks to his powers he was fully clothed in a tuxedo of course he was a few hours early. "Hey Bar Hag give me something to drink will yaw?" Zack asked sitting down at the counter.

"You know it should be me that's going tonight instead of you, I mean what can you possibly do better than me?" Jean-Paul replied as he spit into Zack's coffee before handing it to the shape shifter.

"Well I can act like a straight guy" he replied sarcastically before putting the cup to his mouth. Before he could take a sip the newest recruit Olivia took the cup out of his hands. He had saved her some time earlier in the night the Sentinels attacked New York and she had yet to leave his apartment, she had even taken his bedroom from him. "Hey!"

"He spit in it!" Olivia exclaimed drinking the coffee while watching to T.V.

Zack stared down the French Canadian who only scoffed in return and began to do other duties. "Haven't you left yet?" Zack asked turning towards the young mutant girl.

"Have you grown a pair yet?" She replied not taking her eyes off the television set.

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"Your face doesn't make sense!"

Zack lowered his head in defeat "You got me there." He replied and rose to his feet and thought about what to do to kill time. "Hey…I'll bet Bailey is just getting out of the shower now!" in a flash the shape shifter quickly disappeared.

"So why is it you drank the coffee if you knew I spit in it?" Jean-Paul asked Olivia taking a seat next to her.

Olivia looked at him in surprise and a bit of happiness crossed her face as she finished the coffee. "You actually spit in it?" she asked rather excitedly.

* * *

The Hellfire Club's Inner Circle were each greeting guests as they entered their lobby, on the rooftop across the street a figure covered in shadows watches closely. Crouching down the figure's face reveals that of Raine Kumo or as most knew her by Reaper. She was once again in New York for reasons known only to her.

A stretch limousine pulled up to the curve of the Hellfire building and Reaper recognized the members of the F.O.M.E. she quickly jumped off the building onto the sidewalk below.

Stepping out of the limo first Griffin Riley stepped out looking very uncomfortable in his tuxedo followed by an equally uncomfortable Caeda Mendara who continually looked at her watch to see when they could get out of these clothes.

In contrast the female member Lissa, or Force as she was also known, was completely immersed in the atmosphere. She smiled, winked and flirted with many of the males around. Her date for the evening Paul Stevenson was comfortable wearing his tuxedo, he was enjoying the chance to dress up and converse with the social elite.

Out of the limos sunroof Zack hopped out and slid onto the ground. In contrast to his teammates the shape shifter was dressed in a pink tuxedo shirt and a pair of heart covered boxers. His date Bailey stepped out of the limo, with no help from Zack, and was dressed in a pink dress to match his with a glare to match.

The last to step out were the former Acolyte St. John Allerdyce dressed in a red suit and flicking his ever present lighter and his date Holly Marco. She was dressed in a simple dress with nothing to draw attention to her, her attention of course being on the only mutant who was sexually attracted to fire.

St. John leaned towards Zack and spoke directly into the other teen's ear, "Shouldn't you be wearing a tux mate?"

Zack nodded and smiled. "Yes, but Bailey said I had to match her dress and clearly I am doing so. These shorts on the other hand are really riding up on me."

* * *

Back at the Mutant Apartments Shield agent Drew was reviewing paper assorted all over the desk. There was a ring at the phone, which was promptly answered. "Drew here."

"Agent Drew I hope the children are at the Hellfire's gala." The voice of Nick Fury said in a commanding voice.

"Yes sir, is there any reason that I should know of why the Hellfire Club asked these kids to help them?"

"That is what they were sent to find out. Why would a club such as the Hellfire organization ask our recent team to work security? I expect your report by tomorrow." Nick Fury ended the conversation along no room for rebuttal.

"Jerk." Agent Drew groaned before hanging up too.

S&S Inside the Hellfire Club's building 

Bailey Doty of the F.O.M.E. sat at the bar drinking. Though she was underage she still managed to provoke alcohol from the bartender. She was too intoxicated to watch the crowd but not enough to talk or hate.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Asked the bartender as he poured another drink.

"Enough? No. I'm in a tight dress, my boyfriend didn't care enough to dress nicely in a tuxedo **which he had**, and everywhere I look I see girls hotter, skinnier, taller, and bigger breasts than me!" She spat back as she downed a shot. "And my wonderful boyfriend is looking at all them wishing he could be with them."

"Damn it Bailey I'm right here and I am watching you!" Zack replied sitting next to the inebriated redhead his eyes focused on her. "Someone can't hold her liquor." He stated as he rubbed her back.

"Don't touch me." Bailey said shaking off his hand. She stood up form the bar and lost her balance, only to be touched once again by Zack who caught her. "I'm fine!" she said pushing him away again.

"Angry drunk." Zack said with a laugh. "Come on sunshine let's get you back to your apartment."

Bailey walked towards the door but was stopped when she saw a man kissing a girl he was dancing with; this immediately brought tears to her eyes. "You never do anything romantic for me you know…" Bailey said in almost a whisper.

Zack turned Bailey around with a small scowl on his face. "Oh yeah?" He replied getting down on his knee and pulling out a small ring in the shape of a handcuff. "How's that for romantic?" He asked looking up at Bailey.

She nodded before she suddenly vomited up her alcohol on his face. "Oh I think I'm going to puke." She said a minute to late.

Zack wiped the puke off with his shirt and threw it onto the floor and slid the ring on her finger. "Okay lets get you home." He said walking her out and hailing a cab.

"Zack you stay here and wash off…sides it is a mission." She said smiling, a small drop of vomit under her lip.

"Yeah but I kind of could use a shower, a long one." The shape shifter replied opening the cab door. Bailey stepped in and as Zack prepared to get in there was a scream from inside the party. He continued to try and step in but Bailey pushed him out and closed the door. "Go." She said simply. Zack shook his head and tried to get in again, "Go!" she said before tapping the seat of the cab, which quickly drove off.

Zack sighed and ran into the party. "I'm going to regret this."

"Say Sheila you think this guy will burn?" Pyro asked Holly opening his lighter.

"Pyro! Don't do it!" Griffin yelled as he activated his shields over his hands. "Hyacinth blows the gun out of his hand! Shift wrap yourself around him…" Griffin stopped with his orders once Force punched down the man with a gun. "Force! I didn't say to do that!"

Force just shrugged and lifted the man up before throwing him out of the building. "We're security we don't have to fight as a team." She replied before returning to a crowd of men who each laughed at all her jokes and bought each drink she wanted.

"There, there Griff" Paul said trying to console his dejected friend. Griffin hung his head low and disappeared in the sea of people. Paul turned to talk to Pyro but all he got was a glimpse of the fire lovers back as he walked hand in hand with Holly off to a corner.

* * *

Being one of the mutants not chosen for a mission Chance was in his lab looking at a computer screen typing furiously. "It just doesn't add up…the glasses spark whenever they…man I'm hungry." Chance ranted to himself. He got off his chair and made his way to the elevator where he would go and get some food.

Bailey swayed back and forth as she walked into the Underground Café. It felt like she had been walking for miles in reality however she had only walked a few feet from the entrance. She sat down at a table and began to doze off and try to sleep off her intoxication.

Olivia raided Zack's fridge in his apartment though her search was fruitless. With an angry slam of the refrigerator door she had a sudden epiphany, "The Café!" She exclaimed running through the door without opening the door and leaving a hole behind where she exited. She made her way towards the elevator and pressed the button. The doors opened and Chance smiled and greeted her.

"Late night hunger?" he asked watching as the younger girl hit the already lit ground floor button. Olivia didn't respond but her stomach's growling was answer enough. Chance couldn't help but laugh. "Me too."

Along the way Jean-Paul entered the elevator and joined the duo on their quest to find food. The three of them reached the ground floor and were greeted with the sigh of Bailey sleeping in a pool of her own drool. They left the girl alone and began to make some food to feed their starving stomachs.

There was a sound of tires screeching and the glass doors to the café were shattered and an armed battalion of people dressed in dark uniforms entered. "Freeze muties!" They all yelled in unison.

The other two members Masque and Katie were in Katie's apartment. Masque watched over her as she slept until he heard the sounds of the tires. The former Morlock quickly jumped to his feet and looked out the window in time to see shards of glass blow out into the street.

"What is it?" Katie asked, the commotion waking her from her sleep.

Masque looked towards her and motioned for her to lie down. "Something is going on downstairs…I will go check it out stay here!" He replied the last part of his reply being an order.

"N-no! I'm not staying up here alone!" Katie exclaimed getting out of bed and taking off her clothes revealing her F.O.M.E. outfit underneath.

Masque knew he couldn't argue with her and grabbed her hand leading her into the elevator.

The only person not to respond to the commotion was Agent Drew who blew off the sounds as that of New York.

* * *

Sorry guys I know I rushed through this one but I got kind of excited to write it and I thought I'd end it here. It's only 5 pages but I really feel like being mean. Look at it this way though you each get two chapters for the price of one. Well okay not you each but you one reader. Don't worry the next chapter will be up within a few days. 


	23. Keep your friends close

Sorry about the delay folks, and sorry about the no Shriekers. Perhaps I can make it up with like a Shriekers mini? Anyway, here's the chapter sorry again about the delay.

**Disclaimer:** I only own my characters, others belong to them and all Marvel related things belong to Marvel duh!

**Chapter 23**

**-**

**Friends Clash**

**Hellfire New York Building**

At the party where certain members of the F.O.M.E. are working security at the gala hosted by the Hellfire Club many are doing everything but. St. John Allerdyce is creating fire figures and words for Holly Marco. Lissa continues to be the center of attention for the group of men that surround her. Ceada Mendara sits at the bar causing the occasional bottle, glass, and mug to explode. Leaving only Paul and Griffin to actually work security. Of course no one in their right mind would attack the Hellfire Club.

One missing member of the F.O.M.E. suffers from a short attention span. This mutant, Zack, is wandering the halls of the building. He had wandered away from the party long ago and was lost inside the halls of the building. In frustration he punched one of the walls. The wall fought back by being made of stone nearly shattering the bones of Zack's hand.

Clutching his hand in pain the mutant's eyes began to well up with tears blurring his vision. Walking blindly through the halls Zack's toe stubs on a statue causing him to lurch forward and hit his already injured hand on the statue. Losing his balance from the knocking of the statue he reaches out for something to stable himself. Falling to the ground with a hard thud Zack winds up on the floor in another doorway.

Wiping the tears from his eyes he sees with renewed vision a winding staircase in front of him. Against his better judgment he ventures forward down the staircase. Halfway down through the stairs he misses a step and begins to tumble down the stairs before ultimately ending at the bottom into another hallway.

Cursing up a storm he notices something different about this hallway, metal doors, big metal doors with small squares in the center of each. Making his way down the hall he checks in each door, empty. "Hello? Is anybody there!" the mutant yells receiving nothing but his echo in response.

Down the corridor past a few twists and turns someone does hear the yelling, Raine Kumo. Raine responds only with a disapproving shaking of her head. She continues her searching. Last she had seen any of the members of the F.O.M.E. she was nearly killed them, this time she was not there to kill. However this particular member did annoy her greatly, she would greatly consider it.

Whistling the tune to Jingle Bells Zack continued to walk down the halls in search of an exit. He had taken a few turns and ended up lost. "Maybe Bailey and I will leave…SHIELD gives us shit missions." Zack said to himself and began to debate the pros and cons of each choice aloud.

As Zack turned the corner he was grabbed by his throat and pushed against the wall. He felt his air to slowly empty from his lungs and a few sharp nails into his trachea. "Can't…breathe…" He struggled to pray the hand from his throat and then he was released into a ball on the floor gasping for air.

"You would be killed in my business." His attacker spat. The voice was feminine and very familiar…he couldn't quite place it but he definitely felt the coldness that laced each word.

Standing up Zack composed him and tried his best to look tough. "And you would be killed had I not wanted you to catch me!" He replied.

The voice scoffed and stepped into the light revealing Raine, a mock smile on her face. "You lie."

Zack looked at Raine and her costume again and quickly ran in the opposite direction screaming like a girl. Raine sighed to herself and continued to walk after him checking each cell along the way.

Finally running out of breath Zack stopped at a dead and turned to wait for Raine. "I'm ready to kick your ass again!" He yelled between breaths.

"I'm not here to fight you or your friends." Raine replied as she silently approached him, still checking each cell along the way.

Zack gave a sigh of relief and relaxed. "Then what are you doing here?"

"You should not relax I may kill you yet." Raine replied not answering his question.

She approached Zack before stopping in front of him. "Please don't hurt me!" Zack said as he crouched into a ball in the corner. Raine continued to walk forward to the cell that Zack had been in front of.

Cautiously opening one eye Zack looked around for the older woman but found her nowhere. Standing up and collecting his nerves he looked into the cell she had and found nothing. Shrugging it off Zack took off his pants and underwear and created a new pair over his bare skin. "I'm just going to leave these here…" he said to no one at all tossing the soiled clothes in the corner.

"About time I found you…how the hell did you end up in there anyway?" Raine asked as she stalked the corridors of cells. She carried something in her arm that would glisten white in the light each time she passed by some of the dim lighting in the area.

Zack's phone began to vibrate in his jacket pocket; he pulled it out and answered it. "City Morgue you stick them we slap em." He answered.

"You suck at jokes." Holly's voice responded on the other line.

"Hello to you too. How am I oh I'm good."

"I didn't ask how you were. Look Zack you need to hurry back to your apartments." Holly said.

"I'd love to but I'm kind of busy at the moment." Zack replied walking through yet another dark hallway.

"Its important Pyro will not leave his fire alone and I can't find anyone else…something's wrong."

"How would you know? You a double agent?"

"Now is not the time for questions look I'm connected to …things in this world and you need to get back NOW!" Holly ended the conversation.

"What a b…BAILEY!" Zack said in realization his eyes growing wide, his outfit quickly changed into his flying form and he flew out of the cells up the stairs and through a window.

**S&S**

Holly Marco hung up from her conversation with Zack and quickly found Kara's phone number.

"Ugh!" Groaned Kara from the other end of the phone, "This better be important or so help me god I will…" Kara quickly stopped after shouting from Holly.

"Kara! This is an emergency something is wrong!" Holly said urgently. "Something is going to happen at the Mutant Apartments you need to get over there!"

"Listen…Holly is it? Look SHIELD has found Hawk and I unfit to help the kids we will probably be shot if I come anywhere near." Kara replied calmly. "Kara these handcuffs are starting the chafe!" another voice complained.

After that Kara hung up. Holly became frantic she knew something was going to happen at the apartments but no one was listening. She tried each of the members near her but they wouldn't listen. "If only Jack were still in charge of them…" Holly said sighing. She had to think of something!

**S&S**

**Nowhere Bar, New York**

Inside the nowhere bar only two people are inside. The bar is dark and broken down just enough to stay in business. One of the two people is the bartender, Bill. Bill currently is cleaning the glasses rubbing a dirty towel through each one. The other person was currently in the bathroom.

From the bathroom a toilet flushes and a curse is muttered. Opening the door the former FOME member, Hawk, steps out. He smiles a smile of satisfaction as he approaches his seat at the bar.

"Toilet's busted." Hawk says motioning towards the bathroom.

"It took you long enough." The bartender comments still cleaning glasses.

"Yes it did but I feel 20 pounds lighter." Hawk replies as he downs the rest of his beer.

"20 pounds in two hours? Not bad." The bartender responds with a small smile. "Your phone is on the floor."

Hawk bends down to pick up his cell and lifts it up. Placing down the bar Hawk asks for another drink. "Keep it in this cup though Bill."

"Aren't you going to call them back?" Bill asks filling up Hawk's glass.

"It's Pyro, you never answer that kids calls." Hawk quickly drank his glass and pulled out a few crumpled dollars. "I'm a little short today…"

Bill nodded and pushed the money back to its owner. "Your money is no good." Hawk grabbed the money and gave his thanks before turning to leave. "I mean that literally you know!"

Hawk continued on and out of the bar and began walking aimlessly.

Hawk was a block away from the Mutant Apartments. He looked at his former residence and sighed, he did miss it. He walked by the place every night and each time he always gave a sigh of regret. He wondered how the kids were, if Kara was okay, but mostly he wondered about Jack.

He snapped out of his trance when he saw a group of men in uniform get out of a large van two-by-two. One approached the glass windows and then the glass shattered and flew off in all different directions. HE quickly sprinted off towards the building his symbiote covering his body. He was ready for a fight.

Halfway across town many people were blown out of the way of a pink blur. Of course it was Shift flying as fast as he could to get back home. Holly told him something was going to happen and he couldn't take the chance of her being wrong. He raised his altitude high enough to avoid all people and traffic.

**S&S**

Inside the Mutant Apartments a fight had broken out. The few mutants that were currently residing were fighting for their lives against the armed men. There was no clear sign of who they were but they fought with brutal savagery.

"Fucking mutant scum!" One of the men exclaimed as he hit Katie with his gun. This in turn earned him Masque's wrath. Changing the man's face Masque quickly grabbed the men and snapped his arm. Grabbing the gun the former Morlock then beat the man in the face with it.

"Katie is you okay?" He asked crouching down to look at the girl's face.

Katie held onto her nose to stop the bleeding and nodded. "I'll be okay."

"Come on let's get you out of here!" Masque said picking her up and running with her out of the building and as far away as he could.

"Bailey! Olivia! Get out!" Jean-Paul yelled as he used his super speed to subdue three of the men at once.

"Not without you!" Olivia yelled from her place behind the counter.

"They have guns you know." Bailey responded as she turned into a liquid state to avoid the firing of ammunition.

"Die!" yelled one of the men as he trained his gun on the two girls. Before he could shoot he collapsed onto the ground next to them, above him Chance stood holding a chair.

"Come, let's go!" He said holding out his hand for them.

"Look out!" Jean Paul yelled tackling Chance to the ground and taking a shot from one of the men. "Son of a…" Before he could finish the speedy mutant collapsed.

"He's out…" Chance said picking him up. "I'll carry him and you girls come with me." The three stood up and prepared to move before a grenade split them apart.

After the dust settled Chance found himself surrounded with over a dozen guns trained on him. "Freeze mutie!" the men yelled in unison. Throwing his hands up and placing them behind his head Chance leaned down and kissed the ground goodbye.

Bailey fell into her liquid state after the explosion and tried to sneak out of the café in puddle. Through the remains of the glass wall one of the men dressed in high-ranking uniform pulled out a small pistol and fire it at the puddle near his feet. The bullet sank into the puddle and unleashed wave after wave of electricity into it. The puddle changed with the shocks until its form became that of Bailey. She of course lay unconscious.

"Good job Stryker!" One of the soldiers congratulated, the man with who shot Bailey smiled.

"We got one." The man who shot Bailey said into an earpiece. "No ma'am no sign of her. Yes ma'am. Stryker out." Stryker raised his finger towards Bailey and two men walked by him and picked her up.

The men missed one mutant, Olivia, who was laying in the fetal position under the bar counter. Her eyes shut tightly as she prayed for safety. "Please God…" she whispered fighting back tears.

Three of the armed men picked up the mutants Bailey, Chance, and Jean-Paul carrying them into their vehicles.

**S&S**

The door closed locking the unconscious Bailey in one of the armored vans. Hawk quickly ran into the café immediately freeing Jean-Paul and Chance from the armed men. He raised his arm, a piece of symbiote wrapping itself around the two men tying them to the ground.

Outside the café the armed man who carried away Bailey tapped the back of the van and screamed "Drive!" The gunman quickly grabbed onto the van door handle swung open the door and jumped in as the vehicle sped away, carrying one F.O.M.E. member.

Shift noticed Katie and Masque a few blocks from the apartments and stopped hovering above the ground. "What are you guys doing here? What's wrong?" He asked hesitantly.

Katie was nursing her wound so Masque stepped towards Shift. "A group of men attacked everybody. Katie and I barely managed to escape." Masque replied turning back to Katie and kneeling in front of her.

"We left the others there, I don't know if they are still alive." Masque said turning back towards his teammate, but the shape shifter was already gone.

Arriving just as the van sped away, the mutant Shift, quickly threw out an elbow as one of the gunmen was thrown towards him courtesy of Hawk. "Good to see ya kid." Hawk said as he quickly kicked another man in the chest.

Shift paused for a moment to look at Hawk. He was different than the last he saw him. Tentacles sprouted from his back instead of wings, his hands came to sharp almost claw like points with a single pointed tentacle sprouted out of the top of each hand, his feet came to two clawed toes. His body was trace in a gray outline, his chest covered in black, his eyes were large slanted white eyes with a black oval shape around his head. On his left arm was a spinning green shield made of his symbiote material.

"Hawk where's Bailey?" Shift asked running into the café knocking away a gunman easily.

"She's gone," said a weak voice from behind the counter. Olivia rose from her hiding spot, wiping away the tears. "They shot her and took her away…I couldn't stop them."

Shift ran out of the café, jumping over the busted glass and turning his lower body into a cyclone once again took off after the direction he saw the van go. He rose high into the air to search the cars from the sky.

Back in the café Hawk grabbed the soldier he just beat and ripped off his mask. "Who are you?" Hawk asked putting his hand tentacle towards the man.

"You mutant sympathizer why do you think I'd tell you anything?" The man asked smiling. Before Hawk had time to respond a voice came from the man's radio. "Stryker are you there? Did you kill them all? We got the redhead and Williams is about to dissect her."

"Stryker…I suggest you talk." The tip of Hawk's tentacle sliding into the man's ear, "Talk now or the next step will be very painful."

"The Friends of Humanity will cleanse the earth of mutants! Do what you will to me but you'll never stop us!" Stryker exclaimed as he began to laugh maniacally.

Hawk dropped the man and covered his mouth in symbiote fluid. "Go! Tell your boss that we are coming for them."

**S&S**

The F.O.H. van turned down a rundown street where all the building was boarded up and vacant. It pulled to a stop in front of a fire hydrant. The driver stepped out of the car and lit up a cigarette. Closing his eyes he let out the smoke slowly closing his eyes to savor the moment.

"Scott hurry up will you we have to get it back!" yelled a voice from inside the van.

"Yeah, yeah, do you really think it's going anywhere?" Scott replied putting his cigarette back to his mouth.

Taking another puff the man this time looked up into the night sky, however instead of seeing the night sky he saw a large rock as it came crashing down on him. Once atop the man the rock's form shifted into that of the shape shifter Shift. Stomping out the cigarette he muttered with disgust "You shouldn't smoke!" He said his words filled with venom before spitting on the man and making his way to the back of the van.

He placed his hand on the handle and felt a shiver run down his spine. "Something's wrong." He muttered before opening the door. Opening the door he was met with a large explosion. The van blew up sending Shift and the door away.

Hours later the scene of the explosion is being investigated by the members of the F.O.M.E. searching for two of their missing teammates. Hyacinth uses her powers to scream for the members, to no avail. "Zack! Bailey!" She continues to shout, her vocal chords straining to continue to yell.

Hawk steps over some rubble causing one of the rocks to groan. Picking up some of the rocks Hawk begins to question each of them, "Zack?" he asks before tossing them behind them. Finally his search brings him to the van door, burned badly. Easily tossing it aside he finds a beat up Zack, only his entire body is green, his hair, eyes, FOME uniform all green.

"Jesus Christ! Zack are you alright?" Hawk asked lifting the boy up and out of the rubble. He gently slaps Zack's cheek trying to wake the mutant teen up. "Come on wake up."

With a groan Zack opened his eyes and gave a small scream at the sight of Hawk. "Oh my head." He groaned placing his hand on his head. His memories all began to flood back to him and one memory in particular stood out. Bailey! "BAILEY!" He screamed jumping to his feet and began to run off towards the flaming wreckage of the van.

He ran right into the fire, his form changing into rock to withstand the fire. "Bailey! Answer me damn it!" The shape shifter continued to tear apart the burning wreckage looking for his girlfriend. "Pyro! Help me, please!" Zack yelled desperately.

The Australian hung his head low and with a flick of his wrist moved the fire away from his friend. "Sorry mate but…" The Australian stopped and looked towards Hawk who approached the shape shifter and picked him up.

Zack fought the older man the entire time trying to break free. "Let me go damn you! You fucking bastard she's dying in there!" Zack continued to rant and rave never stopping his struggle.

"She's gone Zack. She's gone we checked. The body's are already with S.H.I.E.L.D." Hawk said a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"No! NO! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! I CAN'T! SHE…she can't be dead." Zack said falling to his knees. "She just…can't" the shape shifter sprouted wings out of his back and flew off into the sky.

The rest of the team each looked around unsure of what to do. "Come on kids lets get you to bed, there's a funeral to go to in the morning."

**S&S**

The funeral was dark and depressing, each member of the F.O.M.E. attended, including those who were fired, the Shriekers attended, and the members of SHIELD who worked with the F.O.M.E. each attended though they were more there to keep tabs on the mutants not for respect.

Zack sat in the front row dressed completely in white; he talked to no one, and carried the casket out by himself into the hearse. His green skin was still very much permanent and sparkled as the rain from outside hit him. He waited at the funeral home while everyone left around him, until he was the only one left.

His arm shifted into a hammer and he quickly sent it into the personal effects brought to the funeral hall. After everything was destroyed he sat down atop the wreckage and held onto his legs.

"Most people treasure the items of loved ones." Stated a familiar voice. Zack looked up to see Raine standing in front of the door, untouched by the rain, a white wolf next to her. "Don't worry he won't harm you." She said, the right corner of her lip lifting up slightly.

"You smile…look if you're here to kill me then please do not mock me." He said with a sigh.

"I actually came to pay my respects." Raine said tossing a red rose on the destroyed personal effects. "I suppose I'm a little late. I'm sorry for your loss." Raine said before turning and stepping out into the rain.

Zack watched her leave normally he would have asked why she was there. Now though only one thing remained in his mind, F.O.H.

"They will pay." He said through clenched teeth as he picked up the rose and began to sob.

**S&S**

Took me long enough didn't it? Sorry everybody but you knows how it goes when you move. Not to mention I had a huge writers block. I apologize for the crappyness of the chapter but I just had to write it and finish it. Well just because it wasn't my best work yet does not mean you can't review! Come on people throw me a freaking bone! REVIEW PLEAAASE!


	24. No creative name

Hello my loyal fans. You have put up with the inconsistent updates and now I must share the bad news that it will only continue. The story is going on hiatus. It seems I have been forced to move again by the fates. I've written this chapter twice now and each time the power goes out and I can't bring the story back. Starting from scratch over and over is difficult.

Thanks to those of you who actually do review. It is comforting to know I'm still pleasing three readers. Three is better than none, or so I tell myself. For this I will try my best to get the chapters updated.

**Chapter 24**

**-**

**Living in the Past**

**Friends of Humanity Headquarters – Three days earlier**

Inside the office of the current head of New York's Friends Of Humanity, F.O.H., Jessica Soranido sits facing a portly blonde woman. The blonde woman informs Jessica of the events currently taking place, her group's mutants are being attacked at their home.

"You did what!" Jessica screamed throwing herself upward and leaning over the desk. Her necklace of a friendship medallion dangling from her neck, swinging from her fury.

"Mutants are the scum of evolution. They are being cleaned off one by one. Starting with the 'Friends Of Mutants Everywhere.' Pathetic!" The blonde woman stated.

"What about Katie? She's your sister lettie! Your SISTER!" Jessica yelled, continuing to fume.

The woman, lettie, remained calm in her chair as she replied. "My sister will be cured of...her plague and then she will be my sister again."

Jessica was taken aback in horror. "You…your going to kill your sister?" Her stomach began to turn and she felt a sudden overwhelming feel of sickness canceling out her anger. "She's your sister." Jessica said in a near whisper as she sat back down covering her face in her hands.

Violet stood up and walked over towards her window overlooking the city. She quickly turned her attention to Jessica, causing Violet's necklace to fall off revealing the other half to Jessica's. "I did not say kill. We have made some wonderful advancements in technology and with her help we can find a way to make her normal again"

Jessica raised her head and with tear filled eyes began to scream however, once her mouth opened the doors to office burst open and a man rushed in dressed in uniform. "There's a problem."

Violet's face turned a deep shade of red as anger overtook her. "What kind of problem?" she asked trying to remain calm, despite the situation.

The man paused for a moment and looked towards Jessica. "Perhaps we should speak in private?"

Violet waved her hand. "Nonsense Stryker, what you need to say will matter not to this one."

The man, Stryker, nodded and informed the blonde woman of the situation. "Apparently after our men had rounded up the suspects the target got away."

"Katie got away!" Jessica asked holding on to the last bit of hope she had left.

"The girl and an unidentified male escaped us." Jessica gave a small squeal while Violet groaned aloud. Stryker was not done. "There's more. Shortly after they escaped and our men captured one of theirs the tide quickly changed. It seems all our men have been taken into SHIELD custody."

"What of the men who captured one of the mutants?" Violet asked sitting down in her chair again.

"There is no word. We assume they have been captured for we lost all radio contact with them. We have men scouring the city right now looking for this Bailey" Stryker replied before being cut off.

"Bailey! She's…" Jessica interrupted and sank downard into the chair again. "Oh Zack…"

"Send more men! I want that mutant!" Violet ordered. Stryker immediately left the office shutting the door behind him. "Now then," Violet opened a drawer and pulled out a small box, "Shall we go over the past?" she asked taking out some photos from the box.

* * *

**FOME Apartments – Present**

Hawk filled in the SHIELD officer about the situation between the F.O.H. soldiers and the rest of the mutants. "The others are all present and accounted for."

The SHIELD officer nodded and looked over the report. "And what about Shift? I did not see him earlier when the medical officers checked the others out."

Hawk paused briefly before continuing his report, "I have decided to stay on with the children to make sure the situation does not happen again."

"That does not answer my question. Where is Mr. Zachary S-" Once again in New York someone in high power of an organization was interrupted.

"BAILEY!" Came the scream.

"There is your answer, sir." Hawk replied.

Zack yelled at the top of his lungs again. It had been many days since she'd died he hadn't slept at all since the day before. He hadn't eaten or even bathed for that matter. He had finally returned to the team after taking some time off.

He gave one final scream from one of the skyscrapers around NEW York before leaning forward and letting himself fall off. The moment before he hit the ground his shape changed and his lower body was spinning in a cyclone propelling him through the air. He flew low to the ground and between cars until he arrived at the Mutant Apartments.

Taking a deep breath he opened the door to the café and walked towards the elevator pressing the up button. When the doors opened SHIELD officers occupied it. One of them smiled in seeing him. "You missed your chance to be checked by our doctors. You have a psychiatry appointment tomorrow. It's mandatory." The man replied before stepping out of the elevator with his fellow men. "I'd like a report by 1300."

"I don't even know what that means." Zack said dejectedly as he pressed the button for his floor and the doors closed leaving him alone in the elevator. As he looked around he sighed, "We made out in this elevator." In his mind he saw the two of them in the corner trying to suck the air from each other's mouth. "We made out everywhere."

The elevator dinged and opened on his floor. Stepping out into the hall he stopped in front of her apartment and once again sighed. She really was gone. After entering his apartment he groaned so loud it turned into a yell. His roommate, Olivia, had changed his apartment again. Everything was pink, there were pictures of animals everywhere, and heart pillows adorned every surface of the apartment.

He let out a few tears and collapsed onhis bed, the one place not affected by Olivia. The bed did have a fuzzy pink blanket but that was all Zack's doing.

* * *

"You go talk to him." Chance said to his sister. The two were outside his door and were arguing about which person should tell the shape shifter his services were required.

"I'm not going to talk to him! You're closer to him than I am!" Lissa replied.

Chance shook his head, "We talked about making some inventions that's it! You're the girl you should do it!"

"What that doesn't even make sense!"

"You've got the boobs, if he gets mad you can distract him." Paul replied from the kitchen as he ate a sandwich. "It's like hypnotizing him."

"That is so sexist!" Caeda said from her spot on the couch. "Just because girls have boobs doesn't mean they hold power over men."

"You're only saying that cause you don't have these." Lissa said motioning to her woman parts. "They do so have a power over men but it does not mean I should have to tell him!"

"You're right. Paul, you do it!" Chance said motioning to the Canadian.

"What! Why me?" Paul asked defensively, after swallowing his food.

"Cause you've been eating all his food!"

"Hey someone has to! He's not going to, so I figure it should go to his best buddy."

"We could always late a fire to get him out…" St. John suggest flicking open his lighter.

"NO!" Everyone declared in unison.

The door to the bedroom swung open and Zack looked at each of them. "I may be depressed over Bailey's death, but I'm not deaf."

"Ah good Zack you're up! Lissa has something to tell you!" Chance said pushing Lissa forward.

She looked at him for a moment that stuck out her chest. "How are you feeling? You okay? Good. Listen they want to speak with us about a mission and they want ALL of us." Lissa explained.

Zack nodded and made his way through the people. "Well that was easy…" Katie said as she watched him leave.

"See those things have a crazy power over people!" Griff said before stepping out into the hall.

"Maybe that's your mutant ability."

* * *

Zack stood in the office with the SHIELD official currently in control of the FOME, the shape shifter had just resigned. "You can't quit." The official said in a humorous tone.

"The hell I can't! This is volunteer work, I didn't sign a contract, we're not being paid." The mutant replied unhappily.

The man grabbed a remote from his desk and turn on the television set in his office. On it was a news report, the official turned up the volume so Zack could hear. "Investigators in Canada are still searching for the killer of Raymond Greburger. The only eyewitness Greburger's daughter, said that the killer of her father accused him of rape. There was no other comment at this time. In other news, Colonel Nick Fury has created a super team made completely of mutants inhopes of strengthening human-mutant relationships." The new report quickly turned off.

"Greburger? What kind of name is that?" Zack asked forcing a smile onto his face, it was a strain.

"Interesting how this man was attacked and killed while you were in Canada with you're friends wasn't it?" The man asked while sipping his coffee and smiling smugly at the mutant before him.

Zack's eyes turned to a glare as he looked at the man before him. "So what are you saying?"

"It would be a shame for you to lose your girlfriend and then to lose your freedom because of a murder."

Zack sneered his upper lip twitching while he seethed in anger. "So if I stay the case will miraculously not fall on me?"

"I merely wish for you to stay with those that care for you instead of winding up in a place with no love. Even if you did kill a rapist you wouldn't get much love in there…not as one of the 'good' guys."

Inside Chance's lab the entire team was gathered around a television screen with their commanding officer looking at them. "Good the whole team's here. As some of you may know the Shriekers, as they were once called, have started a life of fighting crime instead of committing them. Well their original leader, Shriek, has disappeared. She's not the only one, Professor Xavier of the X-Men, and even your former leader, Beelzebub have disappeared." He waited a moment to let it sink in before continuing.

"We have not found the other two but Shriek has managed to turn up in New Zealand. An organization known as Weapon X has set up a base near Australia, where some of you may have met their operative, and have held Shriek there. The reason for such is unclear, that is what you will be finding out. You will retrieve what information you can and rescue Shriek."

"Isn't Sabretooth out of our league? Even as a team…he has the whole healing factor and he's killed many." Chance said shaking slightly.

Griffin stood up and only reinforced Chance's point. "Zack, Caeda, St. John and I met him and we barely escaped."

"You will be getting some outside help, just in case you kids can't beat him. A former member of Weapon X himself."

"Wolverine?" Chance asked excitedly. "With him we'll surely win!"

"No."

"Silver Fox?" Griffin asked.

"No. It's a man named Kane."

After his name was called a man stepped through the elevator doors and towards the group of mutants. His arms and legs were completely metal, his body was covered in some sort of combat armor and his right eye had a small eyeglass device covering it.

"Children, Kane is more machine than man. With his hands he can create just about any weapon needed. The metal on his body is made of Adamantium, the stuff covering Wolverine. Sabretooth will be no problem for him. As for the agents…well team that is your job."

* * *

The members of FOME, minus Hawk, each sat in their seats in the large SHIELD carrier. Each was in uniform ready for battle at a moments notice. Kane was flying the ship, leaving the team alone for the most part.

"So does anybody have any skeletons in their closet?" Paul asked breaking the silence. Each member looked at him with a dumbfound expression on their face. "What? We may not live through this so I figured we might as well get it all out now."

There was a collective groaned and Shift spoke up. "I had a sister once." He stated, his eyes drawn to the floor. "She…she was raped and killed herself shortly thereafter because the man was never caught. Police said it was her word against his. I ran away from home after that."

"I'm sorry." Paul a.k.a. Lighting said putting his hand on his friends hsoulder.

Shift didn't look up from his spot on the floor he just gave a nod. "Nothing you could have done."

"I have a sister." Katie, Animala, said trying to change the subject. "She…forgot about me I guess and left me alone when a bunch of anti-mutant people came after me. Jessica managed to save me and we eventually found Jack." She said finishing her story while twisting her ring absentmindedly.

"I worked for Magneto once, and he allowed me to make such beautiful fires." St. John the former mutant terrorist Pyro, said.

"We know!" Each person said one after the other.

"I love all you guys." Griffin said smiling at everyone.

"Fighting crime and beating the bad guys makes me feel like a god. It seriously is like a drug for me." Paul said punching his hand into his fist.

"That's nice." Pyro replied.

"I lost my dad in a car crash." Hyacinth said, her voice however did not change to a depressed tone like Zack's or Katie's.

There was another moment of silence before Lissa spoke up. "I was married once." She said. Everyone burst into laughter, even Masque gave a small laugh. "What's so funny!"

"Sorry sis, but it's not really all that surprising." Chance aka Scope replied drying tears from his eyes.

"Yeah, kind of like Zack and hitting on every girl on the street. It doesn't surprise anyone but its funny as hell." Griffin or Knockout replied pointing to Shift.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Shift said defensively.

"Yeah it's even funnier when he gets turned down BY EVERY SINGLE ONE!" Pyro added.

"Hey! That's not that funny!" Came Shift's response. He looked at everyone and smiled. "Yeah ok it is a little funny."

The plane came to a stop and doors opened followed by a ramp that lowered to the ground. "WE're here kids, let's hurry." Kane said getting out of the pilot's seat and making his way out of the plane and down the ramp.

The others soon followed and found themselves on a small airstrip on the water. "I thought we were supposed to be in New Zealand?" Chance asked looking around at his surroundings.

"They'd know something was up and shoot us down. From here we go by boat. Hope none of you get seasick." Kane replied as he walked down a set of stairs and onto a black sppedboat with a large SHIELD insignia painted on top of it.

"Oh right that's not obvious." Shift mocked as he followed the other's onto the boat. "A little cramped don't you think?"

"Sorry but we need speed instead of size on this one." Kane replied as he started the boat up. "Time is of the essence."

"I thought being quiet and being stealthy was the plan?" Shift replied.

"That too."

* * *

The waves of the ocean splashed against the SHIELD speedboat and upon Lightning's face as he hung his body over ready to once again vomit over the side. Shift sat near him in the back, making sure not to be downwind from him.

"They say that staring at the horizon helps with seasickness." Shift said as he tried to fit on one of the children's life jackets.

The Canadian orphan lifted his face up towards the horizon and felt his stomach churn again and he once again lurched. "They lie.

Shift nodded, "I never said _they_ were right. I merely said its what they say." Shift looked down the boat towards Pyro who was laying in the fetal position on the seat. "At least your not Pyro. Guess he doesn't like water."

Paul groaned and wiped the sides of his lips. "Neither do i."

The boat continued to break through the waves with no other sounds besides Paul's vomiting. Kane suddenly cursed as the boat stopped moving and made no sound. "It just stopped!" He said kicking the boat.

"Paul!" Shift accused. The other teenager gave only the response of coughing.

Suddenly a loud gravelly voice broke the silence through the ocean, the voice was amplified by a loud speaker followed by two spotlights landing on the boat, "Attention my fellow mutants I am in a bit of a hurry and so I have no wish to be funny. So just stay out of my way and we'll be fine. " The voice went quiet and a blur of black and red jumped from the spot lights and landed on the SHIELD boat.

"This would be the part where I taunt you." Said a figure dressed in black and red holding two swords.

"Spider-Man?" Kane asked.

* * *

Well what did you think? Was it a lower quality than usual? Or was it the most beautiful piece of words assembled ever? Please do review. For those of you who wish not to wait through my hiatus then if you ask nicely I will send you the final chapter, it's all written in my head just not down on digital information. If you wish for it then just drop me a line via IM, E-Mail, or one of the many options available through Hope to continue soon. 


End file.
